


WTF Did I Do?

by Roresa



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Feels, BAMF Yoongi, Bottom Jeongguk, Bottom Taehyung, Dom/sub Undertones, Explict Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incubus Taehyung, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Summoner Jeongguk, Supernatural/Magic AU, Swearing, Switch Taehyung, Tail Sex, at the beginning, because plot came in and kicked smut's ass, but mostly sex, cause hello! incubus!Tae, dubious consent at the begining due to incubus venom cause why not, switch jeongguk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 147,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roresa/pseuds/Roresa
Summary: Jeongguk makes a mistake and accidently summons an incubus when drunkenly challenged by Jimin, only now it's here to stay and Jeongguk can't for the life of him get rid of it, especially when he's so horny he can barely think straight enough to cast a spell.





	1. We Done Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I know I shouldn't start another fic but I seriously couldn't help myself. This is going to be mostly sex-not gonna lie- with splashes of plot and a dash of feelings. Since the chapters are pretty short, it'll be updated everyday and probably won't be very long.  
> Hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> Inspired by a supernatural fic I just cannot recall the name/author of :( Either way its a very good and smutty read if you're supernatural fans.

"I'm a better summononer than you are!" Jimin slurs, struggling to his feet to glare at Jeongguk from his spot on the floor. Jeongguk covers his mouth in a giggle, punctuated by Yoongi's low chuckle and Hoseok's wheezing shrill laugh. 

Jeongguk's not much better off, listing sideways as he tries to count how many fingers Jimin is pointing at him through blurry eyes. "You can't even talk properly Jimin." 

"S-Shut up! I bet you can't even-even _spell_ it, you muscle pig!" Jimin shrieks before taking another sips of whatever concoctionYoongi made for them. Jeongguk just frowns, nose scrunched up as he attempts to spell summoner and fails. Huh, maybe he's more drunk than he thought. 

"Yeah well, you're still short." And in order to live up to his old age of 23, Jeongguk sticks his tongue out at the elder to drive his point home before breaking out into giggles at the affronted look on the orange haired man. The two eldest in the room just laugh in amusement, watching their friends with fond amusement as they once again toast to the newly engaged couple, argument momentarily forgotten over the screaming and pumping music. 

The four friends are sitting in Jeongguk's living room in his studio apartment, drinking and partying away after Hoseok had dragged a blushing Yoongi to his door, screaming how the blonde proposed to him a few hours earlier. Immediately, Jeongguk had called his best friend and together with Jimin, set up this little engagement party for their favorite couple. It's almost 1am and Jeongguk's so lucky he lives in the penthouse suite of his building and has no neighbours. The bass is pounding as feet stomp on the wooden floors as Jimin and Hoseok start a dance off with each other. There's alcohol bottles and empty pizza boxes littering the floor but the normally clean-obsessed Jeongguk is nowhere to be found as the youngest slumps against the quiet man on the couch. 

Resting his head on Yoongi's shoulder, Jeongguk sighs with happiness as he takes in how fond the blonde looks while watching Hoseok beat Jimin's ass at dancing. 

"You look happy." Jeongguk slurs, but only slightly. True he's had more to drink than normal but he's pretty sure most of the elated emotions is due to his happiness at the turn of events. 

"I am. He's absolutely perfect." Yoongi runs his fingers through Jeongguk's hair as they both resume watching the two men dance, laughing at their uncoordinated movements hindered by alcohol. Jeongguk's head is pleasantly buzzing, just on the right side of tipsy where he's giggly and feels invincible. The two really are perfect for each other. 

The four of them have been best friends for a while now, almost five years after they graduated from the academy and met after joining the Zheal class, the summoners. The Zhealies are sort of like an exclusive task force, responsible for protecting the unaware humans from their worst nightmares without making them aware of the realm adjacent to theirs. There are many things that go bump in the night but most of the time, the supernatural world mixes in nicely with the human world. Monsters scaring and taking only what they need, and often comfortably integrating themselves into society and living with little fuss. However, every now and then, the High Council will get word of some hell-bound creatures making trouble or risking exposure to the humans. When that happens, the Zhealies are called in to handle the situation quietly and quickly in the shadows. 

The Zhealies often work alone but it's not uncommon for couples to form and create teams with the Council's blessing. Jeongguk himself has only been a member since he turned 18 but he wouldn't have it any other way, he thinks as he watches Hoseok pull Yoongi into a sweet slow dance. Jimin slumps down next to him on the floor, both unable to hide their wide smiles at the sweet couple. However, the peaceful moment doesn't last.

"I see you lost to Hoseok again." The black haired man taunts, eyes heavy with mischief.

"It's the alcohol!" Jimin protests, attempting to hit his friend only to miss and list onto Jeongguk's lap with a groan instead. Jeongguk being the little shit he is, can't let the nice moment pass without riling Jimin up, especially when the shorter man is so obviously drunk. "I'm still better than you!"

"Nope!" Jeongguk taunts, pushing the other man off his lap with a grunt. Ugh, for a small guy Jimin is pure muscle and currently a complete dead weight. 

"I bet I am! I bet I can summon a betterer and bigger hellion than you!" Jimin accuses, glaring from where he's pilled on the floor. Jeongguk narrows his eyes, feeling that little competitive spark grow as Jimin sits up with difficulty, plump lips quirked smugly. He knows the youngest is stupidly competitive, has an irrational need to win and knows he won't-can't back down from a challenge. Jeongguk knows in the small sober part of his brain that this is a terrible idea, that Jimin is drunk and just speaking to spite him, also being very competitive himself. But the rest of his inebriated brain is too slow to process the warning alarms, everything fading into the background as he takes another look at the couple still lost in their own world. They won't notice, will they? Jeongguk licks his lips, stealing another glance at Hoseok and Yoongi, ignoring the slight pang of envy at the way their bodies move so familiarly against one another. Forcing the feeling away, Jeongguk turns back to Jimin with a smirk.

"Bring it on, shorty." Moving quickly, they both bring out their quartz bowls, mixing in the required ingredients for the basis of any summoning before adding in their own personal touches. Since they are attempting to summon the scariest and baddest hellion possible, Jeongguk places a bit of demon hair, a sliver from a unicorn horn, the dried heart of a werewolf, a scale from a mermaid, and a drop of dark fae's tear, grinding it all together all the while continuously siding eyeing the couple to make sure they are still occupied. 

It's only a few minutes later that they both place the bowls in the middle of their respective circles, both quietly chanting their spells. Jeongguk closes his eyes, calling the magic from his soul forward, coaxing and shaping it until a wonderful warmth settles behind his sternum. Elation fills him as a gust of wind surrounds him, colliding and fighting against Jimin's own magic. The wind is anything but cold. Even without opening his eyes, Jeongguk knows it's reflecting his soul, his magic a rose gold, contrasting beautifully to Jimin's own purple streaked with vibrant pinks. 

He feels the magic growing stronger, a slight pressure building in his chest as he opens his eyes, now a bright gold. Jeongguk pulls out a small pocket knife, holding his fist over the bowl and shouting out the last phrase of the word before topping it off with a splash of his own blood. 

The reaction is immediate. Belatedly, Jeongguk recognizes what a bad idea it is to create two binding circles a few inches from each other as his and Jimin's magic collides with a sounding bang, throwing the four of them back with the force. Shaking of the stunned feeling, Jeongguk forces his head up from where he's sprawled on the floor to look around. He doesn't see his friends, feeling panic claw at his chest until he hears pained groans and curses from various spots in the room. 

They've never done this before, summon something without knowing exactly what they're getting into. Suddenly another bout of panic grips him. Fuck, they just summoned something they have no idea about and now they don't even have the proper collar to bind the hellion to their will. A small amount of panic ebbs when he remembers the binding circle and he allows the tension in his muscles ease as the wind dies down a bit.

Jeongguk winces at the disaster that used to be his living room. The couch is over turned, TV crookedly hanging off the wall, pots smashed into each other and plants laying on the floor soiled with soil from overturned planters. The coffee table is on its side against the wall and Jeongguk's precious videogame system is shatters from where it flew into the metal ingredient storage. Forcing himself to standing, Jeongguk rubs the sure spot on his hip from where he hit the bookshelf, thankful it didn't fall on him due to the holding magic on it. 

"What the fuck?" Hoseok's pained voice floats through and Jeongguk turns slowly, feeling the glare searing at him from the balcony where the pink haired man was thrown. He's about to answer, mouth open to come up with an excuse, any explanation really that will stop Hoseok from killing him and Jimin but movement from the circles steal his attention.

The bowls start to smoke, black from Jimin's and red from Jeongguk's pour over the edges of the quartz like a broken damn until it forms a heavy cloud. Jeongguk watches with bated breath, briefly catching Jimin's mirrored look of worry as he also realizes they don't have binding collars for whatever they called forth. Jeongguk gulps nervously, slowly and cautiously moving towards the other three, forming a protective line as they wait for something to happen. 

All traces of intoxication are gone, replaced by adrenaline and slight fear as the four watch as the smoke reaches out, spreading wide only to stop and rise at it reaches the edge of the barrier until it forms a viscous tornado that suddenly stops after a minute. They all hold their breath for something to happen but it stays quiet. Jimin cautiously steps towards his circle, trying to peer through the thick smoke.

"Jimin! Be care-!" Jeongguk see slight movement beneath the heavy black, reaching out to warm Jimin but his voice is drowned out by a scream. Jeongguk hears Hoseok scream beside him as Jimin scrambles back as the four cluster together, battles stances at the ready even though Jeongguk's hands are shaking and Jimin is almost crying from the fear. The sound is piercing and high pitched, like a 100 nails on a chalkboard, sending an unpleasant shiver through his muscles. Jeongguk slams his hands over his ears, brain going dizzy from the sudden painful sound. His palms feel wet and he's pretty sure his ears are bleeding as another scream stabs through him, stealing his breath and making his body tremble in fear.

"Oh fuck! Shit, we definitely fucked up!" 

 


	2. Drunken Summons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readings!

His ears are buzzing, stomach knotting painfully at the fear coursing through him. His eyes are slammed shut but he doesn't have to open them to know how much they fucked up. Forcing his eyes open Jeongguk can't help the cold stab of fear running through him as the black smoke slowly clears, showing the grotesque green/grey figure in front of them. Jeongguk hears Yoongi curse and force the others behind his smaller body but can barely register the words as he takes in the creature before them, never more thankful for Jimin's binding circle as the shikrth jumps towards them only to slam into an invisible wall with a frustrated scream.

The sound is impossibly worse, no longer muffled by the thick smoke. It stabs painfully through Jeongguk's very center, stealing all the warmth from his body and leaving behind the feeling of pure dread. Its's thick and heavy in his stomach, and Jeongguk feels nothing but pure misery coarse through him. Gritting his teeth, he scrunches his eyes hard, tears leaking at how awful and worthless he feels. The distressing thoughts run around his head in circles, forcing out any joy he felt previously. He feels like he's drowning under the weight of his emotions until the feeling is suddenly gone, as quickly as it came.

It takes a moment for him to get his sense back, the sudden change leaving him reeling from the emptiness until his mind can catch up. He looks up, confused when everything is blurry before he realizes he's crying, wet tears blocking his vision. Forcing his heart to calm, Jeongguk wipes his tears, letting out a stuttering breath to calm his nerves before pushing himself to his feet. A glance to his right shows Hoseok helping Jimin up, neither much better off than him as Yoongi turns to glare at the two.

If looks could kill, Jeongguk knows he and Jimin would be dead three times over. "Thanks for that," Jeongguk says sheepishly, thanking the elder for the dampening spell. He can still feel the despair reaching out to him, coaxing him to open his soul for it to feed on but the feeling is stifled, humming just out of reach. Even the frustrated screams are muffled, allowing their ears to recover as they shake off the chill.

"You fucking idiots!" Yoongi growls, eyes burning with barely controlled anger. Jeongguk flinches, swiftly moving and hiding behind Hoseok with Jimin, hugging the smaller man for comfort when Hoseok moves away with a disapproving look. "What were you thinking?! No. Don't bother answering Jeon Jeongguk. You weren't thinking." Jeongguk's heart is pounding in his chest but even he can't stop the clenching of his chest in shame at the elder's words, both bowing their head in regret and apology. Jeongguk almost wishes Yoongi would yell and scream at them. Anything is better than the ice cold tone lacing his low voice as he steadily growls what was going through your fucking heads?! It's a bit terrifying and it briefly reminds every one of the smaller man's status.

"Jimin, you know better. I'm so disappointed in you." Hoseok says, voice soft but Jeongguk feels Jimin flinch at the words, letting out a couple tears in shame. "You're the older one. The one with more experience than Jeongguk. Even then, you both know how dangerous it is to summon a hellion without the proper preparation! You don't even have a binding collar and you're damn lucky, Jimin, that you were able to draw a proper binding circle with how intoxicated you are."

"I'm sorry, we weren't thinking." Jeongguk quickly nods in apology, knowing how much worse this could have gone if Yoongi wasn't here. Out of Zheal class, Yoongi is at the top, the strongest among them who when he chooses to retire will be given an automatic seat at the High Council, the highest status the Zhealies can receive. The current moment definitely humbles Jeongguk, reminding him that even though the blonde is sweet and doting towards them with his gummy smile, he's also a badass high up on the pecking order.

While they aren't too difficult to summon, there are very few who can control a shikrth, let alone banish it, the list being those of the High Council, members at the top of the Zheal class, and demons. Shikrth are grotesque, imp-like creatures that often serve under higher demons. At seven feet tall and with limbs as thick as tree trunks, they are often used as foot soldiers by their demon masters, shredding and destroying everything in their path with toxic claws and razor sharp teeth. They're not very smart creatures, despite their ferocity, but their screams can render its prey paralyzed with despair and fear before it violently tears at your soul as it eats you alive. It really is by dumb luck that Jimin was able to create a circle strong enough to hold such a high powered hellion back and even under the angry gazes, Jeongguk sends Jimin an approving smile.

Hoseok just shakes his head, turning back to warily watch the beast slam against the circle. Yoongi makes to lecture the two some more but a loud wail startles them, bringing their attention to Jeongguk's circle. The red smoke slowly thins into a red haze, finally clearing to show a tanned man, crying and trembling on the floor. No, not a man, Jeongguk thinks, taking in the thick and stubby horns protruding from light brown strands, slighter longer than his hand and as wide as his three fingers. Jeongguk can't make out his features too well but even through the tears and snot running down the creature's face, he makes out two brilliantly blue eyes, bright and alluring as they make his heart stutter. The lithe body is heaving under the intensity of his sobs. Jeongguk's eyes trace over the golden skin, tracing the muscles of his shoulders down to the small leathery wings curled tight. The creature continues to sob, pretty pink lips parted wide around the heart wrenching terrified sobs as he stares wide eyed at the shikrth, wailing even louder when it focuses its attention on him.

Jeongguk's impressed. Even through the dampening spell, he can still feel the creature's power and is surprised his summonee is able to cry so loudly when he could barely breathe. Must be a hellion advantage or something.

"Will you shut up!" Yoongi yells, voice booming with power that shakes the floor, catching the attention of both hellions. The sudden silence is jarring and Jeongguk clicks his tongue to make sure he's not losing his hearing before flinching at another loud wail. His creature stares at Yoongi in shock, pretty blue eyes wide and wet with tears, chest heaving with the force of his crying. Jeongguk feels an irrational urge to comfort the creature, to sooth its fear and tears but he forcefully shakes the thoughts away, watching the interesting way the light leaving his lips wet when he runs his tongue over the flesh. Jeongguk licks his own lips, fixated on the way it shines enticingly before the lips tremble and part. Yoongi uncrosses his arms in satisfaction only to wince when another sound pierces through the quiet.

Jeongguk's creature takes a deep breath before letting out another ear-piercing wail, pointing at the shikrth with a trembling hand. "It's going to eat me! It's going to eat me!" The sound startles the imp-like creature into action and it slams violently towards Jeongguk's circle, dripping claws swiping at the circle walls in an attempt to shred through to reach Jeongguk's hellion.

"For fuck's sake!" Yoongi growls before raising a hand to grab the pendant around his neck, bringing to his mouth, lips brushing over the gem. The blonde slowly opens his eyes, red bleeding over the brown irises representative of the strongest Zhealians. The blonde strands whip around from the invisible wind as a small circle forms around his feet in a gust of red and orange. Jeongguk watches in amazement as Yoongi's magic circles him, making it look like he's in a ring of fire. Stretching his hands out with palms facing Jimin's circle, Yoongi stares straight ahead, ignoring the floating pendant in front of his face as the gale increases, Yoongi's magic now resembling a cackling flame.

"I apologize for the unnecessary summon. With the utmost request I request you return back to where you belong." Yoongi says quietly in hellilian tongue. The hellion stops battering the walls of the circle, tilting its head towards. With an apologetic bow of his head Yoongi waits until the hellion inclines its head back before Yoongi sends back to its realm.

The entire room is silent, only broken with quiet sniffles as the remaining creature wipes his tears away, instead training curious eyes towards the group. "Jimin, we're leaving." Yoongi says, eyes narrowing dangerously when Jimin opens his mouth to argue. "You are going to write me an essay on why tonight was such a shit show and I want it on my desk by 7am."

"That's in less than six hours!" Jimin exclaims, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Tough luck. You started it. No, don't bother denying it." Yoongi says sternly, now looking at both of them. "You know better than to challenge Jeongguk to something like this, knowing he won't back down." Jimin huffs, crossing his arms angrily. Jeongguk giggles silently at how the older man resembles a scolded child, pouting and sulking after being disciplined. "You're not excused either Jeongguk." Fuck, he should have known Yoongi wouldn't miss anything. You know better than to goad Jimin's sensitive spots. Because you're still young I'll let you off-" Jeongguk lets out a sigh of relief, smirking at Jimin's baffled face. "-But, you have to return your hellion." Yoongi smirks and Jeongguk glances between the two in confusion.

"That won’t be difficult." Jeongguk scoffs, taking in the sweet looking creature only to turn back to Hoseok when he starts laughing. "What's so funny?"

"That, my dear Jeonggukie, is an incubus. Think you can handle it?" Hoseok says with a laugh. �  
"I can do it!" Jeongguk replies puffing out his chest, offended his abilities are being questioned. Yoongi just smirks before taking Hoseok's hand and walking to the door.

"Better hop to it then, kiddo. We're gonna leave you to clean up. Let's go Jimin." ��"Does this mean I won?" Jimin asks, smirking at Jeongguk's glare.

"Jimin!" Yoongi growls, unimpressed.

"Sorry." Jimin says sheepishly, pink staining his ears under Yoongi's glare. The elder two walk out, Jimin following behind with a smug smile, mouthing I totally won and hightailing it out of Jeongguk's apartment before the youngest can throw something at him, shutting the door with a high pitched "Don't do what I wouldn't!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until tomorrow! :)


	3. When Jeongguk Fucks Up. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I'm amazed at how popular this is just after two days! lol  
> Anyway, there's another chapter.
> 
> Happy readings!

With a resigned sigh Jeongguk turns back to his trashed apartment, muttering a cleaning spell under his breath, holding his hands in front of him to guide the furniture back into place and cleaning up the mess from his planters and the summoning spells.

 

"That's a handy trick." Jeongguk freezes at the deep voice, snapping his eyes to the hellion now standing in his circle.

 

"Fuck!" Jeongguk swears, forgetting the creature is still here. Jeongguk frowns at the smirk gracing the delicate features, the glint of a tip of a fang showing as Jeongguk watches him wet his lips, following the action with his own unknowingly. The air is saturated with a sweet scent, buttery and sugary, light and soothing as Jeongguk feels the tension leaving his shoulders.

 

Taking a deep breath, Jeongguk lets out a content sigh, leaning in slightly to trace his eyes over the creature in front of him. Jeongguk doesn't realize he's so close until his nose almost brushes the invisible wall of his circle, startling him enough to take a step back. The creature barely resembles the one from before. The tearful hellion is now replaced with a confident hellion. The incubus stands tall and completely naked.

 

Jeongguk trails greedy eyes over the stretch of smooth and flawless golden skin, tracing each feature of his delicate nose and cat-like eyes to the enticing hollow of his throat. They continue down to the broad shoulders and over the toned torso. He's not built like Jeongguk, who's all defined abs and arms. The incubus is all lithe muscle, a runner's body with a trim waist that has a black leathery tale wrapped around it like a belt, and narrow hips that lead to-nope. Don't go there Jeongguk!

 

Averting his eyes, Jeongguk ignores looking any lower, instead unwillingly drawing his eyes to the mile long legs and god those thighs. A powerful urge to sink his teeth into his thighs makes his gums tingle and yep, he's going there, and oh god he's aroused. The sudden sweet scent increases and makes his mouth water as he takes in the heavy length between those delicious thighs.

 

A low chuckle sends a shiver through Jeongguk, causing him to shudder as he forces his eyes up to meet alluring blue orbs. "If that's what you want." The male says, amusement lacing his words as if reading Jeongguk's mind. Oh god, his voice almost makes Jeongguk whimper in need as he feels himself melt at the honeyed sound. The sweet smell is so thick he can feel it clogging his throat. Still, he inhales deeply, unable to get enough, greedy for more as he swallows to avoid drooling. "You look sweet enough to eat." The incubus purrs.

 

"What?" Jeongguk asks confused. He's startled at how desperate and choked he sounds. He wants to close his eyes, get back some semblance of control but the blue is so hard to look away from. The stare so intense, so different from the scared, teary ones from before. _Fuck, I wonder what he'd look like with eyes wet with pleasure._ Biting his lip hard enough to bleed, Jeongguk shakes his head away, forcing the lust back enough to send the hellion back. "You need to go back, hellion."

 

"Taehyung."

 

"What?"

 

He stares at Jeongguk curiously, lusty eyes tracing over his body in a way that gives Jeongguk goosebumps while heating his core. "Taehyung. Not hellion." Jeongguk frowns at the correction but continue, ignoring the way the incubus-no, Taehyung's lips part, eyeing the blood dotting his bottom lip. Jeongguk licks the drops away, slower than necessary, noting the way the incubus bites his own, shooting a shot of arousal through his stomach. _What the fuck?_

 

"Regardless, you need to leave." Taking another dizzying breath, Jeongguk steps back, raising his hands as Yoongi did before, feeling his own magic chase the lust back enough from him to breathe normally for a second. He opens his eyes, watching as Taehyung gasps, knowing he's staring into gold instead of dark brown. Suddenly, the sweet smell intensifies, fighting back against his magic. Jeongguk's eyes flash, magic struggling against the sudden pressure.

 

Taehyung tilts his head back, exposing his vulnerable flesh and Jeongguk feels his gums tingle again before he clenches his jaw, determined to ignore the building heat in his stomach. Jeongguk watches warily when Taehyung raises a hand, lightly trailing his long fingers up his neck until they rest on his parted bottom lip, blue never leaving gold as his tongue sneaks out to lick his fingertips and _oh fuck, is that a forked tongue?_

 

Jeongguk's knees go weak, making him stumble and break his concentration as he stabilizes himself. God, this Taehyung is pure sex. Jeongguk is so turned on it's almost impossible to concentrate on anything as he feels his body heating and responding with want and _need._ Barely resisting the urge to palm his aching length, Jeongguk fixates his eyes on that tongue. The sinuous muscle dances between gorgeous fingers, leaving them dripping and fuck, Jeongguk wants to pick up the wet trails until he can suck that forked tongue into his mouth. The imagine alone almost makes him come and His magic fades, eyes returning to brown. After an agonizing moment, suddenly Jeongguk can breathe. The sweet smell of butter and sugar is still present but it's subdued, allowing the young summoner to gulp in fresh air desperately, barely able to remain standing. "What if I don't want to leave?" Gone are the sultry eyes, replaces with a calculated curiosity that makes him nervous.

 

"Wait, what?" He's startled. No hellion ever _wants_ to stay in the human realm. Generally, the only time they stay is when they've been contracted and bound by a summoner for their assigned tasks, choosing to return immediately rather than stay in human company. "We have no contract. There's no reason for you to stay."

 

Taehyung hums, interlocking his fingers behind his back in a way that slightly arches his back, drawing attention to his leaking tip before Jeongguk yanks his head away physically. Instead watching the incubus's face as he wanders around the circle, taking in the room before stopping directly in front of him, toes almost touching the edge of the circle. "I'm bored and you seem interesting."

 

Jeongguk frowns at that, unamused. "I'm not here for your entertainment. If you're bored, go back."

 

"Hmm," Taehyung pretends to think about it before shaking his head with a smirk. "Nope. Don't wanna~" He sings.

 

"Go back! Right now, hellion." Jeongguk forces, trying not to let the hellion under his skin.

 

"Make me." The blue eyes glint with mischief Jeongguk wants no part of, but he can't help the gasp that leaves when his stomach flutters at the look. He bites the inside of his cheek, running a frustrated hand through his dark locks. He's annoyed, annoyed that this Taehyung knows he can't forcefully banish him. With lower level hellions, sure. It'd be no big deal, but Taehyung is a high level demon. Jeongguk can only banish him with his consent and right now, it doesn't seem like he'll get it.

 

"Please?" Jeongguk tries, putting on his pleading face, eyes round and lips pouting in a way that steal's anyone's heart. Jeongguk should have known better than to think he could play a sex demon.

 

"It's not my fault you summoned me here." Taehyung says, lips pouting and eyes shining with growing tears. Jeongguk feels his heart stutter at the sad expression, not noticing the sweet scent thicken around him. "You brought me here and you don't even require my services! That's mighty mean and rude of you."

 

The guilt Jeongguk feels has nothing to do with the sad incubus or the pheromone saturated air. Taehyung's right. It was extremely disrespectful for him to summon him for no purpose and then banish him right away. With shame tinting his cheeks red, Jeongguk hangs his head, bowing to the sex demon in apology.

 

"You're right. My apologies, Taehyung. It was irresponsible of me to summon you unnecessarily." Voice sincere, Jeongguk keeps his head lowered, internally chastising himself for acting like a child. "I also apologize for my unnecessary rudeness towards you. Please accept my apology."

 

"I forgive you."

 

Jeongguk's head snaps up. "What?"

 

Taehyung hums, looking as if he's contemplating something before decisively nodding his head and breaking out into a breathless boxy smile, making Jeongguk flush and want to cut out his own heart as an offering. "I'll forgive you and willingly return if you give me a kiss."

 

"As if," Jeongguk scoffs, crossing his arms. "You can't trick me. Your saliva is a venom. I'm not risking giving you control over me. Plus, I'm not interested in males."

 

"You sure about that?" Taehyung asks, eyebrow raised as he pointedly looks at Jeongguk's bulge. The sudden attention causes it to twitch, causing the human to gasp at the sudden but fleeting pleasure, leaving him breathless and achingly confined.

 

"That's not my fault. Your pheromones are saturating every inch of this place. The answer is still no."

 

"Please?" Taehyung pleads, eyes wide and innocent and god Jeongguk wants to wreck him _-seriously?! What the fuck!?!_ "I'll stand right here. All you have to do is walk up and press your lips to my cheek. I'll even close my eyes." To demonstrate his point, Taehyung shuffles as close to the edge as possible before closing his eyes and turning his head, giving Jeongguk his left cheek. "It'll be chaste. You know you're the only one who can enter the circle."

 

Jeongguk knows it’s a bad idea but the hellion has a point, his hazy brain points out as the sweet scent thickens even more until Jeongguk's practically choking on it. Taehyung's trapped in the binding circle and as long as Jeongguk keeps the rest of his body from passing the salt line, there's no way of Taehyung to take advantage of him. _It's just a kiss, not like it's your first,_ his mind says through the settling fog. _We can even tell stories of how we kissed an Incubus,_ it provides and Jeongguk can't find a reason to resist in his haze.

 

Jeongguk nods, stepping forward with a heavy body. Huh, maybe he drank more than he thought. They meet at the edge, only a line of salt separating them. As promised, Taehyung closes his eyes and turns his head, waiting patiently. Jeongguk doesn't move in immediately, taking his time to observe the creature before him in detail. Everything about the incubus really is perfect and enticing, even for a straight guy like Jeongguk. Long lashes flutter delicately on high cheekbones as they're tickled by light brown strands showing hints of strong brows. Jeongguk's fingertips tingle with want as he traces the curve of his cheeks to the sharp jawline he wants to run his tongue along.

 

_Dammit, Jeongguk, you're straight for fuck's sake! You're not interested. Repeat! Not! Interested! It's just the pheromones!_ Licking his lips, Jeongguk prays for strength as he slowly leans in, keeping his eyes open until he can feel the warmth of Taehyung's cheek, a hairs breath away from his lips, touch only separated by a thin, invisible wall of magic.

 

Without thinking about it too much more, Jeongguk leans in, closing the negligible space with his lips, skin tingling where it touches his cheek before a wet softness is pressing against his lips. Eyes snapping open, Jeongguk gasps, lips tingling where Taehyung's venom touched his skin. Jeongguk tries to pull back in panic, but Taehyung follows him, his magic parting like water as the hellion steps across the binding circle, moving until Jeongguk is pressed against the opposing wall, wrists held above his head as the incubus stares down at him.

 

_Shit, he fucked up again._ He thinks, cursing Yoongi and Jimin for everything. _I’m going to murder them both, I swear to god, I’ll kill them._

 

"Looks like it's my turn to play." Blue eyes pierce into him and Jeongguk can't help the aroused shudder that takes over, every sense screaming for him to submit as he feels a hot breath brush across his lips. Yep. He's definitely screwed and a hateful part of him hopes he means literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you again tomorrow! Heh, all of the smut coming up XD


	4. Damn Incubus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readings! Hope everyone has a safe and fun Easter! Hope the sexy stuff isn't terrible >.< anyway, here's bit longer chapter for ya! Thank again for the 2k hits! ❤️

"Wha?!" Jeongguk tries, heart in his throat in fear as Taehyung presses their lips together forcefully. The coying scent grows heavier, attempting to weaken his resistance but Jeongguk remains steadfast, calling on his magic to fight against the heavenly smell as he keeps his lips tightly closed.

"Come on, Jeonggukie. Won't you open for me?" Taehyung whispers seductively and Jeongguk feels his body melt into the wall at the deep voice but his willpower is strong. He shakes his head viciously, barely holding in a gasp when Taehyung trails one hand down his arm, still holding his wrists with the other, until he reaches the bottom of his shirt, toying the end of the fabric. "Pretty please?" Taehyung asks pressing another chaste kiss to his lips, then cheeks before Taehyung grips his chin and tilts his head so he can rub his lips against his hypersensitive skin.

Jeongguk lets out a muffled moan at the burning trail Taehyung creates, unable to free his head from Taehyung's strong grasp. God, he feels like he's burning and melting at the same time, mind completely hazy. He's barely holding on by sheer will power as his stomach coils with heat. It's pathetic, how aroused and ready to burst he feels after a few chaste kisses on his lips and neck but god, he wants.

Jeongguk barely parts his lips, forcing the words out through the tingling in his lips, "Y-you l-lied," Jeongguk accuses behind closed lips, words coming out in a jumbled moan when Taehyung licks a wet trail from his adam's apple to his chin, the skin burning at the venom left behind.

"I never lied, dear Kookie," Taehyung takes his ear lobe into his mouth, tonguing at the piercing. Jeongguk feels his cock pulse in time with each tug on the ring. "I said I'd return but you failed to specify when." Moving quickly, Taehyung presses their lips together roughly and forces a leg between Jeongguk's, rubbing his thigh against the hard arousal.

Jeongguk's magic grows dimmer, quickly surrendering under the pheromones. Unable to fight it any longer, Jeongguk's lips part in a loud moan at the sudden pressure against his confined cock. Taking advantage of his weakness, Taehyung forces his tongue in, pressing his body hard into Jeongguk's as he cums with a muffled yell at the first taste of Taehyung's venom. The orgasm is intense, emptying his mind and leaving behind endless pleasure and white behind his lids. His ears are ringing as his body arches, craving more as he shatters without a hand on his spurting cock.

Taehyung pulls his tongue out and throws his head back, letting out a low groan as a shudder runs through him, barely holding back his own climax. He pants through his mouth, as if he ran a marathon, wings and eyes fluttering in pleasure as he feeds on Jeongguk's release. Heaven and hell, the boy is delicious. Taehyung savors the taste of dark chocolate and wine lacing Jeongguk's orgasm, too distracted by the feeding to keep his pheromones up.

Jeongguk's body shudders in aftershocks, his soul flaring weakly against the sudden feeding of his sexual energy. His arms are still bound in Taehyung's grasp and Jeongguk is grateful his release took some of the edge off, the sudden urge to fuck not as intense, allowing his head to clear. It's not much, but the haze lifts enough for Jeongguk to painfully lace his thoughts together.

"H-how did you l-leave m-my binding circle?" Jeongguk pants, so exhausted just from the effort of voicing a coherent sentence he doesn't have the energy to curse at how wrecked he sounds. He can distantly feel the slight flare of panic at his question but lust and need overpower it, burying it back into the darkness.

It takes a moment for Taehyung to realize the boy is talking to him. He's a vision, panting and flushed so prettily against the wall, completely at his mercy for the taking. He can't help the satisfied smirk he gets when he meets the dark orbs, lids heavy with exhaustion after a good fuck, only the boy is still wearing all his clothes. "Your circle was for containing a regular hellion, but I, a child of sin, cannot be contained with such weak binding," Taehyung's eyes trace the wet muscle as Jeongguk wets his lips, making the air heavy once again as lust fills his veins, urging him to taste that delicious combination again.

Jeongguk can't help the whimper that passes his lips as Taehyung presses his body against his again. "A-hah, simple i-incubus s-should have b-been cont-contained," The human pants with difficultly, barely able to draw fresh air into his lungs as Taehyung moves his thigh higher. Jeongguk's eyes widen as his cock fills again at the continuous pressure as if he didn't have the most intense orgasm of his 23 years. He's a bit worried, squirming against the wall as he bites his lip, unsure if he wants move closer to the wall or the sinful demon in front of him, skin breaking out in goosebumps with how hypersensitive he is. He's never come more than once, let alone been aroused so quickly after. It leaves him feeling light headed, a sensation made worse with the heavy scent wafting off the incubus.

Taehyung laughs but it's empty, unamused. Taking offense, Taehyung grips Jeongguk's hips with both hands and moves his knee to kick Jeongguk's legs apart. Digging his fingers in hard enough to bruise the pale skin, Taehyung grinds his leaking cock against the human's. "Do not group me in with those unworthy whores!" Taehyung growls out, making Jeongguk yelp at the sudden pleasure rocking through him, barely able to grab onto Taehyung's shoulders as his knees give out.

"S-sorry! I'm sorry! H-hurts!" Jeongguk whines out, desperately trying to bring some air into his lungs to avoid passing out. Taehyung doesn't seem to notice the additional weight or Jeongguk's plight, watching his desperate expression with hard eyes. Just when Jeongguk thinks he's going to pass out, Taehyung pulls back, letting the boy breathe.

"You see," Taehyung says, pinning Jeongguk to the wall with his hips, ignoring the unhappy whine as his hands loosen and trail under his shirt, lifting it slowly to expose more milky flesh to his greedy eyes. "I'm stronger than your regular incubi. Hence, you were unable to bind me."

Jeongguk doesn't answer, question forgotten in lieu of struggling against Taehyung's attempt at pulling off his shirt while trying not to push against that enticing pressure against where he's leaking through his clothes. "I-No, stop! I-I'm not gay!" Jeongguk says, pulse increasing with panic. "I-I'm not in-into guys!" Taehyung growls, and Jeongguk's panic increases, souring the scent of his arousal.

Taehyung frowns at the taste of vinegar souring the delectable taste of wine and chocolates. No, that's not what he wants. Displeased, Taehyung forces his tongue into the human's mouth, letting his nectar leak into the warm mouth, curling his tongue around the human-Jeongguk was it? Stroking the muscle sensually with his, making sure his prey swallows the flood of his nectar, tail waving behind him happily when he boy melts into him, opening his mouth more with a needy sound.

The last of Jeongguk's inhibition fades at the flood in his mouth. He feels his throat closing at the sudden fear of drowning but like an eraser, the fight is gone, wiped clean as he sinks into the warm body, trying to get his burning body to touch more of that soothing skin as he swallows everything eagerly.

He moans at the wet press of Taehyung's tongue and oh god, he forgot he has a forked tongue! Jeongguk can barely remember why he was protesting. Jeongguk stiffens the muscle, opening his mouth as wide as he can to give the hellion more room. Taehyung lets out a pleased rumble and his mouth floods with more of that sweet honey, coating his tongue and throat until all he knows is the blistering heat under his clothes.

The forked tongue is now wrapped around his, stroking the muscle from tip to back until the webbing underneath restricts the movement. Jeongguk's so dizzy now but the movement between their mouths steals his complete attention. He can feel Taehyung smirk against his lips, tightening the grip his tongue has on his slightly before stroking it as if it's a cock, as if to give a taste of what's to come. The sudden image of that delightful tongue wrapping around his cock and stroking his arousal has Jeongguk coming again, body freezing as it snake up on him and tears through his stomach but it only leaves him more aching and desperate.

Unable to hold back, Jeongguk drops his hands from their death grip on Taehyung's shoulders to his jeans, fumbling desperately at the button until a second set of fingers make quick work of his jeans and underwear. Jeongguk kicks his socks off while Taehyung pulls back long enough to pull his shift off before stroking his tongue again. Taehyung's energy rises up, consuming Jeongguk as Taehyung feeds again, moaning and moving against the human, desperately holding himself back. He wants to cum on the human, wants to see him dripping and marked.

Jeongguk cries out when their wet lengths slide together, his skin burning where Taehyung's precum touches him, soothing and burning him at the same time. "M-more!" Without waiting for the other, Jeongguk wraps his arms around Taehyung's neck, tugging forcefully to bring a surprised Taehyung back to his lips.

Wet, pleasure filled moans echo off the walls, accompanied by low groans. The slick sound of their leaking cocks rubbing together between their stomachs only serves to make Jeongguk more desperate, hips rolling hard and fast as he drinks from Taehyung's mouth until he's full, letting the venom soothe the fire in his gut.

By now he's more used to the sweet smell, no less hazy but a bit more manageable. Throwing his head against the wall, he doesn't register the resounding thud or the bruise he'll probably sport. Taehyung trails his wet kisses against his throat, tasting the teasing combination, sucking hard on the skin as if to suck the taste right out of his skin. Large warm hands rub up and down Jeongguk's sides, soothing the boy as he frantically ruts against him, precum leaving their stomachs a huge mess.

Taehyung rests his forehead on Jeongguk's collar bone, lust burning through him faster as he watches their cocks jumping and grinding, pressing closer until the sensitive spot under his head is rubbing between the ridges of the human's abs, leaving them glistening beautifully. Oh, how he wants to taste him. His tongue tingles and slithers out to taste his previous climax and saliva pools at the thought of drinking from the source, tasting his euphoria directly.

Maintaining his current pace, the incubus moves his hands to grip the plump cheeks, squeezing in time with their thrusts as those exciting moans rise in pitch. The air becomes heady, chocolate and fine wine saturating the air as the black haired beauty is wound tighter and higher with his impeding orgasm. The large hands knead at the flesh pulling them apart and holding them there.

Taehyung lifts his head, watching the glossy orbs glint with unshed tears at the overstimulation before they flutter shut at the hot pleasure spreading through him. Taehyung let's out a pleased groan of his own, feeling his first, but not last, orgasm build again. Panting bodies slide against each other with sweat as the heat between them builds and builds.

The sinful creature writhing and moaning against him wrenches Jeongguk arousal high. He doesn't realize he's closed his eyes until they snap open at the sudden press of cold air against his hole.

"Wh-wha?" The cold air is jarring against his overheated skin and his body flinches, asscheeks clenching to get away from the unpleasant feeling.

"Shh, my pretty. Let me make you feel good," Pushing the humans cheeks together and resuming kneading the flesh, Taehyung throws his head back, mind buzzing with pleasure and so much heat as Jeongguk bites his clean neck. "Holy fuck, Kookie!" The smaller male's hips stutter against his and the incubus smirks as the chocolatey scent increases. Tilting his head back to expose more skin for sucking lips and nibbling teeth to latch onto, Taehyung closes his eyes and opens his mouth. With a shudder of pleasure running through him at a particularly rough thrust, his mouth drops open, forked tongue reaching out to taste the palpable arousal surrounding them. It's exquisite, almost as good as fine dining back in his realm. No, it's even better but he wants more.

While Jeongguk is distracted with marking him, Taehyung spreads his cheeks again, quickly pressing his index again the tight furl of muscle. Jeongguk jolts in his hold as if electrocuted, the richness of wine souring in the air. "N-no! I don't-I'm not! Please, d-don’t! I d-not into t-to males!" The boy thrashes against the wall, and Taehyung chokes on the sudden onslaught of vinegar coating his taste buds.

Large warm hands soothing run up and down the human's sweaty skin as Taehyung whispers comforting words into his ear seductively. The boy refuses. Even releasing another about of pheromones doesn't seem to work. The demon is surprised. No one has ever been able to resist him, especially not with his much of his nectar coursing through his body. The human should be weak with pleasure, mentally shattered from the intensity of his orgasms, leaving his soul wide open to feed on. But no. The boy's souls is exceptionally strong, possibly a result of his summoner abilities but the incubus can't be sure. It's his first time meeting a summoner.

"Come on, Jeonggukie," Taehyung whispers in his ear, effortlessly holding him still where he wants him. "Don't you want to cum? Will you beg for me? It'll feel so good. Will you let me?" He's panting, skin heating as the demon gets more turned on by his own words as he moves his hips faster, feeling heat build in his lower back.

Jeongguk resists, pushing against those board shoulders with everything he has but the hellion doesn't move, his muscles too weak from the venom. "F-fuck you ha-hellion!" The sudden exposure makes him feel unpleasantly vulnerable, panicking the summoner enough to clear the fog a bit. Noticing the lack of desired results form his physical exertions, Jeongguk keeps thrashing, muttering a banishing spell. The venom makes his tongue a bit numb but Jeongguk powers through, almost at he end before a hand violently closes around his throat.

"You dare to forcibly remove me?!" Jeongguk's body freezes, paralyzed with fear at the dark anger carrying the words. Although he's speaking quietly, the demon's voice seems to echo into existence itself, resonating painfully in Jeongguk's skull. The bright azure orbs darken with anger, purple creeping through the irises until purple balls of Hellish fire stare back at him, piercing into his soul.

"Fuck if you and your hellion-mphf!" An angry growl is all Jeongguk hears before his lips are captured in a bruising kiss. Sharp teeth nip and bit into the flesh before sucking it harshly between soft lips, forcing them to plump up under the attention. Jeongguk squirms to protest but Taehyung released more nectar into his mouth, feeding him so much that Taehyung knows his stomach will hurt from drinking too much but right now, he could care less.

"I've been much too lenient with you, pet," Jeongguk shakes but with the sudden honey flooding his throat, once again feels his resistance fading into distance memory. Taehyung ruts against him harder, growling and forcing the smaller man to swallow each sound until his body sinks into his, pliant and needy.

"Time for you to cum, pet. I need another taste, I'm so hungry," Jeongguk whimpers, feeling his release hanging just out of reach. The fire keeps building and building it's almost painful now. Taehyung rubs his index against Jeongguk's hole, massaging the ring, coaxing it to loosen as Jeongguk shakes in need. "Cum!" Taehyung commands, pushing his finger in until the second knuckle, feeling slick gust out of his own as Jeongguk cums with a silent scream. Fuck, he's a sight. Black hair messy and sticking to his sweaty and flushed skin. Lips are red as rubies, swollen and bruised from Taehyung's ministrations, mouth hanging open in ecstasy. The strong body shakes under his, Jeongguk's hole clenches tight around his finger and Taehyung comes with a loud moan of his own, letting that intoxicating mixture coat his throat, forcing his own orgasm to spill onto flushed skin.

The second Jeongguk feels Taehyung's hot release on his skin, he loses control of his body, cuming again out of nowhere with a scream. He collapses into the hellion as his legs give out and his head lolls to the side. He's unseeing, eyes so blurry it's pointless to hold them open so he closes them. The blood is rushing around his body furiously, heart pounding as if to leap out his chest as the incubus feeds on him more but god. If Jeongguk could move he'd curse himself for having his eyes closed. The creature- no Taehyung must look absolutely stunning when he cums. Head thrown back to expose miles of golden skin just begging to be marked, his face a picture of ecstasy as he ride out his orgasms.

"Oh, fuck, you taste absolutely divine," Taehyung gasps, pushing their foreheads together as Jeongguk comes again. The sound is one of pained pleasure, one the incubus wants to wear under his skin forever. He's never tasted anything so perfect, mind hazy with thoughts of more and not enough. "I've never tasted anything so delicious, just who are you?" Unable to stop, Taehyung continues rolling his hips into the boy, rubbing his release into his skin, marking him and riding through his aftershocks. He's not sure what, but there's something addicting about this human, about his taste, his soul.

The boy mumbles something so Taehyung pauses his movements, wanting to hear more of that lovely airy voice. "What was that love?"

"A-are y-you f-finished now?" Brown eyes, rise up to meet his and Taehyung is once again surprised at his resilience. Taehyung can feel Jeongguk's soul reaching for him, dancing alluringly to coax him back for more, ready to give him everything. And yet, the boy holds onto his willpower instead of giving in, voice slowly strengthening as the fight returns to his tired eyes. "You've gotten what you wanted, right?" Jeongguk says, gesturing his hand widely at them in general. "You wanted to play and you did. Please go back," he begs, hooded eyes wide and pleading but Taehyung is distracted by the beautifully swollen mouth. Red. So, so red and perfect against his.

It takes a moment for request to register but when it does, Taehyung's grin turns feral. He feels Jeongguk freeze against him, probably noting the sudden change in atmosphere altering his fight-or-flight response. "Oh, I don't think so, Summoner Jeon Jeongguk," Taehyung says coyly, running two fingers through the mess between their stomachs. They're both soft, Taehyung's blood still singing from the previous feeding but he can feel the itch coming back. He tilts his head, blue eyes sharp and calculating as they trace over Jeongguk's face. He feels a wide smile bloom on his face as the boy attempts to move closer to the wall. Good. Now he fears him.

"You see," he drawls. "I'm still a bit upset." Even though the fear's there, the boy is so tired with pleasure that he can't even bring summon enough energy to be scared. How cute. "You tried to forcefully banish me, not that you could. Not with that spell anyway." He nonchalantly scoops their mixture between his fingers, bring it up to his nose and taking in the heady scent of chocolate and wine and his own, a dark honey and buttery sugar mixing perfectly. He feels the boy's confusion at his words but ignores them, eyes focuses on the sticky substance, clamping down on his muscles to keep from leaning forward and tasting him. Not yet. He'll have plenty of time for that later.

Instead, the demon turns his head, licking a wet strip from Jeongguk's chin to his temple, licking off the sweat building there. "No, I think you need to be punished for your disrespect." The boy starts squirming, pathetically attempting to move his weak muscles and Taehyung lets out a low laugh that turns into a groan when the friction against his cock brings him to half-mast again. "No, you're much too tasty to leave alone now. I'm going to feast on you, Kookie," Taehyung leans in to whisper into his ear, as if parting a secret. "I'm going to eat and gorge myself on your lust and take you apart. Over. And Over. And Over." Jeongguk mewls at each word as Taehyung rolls his hips to punctuate each word. I'm going to punish you, mark you, drench you until every hellion knows to whom you belong. You're much to divine to share."

Taehyung smiles at the sudden flare of Jeongguk's soul as it weakly fights against his but deciding the resistance is growing irritating, shoves his wet fingers into Jeongguk's mouth, letting out a pleased moan as the human cums again at the taste of his cum. "That's it, cum for me again and again, until I grow fat on your lust."

It's almost too much for Jeongguk. His orgasm hits him like a freight train out of nowhere, destroying him the second Taehyung's seed slides down his throat. The second he tastes that addicting nectar his mind explodes in pure ecstasy. It's just on the right side of painful and Jeongguk can't stop suckling those long digits as Taehyung fucks his fingers in an out. He curls his tongue around and between, making sure to swallow everything but it's not enough. Another swallow has another white strip erupting from his cock and Jeongguk's surprised he still has cum to give, knowing his balls are going to ache when the demon is finished with him.

Taehyung bends his knees a bit, pulling his fingers away from the warm cavern, smirking at the displeased whine. Moving quickly, he pulls away enough to hook his arms under those gorgeously thick thighs, holding him up against the wall with ease. Jeongguk startles when Taehyung picks him up but relaxes almost immediately when that beautiful mouth takes over his. A surge of arousal floods through him, making him hard and needy once again. Licking over the roof of Jeongguk's mouth, the incubus pushes Jeongguk's legs closer to his chest, letting his body slide down until he's supporting him by grasping his ass. ��"Just wait, love," Taehyung murmurs against his lips, sliding his wet cock between his cheeks. "I'm going to wreck you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow! Leave comments and let me know how you're liking it! I'm not that good at writing sex but I'll do my best!


	5. To Trust Or Not To Trust A Lust Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GGGGUUYYYYYYYSSSS! Here's an extra long chapter-almost twice as long due to all love this fic has gotten!  
> 

The air is saturated with the smell of sex. Slick sounds of sweaty skin sliding against one another are interspersed with pleased moans and groans. The noise contrasts greatly with the peaceful quiet of the night world outside. Rhythmic pants of pleasure grow and crest from needy mewls to punctuated hoarse moans continuously falling from swollen, bitten lips.

"You're doing so well, pet." The demon whispers, reveling in the way the black haired boy writhes in his hold. Strong arms wrap around Taehyung's neck in a death grip, using the coiled muscles to move towards the sharp fleeting bouts of pleasure setting his nerves on fire. 

"P-please d-on't tease." He whines, only hating himself a little bit for how desperate it comes out. Taehyung laughs, the honeyed sounds so low and enticing, as if hiding every naughty secret one could think of. The sound wracks through Jeongguk, making him whimper from the dark intent wafting off the incubus with the smell of buttery sugar. 

"Hmm? And here I thought you didn't want this,' Taehyung teases, voice so low he can feel the bass where their chests are pressed together. Jeongguk opens his mouth to answer and instead, lets out a soft apologetic mewl as fingertips tease his rim. They push and retreat, a barely there pressure that leaves his hypersensitive skin burning. The shock of the precious intrusion has long faded, instead replaced with growing frustration as the muscles of his rim twitch at each press, the anticipation driving him insane after so many orgasms.

"I-I'm sorry!" Jeongguk tries, using his arms to chase after the infuriating tease as much as possible with his thighs pressed to his chest. Taehyung is still holding him against the wall, one arm wrapped under his knee and around his hips, the other under the other knee, toying with his entrance. "I've never d-done this before," he stutters out, face burning in embarrassment.

Taehyung pulls back a bit, curious eyes searching his face but Jeongguk avoids his gaze, choosing to focus on how pretty his flushed cock looks leaking against the hellion's golden skin. He can feel his cheeks burning, once again realizing how out of his depth he currently is. Not only is he submitting to this creature but now he's feeling insecure about his sexuality. He's never thought about other boys that way nor thought to explore those areas of his body. Jeongguk's always been proud of his sexual exploits and experiences but this time he feels like a kid fumbling through his first experience. It's a bit terrifying.

"Do you want to stop?" The question is so unexpected Jeongguk hears his neck crack when he whips his head up.

"W-What?" His heart pounds in his chest as he carefully searches the other's face. He watches closely, waiting for any indication the incubus is messing with him, playing him as he's been doing all night. He doesn't find anything. Taehyung is impossibly still and blank. Like a switch, any joy or pleasure is wiped from his face, leaving behind a perfect and beautiful mask.

The coy smell of pheromones blanketing them thins and Jeongguk automatically takes a deep breath, enjoying the way the fresh air helps clear his mind a bit. His body shivers and goosebumps erupt all over his skin without the warmth of sex covering them. Tightening his arms, Jeongguk pulls himself closer to Taehyung, enjoying the comforting warmth radiating from his skin. Taehyung makes a pleased hum at his action and completely removes his fingers from between his cheeks, instead wrapping both arms around Jeongguk's waist so he's carrying the human. The position puts Jeongguk higher than Taehyung and the boy doesn't resist the sudden urge to trace a finger over the sex demon's delicate features.

"Do you want me to stop?" Taehyung asks again, voice soft and kind, a complete contrast to the sinful and scary one from before. The tone sinks into his skin, soothing tense muscles until he's relaxed in Taehyung's arms. He's still pressed against the wall and his cock is still hard and leaking on Taehyung's stomach. The lust and urge to fuck is still present due to the venom coursing through his body, persistent under his skin but the arousal resembles a low thrum over a screaming need.

"You would do that?" Jeongguk asks curiously, keeping his voice neutral. Without the oppression of the incubus pheromones clouding his mind, Jeongguk feels his magic return. The small spark flickering uncertainly in his soul, cautiously growing but it feels tense, ready to lash out in self-defence.

"Calm yourself little one," Taehyung murmurs, gently touching his nose to Jeongguk's. "Your soul is lighting up like a firecracker." He's amused, tone light and teasing but Jeongguk still feels the heaviness of the command in his words, even if the words are meant to be soothing. The arms around him tighten and Jeongguk lets his head fall forward enough for their foreheads to touch. Focusing his energy, Jeongguk takes a few deep breaths, ignoring the lingering sweet smell in favor of calming his spark. He gently coaxes it down but the tenseness remains, rippling with contained uncertainty.

Keeping his eyes closed and focusing on their synced breathing, Jeongguk summons his courage, making sure to keep his voice as neutral as possible to not offend. Heaven knows he's already done enough of that tonight. "Would you? Stop I mean?"

Taehyung jolts and the heavy pressure surrounds them. Jeongguk's magic flinches at the sudden threat of danger and he forces his heart rate down to calm himself mentally even if he's unable to stop the sliver of fear clenching his chest. Purple highlights highlight the azure, glowing with Taehyung's own hellish magic in anger. "Of course. I would not rape you." Narrowed feline eyes trace his face and Jeongguk just shrugs. The fear fades in response to his words, the stress of his magic relieving the stress on his soul.

Taehyung still looks angry and Jeongguk decides he doesn't like the frown on his beautiful features. It doesn't suit him. Squirming a bit in his hold, Jeongguk shifts until he hooks his ankles behind Taehyung's back, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss the mole on the tip of his nose in apology. "You molested me though," He points out but there's no heat in his words.

Another low laugh sends warmth through is body and Jeongguk makes a quiet happy sound, pleased to be the reason for the sweet smile directed at him. He knows it's the venom in his body that's rendered his defenses useless, that pushes every sense to make sure the creature in front of him is always happy and sated. To make sure his every need is met and desire satisfied.

"That I did, my cute little pet," Taehyung agrees, returning the chaste kiss. "But I would never take something so pure without your complete consent."

"Not really consent if you're drugging me though," He points out, suddenly weary at how he ended up in this situation. All of a sudden his magic tenses again, rippling just below the surface.

"Hmm, I suppose not," Taehyung hums thoughtfully before gently lowering Jeongguk until his feet touch the floor. His body flinches as the sudden cold touch against his overheated skin as Taehyung leans him against the wall for support before stepping away completely. His magic pulses in confusion and reaches out towards the incubus. It extends and recoils a couple times, unsure whether to coax the incubus back or run away and hide. Steeling himself, he retracts the spark deep inside his soul and holds it down tight, forcing it to submit under his will. Seeing his struggle, Taehyung takes another step back and Jeongguk can't bring himself to regret the small grateful smile on his lips when the lingering sweet scent disappears completely.

"I will still feed on you and punish you for your insolence and disrespect but I will not take your virginity that way if you do not so desire. I give you my word, Jeongguk."

"I-I'm not a virgin!" He sputters, indignant at the assumption but Taehyung just waves him off.

"You are where it matters in this current situation." Jeongguk narrows his eyes in defiance but the lingering threat of punishment tames him, if only slightly.

Jeongguk doesn't reply, letting Taehyung's words sink in before he surprises the both of them. "H-how will you punish me?" He can barely get the words out, embarrassment making him stare at his feet. A low growl erupts from Taehyung and Jeongguk looks at him startled he said something wrong. But one look at his face tells him he's okay. Definitely more than okay if the pure hunger etched across his features means anything.

"Do you really want to know?" Jeongguk nods timidly, only fifty percent sure of his answer. Taehyung stalks forward, eyes hard with lust. In a blink of an eye the air is heavy and sweet, making Jeongguk choke on his next inhale. The incubus steps closer and closer until his back hits the wall, trapping him once again. Jeongguk's heart races in his chest, only this time in anticipation rather than fear.

Taehyung leans in, a wicked smile on display that makes his breath hitch. God, the creature hasn't even done anything and Jeongguk's already at half-mast. Definitely the stupid venom-yeah he's definitely going to blame that for the way his stomach flips.  
The incubus moves closer, hands resting on the wall on either side of his face, noses almost touching. "Oh pet, I'm going to wreck you, make you scream." Taehyung practically purrs.

The low thrum of arousal increases until it's raging inside him, teasing and coaxing his magic to submit completely. He's already breathless rock hard from a few words and the hellion isn't even touching him. There's barely a centimetre separating their skin from touching but neither move to close the distance, both enjoying the tease.

"You're so divine I can't wait anymore. This time, I'll drink straight from the source. I'll lick and suck your pretty cock, wrap my tongue around it, taking you so deep I'll be tasting you for days." Those blue eyes flash, the color almost disappearing as Taehyung's pupils take over and Jeongguk has never felt so small and god help him, if he doesn't feel a sense of thrill at the sensation.

"I'll suck you down until you cum for me, flooding my tongue and throats with the sweetest nectar. Then I'll fuck you open with my tongue using your own cum. Do you remember how long my tongue is? It's flexible too," Taehyung says with a smirk and Jeongguk moans, erection leaking profusely and sticking out obscenely. "I'll make you crazy with how good it'll feel. My tongue thrusting in and out, so hot and wet, curling just right until you're mindless with pleasure. I'll make you writhe and beg for me to let you cum because good boys ask for permission, don't they, Jeongguk. And you'll be such a good boy for me, won't you?" Taehyung smirks as the boy nods furiously, eyes glazed over with need, breaths coming hard and fast as he lets Taehyung's words fill his mind with the erotic images.

He doubts Jeongguk even knows what he's agreeing to considering the way the boy hasn't noticed the way his back arches at every mention of his tongue, chest pushing out enticingly to draw attention to those pretty pink nipples, just begging for his mouth to worship them.

If it wasn't for the humanity clinging to this gorgeous creature pinned against the wall, physically begging to be ravished and wrecked, Taehyung would think he's under some witch's spell or a curse with how every fiber of his being wants to claim this human. Everything about Jeongguk is an aphrodisiac. Every taste has him coming back for more. Summoners really are an amazing and rare species. So deliciously addicting and responsive, no wonder his kind are constantly attempting to seduce them. Or maybe he just lucked out and fates brought them together. He honestly doesn't care as long as he can eat his fill, and eat he will.

Inhaling deeply, Taehyung lets his tongue flicker out, a teasing action that makes Jeongguk's cock twitch and released another trail of precum. He himself is aroused but he holds back from touching the other. He can feel the wetness between his ass cheeks, slick gushing from his hole as his own words send want pulsing through him. "Only once you're begging me to stop is when I'll let you cum, drinking everything down like fine wine. Heaven and hell, you'll taste absolutely delicious."

Jeongguk watches, absolutely enthralled, as Taehyung groans, licking his lips as if already searching for the taste of him. The thought makes his cock twitch violently, the tightness coiling in his gut. Fuck, he so turned on he doesn't realize he's moving his hips in little needy circles, grinding into nothing and then rubbing his ass against the wall, searching for anything to ease the hot lava of desire burning through him. His hands are clawing into the wall behind him, fingers aching from how tense they are, body vibrating as he each word brings him closer to the edge.

"Then, my dear Jeonggukie," Taehyung leans down even more to whisper in his ear, making sure to speak slowly so his lips and tongue touch the outer shell of the boy's ear at every seductive word. "Then I'll split you open on my cock and watch how your delicious little hole sucks me in. I'll make you scream in ecstasy as I fuck you, pound you and stir you up until you scream my name and then fuck you some more until you can't even remember that. And then I'll feed. I'll make you cum again and again and again. As many times as I want for as long as I want until you break and I'll binge on your soul. God, it'll be so obscene and you'll be so perfect for me, surrendering everything completely as I fill you up until your belly swells, until I can't fill you anymore and it floods out of you like the sweetest spilled wine." Taehyung finishes with a barely there flick of his tongue on his piercing and Jeongguk shatters with a loud wrecked moan.

"Nngh! O-Oh! I'm I-Ahh!" The hard knot in his stomach burns like a thousand suns as it releases, pleasure stealing his senses as he cums untouched, with nothing but the air stroking and caressing his hypersensitive body. Fireworks explode behind closed lids and his ears ring. The orgasm is the strongest one yet and the messiest so far. Thick streaks arc from his pulsing cock onto Taehyung's stomach, the white contrasting so beautifully with the tanned hue. His body shakes with his release and he doesn't hear or see Taehyung grab the base of his arousal hard, keeping his orgasm at bay. Moans continue to fall from his lips until he releases one last stripe. His body trembles with aftershocks and his knees give out.

Taehyung catches him in surprise when he collapses and Jeongguk mewls happily at the contact, mindlessly moving until as much of his skin is touching Taehyung's. "Do want to? Will you trust me?" Taehyung whispers, holding him close. Jeongguk takes a second, forcing his mind to truly think about Taehyung's question despite the exhaustion setting in.

Does he trust him? This incubus who tricked him and forced his submission. This unbound, sinful demon his magic fears and yearns for due to the unholy amount of venom still in him. And yet, this hellion asks him to trust him. Has given his word to respect his choice if he chooses to say no.

 _But do you really want to say no?_ His magic inquires, curling and rippling seductively in the cage of his soul, beckoning and enticing Taehyung's magic to come and dance. _Every other sexual experience pales in comparison. He'll treat us so well, make us feel so good. Take us so high we'll never want to come down._

 _It's dangerous, Jeongguk._ The sane, cautious part of his mind says. _There's no going back. Your magic is already starting to become addicted to this creature. If you fall too deep, there's a slim chance you won't be coming out alive. Your magic will become addicted and eventually sacrifice itself to satisfy this glutton._ That's true, at the rate they're going, there's a good chance the incubus will feed on him until he perished from starvation and soul-exhaustion.

 _But the risk is worth it,_ his magic coos. _There won't be another chance like this again. And besides, look at how he takes care of us, makes sure we want this too. Giving us the chance decide to walk away or stay._ He's torn, both sides pulling in opposing directions, making him nauseous. Closing his eyes, he takes a calming breath before making his decision. He opens his mouth but before the words can pass his lips a dizzy wave rushes to his head, making him weakly hold onto Taehyung's biceps. The incubus pulls him closer, holding him tighter to his body for support. He tries again, voice breaking terribly due to his parched throat, voices more a wheeze of air than syllables.

"Hmm? What's that?" Taehyung asks, leaning his ear closer to Jeongguk's mouth when the weak mumbles fall from his lips.

Stealing his determination, he forces his eyes to meet blue ones, firm in his decision. "Yes." The word floats quietly on an exhale and it takes a few moments before Taehyung responds.

"What?"

"Do it," Jeongguk says, voice stronger and firm. "Take me apart Taehyung, wreck me for anyone else." Jeongguk presses his body to Taehyung's as close as possible, their entire length lining up perfectly from head to toe. Feeling brave, Jeongguk leans up and licks a wet trail over the shell of Taehyung's ear, smirking when the other freezes and tenses against him. Jeongguk can feel the coiled power humming just under his skin, interlaced with every muscle cover and tendon and god, he wants it, needs it like oxygen. With one final push, Jeongguk lays his challenge bare, biting down on the soft lobe of his year, lacing his final coherent words with desperation and surrender, drowning him.

"Punish me, Taehyung and make me cry if you can." A dangerously feral grow cuts through the sudden tense atmosphere, chilling Jeongguk to the bone. _Oh fuck, I really hope you know what you're doing_ , his brain warns and Jeongguk can only tense in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving the comments, especially the reader who said they were hiding out in the school bathroom waiting for this chapter hahaha. I almost choked on my drink!  
> Anyway, Until tomorrow ya filthy animals XD


	6. 'The Wreckage of Jeon Jeongguk'- A Tale by Taehyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry this is late! It's been a ridiculous busy few days with the family and I've been falling asleep the second I laid down anywhere I've been so tired. But to make up for it here is ~5-5.5k smut! Anyway, happy readings!

Jeongguk is a firm believer of living life to its fullest. He's the type of guy who is the first to jump head first into a vampire den or wendigo cave. He's quick to accept the most difficult challenges and usually the first to become a complete mess at parties. His bucket list is a mile long, filled with goals would make even Yoongi a bit nervous.

It's not that he has a death wish or little regard for his safety. It's the opposite, in fact. While he'll be that guy that sleeps with everyone at least once, the one people envy or love, he's always been cautious in his endeavours. He always has a counter measure prepared-even if that safety measure is dragging a grumbling and unhappy Jimin, Yoongi, or Hoseok along for his stunts.

The point is, Jeon Jeongguk is always the man with a plan. There are very few things he regrets, being determined to explore and experience every inch of the world around him. However, in this particular moment in time, the thought that he fucked up crosses his mind. Again.

A feral growl builds from a low rumbling, resembling thunder, until it escapes in a snarl. For the first time since his summoning, Taehyung looks every bit the hellion he is. Red magic manifests in a gust of wind, taking out the surrounding lights, littering the floor by their feet with shards of glass.

The entire room is plunged into darkness and Jeongguk automatically casts a illuminating spell, whispering it into the palm of his hand before gently blowing it away. The dust blows free into the air and settles, glowing and floating like glittering pixy dust around them. Even through the sudden bout of fear and contrary to his situation, Jeongguk feels a surge of pride at how pretty it looks, almost as pretty as Jimin's soul fireflies.

However, the flash of fear returns the second his eyes shift to the hellion. The dust illuminates his pretty face, now all scrunched up as he bares his teeth. The sweetest smell fills the air again and some of the fear fades to be replaced with anticipation ". Jeongguk takes in everything about Taehyung. The way his leathery wings are fully expanded, the tips extending six inches past his fingertips, all puffed up on display. His tail is gracefully coiling and extending threateningly and his hands are in tight fists beside his heavy cock.

The incubus is intimidating and it sends a thrill of excitement through Jeongguk when Taehyung's words of promise echo in his head. His body warms, the anticipation making his magic vibrate and tremble with arousal, knowing that right now this hellion, the same one to make him so sexually desperate, could tear him to shreds so easily in his currently vulnerable state.

Taehyung takes a step forward and Jeongguk instinctively presses himself as close to the wall as possible. God, Taehyung is a hunter, eyes hard and calculating, muscles twitching as they hold themselves back, wings flaring in their aggressive stance. All his attention is directed at him and Jeongguk's the prey.

He takes another step and survival instinct has Jeongguk slide down the wall a bit, tilting his neck in submission, hoping not to offend the wracked up demon. The sweet scent thicken in the air, the taste of baking almost choking at the sudden heaviness clogging his throat and nose.

"Taehyung," Jeongguk whimpers, heart racing as he struggles to breathe under the onslaught of pheromones. He stares with slightly panicked eyes, struggling to keep his neck exposed and force his magic not to retaliate in defence. Taehyung just stands there, head titled in a way that would be cute if not for the fact he's smirking while Jeongguk is practically suffocating. Jeongguk's body is so confused. Heat and arousal burn through his body, leaving his cock leaking and twitching against his hip but his mind is panicking at his inability to breathe.

"Taehyung, please!" He barely gasps out, light headed but Taehyung still doesn't move. Maybe he was a bit too presumptuous when he challenged the demon. Maybe Taehyung's going to kill him this way, suffocating him with desperation and arousal for his rudeness. He didn't mean any disrespect, he's stubborn and challenging by nature. It was meant to be enticing but he fucked up again. His eyes are watering so bad from how aroused he is-which is ridiculous because he's dying but that's demons for you. Toying with you until the very end.

In a last ditch effort to save him self, Jeongguk forces his body to move and turn around. Gratefully letting the wall support his weight, he presses his chest against the wall and arches his back enticingly, pushing out his ass. He makes sure to keep his neck exposed, closing his eyes shut. Humiliation burns through him, making his ears ring but he doesn't move, keeping himself exposed in hopes of gaining the hellion's favor. He swallows his pride and grits his teeth, submitting his body completely.

The action sends a jolt of pleasure through him like a live wire, distracting him from his suffocation as the tip of his erection brushes against the wall. Figuring he may as well enjoy himself before he dies, Jeongguk slowly moves his hips in tiny circles, making sure his leaking slit rubs on the wall. Breathless moans fall from his mouth at the friction as the movement forces his nipples to rub against the wall.

Forgetting about his submission pose, Jeongguk throws his head back, rutting desperately against the wall. "F-fuck," he pants. He feels like a complete slut, rubbing his body against the wall for the demon's viewing pleasure. The heat in his belly builds, accompanied with the light headedness, sending shooting pained pleasure down his aching length. He's close, so close. Teetering right at the edge as his hips move faster, shuffling as close to the wall as possible to increase the frustrating friction.

"Please…" he cries out, voice muffled due to the ringing in his ears. He's right at the edge but no matter how hard or fast he moves, it's not enough. "Tae….please," he begs and suddenly there's a wall of warmth behind him.

Jeongguk keens, working his hips even faster when he feels Taehyung's hot length burning against his tailbone. He's panting against the wall, moaning and whimpering in distress in search of his release.

"Shhh, little one," Taehyung says softly, voice low and gentle. "I apologize for playing with you and for scaring you." Taehyung's lips press a reassuring kiss to the back of his damp neck and another to his cheek when Jeongguk turns his face. Large soothing hands rub his body from his chest to his hips, fingers lightly trailing down his thighs before returning on their path. It soothes something inside Jeongguk and his magic stops panicking, instead rippling slowly in apology and shaking trembling happily when Taehyung's magic stokes it gently.

"You have nothing to apologize for, love. I let lust get the better for me and lost control for an second." Jeongguk just nods, barely paying attention to anything other than the hot breath brushing his lips before a hot tongue is licking at the seam of his lips.

"You"re such a good boy for me, Kookie. Let's me take care of you, hmm? I'll punish you so good and make you cum so hard, I'll wreck you for anyone else," The incubus promises before giving Jeongguk another hit of that addicting nectar.

"Please Tae," is all Jeongguk gets out before he's suddenly on his back facing the ceiling. Dazed, it takes him a second to realize Taehyung moved them to his bedroom. How he knew where it's located is another story but the venom is starting to burn inside him, making him squirm against the soft sheets of his bed.

Lifting himself up into his elbows, he can't help the pitiful moan at the sight of Taehyung stalking up the bed, black wings spread fully in their glory. He can see the muscles rippling under that sun-kissed skin, the way his body moves with feline grace before he's at his lips again.

"Open for me, pet." Jeongguk obliges, mind emptying of everything except pulling Taehyung down so the entire length of their bodies are lined up. . They both moan into the filthy kiss, tongues moving messily in a mess of teeth and spit. Their bodies rut against each other deliciously, the heads of both leaking cocks rubbing so good.

"Ahh, s-so good," Jeongguk moans, throwing his head back. The tiny moans increase in pitch, breath stuttering and brows drawing together as his orgasm builds again.

He's so closed and their bodies are so hot against one another. "Oh! I'm gonna cum," he warns, movements stuttering as he balances right on the edge.

"Not yet, pet," Taehyung says with a smirk, completely moving away and dissipating his pheromones to make sure the boy has no stimulus to fall over the edge.

"No! N-no please! I need to cum! Make me cum, please!" Jeongguk sobs. Tears of frustrations run down his face, hips bucking into the air, searching for any sort of stimulus. "Y-you liar! Y-you promised! Stupid incubus!" Jeongguk screams. His blood is on fire and he can't think past his denied released. Anger floods through him, pushing back the haze enough for him to bring his hand to his aching cock. God, he's so wet he doesn't even need lube. Pleased groans fall as he tugs once, twice, already so close to the edge. His stomach clenches in anticipation, ready to surrender to the waves of pleasure building at the base of his spine until his hand is roughly ripped away.

Jeongguk's eyes open wide with a upset cry as the wonderful promise of release slowly ebbs away, leaving his skin feeling a size too small. "Watch your mouth, boy," Taehyung growls, barring his fangs in Jeongguk's face. He flinches back at the anger surging through the air, electrified by the lust heavily hanging over head. Shit, he let his impatience get the best of him again. He squirms against Taehyung's hold, trying to free his hand, thinking about just kicking the hellion off but another menacing growl has him instinctively barring his neck again in fear.

Taehyung watches the boy struggle with irritated amusement for a moment before leaning down and pinning both his arms by his hips. Taking a deep, calming breath he forces his irritation back, not enjoying the slight vinegar scent tainting Jeongguk's arousal. "Calm down, pet. We're going to do this my way. You are being punished after all. I still haven't forgotten about your little stunt earlier," Taehyung growls out. To drive his point home, he drags a sharp fang over Jeongguk's pulse point to his Adam's apple, sucking a dark bruise on the milky flesh, relishing in the boy's stuttering breaths. "Now be a good boy and stop testing my patience." Taehyung gently bites down just below his Adam's apple, hand enough to leave an imprint of his teeth without breaking the skin.

At the press of teeth against his vulnerable neck, Jeongguk's body freezes. Another round of panic flows through him but he forces his magic to stay contained at the obvious threat. Stay still and obey or I'll rip you to shreds. The moment is tense and Jeongguk is barely breathing to avoid any movements invade the sharp teeth accidentally cut into his throat.

After a few heart pounding terrifying seconds, Taehyung gently removes his teeth and leaves his tongue over the marks, pleased at the groan Jeongguk let's out. Taehyung cautiously moves his hands from where he's pinning Jeongguk's but the boy remains perfectly pliant. Their eyes meet and Taehyung sits back further to enjoy how lovely the black haired beauty looks under him. He watches as the panic and fear slowly fade from the dark orbs, replaced by curiosity and impatience as the venom burns through him and mixes with the pheromone saturated air in his lungs, keeping him hard regardless of their struggle. He sees his fingers twitch, as if tempted to touch but he doesn't. Taehyung lets out a pleased hum when Jeongguk closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, tangling his fingers into the sheets below, keeping his body still and loose. "Good boy." Those eyes flash gold for a moment as his magic flares in defiance but it's gone in a blink of an eye. Good boy indeed.

Satisfied the boy's learned his lesson Taehyung straddles Jeongguk's thighs and leans down again, pressing a chaste kiss to his swollen lips before moving down. Jeongguk let's out quiet little pleased sounds when Taehyung places hot, opening mouth kisses down his body, learning his sweet spots. Stopping at his chest, Taehyung admires the redness of his nipples from the friction against the wall.

Taehyung runs the flat of his tongue roughly over the bud, hands gripping his waist when Jeongguk's back arches in surprise. "Sensitive," Taehyung murmurs before wrapping his lips around it.

"O-oh! It's h-ot," Jeongguk whines as the wet suction and the heat of Taehyung's mouth send electric tingles through his sensitive bud. Taehyung hums in approval, gently biting the swelling tissue before giving the other one the same attention.

"Hah, hah, oh please! D-don't stop!" Pleasured moans tumble from Jeongguk's lips like a lovely fountain as the venom makes his nipples incredibly sensitive. Without realizing it, Jeongguk's hands find purchase in Taehyung's hair, tugging on the silky locks in an attempt to ground himself as his mind becomes hazy once again.

His chest feels like it's on fire but Jeongguk only pulls Taehyung closer, holding his mouth in place as he rolls the aching hard buds with his tongue. Praises for the demon's mouth and tongue mingle with whines for more and more because that wonderful heat is back. "Feels s-so good, oh please, don't stop!" The pleasure is intense, leaving his body shaking and twitching. His hips thrust up and he lets out another desperate sob when Taehyung lifts off him. Their only point of contact is Taehyung's hands and mouth on his chest and Jeongguk's hands in his hair but his toes curl as he gives in, mindless to anything other than the incubus wrecking havoc on his senses.

"Tae, Tae, Tae," Jeongguk chants, pitch rising as another orgasm burns through him. "I-Ima cum! Oh Tae, I'm cuming!" Jeongguk screams as a dry orgasm rips through him. Taehyung continues to suck and bite at his abused nipples as Jeongguk shatters only to come back unsatisfied and infinitely more desperate. Taehyung's grip around the base of his cock is like a vice and his other hand moves from Jeongguk's chest to his aching balls, gently pulling them away from his body to help stop his release, removing his mouth from his chest.

"W-why?! Please! I'll be good, I can be so good for you, just please let me cum!" Jeongguk sobs, voice breaking. Tears leave his face shiny and wet, mixing in with the sweat dripping off them. God, he's an absolute mess. "I-it hurts!" And it does. The continuous foreplay and orgasm denials are destroying him. His body shakes from the shock of his denial and he's unhappy and extremely aroused and confused, the combination nauseating. His skin feels too tight, his body too hot and cold simultaneously. The fuzziness in his head only gets worse to a point where he isn't sure if he's going to pass out or be sick.

"I said you were getting punished, didn't I?" Taehyung's low, honeyed voice settles over Jeongguk like a warm blanket, easing some of his discomfort. Soft lips press gentle, soothing kisses to his face and large hands rub slow circles into his hips. "You didn't think I was going to make this completely painless for you, did you?" Taehyung clicks his tongue mockingly but Jeongguk can't be bothered to summon the energy to get angry. He feels disjointed, the demon's words barely making sense. Even though he knows he's still holding onto Taehyung's hair he can't feel it. He can't feel his limbs, just the overwhelming feeling like his mind isn't connected to his body. "Shh, my cute pet. You're alright. Hush now, Kookie. I'll make it better soon. I promise." It takes a moment for Jeongguk to come back to himself, focusing on the slow circles on his hip bones and the comforting kisses peppered on his face. After an eternity that probably only lasted a minute, Jeongguk's body feels alright. When he realizes the high pitched distressed mewls are coming from his mouth, he bites his lip.

Taehyung laughs at the red flushing his face in embarrassment but says nothing about it until Jeongguk's body stops shaking. "That was mean," Jeongguk pouts, sending a weak glare that holds no heat. Taehyung just smiles sweetly before pressing another kiss against the abused nipples, loving the dark red color. Jeongguk hisses and his body jerks in sensitivity when the action sends a jolt of arousal straight to his dick. Noticing his reaction, Taehyung returns to his task of tasting the human's body, sucking dark bruises, desperate for that intoxicating taste again.

Jeongguk squirms as hot lips and tongue work down his abdomen, focusing on the vline of his hips but otherwise remains still and silent, exhausted from his drop earlier.

"Now that you've been punished, shall we have some fun?" Taehyung asks mischievously, laughing at Jeongguk's quick nod.

"Oh please! Yes, please!" Jeongguk begs, body heating again when Taehyung's promise of how he's going to take him apart float in his mind. With another laugh at the boy's eagerness, Taehyung inhales deeply, rubbing his nose into the dark curls, teasing himself with that delicious nectar so close to where he wants it. Pressing one last kiss to both hip bones, he grips Jeongguk's hips and kisses the tip of his pretty cock, coating his lips with the wet drops.

Jeongguk's cock twitches at the teasing touch and Taehyung tightens his grip before running the tips of his tongue up the length. The human's cock is beautiful. Taehyung follows the trails of precum, tracing the pulsing vein up to the leaking slit, licking away the wetness there. "Heaven and hell, you're so delicious I just want to drink from you until I burst." With a needy groan, Taehyung wraps his lips around the head, gently suckling and swirling his tongue around the head, occasionally digging the tip into the slit.

"Oh! T-Tae!" Jeongguk moans, lightly thrusting his hips when Taehyung refuses to sink down further. The hellion's mouth is like a furnace, an addicting heat he needs more of. Waves of pleasure flow through him with Taehyung focusing on the sensitive spot under his head, licking and rubbing swollen lips. Jeongguk bites his lips hard, forcing his eyes to remain open as he takes in how pretty Taehyung's lips look stretched around the head, pretty blue eyes hooded as they stare back. "Fuck you look amazing wrapped around my dick," Jeongguk pants, some of his cockiness returning.

Rolling his eyes, Taehyung opens his mouth wider, making sure to maintain eye contact, and swallows the thick length down to the root.

"Holy fuck!" Jeongguk yelps, both hands tangling in Taehyung's hair as the demon starts a furious pace. The sounds are obscene as Taehyung deep throats him so well. Jeongguk pants and moans loudly, legs bending and spreading out to give the demon all the room he needs to swallow him entirely. His thighs shake from the continuos suction, making the heat spread everywhere.

Taehyung groans at the taste, mouth watering for that taste of ambrosia. God, he can't wait to taste it, wants Jeongguk's cum to flow down his throat coating everything. With a single minded purpose, Taehyung bobs his head as fast as possible, taking that delicious cock deep and holding it there as he swallows around it. Jeongguk squeals at the sudden onslaught of pleasure, made only worse when Taehyung groans when Jeongguk tugs his hair a bit too hard. The vibrations of his throat course through Jeongguk's cock and groin, pooling like molten lava in his gut. The coil pulls tighter as Jeongguk quickly reaches the edge again after his denied orgasms.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Jeongguk cries. "I-it's too much! T-Tae!" Tears stream down his face when his eyes scrunch closed, back arching into the sensations. Taehyung continues to hum around Jeongguk's length deep in his throat and somehow manages to slip his tongue out to lick at his aching balls.

"Taehyung!" He's right at the edge, bright spots appearing under his closed lids as the painful arousal is mixed with mindless pleasure. It doesn't take much longer, just a couple harsh sucks and the demon's long tongue massaging the sensitive skin between his balls, before Jeongguk cums with a scream of Taehyung's name. Jeongguk's back arches painfully as he try's to hold Taehyung's head in place, snapping his thighs closed around his head as wave after wave of intense pleasure flow through him.

The second He feels Jeongguk's cock pulse, signalling his release, Taehyung moves a hand up to massage the swollen full balls as he pulls back, just leaving the head past his lips. Jeongguk comes with a scream and Taehyung lets his delicious cum fill his mouth. The boy shakes with the strength of his release, hands trying to force more of his erupting cock down his throat but he easily resists, too focused on milking him for everything, wanting every last drop pooling in his mouth. The sharp pang of hunger shoots through his stomach, reminding Taehyung to feed. Closing his eyes, he releases his magic, letting the red caress and coax the rose gold of Jeongguk's magic into giving up everything.

A muffled, wet groan vibrates along Jeongguk's over sensitive cock when Taehyung feeds on the boy's soul, taking in all of his lust and release, almost choking on the sudden rush filling his belly. His own cock spurts against the bedding with barely any attention, his orgasm catching him off guard. It punches through him, forcing Taehyung to seal his lips tightly against the moan threatening to escape, not wanting to lose any of that wonderful nectar sitting hotly on his tongue. His pheromones are thick in the air, stinking up the fabrics but Taehyung relishes it in.

Without wasting another moment, Taehyung carefully slides the limo cock out of his mouth, careful not to lose anything and kneels on the bed. A quick glance up shows Jeongguk looking perfectly wrecked; hair messy, lips parted, eyes glassy and wet, chest heaving as he trembles in aftershocks. Such a pretty picture. Moving quickly, Taehyung grabs Jeongguk by the hips and pulls him up until his weight is resting on his shoulders and his ass is near Taehyung's face.

Scooting closer so the arch of Jeongguk's spine is rest on Taehyung's thighs, he kneads the plump flesh before parting his cheeks. "Wha- oh my fucking god!" Before Jeongguk can struggle, Taehyung shoves his face between his cheeks, opening his mouth to drool out some of the mixture of cum and his saliva onto Jeongguk's tight hole. When the boy's legs start to flail at the weird sensation of wet sliding down his crack, Taehyung throws his legs over his shoulders, ignoring his weak attempts to get away from the feeling.

Tightening his grip to immobilize Jeongguk, Taehyung carefully slips his tongue past tight lips to lick over his hole, spreading the mess around more until the dusty pink furl glistens under the bedroom lights. Jeongguk moans pitifully as his cock rises again, face heating the completely exposed feeling before the pheromones steal his inhibitions.

Taehyung's tongue continues to rub the mixture into his skin, pressing lightly against the tight muscle and backing off before returning again. It only takes a couple probes before the ring loosens under the effects of his venom and he can work his tongue in. Once the tip of his tongue slides in easily, Taehyung lightly digs his thumbs into the edge of his rim, opening it as wide as possible before pursing his lips. Carefully he drools the cum/venom mixture down in tongue and straight into Jeongguk's hole.  
  
"Oh my fuck, wh-what are you doing?" Jeongguk tries to lift his head, feeling a slight panic flare at the feeling of something hot flowing through him. It burns and makes his body writhe as the sensation spreads through his gut. His hole aches, flexing under the wet press of Taehyung's lips and tongue. He feels his muscles down there loosen up even more and squeals when that sinful tongue pushes in.

"T-that's d-dirty! Wh-what are you-," Jeongguk's cut off with a breathless moan. He throws his head back and knots his fingers in his hair, pulling to ground himself against the intense but pleasurable feeling.

"Relax for me, pet," Taehyung mumbles against his hole, letting the vibrations tense and untense the rim around his tongue. "Scream for me, Kookie." Taehyung opens his mouth wide and pushes his tongue in all the way. Jeongguk gasps, feeling a slight burn before the venom turns the pain into pleasure, making him melt into the mattress.

Taehyung thrusts his tongue in fast, rubbing against Jeongguk's inner walls while his nose presses into Jeongguk's perineum. The boy is a trembling mess, no longer trying to escape. Instead a hand lifts and tangles in Taehyung's bangs, holding his face in place as he rocks his ass back, trying to ride his tongue.

Filthy noises fill the room as Taehyung slurps and fucks Jeongguk open with his own cum, rocking his own rock hard cock against his back. It takes Taehyung another couple deep thrusts with his tongue but soon enough, Jeongguk is screaming, the sounds barely muddled by the back of his free hand as Taehyung flicks his tongue against his prostate

"Please, please, please, please, oh please! Fuck your tongue is so good!" Jeongguk chants. "Fuck my ass, fuck me deep! Oh god, please don't stop! H-hah, want your tongue forever, oh my god I love it, oh fuck! I'm going to cum again!" Taehyung groans, tasting wine and chocolates settle in his throat as Jeongguk babbles, mind breaking as Taehyung rubs his prostate with his tongue relentlessly. He moves a hand to fist himself, letting the copious amounts of precum glide the way. Undulating his tongue faster he matches his stokes to each thrust, sliding his flexible muscle over Jeongguk's sweet spot over and over again.

"Oh fuck! Let me cum, I wanna cum, please! Touch me, Taehyung!" Jeongguk practically pulls out his own hair at the burning pleasure, melting him from the inside out. He's so close again, his stomach clenching repeatedly and his cock is literally dripping into Taehyung's hair but it's not enough. He doesn't even understand half the words jumbling out of his mouth, voice breaking as he rides the intense pleasure that wonderful tongue is torturing him with.

Desperate, Jeongguk brings his hands down to his swollen nipples. He rolls and pinches the buds, throwing his head back at the painful pleasure shooting straight to his cock. It's the combination of Taehyung digging his tongue into his prostate, a tight hand twisting around his cock, and a particularly hard pinch of his aching buds that has Jeongguk shattering in a silent scream. Stars explode behind his eyes and he's almost certain he blacks out for a second, floating comfortably on gentle waves of pleasure before he's yanked back into his earthly body, convulsing as Taehyung's tongue keeps writhing inside him because it just won't stop! His magic pulses and purrs in his soul when it feels Taehyung's magic feeding on it again, making it shiver in pleasure.

The orgasm destroys the last of Jeongguk's willpower and he gives in willingly when Taehyung surges up to lock their lips together in a filthy kiss. He can taste himself but can't bring himself to be disgusted. Instead, he opens his mouth wide and lets Taehyung wrap his tongue around his, sucking the wet muscle into his mouth as he pushes his thighs back. A dull ache starts to build in his lower body and back but another dose of venom quickly displaces the pain, replacing it with need.

He feels something hot and hard push against his hole and it sends a needy bout of list through him and somehow he's getting hard again. Too lost in the haze and the teasing pressure where he wants it, no needs it, he doesn't notice Taehyung reaching a hand behind him to rub against his own leaking hole, gathering the slick.

Taehyung hovers his slick fingers before Jeongguk’s face, smirking when Jeongguk latches onto them eoth his mouth as he roughly pushed his length in, stretching Jeongguk wide open on his length. Taehyung grits his teeth hard at the impossible clench around his cock as Jeongguk cums again, voice hoarse as he succumbs to Taehyung's will again.

The pain of the large cock splitting him open is overwhelmed by the sweetest and most addicting taste flooding his mouth. Jeongguk licks and sucks the fingers in his mouth mindlessly, letting the nectar trail down his throat. He barely realizes he cums again, only registering it when the delicious taste is gone. He whines when the fingers leave, chasing after them desperately until he shifts too much, making the cock inside him twitch.

Running his fingers through the mess on Jeongguk's stomach, Taehyung licks his release off, letting his desire of this delicious human overcome him. Ignoring Jeongguk's disappointed whines, he grips his hips tight enough to bruise as he slowly pulls his length out. Jeongguk just lays there and moans brokenly at the delicious friction against his sensitive walls. Without warning, Taehyung slams back in, starting up a hard and fast pace that steals the air from Jeongguk's lungs.

"Fuck, you feel so good, Kookie," Taehyung groans, tilting Jeongguk's hips so he can push in deeper and hit his sweet spot with every thrust. "You're squeezing me so tight! So damn hot split open on my cock, you're just drooling for a taste, aren't you baby?" Loud slapping of skin echoes off the wall, the scent of ambrosia and sweat and sex stifling the room .

Jeongguk weakly clenches around Taehyung as he pounds straight into his abused prostate, subconsciously spreading his legs even further and rolling his hips in tight circles, feeling his magic light up when Taehyung's rhythm stutters at the movements. "T-Tae! Fuck my ass, fill me u-up. Oh-oh! Ha-hah, wreck me for any-anyone else. Oh, fuck Ima cum again! Don't stop! Fuck my hole, fuck me Tae!"

"Ahh! Take it! You're such a slut for my cock now, aren't you, pet? Are you going to cum again?" The precum leaking from Taehyung's cock inside him has Jeongguk screaming in ecstasy, almost in pain as another tsunami gathers in his stomach.

"I'm a slut, fuck me! Harder, harder! Nngh, fuck me harder, make me your slut! Fuck, fill me up, oh please!" Both their bodies move desperately as they chase their orgasms. Taehyung leans down and captures Jeongguk's lips in a sloppy kiss and Jeongguk screams into the kiss, the friction on his sore cock feeling like sand paper where it runs against Taehyung'a abdomen. And yet he can't stop fucking back onto that thick cock, mind completely shattered until all he knows and wants is Taehyung.

"Plu-please don't s-top! Want you forever, need you forever, Taehyung! N-need you t-to fuck me forever!"

"Heaven and hell, I'm going to c-cum, Kookie," Taehyung warns, hips moving more aggressively as the coil in his stomach tightens almost painfully until he erupts with Jeongguk's name on his lips. Taehyung's release burns through Jeongguk, making him cum harder than ever. The boy thrashes and arches violently, releasing another thick spurts,  
Drenching himself in cum and sweat.

"That's it, give it all to me. Let me get fat on you." The incubus throws his head aback, drinking his fill while continuously thrusting his erupting cock into Jeongguk's prostate, making him cry in oversensitivity. The human whines and shakes but is powerless to stop the continuous orgasms wracking his broken body. Every time Taehyung cums inside him, Jeongguk cums again. Too focused on drinking his fill, he disregards Jeongguk's cries of pain or how he tries to escape the demon's hold when Taehyung prolongs his own orgasm.

He makes the both of them cum again and again and again, until Jeongguk passes out from exhaustion. Only once Jeongguk's soul magic stops actively rubbing against Taehyung's does the incubus stop. "I'm so full I could burst!" He says, rubbing his stomach. Finally dissipating his pheromones and licking his lips to savour the taste, Taehyung removed his limp cock from the hot clench of Jeongguk's ass. He pulls back and spreads the unconscious boy's cheeks, smiling happily at how red and puffy the rim is and how his swollen hole winks at him, unable to close completely yet. A flood of thick cum flows out and the boy unconsciously moans and frowns.

"Look at you,. Even unconsciously you're a total slut for my cum, wanting it to fill you constantly." Taehyung laughs. He watches the boy sleep for a few minutes, feeling the heavy meal settle lethargy deep in his sated muscles, allowing tiredness to set in. Easily lifting the summoner, Taehyung magics away the dirty sheets and cleans them both off before remaking the bed and tucking the human in. Crawling in after, Taehyung cuddles up to the warm human, smiling happily at the soft snores. "I think I wanna keep you, Kookie." He doesn't get a response but he doesn't need one and soon both incubus and summoner are fast asleep, bodies and mind completely sated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter! 
> 
> Anyway, see you tomorrow!!!! 
> 
> Thanks for all the support and love this fic's gotten!


	7. What the Fuck?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone watching the hockey playoff, OILERS WON AGAINST SAN JOSE! Three more games to go! lol anyway, here's another chapter! I tried to keep it short and ~2k words but it got away from me again. I doubt you mind tho. :)
> 
> Happy readings!  
> Warnings: violence and some blood.

A loud crash startles Jeongguk awake, heart pounding in his chest as he jolts upright in the bed. "What the fuck-ow, seriously, what the fuck?" He groans, regretting the sudden movement when his head starts pounding. He has a splitting headache and his body curls into himself at the pain. "Fuck, I'm never drinking again," he groans, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain. He takes a few deep breaths and whimpers when the pain doesn't lessen. _How much did I drink? Ugh, remind me to never do magic when drunk again._ He scolds himself. Vague images of slick bodies moving together in ecstasy flash in his mind but they leave as soon as they come. "Did I call someone here?" Was that a memory? Did he sleep with someone last night after drinking more? He must have if the hangover he's currently sporting indicates anything.

 

Cracking an eye open, he steals a glance at his alarm clock, eyes widening at the time before he shuts them closed with a whimper at the shooting pain. It's already five in the evening and fuck, he must have had some amazing sex if he slept that long. Normally he doesn't sleep more than five, six hours when he drinks too much but right now he feels like he got run over by a truck. Exhaustion settles heavily in his muscles and his mouth feels like a dessert. The odd after taste of baked goods lingers, but this hangover is kicking his ass so he lets the thought pass. Fuck, he's never letting Yoongi mix drinks again. This is too much, even for him.

 

Another crash sounds from his kitchen, sending another sharp pain through his temples. _Must be the lay, why are they still here?_ Usually, Jeongguk tells them to leave first thing in the morning, not too keen on the 'hey, shall we exchange numbers?' deal. At the thought most erotic images filter in and Jeongguk's morning wood twitches. "No…," he whines, burying his face in his hands. His magic bubbles happily but Jeongguk forces it down, much to exhausted and sated to even _think_ about dealing with it. His partner must be one hell of a best in bed to wring him out like this. Hell, if the morning after feels like this after a drunken romp in the sheets, he's definitely interested in a sober repeat. He's very inclined to grab her number. The pain starts up again, pounding and pulsing with his heart beat and god, he just wants to sleep the rest of his days away. He tries to spell it away but it hurts so bad to think all he can do is suffer and curse his actions for letting it get this bad.

 

Cool fingertips touch his heated forehead, gently pushing his bangs back before the cup his face. Jeongguk exhales at the cool touch, nudging his head further into the touch. Cool hands cup his overheated cheeks before the fingers gently dig into his temples. "Oh, shit yes," Jeongguk groans, dropping his forehead to his knees. God, those fingers are absolutely magical as they massage and soothe the pain, rubbing his temples then massaging his aching head.

 

"Hmm, that feels so good," he moans, letting his body relax as the gently touches chase the pain away. Yep, he's definitely grabbing her number after this. They both sit in silence for a few minutes, his one night stand continuously finding the sore stops on his skull. She massages his neck and the tops of his shoulder before moving back to the top of his skull, repeating the circuit.

 

"I definitely wanna keep you," he mumbles into his knees, pulling a deep laugh from her. _Wait, what? There's no way a girl's voice is that low._ "What the fuck?!" Confusion and apprehension brew as he frantically yanks himself away from the soothing touches, falling off the bed in the process. The sheets tangle around his limbs, making him flail until sharp aches spread through every inch of his body.

"What the fuck?" He hisses, headache returning with a vengeance that almost makes him throw caution to the wind and let this strange _guy_ continue chasing the pain away. Gritting his teeth, Jeongguk quickly takes inventory of his injuries. Did he get into a fight? Memories of his and Jimin's stupid bet flash but he pushes them away. There's no way that couple make him this sore.

 

Another deep giggle reaches his ears and he freezes all movements. Staying cautious, Jeongguk calls upon his magic, startling when it doesn't respond, instead rippling in amusement. _What the hell is going on?_ With the utmost confusion he gingerly rises to his feet, barely catching himself on the edge of the bed when pain claws through his lower half. Shallowly breathing through the pain, he forces his eyes open, taking a moment to blink away the haziness before laying his eyes on his uninvited guest. For the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes, Jeongguk asks, "What the fuck?!"

 

"Good morning, Kookie." Jeongguk's jaw drops as he takes in the creature on his bed. Fuck, that is definitely not a girl, let alone a human. Dark wings flutter behind the sun kissed skin of the naked male sitting on his bed. A arrowhead tipped tail waves lazily, matching the slow smirk and sleepy blue eyes under messy light brown bed hair. _More like sex hair._ Jeongguk's reminded of a cat, a very large cat. Like a panther or a leopard with his elegant but lazy posture and movements, looking like it las very satisfied after a successful hunt.

 

"No, what the actual _fuck?!_ " Wincing at the pain lacing every movement, Jeongguk wraps the sheet around himself before grabbing the gem around his neck, pressing it to his lips, preparing a banishing spell despite the pain. He calls to his magic, coaxing it from his soul, eyes never leaving the hellion, but something doesn't feel right. His magic is resisting against his call, something it's never done before. Sure, they've had their moments of disagreements when he first opened his soul and let the magic flow through him, but it's never once resisted him like this.

 

Clenching his jaw, he exerts his will, willing his magic to obey but gasps when an onslaught of memories of the party and the summoning come back. He remembers Yoongi cleaning up their mess and leaving him to deal with the _incubus!_ Dark eyes sharply focus on the smirking lust demon in front of him. More memories come back, his failed binding circles, the sudden _heat and need_ taking over. The erection comes back with a vengeance when he remembers how the demon forced him, poisoning him. _And he willingly submitted!_ Shame and anger spark in his chest at the manipulation but remembering the heat and how amazing and _good_ he felt come back, some of the shame fades. _Right, it was supposed to be an experience._ Still, he's beyond confused. He's never looked at a guy like that and now, here he is _bottoming_ for one?

 

"Fuck me," he groans in embarrassment as he remembers how desperate he was. He's so confused and mentally slaps himself because _now is not the time to have a sexual crisis, Jeongguk!_ Not with a deadly headache and body pains and especially not with a fucking incubus laying naked in front of him.

 

"I'd be more than happy to repeat our previous activities," the incubus replies. _Taehyung_ , his mind reminds him. Jeongguk glares at Taehyung's smirking face before his legs give out. The sudden flood of memories brings the pain back, still as intense, forcing him to bury his face into his sheets with an unhappy yell.

 

"It hurts," he whimpers before letting out a pleased moan when those wonderful fingers return to his temples.

 

"Sorry, Jeonggukie. It was your first time and I may have gone a little too far."

 

Jeongguk scoffs, grumbling under his breath into the sheets. "Too far my ass, you dick." Taehyung hears him though. The soothing fingers tightly grip his hair and roughly yanks his head up. "Seriously, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jeongguk yells, absolutely not in the mood for this. Blue eyes narrow in warning but Jeongguk is in too much pain and too tired and angry and confused to give a shit.

 

"Watch your mouth," Taehyung growls, upper lip curling slightly as he bares his fangs right his Jeongguk's face. For a moment Jeongguk is distracted by how the sharp fangs glisten with his venom, remembering how delicious it tasted running down his throat. The sudden thought has Jeongguk's anger returning with asperity.

 

"Fuck you," Jeongguk spits, pissed at being pushed around by an incubus. He rips his head out of Taehyung's grip, masking the painful pull on his strands as he slaps away Taehyung's hand. A terrifying growl sounds and before He knows it, Jeongguk is on his back on the floor, a clawed hand tightly digging into his throat. Pure fear runs through his veins like ice water and he immediately regrets letting his emotions get the best of him.

 

"You insolent human," Taehyung hisses. The hand around his throat tightens painfully and Jeongguk claws at the arm holding him in place in desperation as his air supply is cut off. His legs kick and body thrashes but the hellion easily holds him in place by his throat. "You _will_ submit to me and behave."

 

"J-Just wait until I-banish you, hellion slut," Jeongguk barely manages to gasp out around the constriction on his neck. He continues to struggle against the iron grip, wincing at the burning building in his chest. Jeongguk's magic responds to his weakening body in alarm, sparking inside his soul in an attempt to connect with him but his head is too fuzzy to guide it properly, leaving it buzzing around in frustration. Taehyung downright snarls and the sound sends a new wave of acrid fear through him and his heart races as his sympathetic nervous system tells him to run or fight. He knows he shouldn't have said that but once again, his mouth skipped ahead of his brain. He understands that technically he's at fault. He's the one who has been constantly disrespecting the hellion since he summoned it for kicks. He should have acted better, chosen his words carefully and entertained the demon since it only wanted to have some fun. But the confusion over his sexuality clouds his judgement, causing him to make rash decisions. Because under all the confusion, he liked it. He wants more. Just maybe, playboy Jeongguk isn't as straight as everyone thinks. The sudden rush of adrenaline energizes him enough to continue bucking and kicking at the incubus, doing everything he can to escape through the paralyzing fear.

 

" _SUMBIT!_ " Taehyung roars. Jeongguk's body freezes for a second, the command heavy as it pressures his magic to relent, before the fight continues. Baffled by the shear disrespect and lifts his hand from Jeongguk's neck and slams it down over his moving shoulder. Jeongguk lets out a whimper of pain but Taehyung ignores it. The other hand yanks Jeongguk's head aside by a painful grip on his hair, barring his neck. With another snarl, Taehyung bites down hard between Jeongguk's collarbone and shoulder, fangs cutting into the tissue with ease. Jeongguk screams at the intense burn as the incubus's venom flows directly into his blood stream. Under normal circumstances, a lust demon's venom acts as an aphrodisiac. However, they can also change the chemical properties, turning it into acid that drives people insane painfully. Jeongguk continues to scream as Taehyung bites down harder. The venom is burning him from the inside out and _fuck, it hurts_. The liquid fire spreads painfully through him, making his body spasm before going limp.

 

The fight drains out of him as he cries, body writhing in pain as he tries to escape burning from the inside out. 'I'm sorry's overflow from his lips, throat hoarse as he begs and pleads for the pain to stop. The torture feels endless but slowly the fire dulls until it completely disappears. Taehyung slowly retracts his fangs back to their usable lengths, carefully pulling out of Jeongguk's chest without further damaging the surrounding tissue. Pressing an apologetic kiss to the wound pulls another weak cry from Jeongguk. Mindless apologies fill the space between them as Taehyung slowly licks at the wound, cleaning up the blood flowing out. The comforting scent of buttery sugar fills the air, just strong enough to comfort with no sexual undertones. The incubus drools directly into the wound, letting his venom flow into the bloodstream again, only this time to quench the burn, replacing it with soft waves of pleasure.

 

Taehyung never stops licking at the wound, using his magic to delve into Jeongguk's soul to coax his magic out of hiding to aid in his repair. After what seems like hours but is more like a couple minutes, the rose gold spark grows until it's rippling uncertainly, just out of reach. With patience, Taehyung curls his magic around Jeongguk's magic until it accepts him and then retreats, letting it fix its vessel. Satisfied, It isn't long before the skin starts knitting under Taehyung's wet ministrations. The venom flowing through Jeongguk's circulatory system pulsates waves of dim pleasure as it removes all traces of pain, including the ones from his feeding the night before. Jeongguk remains perfectly limp, happily boneless at the content feeling washing over him, calming his survival instincts and anger.

 

"M'sorry," Jeongguk mumbles, turning his head until Taehyung's hair in his face, inhaling more of the comforting smell.

 

"I know. I accept your apology." Taehyung tenderly kisses the renewed skin, marvelling at the flawless repair before meeting Jeongguk's eyes. The purple fades from Taehyung's eyes as they soften and he gently wipes away the tears clinging to Jeongguk's face.

 

At those words, exhaustion takes over and Jeongguk's eyes flutter, heavy with sleep. He attempts to say something but his muscles won't cooperate. He knows he's half hard, can feel the slight throb of arousal pulling in his stomach. He lets out a whine, hoping to direct Taehyung's attention to it without speaking but the incubus gently hushes him. "Not now, Kookie. You need to rest. Go to sleep." He starts to move his hand down, movements sluggish and weak but Taehyung catches his wrist gently. The world blurs for a moment and the next thing Jeongguk knows, he's being pressed into his bedsheets, cradled in a divine warmth that pulls hhim under. "Stop fighting, baby. Sleep now and behave." The low honeyed voice relaxes Jeongguk completely and not even a blink later, he's fast asleep.

 

"You're a feisty one, aren't ya?" Taehyung sighs, running his fingers through the human's hair, combing it back into place. "I really should kill you." He follows the curve of the boy's cheekbone, tracing the small scar on his cheek before gently running his finger over his lips and down his throat to the slightly pink skin of his chest, between the shoulder and collar bone. Taehyung's impressed. He's never tried to heal a human before and while summoners are supposed to have advanced healing, Taehyung's venom is able to counteract it. "But for now you entertain me, so maybe I'll keep you around for now." The boy really is an insolent and stubborn creature. Completely disrespectful of the required etiquette. On the other hand, Taehyung hasn't had this much excitement in a long time and if Taehyung doesn't mind the stubborn attitude as much as he pretends, well, Jeongguk doesn’t need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep those comments coming! Sorry no smut this time. Felt that 10K smutty monster is enough for now and time for some plot hahaha but let me know if I'm wrong. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the love and see you tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. A Deal With The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm not to happy with this chapter but I literally wrote it on the plane while not feeling well. Hopefully you like it anyway. 
> 
> Also OILERS WON THE SERIES! HOLYF*** THE LAST TWO GAMES WERE INTENSE! TAKE THAT SHARKS! can't wait to see them against Anaheim. 
> 
> Anyway, happy readings!

The second time Jeongguk wakes up is peaceful. This time his heart isn't pounding and his body feels almost normal, heavy but comfortable and warm. His eyes flutter and he squirms a bit as he wakes up more, contently burying his face into his pillow. The sweet smell of fresh laundry and buttery sugar linger on the fabric, making his magic purr. The warmth of his cocoon mixed with the grogginess of sleeping too much weigh heavily on his mind, tempting to pull him back under but the sudden pang in his stomach forces a change of plans. Grunting in discomfort Jeongguk pulls an extra pillow closer and curls his body around it. His stomach gurgles again in warning when he refuses to move and with a displeased whine, he forces his body up. He regrets it immediately, however, when a sudden wave of light-headedness hits him hard. This time he whimpers in pain, one hand clutching his head and the other arm wrapped around his stomach. Taking deep breaths through his mouth, Jeongguk mutters a pain relieving spell to dull the nausea accompanying his spinning head. Still clutching his stomach he looks around, surprised to see how dark it is outside compared to the soft light from his bedside lamp. Shifting his body to head back against the headboard, he raises a brow at his naked state in confusion before the last 24 hours or so hit him like a brick. 

"Holy fuck," he gasps, eyes widening as he remembers the incubus. Heat floods to his cheeks as he recalls their _intense_ activities, increasing his heart rate. Then he remembers the fight; the anger and the pain rendering his body useless. A hand flies up his chest between his shoulder and collarbone, searching for the gaping and messy wound left behind by acidic fangs. Fear spikes but morphs into confusion when his fingers trace over smooth skin. Frowning, Jeongguk cautiously moves his body, mentally cataloguing other injuries, only to find nothing? He's sure he didn't image the incident. Hell, there's no way his brain could come with such a detailed sexual encounter, especially since he's never been with another guy but the more he checks over his body and around his room he's no longer sure. There's nothing out of place or signalling the presence of an unbound hellion. He takes another whiff of the sheets in his hands excepting to smell the scent of baking but now he smells nothing but the fresh lavender scent of his detergent. 

"Did, was that a dream?" He's baffled and a bit impressed his brain is so meticulous with the intimate details of something he's never thought about before but something still doesn't feel right. His necklace feels cool under his collarbone, a small comforting presence he holds onto as he double checks everything. Closing his eyes he searches inside himself until he reaches the calm space inside his soul. The friendly presence of his magic reaches out to him, surging happily towards him. A breathless giggle rushes out when his magic comes to him unbidden. It's never happened before. Soul magic is always a finicky thing. It's stubborn, a separate entity from the soul it resides in, often requiring gentle coaxing and great skill before it acquiesces to the wants of its vessel. And here his is, leaving a soothing tingling in his extremities as it flows through him excitedly. A wide smile spreads across his face and he lets his body relax completely until it returns to his soul. 

Suddenly, the excitement is gone. Jeongguk can still feel the happy undertones but now an intense sense of longing fills him. Keeping his eyes closed, his hand slides down to rest over his heart. Fingers curl in at the intense feeling of loneliness. "You're being ridiculous," he chides himself with a frown. "It was just a drunken dream." He's slightly irritated but he can't help but _miss_ the male from his dream. It's not just the imagined touches or how mind blowing the hellion was. He misses him on a deeper level. His magic copes at him softly, rippling sadly and curling around his soul.

"Must not have been a good dream if it's got you frowning like that." 

"Fucking hell!" A sense of déjà vu hits him before the panic as he jumps out of bed onto to fall on his ass when the sheets get tangled in his legs. A low chuckle fills the room and his magic pulses happily at the honeyed tone.

"Do you have something against staying in bed?" Taehyung leans over the bed to watch Jeongguk furiously kick his legs until he's free. 

"You-you're real? It wasn't a dream?" Jeongguk gapes, blinking hard to confirm that yep, that's definitely the sex demon from his dream lounging on his bed. Absolutely naked. Taehyung just laughs and gives him a brilliant smile. Jeongguk's breath catches at the exposed fangs from the cute boxy smile before he shakes it away. He can't even bring himself to panic, remembering what happened last time he did. Plus, knowing it wasn't a dream, that Taehyung is _real_ fills the empty void in his chest. Without his permission, a tendril of Jeongguk's magic reaches out towards the incubus, curling and extending shyly for comfort and stopping just out of reach. 

"Hello there, my pretty little one," Taehyung coos. Jeongguk watches in fascination as the rose gold haze condenses into a floating stream. Taehyung lifts his hand and delicately runs a long finger over it, stroking it lovingly as his own magic curls around his. 

"Oh," Jeongguk gasps at the sudden shiver of pleasure that runs through his nerves at the touch. "What?" He's confused and wary but it feels so good his eyes flutter, the light sweet scent tickling his nose. It doesn't feel like the hot white poker of lust, rather it reminds him of absolute content. Like when he sits down on his favourite chair in the library with a hot drink and a good novel in a rainy day. A content sigh passes his lips and Taehyung smirks knowingly, stocking his magic once more before holding his palm under it and gently blowing over his palm, sending the rose gold back into Jeongguk. 

"Looks like you can be a good boy, pet," Taehyung drawls and Jeongguk's face heats up. A spark of irritation flashes but when Taehyung raises a bow and rustles his wings Jeongguk bites his tongue, remembering the pain of his venom. 

"Why didn't you kill me?" Taehyung watches him carefully and Jeongguk curses when he realizes how informal it came out. "I-I mean, is there a reason you spared me?" 

Taehyung just hums in consideration. "I'm bored."

"What?"

Jeongguk cringes again at his tone but Taehyung just huffs amused. "I'm bored and you stubbornness is refreshing." Jeongguk scratches his neck, ignoring the way his chest warms at the weak compliment. 

"So there's no way for me to send you back?" Jeongguk knows he's pleading but he keeps the frustration of out his tone, barely.

"Nope," Taehyung sings and Jeongguk frowns heavily. 

"You tricked me," he pouts, hands fisted by his sides, upset with himself for falling for the hellion's trick.

"Hmm, I am a demon after all," Taehyung says. "It's not my fault you drew a weak binding circle that-."

"It was not weak," Jeongguk interrupts, too angry to care when Taehyung raises a brow at his outburst. "The circle was perfect. There's absolutely no reason why you weren't trapped." 

"Hmm, I already answered that, my dear summoner Kookie." Jeongguk bristles at the familiar nickname, hating how much he likes the way it tumbles from those sinful lips. 

"You didn't tell me anything other than what I already knew!" Jeongguk throws his hands in exasperation, forgetting he's completely naked until Taehyung pointedly stares and bites his plush bottom lip, the sweet scent intensifying until Jeongguk feels the low tug of arousal. "Stop it." He snaps.

"Sorry," Taehyung replies, not sorry at all as he takes in the boy's figure before meeting the narrowed dark orbs. They have an odd stand-off that leaves Jeongguk more flustered than he'd like, the anger at the hellion's presence slowly giving way to arousal. Jeongguk calls his magic and it reluctantly chases away the heat, leaving him oddly cold and covered in goosebumps. Taehyung just stares, smirking in amusement at his increasing frustration. Jeongguk's not sure why his magic is reacting so intensely to this incubus but he can feel a headache starting to form, trying to remember what the cocky creature said.

"Leave," He ends up saying, hands coming up to massage his temples as the lack of food catches up to him.

"No. You're too tasty," Taehyung pouts and Jeongguk feels his heart tug at the look. With a clenched jaw, his magic pushes back against the increasing heat in his groin, using everything to avoid getting hard.

"What? No! Please leave?" He's really not past begging at this point, pride be damned.

"I don't want to." What the fuck? When do hellions act like petulant children?

"What the fuck do I have to do?" He snaps. Taehyung's eyes flash dangerously but Jeongguk makes sure to keep his face impassive while his heart rate picks up. The silence is almost deafening but Jeongguk holds his ground, ready to avoid being caught off guard again. Taehyung lightly barres his fangs and fear shoots through his chest as he watches venom slowly drip and cling to the sharp tip before falling on his parted bottom lip. His skin where his wound was tingles and Jeongguk gulps, taking a cautious step back while maintaining eye contact. 

Then as if snapping a rubber band the aggressive tension is broken and Taehyung sits up, leathery wings spreading out to maintain his balance when he drapes those long _and beautiful_ legs over the edge. "Tell you what. Why don't we play a little game." He says with a smile but it comes out as a statement rather than a suggestion, the undertone of danger lingering at the curl of his mouth. 

"…A game?" 

"A game. I'll give you three chances." Taehyung starts and suddenly the entire atmosphere changes again. Jeongguk's eyes widen as he watches Taehyung tuck his hands under those _biteable_ thighs- _Focus Jeongguk_ , bouncing on the bed. He resembles an excited child impatiently waiting to receive a new toy to play with _. Cute_ , he thinks before mentally slapping himself. Jeongguk's not sure if he likes this innocent-looking side over the threatening one, dread slowly building in his stomach. "You have three chances to banish me from the moment we met. If you can come up with the correct binding circle or banishing spell, then I'll leave willingly-no harm done." Taehyung finishes, hands thrown in the hair as if proud of his game.

"…." It sounds easy enough. So what if his first circle and banishing spell failed. He probably just used the wrong one with his mental faculties otherwise occupied. And yet the tightness of his stomach doesn't leave. "What's the catch?" He asks hesitantly. 

The atmosphere changes once again and Jeongguk's head reels with the whiplash. This is so not helping his headache but Jeongguk powers through, determined to remove this menace from his life forever. "The catch, dear Jeonggukie, is that if you fail, I'll eat your soul. If you lose, I'll drink and drink from you, make you so insane with lust that you'll give me everything until your spark dies. I'll take everything from you and binge on you until soul exhaustion hits you or you starve. Whichever kills you first, I'm not picky." Fear grows into full blown terror as Taehyung finishes, studying his nails nonchalantly aw if he didn't plot Jeongguk's murder. The blue eyes narrow and Jeongguk watches the mirth dance in the cerulean pools, body language at odds with his sharp eyes and threatening promise. 

"I- you-" Jeongguk stutters, clutching his chest as it becomes hard to breathe. Every muscle freezes and Jeongguk's heart almost beats out of his chest. His magic responds swiftly, barring its claws in response to his fear. Golden eyes take over dark, blown orbs as his magic manifests around him tightly, protecting him from the threat before them. 

Taehyung watches with a low laugh that sends unpleasant chills down his spine. For the 100th time, Jeongguk regrets everything and prays to a god he doesn't believe in for a way out of this. Fuck, he's so over his head it's not even funny. He wants to cry but he's too scared to even move, let alone feel anything other than scared. His magic pulses strongly, spreading through his chest and Jeongguk holds onto it like a safety blanket. It takes a few minutes before he can get his brain to work but eventually he does, gulping around the boulder in his throat.

"A-and if I d-don't want to play?" The words require too much effort, leaving Jeongguk terribly tense. He licks his dry lips, eyes flickering around the room for any escape routes. He almost cries when he doesn't find any. The hellion would beat him to them but maybe it's worth a try?

"You really wanna try, boy?" Jeongguk gulps, chest heaving as Taehyung laughs at how obvious he's being. His tail coils and whips back and forth and those wings spread, taking up the entire space on the bed, waving slightly as if taunting him. Jeongguk forces his head to shake and Taehyung lets out another amused laugh before lowering the wings, to Jeongguk's tiny relief. "If you don't want to play they you have no say in my hanging around you. I'll let you live and eat my fill of you but the next time to try to get rid of me, I'll skin you without any warning and that pretty little friend of yours _._ "

_ Jimin! _ Fuck! What the hell what Yoongi thinking? Leaving Jeongguk to deal with this alone?! "Al-alright. I-I a-accept." His throat clogs up, almost choking him as the words come up but he can't let anyone get hurt because of his stupidity. 

"Wonderful!" The dangerous atmosphere disappears once again and this time, Jeongguk lets his legs give out, his magic gently lowering him to his knees. It looks like he's kneeling before the incubus but even Jeongguk's pride isn't enough to chase the trembling from his limbs. "I'll even give you some hints!" At that Jeongguk looks up with hopefully wet eyes, barely keeping the tears from falling. "Like I said, three chances in total and you may ask your cute little friends for help. The other hint you received when I had you writhing on the wall for me so beautifully." Jeongguk gulps but even the increasing pheromones aren't enough to chase the fear from his gut.

"Al-all right," He whispers. 

"Make sure you're completely sure, pet." Taehyung warns, eyes narrowed mischievously. Jeongguk remains silent, going over Taehyung's proposal again. _So three chances in total from the moment I summoned him. Okay, that's easy. Even if it takes a few tries I'm sure I can figure it out with everyone else's help. It can be a binding circle or a banishing spell. Wait, doesn't that mean technically I only have one chance? Since I tried to trap him originally and then tried to banish him when I woke up?_

"D-does the first circle c-count?"

Taehyung hums thoughtfully before shaking his head. "No, I'll give that to you as a freebee."

Slowly Jeongguk nods and even under the terrifying circumstances his competitive side flares up. "I accept."

Taehyung leans in closer, intrigued by the sudden fire in the boy's eyes, barely visible under his fear but it makes Taehyung's insides tingle. "This is going to be so exciting, Jeon Jeongguk. We have ourselves a deal." Before Jeongguk can blink Taehyung is off the bed, kneeling in front of him so their knees are touching. Hot, slender fingers grip his chin firmly and Jeongguk's eyes widen when the incubus leans in close, lips barely a millimetre away. "Oh, by the way. I should probably tell you," he whispers seductively, watching in satisfaction as the gold slowly fades from those adorable doe eyes as his pheromones take effect. "Technically you only have two chances since you already tried to banish during our first encounter. Do you remember?" 

Jeongguk's eyes widen in panic. "Wha-what?!" He doesn't remember that at all. "But you said-"

"I warned you to think carefully about the proposal. It's not my fault you memory can be… weak." 

"No! That's cheating! You tricked me again!" Jeongguk tries to pull his face away but his body is paralyzed, ice running through his veins, displacing any arousal. 

"Since we gave our word, shall we seal the deal?" Taehyung asks and before Jeongguk can gather his magic to push the incubus away Taehyung slams their lips together, forcefully tightening his grip on Jeongguk's jaw until he gasps in pain. Taking advantage, Taehyung's tongue thrusts in hard and fast as he practically pours his venom into Jeongguk's mouth, smirking in satisfaction when the boy chokes on it and accidently swallows it with an erotic whimper, collapsing into the incubus's arms. _Let's play indeed, Jeon Jeongguk._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And thank you for all the love! You guys are pretty awesome! 
> 
> Until next time!~


	9. If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: slight bloody play later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting so patiently! I'm spending all day writing so hopefully this week have sooner updates, especially since this was supposed to have more plot but whatever. I really need to learn how to keep the smut under 2k -.-
> 
> Anyway, Happy readings!
> 
> PS: OILERS UP 2:0 ANAHEIM! WHO'S WATCHING TONIGHTS GAME?!!!!!!!!!!! My boyfriend has tickets to the game and I'm so jealous! It's going to be pretty intense! GO OILERS GO!

For the next little while Jeongguk forgets about his hunger and what a fucked up situation he's found himself in. All he can think about is tasting more of that delicious nectar pouring from Taehyung's sinful mouth. It's not an immediate action, to forget how he was fucked by a tricky hellion-literally and figuratively, or how the incubus almost ripped out his throat not even 10 hours previous. No, the fear is there but Jeongguk's stubborn. Fear is a weakness he despises. He'll acknowledge it because as Hoseok says, fear makes you smart, but it doesn't mean he's willing to go down without a fight.

 

"Mmm, I'll" Kiss. "Find a way," kiss. "To get rid of you," Jeongguk manages when Taehyung pulls his tongue out to suck on his lips. _But maybe I'll let myself enjoy this a bit before then._

 

Taehyung chuckles lowly, making Jeongguk sigh at the pleasant vibrations running through the sensitive skin of his lips. "Hmm, that's definitely _not_ what you said yesterday. In fact you asked me to stay so beautifully." Embarrassing heat floods Jeongguk's face at the vague memory of screaming the words before it turns to irritation at submitting so easily. "Either way, I'll look forward to it, pet," Taehyung smirks. In a fit of anger, Jeongguk's soul surges at the challenge and without thinking too much about it, grabs a fist full of Taehyung's hair and tugs none too gently.

 

"I have your word?" It's so difficult to speak through the haze, especially with the sweet scent coming from Taehyung seducing him to lick every inch of that tan skin.

 

"You do," the hellion agrees, face void of anything but seriousness. "Two attempts to remove me remain and you may inquire the aid of your summoner friends, if you wish to do so." Jeongguk nods, eyes narrowing as they search Taehyung's face. Jeongguk's magic reaches out to Taehyung, seeking out the incubus's magic, searching for any indication of deception.

 

Taehyung lets out an excited gasp at the soul contact and Jeongguk tightens his hold on Taehyung's hair to stop from swallowing the sound. "Two chances to remove you completely," Jeongguk murmurs lowly. He leans in close until their lips barely brush, eyes never leaving the dilated blue.

 

"Yes," Taehyung breathes, placing his hands on Jeongguk's chest, leaving his jaw aching and probably bruised. Something wicked shoots through his chest, _pride_ at the look of anticipation on the incubus's face. He tugs his hair again, just enough to feel a slight pain and can't help but smirk when he feels his arousal twitch against his hip.

 

"By any means necessary?" The incubus let's out a shudder when Jeongguk's magic rubs against his, intensifying the arousal. Their bodies are lined up perfectly with Taehyung laying between Jeongguk's legs. A gleeful feeling of power and control builds in his chest, combining wonderfully with the lust building in his veins at how Taehyung looks above him. The body above his shift slightly so his cock twitching against Jeongguk's at the playful teasing, making them both moan at the slight pressure. _Two can play, Taehyung._

 

"Mhmm, you've got all the reins and clues, pet." Jeongguk tugs on his hair a bit harder, enjoying the way Taehyung's eyes flutter. The sweet scent intensifies, making the air thick with tension. "Do what you will, I don't care. As long as I can eat my fill and heaven and hell," Taehyung closes his eyes and takes a deep inhale. "You make my mouth water." The incubus watches with lidded eyes, the heat of hellish fire burning in their depth, warning him of what happens if he get too close.

 

Taehyung's tongue peaks out, flicking against Jeongguk's lips when he sets his own. Jeongguk's lips part in a gasp as a flash of heat roars through him at the barely there playful tease. It tickles but feels so good. Frustrating but good. Right there but so far away. God, he just has to move in a millimetre and that sinful tongue can invade his mouth, and he wants to it. His stomach clenches when he thinks about the muscle thrusting in, chest heaving slightly at the image of Taehyung fucking his mouth again, letting Jeongguk drink and drink until he forgets everything but heat and pleasure. Jeongguk moans at the flash of heat the thought sends through him, exhaling into Taehyung's open mouth. _So close._

 

 _Are you sure about this, man?_ His brain asks but the thought is quickly replaced by his magic surging and shuddering as it mixes seductively with Taehyung's magic in his soul. "Holy fuck," He gasps, breathing in a lungful of buttery sugar at how amazing that feels, caution forgotten. _Fuck it. Solutions later, sex now._ Jeongguk raises his legs and slowly leans back onto the sheets on the ground. Still maintaining eye contact he wraps his thighs around Taehyung's waist, pulling him down with a hand in his hair so he's bend over him.

 

In a second, the teasing atmosphere is gone. The playfulness disappears from Taehyung's face as lust takes over. "I'm so hungry," he growls and Jeongguk snaps with a breathy moan. He smashes their lips together and it should hurt. The force of the impact painfully clacks their teeth together but it just makes them both moan. Everything is too hot and too good and Jeongguk can't get enough. Throwing his other arm over Taehyung's neck, he pulls his face even closer, opening his mouth wide for the incubus to lick into, drinking everything Taehyung pours into him. It's sloppy and wet and so, so messy but Jeongguk feels like he could do this forever. Kiss Taehyung forever. The hunger pangs disappear immediately and right now Jeongguk feels like he never needs to eat again. His magic gurgles happily at the thought of always having their lips on the incubus, tasting him forever until they're melded as one, their naked bodies constantly entwined.

 

Their tongues dance furiously together, mouths biting and sucking until Jeongguk's lips are numb but he doesn't stop. He vaguely remembers that this is how people fade, being manipulated by incubi venom but he can't bring himself to care. Unable to resist he turns his brain off and gives in, tightening his thighs around Taehyung's waist in encouragement and rolling his hips lightly, never more glad for the lack of clothes. "Jeongguk," Taehyung pants against his mouth, grinding his hips against Jeongguk's hard with intent.

 

"Oh, do that again," Jeongguk demands, rocking his hips up to rub their leaking lengths together. Taehyung must sense the shift in his resistance because the intensity of the pheromones increases, still heady but less oppressive. Pleasure flows through Jeongguk in waves as they rut between their firm stomachs. It's absolutely addicting, the way Taehyung's body rolls against his. A fucking glorious dance that makes him drunk.

 

Taehyung bends his arms, leaning more of his weight on the boy as their torsos slide together in a dirty grind, increasing the pressure on both their lengths. "J-Jeongguk, heaven and hell your body is a freaking sin," he pants into his mouth, biting and tugging harshly on his bottom lip when the boy tugs roughly on his hair at the heat building between them. "So perfect I just want to use you, lick you everywhere, getting drunk on the wine and chocolates. Oh, how I wish you could taste you like I do." The boy keens at his words, body arching to press them closer together, crushing their slippery cocks together in a way that's almost painful but it only turns them on more.

 

Jeongguk throws his head back with constant moans when Taehyung licks and bites his neck, making sure to suck hard on his pulse in time to his grinds before capturing his sweet mouth. "Mhph Tae-!" Taehyung practically purrs when both of Jeongguk's hands tangle and pull his hair painfully when his tongue fucks in. The wet muscle curls and licks behind his teeth, over the roof of his mouth and sensually dances with Jeongguk's tongue, mapping and tasting chocolate in every inch of that warm cavern. It's messy with saliva dripping down their chins but Taehyung's addicted to this summoner. He wants to eat and eat, shackle this creature writhing beneath him and have him bouncing on his cock forever. Wants him mindless with pleasure and lust until Jeongguk is so desperate for him he'll spread his legs anywhere and anytime. Beg for Taehyung to rip him apart and build him back up.

 

Jeongguk feels Taehyung pulls away and chases after that delicious tongue, wanting to wrap his swollen lips around the muscle and suck on it, drink that delectable honey until his stomach bursts. He tightens his arms, knowing his grip would hurt a human but Taehyung just continues moving as if Jeongguk's arms aren't going to ache from how tense there are. "N-no, please," He whines, burning hotter at Taehyung's smirk while feeling chilled. A shiver runs through his body without Taehyung's body covering his. Jeongguk's magic tenses unhappily, swirling faster and faster inside him until it's a rose gold whirlwind surrounding the red, desperately trapping it in place to reassure Jeongguk since Taehyung's mouth is out of reach.

 

"I'm not going anywhere," the incubus giggles. He fucking giggles, face bright with amusement as he removes his hands from Jeongguk's chest to rest them by his head. Jeongguk can't help but feel slightly offended. He's not shallow or narcissistic but he knows he's hot. The countless hours at the gym have developed his body into a masterpiece he's quite proud of. So if he arcs his body out to accent the defined muscles of his stomach and chest, well. You can't really blame him.

 

"You're a gorgeous human, Kookie," Taehyung sits up on his knees, unwrapping Jeongguk's clinging legs. He repositions them so he's straddling Jeongguk's waist. Taehyung reverently runs his hands over each dip, tracing the muscles under the taut skin, running a sharp nail through the treasure trail, smiling at the breathy giggle the ticklish sensation causes. He leans over, letting his lips and tongue join in, leaving a burning trail that messes with Jeongguk's fuzzy head. "So perfect for me, such a good boy." Teeth nip down his body, pulling soft pants and gasps. Sharp fangs scrape over the sensitive skin of his hip bones, leading a molten trail between his abs to his chest due to the venom dripping from his fangs. Each praise is seared into his skin and it makes him want to pull away in embarrassment. Yet his magic holds his body down and in any other situation Jeongguk would panic that his magic is working against him but his body is subconsciously moving minutely into each caress and he just wants more. At least they're both in agreement on that.

 

"Taehyung…," Jeongguk whines, throwing his head to the side to avoid looking at the hellion's face. He can feel his lips curve against his skin and it only makes him burn more with arousal. "Please…"

 

"You're so cute, Kookie," Taehyung coos. Jeongguk's head snaps back, a snappy retort on his lips because _Jeon Jeongguk is not cute_ but the words escape in a hiss as he throws his head back.

 

"F-fuck!" Taehyung throws a wink his way before bending over his chest and focusing his attention on his nipples. Jeongguk pants and moans at the hot wetness as Taehyung licks and sucks until they're dark red, pebbled peaks. Taehyung lifts his head, sitting up to drink in Jeongguk and readjust. Jeongguk watches as that forked tongue flickers out and the hellion's cock leaks over his stomach, skin burning enticingly at the contact. This time Jeongguk's head is clearer, the buttery sugar scent a nice compliment in the background but Jeongguk notes the lack of it doesn't take away from how he wants this. Soon enough Taehyung's mouth returns to his chest. The hot suction increases, making his swollen buds ache but each sucking pulse makes his cock throb.

 

He's so focused on how good and sore his chest feels, Jeongguk barely notices Taehyung shuffle back slightly and lightly roll his hips. "Ah, your cock feels so hot, Jeongguk," Taehyung talks with his lips around his nipple, that forked tongue sending lightening shooting to his groin. But the sensation is dwarfed easily when he feels a sudden burning pressure on his cock. Taehyung moves again and Jeongguk almost loses his mind at the wet heat rubbing on his cock, the friction making him choke on his spit.

 

"Oh my fuck," Jeongguk chokes out, body sitting up suddenly only to fall back at the friction. His hands fly up and grab onto Taehyung's ass, fingers digging in harshly in an attempt to hold onto something. "Y-you're wet? Wh-what, how?" He asks, curiosity distracting him slightly from how gorgeous the incubus looks draped over him.

 

Taehyung just nods and lifts his upper body off Jeongguk's chest. "Slick. M-my body's made for sex, remember?" He places his hands on Jeongguk's chest and suddenly the pressure around his length increases momentarily when Jeongguk accidently pushes the plump globes together at the thought. _Holy fuck, he self-lubricates. I wonder what it's taste like? Oh I bet he'd be delicious_. "Ah, ah, Kookie," Taehyung moans with wet and swollen lips when Jeongguk's hips jerk behind him, wetly slapping against his leaking hole accidently. "Ahh, Kook, s-so good. K-keep your eyes on m-me, baby." He pants when Jeongguk's eyes flutter at the searing pleasure at the sudden movement.

 

Jeongguk bites his bottom lip hard and barely succeeds in keeping his eyes focused on the incubus. It's almost too much. Too much heat building in his stomach as he watches Taehyung rut against him. If Taehyung think's Jeongguk's dick is hot, then the space between the hellion's ass feels like the ninth circle of hell. Obscene, wet sounds fill the room and Jeongguk's groin feels like it's melting. It's so wet and a thick sweetness coats the air. Taehyung continues to roll his hips, forward into the ridges of his abs and back and oh fuck, Jeongguk's leaking so much and it's so hot he feels like his skin might catch on fire. God, Taehyung's a vision. Head thrown back to expose the thick cords running along his neck, tongue sliding out to taste the sex coating the air as he drinks. His arms are fully extending, resting his weight on Jeongguk's pecs, palms pressing on his aching nipples as he slides back and forth through the wetness covering his lower half.

 

Sweat adds to the mess and he can feel the wetness pooling under his ass and it should be gross but he only feels more turned on. "Tae, Tae," Jeongguk moans when Taehyung arches his spine even more, fitting Jeongguk's throbbing cock even more perfectly between slick cheeks. "F-fuck!" Bending his knees, Jeongguk braces his feet against the ground and thrusts up, sliding through the wetness. White, hot pleasure steals the breath from his lungs as he pulls Taehyung down at each thrust. His fingers tingle from where they're gripping Taehyung's ass hard enough to bruise. God, Jeongguk hopes he bruises. The tanned and flawless skin would look so beautifully decorated in finger shaped bruises, reds and purples engraving Jeongguk's presence so the incubus never forgets.

 

"Taehyung, I'ma cum soon," Jeongguk grits out, voice trailing into a loud pained moan when he feels Taehyung's ass flex around his arousal, sliding up and down faster against his length as he smirks down at him. Jeongguk's impressed. The guy regains his composure so quickly while Jeongguk is a melting disaster.

 

"Not yet, I'm still hungry." The tight coil in his guy only becomes more painful but Jeongguk just nods, unable to defy the low command. Jeongguk is a total mess, sweat and slick covering him everywhere, coloured with red marks, mouth open wide as his heart works double time to bring air into his deprived lungs. He looks like wreck and a mild annoyance flares in his magic as he takes in his composed the incubus looks. Even covered in sweat and with precum continuously leaking over Jeongguk's stomach he looks all too composed for the situation.

 

Black wings are on display, spread and open wide, gently moving with each pleasurable movement. The thick tail is cooling and stroking Taehyung's arm, tightening briefly with each soft mon falling from those destructive lips. And for a moment, just a moment, Jeongguk wants to see what Taehyung looks like if their positions were switched. If Jeongguk was the one taking the incubus apart, making him writhe in pleasurable agony like Jeongguk feels. Wonders if the hellion would beg for him, let him worship and ravage him in the same way.

 

"You're thinking too much," Taehyung pants, eyes narrowed dangerously as he squeezes hard around Jeongguk's cock, making him buck at how amazing it feels. Without the pheromones completely clouding his mind, Jeongguk spitefully squeezes the plump cheeks and enjoys the way Taehyung's spine arches even more until it almost looks painful. "Cheeky brat," he groans but still presses back into Jeongguk's hands as he pulls and pushes the slippery globes around his arousal, head spinning from the friction.

 

The view from below is breathtaking and right now, Jeongguk can't think past making Taehyung cum. "T-Taehyung, w-want you to cum," he grits out, wrapping his magic tight around the invading red strands to keep his orgasm at bay.

 

"Oh?" Taehyung enquires, sliding his palms down Jeongguk's sweaty chest until his pleasantly aching nipples rest between the index and middle fingertips. "Are you gonna cum for me?"

 

Taehyung pinches and rolls the swollen buds between two fingers without lifting his hands or changing his rhythm. Jeongguk almost screams at the rough treatment, the light headed feeling returning and making him feel like he's floating.

 

"Y-you first, wanna make you c-cum for me," Jeongguk keens, undulating between Taehyung's thighs. "P-please Tae, wanna m-make you cum. Wanna f-feel you cover me a-and then f-fuck me with your cum." And he does. He knows it's the venom burning through him from their kiss earlier but in this moment nothing is more important than seeing Taehyung fall apart above him, _because_ of him, lead Taehyung to his climax and give him everything. His magic swirls and gusts around his chest, battering against the walls of his soul in desperation as it chases the red magic. It's an elite game of tag where rose gold will chase and catch the red, stroking and shaking it up, letting it feed before backing off and letting the red escape, only to repeat the dance, coaxing Taehyung closer to the edge.

 

"Heaven and hell, _Jeongguk_!" Jeongguk can feel the edge approaching but clenches his jaw when Taehyung picks up speed. He keeps his body moving, ignoring the straining muscles as Taehyung uses his body to get off. He feels absolutely filthy watching the incubus move above him, letting his own body be used for Taehyung's pleasure as he races towards his climax.

 

Jeongguk can feel his muscles cramping but ignores in, choosing to focus on the way the red and gold tremble and weave into each other, surging and coaxing his soul to feed Taehyung's insatiable appetite.

 

"Ahh, I'm so close," Taehyung groans. "O-oh, I can _feel_ you throbbing against my ass, making me so wet I'm drenching you in slick." Jeongguk whines in response, his body moving on autopilot as his mind blanks. Jeongguk's jaw drops and he watches with wide eyes as Taehyung removes his hands from Jeongguk's chest to replace his hands on his ass, pulling a cheek apart with one hand. The other hand reaches back to hold Jeongguk's pulsing cock steady to directly rub against his gushing hole with more force. "J-Jeongguk, touch me." And who is Jeongguk to resist the order.

 

Moving shaky hands, one takes its place on a tanned hip, helping and guiding Taehyung as he viscously grinds up and down, using his cock as a toy for his pleasure. The other wraps around the burning erection bobbing obscenely. He gives it a few tugs, reminding himself to breath as he watches Taehyung moan, moving faster as he grinds back and thrusts into the tight hold of Jeongguk's fist.

 

"M-more, Kookie." The heat is spreading from the base of his spine and Jeongguk bites his tongue _hard_. The pain is sharp and clears the haze enough to startle his orgasm back a bit from the edge as his brain focuses on the iron filling his mouth. A dull pain builds in his wrist so he unwraps his fingers from Taehyung's cock, instead presses the flat of his hand down on the top of the length. Each frantic roll has Taehyung sliding hotly between his palm and his firm stomach. "I'm cuming, oh shit! Don't you _dare_ , Jeongguk!" Taehyung warns. "or I'll make you cum so many times it'll be torture, and not in a good way." The incubus rolls his hips once, twice more before freezing on top of him, muscles locking in place before he shudders out his orgasm.

 

"I-I can't!" Jeongguk practically screams at the molten release spurting all over him, red spilling out the side of his mouth as he bucks to remove the pressure around his cock, about to erupt at the continuous stimulation. Taehyung quickly wraps his fingers tightly around the base of Jeongguk's dick and continuous using the rock hard arousal to drag out his climax as he drinks while the boy thrashes under the incubus. The dry orgasm tears through him, pure torment when Jeongguk bucks his hips in an attempt to dislodge the vice grip stealing his sanity.

 

Without waiting for the painful aftershocks to subside, Taehyung lifts off Jeongguk's waist so he's not touching the boy at all. "Poor baby, you did so well. Such a good boy letting me rub all over your rock hard cock like a toy." Jeongguk whines under him, the sounds distressed but no less sweeter than the heady wine on Taehyung's tongue. "Shh, I'll make it better," He coos, moving his magic so it surrounds Jeongguk's, petting and easing the violent trembling in the boy's soul. The boy's mouth opens and closes and Taehyung waits but nothing other than needy mewls pass. Then Taehyung notices the blood staining his mouth and skin, leaving the swollen lips red as cherries.

 

"Oh baby, you did so good, pleased me so well." Jeongguk whines, brown doe eyes swirling with impatience and restlessness, and Taehyung knows the boy probably doesn't realize how much he's bleeding. Such a good human, willing to injure himself to follow Taehyung's command. Something warm builds in his chest, something other than arousal. _Fondness_ , his magic supplies from where it's rubbing soothingly against Jeongguk's. Huh, interesting. This boy squirming under him certain is entertaining.

 

With a soft smile, Taehyung presses his lips to the summoner's gently. His tail unwraps from his arm and strokes up and down the outside of his thigh as his wings wrap around the both of them. Taehyung's entire body and every touch screams reassurance and comfort to sooth the whimpering boy. Licking into his mouth, Taehyung locks his muscles tightly as he licks the blood away. The taste is euphoric, setting his body on fire and sending blood rushing south so quickly he feels light headed. With a growl he cleans the red away but keeps his movements gentle until Jeongguk responds. "O-Oh hell, this is new. Stick out your tongue, pet," Taehyung pants when he pulls away to breathe before diving back in, making sure to wrap his lips around Jeongguk's tongue. Each suck pulls a fresh burst of iron and makes his hole pulse in time. Jeongguk winces in pain but keeps his mouth wide open for Taehyung to do what he will but the incubus can feel the boy's magic growing tense, instinct clawing at it to get away from the pain and fix the injury. Loosening his magic's hold, Taehyung moves back, chest heaving as Jeongguk's magic heals the wound. Taehyung briefly misses the taste but the Jeongguk bucks against him impatiently for his attention and Taehyung chuckles. "What do you want, pet? You've been so good for me, I'll let you choose how you want to finish."

 

"M-mouth, please?" Jeongguk whines and Taehyung raises an eyebrow in amusement.

 

"Need to be more specific love," Taehyung drawls, smirking at the frustrated expression on his pretty face.

 

But Jeongguk's patience is at its limit and he's hard enough to cut something and it hurts so bad. "Plu-please Tae! Been s-so good for you, m-make me cum. W-want your mouth on m-me," He begs and Taehyung's heart pounds in his chest at the pleading look in those dark eyes.

 

"Hmm, sure you don't want my cock instead?" Jeongguk shakes his head, tangling shaking fingers into Taehyung's hair and tugging none too gently at his impatience and embarrassment at having to say it out loud.

 

"N-no, w-want you t-tongue i-in my hole," and oh hell, the deep red blush looks perfect on the boy, eyes hazy with want, desperation lacing every word and slowly steal any inhibitions. "Need it, p-lease. F-fuck me with your t-tongue, with your c-cum, love your tongue, need your t-tongue, oh p-please Tae, I-I've been a g-good boy!" A dry sob tears through Jeongguk's throat and a slight guilty pang runs through Taehyung at how upset his boy looks.

 

Taehyung's mouth waters profusely, anticipation of tasting the boy directly and doesn't waste any more time with words. His boy's waited long enough. The incubus swiftly moves down Jeongguk's body, the boy's grip on his hair never leaving but Taehyung doesn't mind, lets the boy have the small comfort. Remembering Jeongguk's request earlier, Taehyung stops at his lower stomach, licking up his own release and slick, cradling it in his mouth before gently lifting the boy's thick thighs over his shoulders and laying down to reduce the strain on the human's exhausted body. Jeongguk's body is practically vibrating with sweet anticipation and Taehyung doesn't make him wait too long. He's still slightly open from before so without wasting anymore time he plunges his tongue straight in.

 

Jeongguk arches violently at the sudden hot intrusion. "T-Taehyung!" He shrieks, body curling at how amazing it feels. Taehyung rubs his lips over the rim before extracting his tongue to harshly suck at the muscle. Jeongguk thrashes and jerks at the suction but Taehyung just tightens his hold on his pale thighs and presses a soft kiss before diving in completely. "Oh _fucking fuck_!" Jeongguk screams. He feels absolutely filthy with Taehyung's hot mouth sucking on his rim as that tongue flicks and massages his walls with Taehyung's release dripping between his cheeks. His walls pulse and tremble, so sensitive from the venom but it's not enough. Taehyung fucks in and out of that sweet hole, unable to hold back his low moans when the clench around the muscle tightens when he hits Jeongguk's sweet spot. "Ahh! Oh, t-there, right t-there," Jeongguk pants, pushing Taehyung's head closer and spreading his legs as far as they'll go, exposing everything for the incubus. "M-more!"

 

It's so good and hot and obscene when Taehyung slurps and moans against his hole, hands coming up to pull his ass cheeks apart so his tongue can press in further to fuck in harder and faster. Jeongguk jolts when Taehyung's middle finger joins in, curling just right into his prostate and rubbing it relentlessly while his tongue destroys him from the inside. "I-I can't, i-it's too much! I-I'm gonna melt!" Jeongguk stutters almost deliriously , frantically rolling his hips. Taehyung feeds and feeds on that intoxicating combination, cock ready to burst as he grinds against the ground. He remains still and keeps his tongue firm and finger inside Jeongguk's wet heat as the boy moves his hips desperately. Taehyung lets the boy fuck himself on his tongue, letting each scream and whine wash over him when he hums against his rim. When Jeongguk's movements become weak, Taehyung takes over, pressing harshly on his prostate and thrusting his tongue in faster, undulating it against his walls. The boy's tight hole clenches around him rhythmically as his climax rushes at him and Jeongguk comes with another scream. Taehyung groans, lifting his hips enough to wrap a hand sound himself, jacking his aching erection until he cums with a throb, letting Jeongguk convulse and writhe beautifully as he uses Taehyung to prolong his orgasm while Taehyung feeds until his stomach hurts.

 

After what seems like an eternity, they both calm down, chests heaving and breaths coming fast as they come down from their highs. "You taste divine, Kookie." Taehyung says, licking his swollen lips, magic purring at the soreness in his jaw. He could heal it but he enjoys it, especially when he sees how wrecked the human looks. _Our human_ , his magic supplies and Taehyung doesn't disagree.

 

"Of course I do," Jeongguk heaves while trying to get his breathing under control. "I'm Jeon fucking Jeongguk." Taehyung laughs and Jeongguk musters enough strength to lift his head and watch the incubus. Something warm and content spreads as he drinks in the sound. It reminds Jeongguk of dark chocolate and fuzzy blankets, sweet and comforting as he watches Taehyung throw his head back and laugh. "Cock little shit," Taehyung says but there's no malice in the words and Jeongguk counts that as a win.

 

"I'm still going to get rid of you, any way possible."

 

"Do your best, pet." Taehyung grins and easily lifts Jeongguk and settles them both on the bed, cleaning them up with a wave of his hand.

 

"Hmm, but maybe we could play with your tongue some more?" Taehyung freezes, turning and staring blankly at the boy. Jeongguk keeps his face impassive but when Taehyung doesn't say anything he brings out the big guns. Swollen lips drop into a pout, eyes open wide, willing the hellion to give in. He's fucked, Jeongguk knows that but he does have three incredibly strong and intelligent summoners on his side. They'll figure something out and Taehyung will be gone forever. The though sends a pang through him, his magic protesting but Jeongguk silences it by focusing on something else. Like Taehyung's tongue. Oh god, yes. That tongue is a beautiful thing. If he knew getting rimmed would feel so good he would have been doing it all the time.

 

"So, you like my tongue, huh?" The incubus teases and Jeongguk looks away, blushing furiously when he sticks that menacing forked tongue out, flicking it suggestively.

 

"Shut up, it feels good okay." He's totally lying. It feels amazing, mind-blowing, 10/10 would try again. Taehyung's cock feels good too but there's something so filthy and dirty about Taehyung rimming him, fucking and stealing his sanity with the inhuman way it moves _inside_ him that makes him burn with need. He would seriously be okay with Taehyung's mouth on him forever-no until he leaves- but really. Getting tongue fucked by Taehyung is a fucking experience and yeah, he might be totally straight anymore but meh. He'll deal with his sexuality crisis another time.

 

A loud growl grabs their attention and they both burst out laughing. The oddity of the situation hits him, sobering him up. The laughter dies and as he stares at Taehyung's face, takes in how his eyes crinkle and his mouth forms a boxy with his stupid smile he searches inside him. Searching for anything negative brewing inside him. For worry or panic or regret or fear to set in but his magic rolls around in contentment. It'll probably set in later or maybe he's burned out from fighting before. Either way something resembling happiness gathers in his chest and for once, Jeongguk turns off his brain and lets himself feel. For now maybe it won't be too bad having the incubus around.

"Feed me," Jeongguk demands, voice strong but cautious as he tests how informal he can be. Might as well get comfortable if he's going to be around for a while. Taehyung's eyes narrow, his tail slicing the air once before another dazzling smile breaks out.

 

"Hmm, I suppose you did work up an appetite. Can't have my meal ticket dying on me so soon." Jeongguk pouts at the words but doesn't raise his guard, knowing the incubus is just teasing him. "Stay here and rest, I'll bring you something."

 

"I can do it! It's my house and you don't know where anything is. What if you make a mess." He inwardly cringes at the thought of his stuff in the wrong place and yeah, okay maybe he's slightly OCD about his stuff.

 

"Stay," Taehyung orders and something in Jeongguk obeys. His body relaxes but he still pouts. Taehyung rolls his eyes fondly-wait what?- and leans in to press a chaste kiss. Warmth blooms from the contact and Jeongguk pushes forward, wanting more. Taehyung pulls away, smirking when Jeongguk whines. He pecks him once more and ruffles the boy's hair much to his protest before walking out to the kitchen, leaving Jeongguk alone.

 

"Stupid incubus," he mutters under his breath with a smile.

 

"I heard that!" He jumps when Taehyung's voice echoes through the apartment and he lets out a disbelieving laugh. Running a hand through his hair he once again ponders if this is all some crazy dream, if he's going to wake up to find out that Jimin and Hoseok tested one of their experimental potions on him again and he's tripping balls. But the deep melodic voice drifting from his kitchen tells him otherwise. And as fun as this was Taehyung is still dangerous and unbound. With a resigned sigh he grabs his phone from the bedside table and notes it's just after six in the morning. Well, no point in going to sleep. He has work to do and plans to make. Letting the responsible part of his brain take over for a moment he sends a text off to Jimin, Hoseok and Yoongi before placing it down and leaning back on the pillows. The emails can wait, he thinks resting his eyes. Food first.

 

**[To Suga, J-Hope, & Jimin]**

_Need your help, I fucked up and I'm in trouble now._

                                        Sent: 6:11am

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you haven't already or are impatient for my next update check out my other stories, you might enjoy them :)
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	10. Making New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh would you look at that, more smut oh well. lol I promise plot next time!  
> I'm updating early since I'm on a split shift today but here's another 5k.
> 
> Happy readings! And keep the theories coming! :)

The air is hot, almost sweltering as Taehyung steps into his realm. The blood moon lords over the dark land, a mistress to the hellions living under her care. There's no sun here, just the everlasting moon Taehyung adores looking at. The rest of his realm is nothing like the human realm. Everything there is bright, full of hope and dreams, love and care. The realm is warm, and whether it's from their fiery sun or the collective good in the human soul Taehyung's not sure but he doesn't think too much into it. Only enough to compare how empty his home feels. Eerie joy clings to the red ground from which twisted trunks grow, the foliage a beautiful spectrum of reds and purples and pinks. Screams and laughter carried on cool winds sing in his ear, making his body warm instinctively and yes he does miss this place, even after only being gone a couple days but it doesn't take long for the restless feeling to appear and send him away.

 

"Home sweet home," he grumbles, tail swishing back and forth in irritation. Under most circumstances he'd be glad to be home, to escape whatever nasty little human grew the balls to risk summoning him for sexual gratification. Taehyung loves sex, it's woven into every fiber of his being, embedded into the building blocks of his DNA but it has gotten repetitive and boring. _Our Jeonggukie isn't boring,_ his magic purrs. The red haze manifests itself, wrapping around Taehyung's chest. The mention of Jeongguk sends a pang of longing through him even though Taehyung just saw him. Heaven and hell, his human looked so pretty sitting on his couch in his apartment, wearing nothing but a large t-shirt and sweats. The previous exertion left his cheeks tinted red, lips swollen as he pouted at the food Taehyung cooked for him. Taehyung will admit, he's never cooked before, never requiring actual food to sustain him so he may have made a huge mess, much to Jeongguk's horror. But Taehyung can't help but chuckle fondly at how the boy had chastised him for destroying his kitchen before magicking everything back into order. Still, Taehyung couldn't stop the wide smile blooming on his face as his boy ate everything Taehyung make, choking it down with watering eyes before forbidding him from entering the kitchen again. Unfortunately, time flows here faster than in the human realm. While he's only been gone an hour at most from the human realm, here he's been absent for months. His magic nuzzles comforting into his neck and Taehyung curls his hands protectively around it, stroking it and smiling at the content purr. It hates being trapped inside his body but previous experiences in the human realm have taught them better than to let it roam free in case someone attacks him before thinking.

 

"We should stop delaying, hmm? The lords will not be happy if we tardy too long." His magic bubbles as if to scoff and Taehyung agrees but still lifts his wings, letting them carry him towards the looming castle. He flies up and up, circling around the menacing spiked towers, waving at the gargoyles on duty to over the bone gates to the smaller inner courtyard before landing gently in front of the black marble staircase. There are probably thirty wide steps, glistening under the mistress moon as they lead a dark path to the heavy doors. Blood thorns grow wide and tall, encompassing the stairs as their poisonous flowers bloom, letting off an enticing smell to lure their prey closer. They're his favorite, planted at his request at the entrance to his domain. With a smile he takes off again with a powerful flap of his wings, letting his fingertips gently skin over the velvet petals, cooing as they reach up and attempt to trap his fingers.

 

The doors are pure steel, six inches thick and practically impenetrable but Taehyung can still hear the lewd sounds on the other side. Taking a deep breath he lets the lust take over, heating his body and filling his cock with a pleasant tingle. With a smirk he sends his magic forward, letting it smash into the door and blasting it open. The thick scent of sex and arousal slams into him, making his wings flutter to steady his body. Shoulder back, back straight and head held high he steps inside, ignoring as the door shuts closed behind him. Low lamps cast a honey gold over the ballroom, filled with dazzling chandeliers and tables full of food that most of his guests will never touch. Plush cushions and couches fill the space, scattered artfully on the floor on golden threaded carpets, as soft as a baby's blanket under his naked toes. But that's not what catches his attention, no his guests are much more interesting than the decorations.

 

There must be over thirty guests in attendance, sensually dancing against each other. The lust is so palpable that Taehyung can't help the moan that escapes as his magic lunges into the room, scattering from one area to the next feeding on the arousal leaving the writhing bodies before him in waves. Whispers and moans of 'master' echo through the room, hands seeking and chasing after the red stream as it flirts from group to group, barely audible over the seductive bass rumbling from the floor. Incubi and hellions of all suits gathered in his home, stealing and giving the utmost pleasure to surging bodies. The scene is breathtakingly indecent and Taehyung realizes how much he's missed this, to be with his own kind, getting drunk on lust and sin. Missed dancing to the thrusting and arching bodies until every inch of him is vibrating in pure ecstasy. They're so gorgeous, trembling and clinging to each other. _Not as gorgeous as our human though._ True enough. Even now, his guests-the epitome of every dark fantasy and desire dim a bit in comparison to how perfectly Jeongguk feels under him, how sweet and delicious he tastes as Taehyung swallows every cry and whine. _Our pretty little firecracker sure is a piece of art himself,_ Taehyung agrees before sending his magic off with a wink.

 

"Master, you're home!" Gleeful voices whisper seductively into his ears as he lets himself be pulled into the mass of limbs. The second the surrounding groups realize he's joining them, they scatter only to come together in a massive orgy.

 

"Welcome home master, welcome home!"

 

"We've missed you so much, oh it was torture without you."

 

"Please master, let us feed you, drink from us, drink!"

 

The pleading voices are lovely as hot hands run over his body. He can't keep track of all of them, five? Ten? More? His mind is so hazy and light as the most beautiful symphony of bodies slapping against one another, moaning shamelessly for more and more and _more_ fills his head. He can barely concentrate but focuses enough to set the last of his trapped magic free, gasping at the pure pleasure it feeds on, the red mist growing larger and deeper as it spreads to cocoon everyone within it. "Mmm, I'm home my lovelies, did I keep you waiting long?"

 

Hisses of yes rise around him in waves. "M-my apologies, will you feed me and feed from me in turn?" He asks, barely able to remain standing on his feet, swaying in excitement. Hell, he's missed this. It's been so long since he's returned to his home-not the realm but his actual home in the realm that guilt eats away at him, knowing his beauties have been waiting for him so patiently. Even now, their bodies tremble with barely contained restraint, waiting for his signal. Raising his head, he can't help but fondly shake his head in amusement as the red haze dashes from one end of the room to another, totally enveloping the various colors of his guest's magic, chasing another stream after catching the previous one. _Greedy little thing, his magic is_ , he thinks before turning his attention to his guests, deeming he's made them wait long enough. "Let go, my pets and let me play with you."

 

"Yes master, yes! Come play with us!" With an aroused shudder, he lets his body fall backwards, arms and wings spread as cool hands grab onto his burning skin. There are hands and mouths everywhere, fondling him reverently as slick tongue lick every inch of him, over his chest, the tip of his tail, over the sensitive bones of his wings. All the hearts in the room beat in time to the pulsing bass, and Taehyung keeps his eyes open against how amazing he feels, blue darkening into violet as the bodies thrust and grind into each other. He lets himself go, wordlessly giving them permission to pleasure him, to rip him into shreds and feed until the red haze settles heavily over them all, drowning as they keep feeding him and he feeds them.

 

"Please me lovelies," Taehyung taunts, gasping at the pain in his shoulder as a pair of fangs pierce into his shoulder. Another set of teeth bite into the meat of both his inner thighs. "Wreck me, show me how much you missed your master." The teeth bite down harder, making his body jerk as they gently put out. More mouths replace those, lips replacing the teeth to drink from the wounds. Tongues lap over the broken skin until it seals, before more mouths join in, marking and sucking everywhere. Heavy hands manipulate his body turning him until he's on his knees on a plush satin pillow.

 

"Y-yes, touch me," he moans, pushing into the needy, wandering hands, trusting them with his pleasure.

 

"Yes, master," The voices chorus. Hot, wet mouths attach to his chest and Taehyung throws his head back, eyes heavily lidded as he watches multiples lips lick and suck on his nipples. It's soothing and feels good, the gentle suction sending muted electric pulses to his cock but it's not enough. Not what he wants.

 

Lifting his arms, he grabs on to the two heads nursing at his chest, tangling one hand into silky strands and wrapping the other around a hard horn and forcefully presses them hard into his chest. They catch on fast, and Taehyung moans softly at the intense suction. Sharp teeth bite down and tug roughly at the hard buds, making them ache deliciously. His hands are pulled away as multiple lips wrap around his fingers, sucking and laving their slippery tongues and moaning around the digits.

 

Rough hands stroke his tail, playing with the sensitive arrow head with nimble fingers while more hands rub the base of his wings, making his oil glands swell and leak. "Ahhh, fuck!" He almost screams when tongues prod and nip at the sensitive glands, making his wings quiver. Even more hands and lips find purchase on his throbbing erection and aching balls. Taehyung opens his eyes and lets his muscles go, trusting the various hands to support his weight as he moans and pants as two hellions kiss and nip at ruby lips around the head of his cock, sharing his taste.

 

"M-more!" He demands. He barely hears another harmony of 'yes, master,' through his ringing ears before a tongue is forced into his open mouth. "Mhph, hah, t-tasty," he moans into the mouth, heart stuttering at the pleased moans and growls he receives in reply. His body jolts when the mouths on his burning nipples leave but sighs happily when another pair latch on. He flicks his tongue against the one in his mouth, wrapping around it and suck hard. Something hard bumps against his left hand and he wraps his digits around it tightly, twisting and sliding up and down the hot length in time at the same pace as he sucks on the thick tongue, letting the hellion drink from him. The cock in his hand pulses a couple times before his fist is covered in warmth that's immediate licked clean. Another mouth steals his attention and he moans into the mouth, hips thrusting into the hot tightness that wraps around his erection. Pulling the two hellions off his chest he grip the incubus's head and roughly thrusts his entire length down his throat, groaning at the beautiful friction. Another mouth latches onto his and Taehyung comes with a startles yelp when large hands part his ass and knead them roughly. A warm breath brushes against his hole and Taehyung's rhythm stutters when a velvety tongue licks over the tight muscle of his taint.

 

"Hah, yes, eat me," he whines at the teasing kitten licks before coming violently down the incubus's throat at the sudden pressure on his rim. He doesn't know who's behind him but he doesn't care, not when it's licking and suction harshly, drinking and swallowing each pulse of slick gushing out of him.

 

"P-please master," a _shidhert_ mewls, climbing up his chest to rub the flat of her tongue over a throbbing bud, her split tail coming up to fondle the other.

 

"C-come here, sweetie. Let me relieve you." He smiles as the hands lay him down, a pillow under his hips and head. Taehyung removes his hands from the bodies they were pleasuring to help her straddle him. In a swift movement he buries himself deep inside here, letting her scream at the intrusion burn hotly through him. Without letting her adjust, he thrusts up into her pussy, starting up a hard and fast pace. Her head is thrown back and he watches as her green eyes glow under her lids, purple mouth whimper into another as another leaves pretty bruises on her pale blue skin. "Fuck, you're so hot around me, pet," Taehyung pants, forcefully pulling her down and grinding up hard so he's stimulating her clit as well. With a muffled cry she clenches around him and he feels hot wetness gush around his arousal as her muscles clamp down hard around him. "I-I'm cuming," he warns, before slamming in hard.

 

"O-oh y-yes! Ma-master is c-cuming i-inside me," the _shidhert_ babbles, mouth dropping open at the burning heat flowing through her, making her convulse above him. Taehyung's tongue lolls out and two more join in, dancing and sliding sensually against him. The female is pulled off and replaced by a male. Taehyung can't see pasts the desperate mouths attached to his but the can feel a long cock slapping his stomach as the male slams his hips down and grinds them in figure eights, whining until his release paints Taehyung's stomach

 

"H-hell, ahh!" Taehyung screams when at the next tight grip on his cock is combined with the sudden intrusion of his ass as something hot and smooth fucks inside. "W-what?" He detaches the mouths from his only to stare wide eyed at the beast of a hellion between his legs. It's easily two times larger than Taehyung. Thick cords of muscles protrude and define every inch of his body. Large ram like horns curl,p on his almost midnight skin, red eyes piercing into Taehyung's very being. The other hellions move away a bit at his presence, still fucking each other but also focusing their attention on the newcomer.

 

When Taehyung doesn't say anything, the hellion lifts his mouth, much to Taehyung's displeasure. But it's quickly forgotten when Taehyung gets a good look at him. "Oh _fuck_ , you're exquisite," Taehyung moans, eyes wide as he greedily takes in the massive length standing so proud and obscene, easily 10inches long and impossibly wide. Oh heaven and hell, it'll tear him apart and damn it if he wants it. His mouth waters, the other guests forgotten about as he crawls towards it.

 

"What's your name, love?"

 

 _"Silas, Master Taehyung."_ Taehyung startles at the sudden voice in his head but claps his hands gleefully. A telepath then. How wonderful.

 

"Silas, you're a beautiful creature, so strong and pure." Taehyung purrs, crawling closer. Fuck, even with Silas on his knees Taehyung barely reaches his chin. Silas ducks his head at the praise and Taehyung presses a sweet kiss both his fangs as they extend past his mouth due to the size of them. "Please let me," he begs, not caring how desperate he sounds. The _ohsehth_ nods his head once and Taehyung pounces, licking and sucking up the large length. "You're so big," he whispers, worshipping the cock with his lips and lightly tracing a fang up the prominent vein. It twitches and the thick scent of cloves coming from his intensifies. Laughter bubbles in his chest and he giggles when he tries to wrap a hand around the girth, unable to close his fingers or open his jaw wide enough.

 

"So pretty, pet," Taehyung coos, smiling up at the hellion and oh, how tiny he feels. There's no way it'll fit in his mouth so Taehyung improvises. Beckoning his guests forward, they all suck and lick, slicking up the arousal as Taehyung falls to his hands and knees, dipping his head to suck one large ball into his mouth. The _ohsehth_ doesn't move, letting his master set the pace and Taehyung almost cums at the thought alone, of how his massive beast capable of ripping him limb from limb submits so beautifully under his will. The weight is heavy on his tongue and another wave of slick gushes from his hole as he pay the same attention to the other full weight.

 

Taehyung regretfully pulls away and waves the helpful bodies away. "Thank you, my lovelies. Go, continue your fun with each other. Let me play with my new pet."

 

_"Yes, master."_

 

Focusing his attention to the hellion before him, Taehyung smirks and turns around, arching his back so his ass is on display. "Come on, big boy. You'll have to eat me good if that monster is gonna fit," He taunts. He spreads his legs further apart and rests his head on a pillow, making sure he can see how his hole twitches in anticipation, slick gushing out and running down his marked thighs and pooling between his knees.

 

The hellion lets out a terrifying growl that makes Taehyung cum untouched and oh, he can't wait for him to get his hands on him. The beast doesn't need more encouragement before his face is shoved between Taehyung's wet cheeks. The large hands pull his cheeks wide and Taehyung screams when a thick tongue penetrates his ass, forcing his muscles wide to accommodate. It hurts but the pain is so good and Taehyung arches his back even more, relaxing his muscles to allow the tongue to fuck in an out. The hellion pauses to let Taehyung adjust and he reaches back, running trembling fingers over the coarse texture of the horn closest to him before digging his fingers in. Taehyung feels his surprise but he remains compliant, letting his master hold him in place as he rolls his hips back.

 

"E-eat me, c-come on, pet. M-make me cum screaming your name, Silas." Taehyung quickly loses his grip and his breath when his tongue retracts deliciously against his soft walls before it plunge in again. "Ooh, fuck! Y-your t-tongue-it's b-ribbed?!" Silas rumbles in confirmation and Taehyung keens, losing his mind at the ridges of his tongue rub hotly over his walls. Taehyung forgets about everything, his guests, even Jeongguk as the tongue moves faster, fucking into his channel deeper and deeper. "Y-you're going to d-deep! H-how long is it?" He asks in disbelief, moaning incoherently as the tongue flattens inside him, reaching so deep inside him and stretching the sensitive walls that have never been touched.

 

 _"I must stretch until here, Master Taehyung. I do not wish to hurt you."_ Silas's voice echoes in his head and Taehyung cums again with a scream when the long tongue undulates inside him, the ridges putting amazing pressure on his prostate. His cock erupts and spills spurt after spurt, one for each unrelenting thrust. He continues to cum, screaming and moaning for Silas to never stop and he doesn't. The hellion eats his ass, drinking the impossible amount of slick pouring out of Taehyung's body with gusto, tongue never ceasing as it massages Taehyung's prostate. Taehyung's so lost in the pleasure he barely notices the two thick fingers pumping in and out, stretching his hole for the huge arousal.

 

The three fingers pull out first, followed by the tongue and Taehyung whines in protest, pushing back and clenching as hard as possible around the muscle to keep it inside his body. The orgasms stop and Taehyung's strength fails. His body collapses but before he completely ends up sprawled in his mess, large hands wrap around his waist and reposition him so Silas is laying on his back and Taehyung is straddling his waist. "Oh my _fuck_ ," Taehyung whispers. His feet barely touch the ground and the large hands easily over lap around his waist and he feels so incredibly small.

 

Taehyung's chest tightens painfully when the _ohsehth_ effortlessly lifts him and positions his gaping hole over his erection. His magic surges towards him, wrapping around him protectively as it makes sure he's alright. _"Master?"_

 

"J-just give me a sec, pet." Taehyung says, hugging his magic to his chest and burying his face into the red cloud. _I'm alright, love,_ he tells his magic after taking a few deep breaths. He's scared, he won't deny it. But Taehyung _wants_ it, want to feel that massive erection destroy him, stir up his insides and make him cum again and again. Wants Silas to use his smaller body as a flesh light and pound into him until he erupts. Silas lets out a whimpering growl and Taehyung smirks, knowing the _ohsehth_ heard his thoughts. "Go play, love," he orders his magic before turning his attention to the hellion beneath him and nodding.

 

Taehyung remains limp, letting Silas move his body onto his erection and Taehyung screams. If Taehyung wasn't who is was, he knows the pain would be unbearable, his body breaking and tears as he's impaled on something of such a size. As it is, the line between pain and pleasure has never been so hazy and Taehyung can't even remember his own name as hands pull him down.

 

 _"You must breathe, master Taehyung. Would you like some help?"_ Taehyung can't say anything but Silas must understand because the hellion sits up and ducks down. The ribbed tongue slides out and laps over Taehyung's aching arousal.

 

The shift has the massive length pressing in further and Taehyung's mind turns white with pleasure. "Oh shit, hah, ahhah, it's inside me," Taehyung babbles, a wide and breathless smile spreading wide. He looks down and chokes, barely holding back his climax when he _see_ the indent of Silas in his stomach, the bulge looking so obscene with his small frame straddling the huge body under him like a slut. Silas wraps his tongue around Taehyung's cock, slowly stroking it base to tip and it's so wet and messy with his mouth drooling over it but Taehyung can't complain. "F-fuck me, pet. W-wreck me." Silas growls and Taehyung's body quavers when the rumbling vibrations reach the impossibly hard length inside him. "Ah, hah, my per-personal vibrator," Taehyung laughs before letting out a squeal as the vibrations make him cum. "Fuck!" He shrieks when his hole weakly tightens around the intrusion and Silas growls at the clench but there's no relief. It just makes his body burn more until he's convinced he's going to melt. "Silas!" Taehyung screams, forgetting everything when the hellion lifts him up by the waist. The erection burns hotly inside him and Taehyung's eyes roll back at the immense pressure on his prostate when he slides out until only the head breeches him. The breath is punched out of him when he's pulled back onto the length. His hands scramble to grab onto anything to ground himself because his mind is a jumbled mess as Silas fuck him, gently thrusting in and out and fuck it feels absolute agony. The pressure against his sweet spot never stops and the continuous friction is making him lose his mind. "S-silas," Taehyung cries, letting out wet sobs of relief when the heavy presence in his mind returns.

 

_"I've got you master. Take what you need from me."_

 

"H-harder! Fu-ck me a-nd fill me, make me cum," Taehyung hiccups, shaking his head back and forth as the heat expands out from the base of his spine. Taehyung feels the grip on his waist minutely tighten before he's being slammed down as Silas impales his cock into Taehyung's shaking body over and over and over. The pleasure is immense and Taehyung cums again and again, so many times that he loses count. He feels his magic feeding, gorging on the sexual energy choking the room and Taehyung can't think past the cock destroying him.

 

He musters up enough energy to wrap his arms around his stomach and hugs his abdomen tightly, stroking Silas from the outside as that's all he can do while the large hellion twitches and swells inside him. Another orgasm builds in Taehyung's stomach and he whimpers pitifully, throwing his head back and losing himself in the deep but gentle thrusts. The large body beneath his trembles and swells even more and Taehyung's wings flutter desperately. He hugs the bulge tighter, refusing to touch his cock.

 

He opens his mouth to urge the hellion to cum but the words are stolen from his mouth as he's pulled down roughly onto the hard length. "S-Silas!' Taehyung cries out before white hot stars explode behind his eyes. The painful coil in his stomach coils tighter and all Taehyung can do is take it as the hellion fucks into him roughly, chasing his release. The heavy balls slap harshly against his ass and knowing how red and sore it'll be for the next day, even with his advanced healing makes him keens. He starts clenching around Silas but the muscle doesn't do much than weakly flutter around the invading phallus, making him nothing more than a fleshlight and hell, if he loves it. The feeling of being used and fucked so thoroughly. After a few more rough thrusts that empty his mind, Taehyung cums with a scream and keeps cuming as Silas released inside him.

 

"O-oh my." Silas pulls Taehyung down all the way and grinds in tight circles, making sure to keep that torturous pressure on his prostate as he empties into the small willing body with a roar. It hurts, being filled to the brim and then some, both with cum and sexual energy but he can't stop. His muscles flutter and milk Silas for everything as his magic grows so dark it's almost black with how much it has been fed.

 

After a couple long minutes, Silas lifts Taehyung off his cock as gently as possible with the help of his guests but he still sobs pitifully at the drag against his abused prostate. He clenches as hard as possible but the hellion's release still spills out of him and as much as he hates the sense of loss at the movement, he's relieved when he doesn't feel like his stomach's going to burst. He's laid down on a soft couch and two succubi gently clean him, pressing reassuring kisses on his overheated skin and lips. His magic drifts towards him, rippling in concern but Taehyung weakly waves it away, wanting to relish in the delicious aches he's going to feel for the next little while. It's not often he's out sexed by others and he wants to let his guests indulge in his aftercare. "Thank you, lovelies," he says when they're done. They bow and leave him alone at his request. Soothing, upbeat music fills the halls and voices ebb in and out with the melody as the rest of the party continues with socializing, all bodies sated and filled to the brim in every way possible. The large hellion makes to leave but Taehyung stops him. "I want to keep you, pet." Taehyung says, warmth blooming in his chest when the heavy weight of Silas startles in his mind. "I doubt I can do this all the time but I feel that I will need to by my side in the future."

 

The two just stare at each other, Taehyung enjoying the view of his body and the large horns his finger itch to run over again to the beautiful red eyes. He's never had a pet with red eyes and these are too gorgeous to let go of. Taehyung doesn't say anything more, just waits patiently in his afterglow for the _ohsehth_ to consider his offer. It's not something to be taken lightly. It's not a contract or temporary. Silas would be in his service for all eternity or until his demise, whichever comes first and if he meets his end, Taehyung will eat his soul and he'll become part of him, which Taehyung absorbs his power. But it goes both ways. Under Taehyung's service, Silas will be taken care of and protected under his name.

 

After several long minutes, the heavy presence returns in Taehyung's mind. _"Thank you for your gracious offer, Master Taehyung. I humbly accept and bind myself to you, under your service for eternity."_ Silas bows and Taehyung sits up in excitement before doubling over at the pain due to the sudden movement. Concern flashes through him as everyone freezes, making sure their master is alright. Cursing his stupidity, Taehyung waves them off with a pained smile and finally lets his magic heal him. After a few moments he waves it away again, happy the debilitating pain is gone, leaving behind a pleasant ache in his lower body and thighs. Sitting up again, he beckons Silas closer. He kneels before Taehyung and the incubus giggles, entertained by the ridiculous difference in their size.

 

"I accept your vow, Silas of the _ohsehth_ clan. In return, I give you my protection and vow to care for you as my own." The hellion's mind lights up in happiness but his face remains empty, void of any emotions or expressions. Taehyung stands and leans in close and places both hands on Silas's face, lifting his head until their eyes met. "Kiss me," Taehyung whispers and closes his eyes, leaning in. The large body before him trembles as Taehyung gently licks into the wide mouth, careful to avoid the large and sharp fangs so he doesn't cut his face. Silas trembles but remains perfectly still, letting Taehyung explore his mouth. Taehyung's tongue licks into his mouth, soothingly stroking Silas's cheek with a palm as he feeds him his nectar, encouraging the hellion to drink.

 

Taehyung's magic slams into Silas and Taehyung tightens his hold when he starts to struggle at the building pain, keeping their lips connected and forcing more nectar down his throat. His magic cuts into the hellion, invading every cavern like a tsunami until it practically devours his magic, leaving its red stain on the green. The rest of the red forms a tornado around them and Silas's chest glows white hot. He scream in agony as Taehyung's brand forms, burning the skin above his heart and Taehyung continues kissing him, wrapping his lithe body around the beastly hellion and keeping their mouths connected easily. As suddenly as the light came, it leaves along with the dissipating wind, leaving behind a brand in the shape of a blood thorn flower on his chest, binding the two for eternity. Leaving a couple more chaste kisses, Taehyung slowly pulls away and sit in his new servant's lap, curling up into the heaving chest as he adjusts to the sudden intake of power Taehyung shared with him.

 

Eventually a thick clawed arm curls around him and Taehyung sends a sweet smile at his newest pet. "Feel better?" Silas nods and though he doesn't smile, Taehyung can feel his green magic ripple happily. "Now, I'm quite ready to retire. Will you escort me to my chambers, please?" Another nod before the thick arm curls around his back and under his legs, being careful of his wings and tail. "Woah," Taehyung says, smiling wide when Silas effortlessly hold him up in one arm and makes his way up the winding staircase towards his room with Taehyung curled into his chest, pressing sleepy kisses against his brand as his magic remains downstairs, playing with the other magicks. He's so glad he made a new friend, he think before falling asleep cradled in Silas's arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that just happened.... and you're welcome.  
> We all need a little bit of slutty tae in our lives to brighten up boring Mondays, don't ya think? :p
> 
> Until next time!


	11. Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readings! I might post a double chapter today since this upcoming week is going to be pretty hectic. I have a 53 hour online course to finish ASAP for work. :(

"It's impolite to keep your elders waiting," A deep voice thunders, impatience and displeasure coating every word as it's bit out. Taehyung rolls his eyes, stepping deeper into the red room. Goosebumps cover his naked skin and his breath a visible white haze due to the below zero temperatures the knight prefers. The room is dark and bright at the same time. Red shades the walls and ceilings, illuminating the claw marks embedded deep within in a fit of anger. Namjoon tells him it looks intimidating. Taehyung thinks it looks like an emo teenager's room but whatever.

 

The stones under his bare feet feel like ice so the incubus walks on the balls of his feet, tail keeping his balance as he walks towards the irritated voice coming from the shadows. "Daddy, I'm home," he yells, enjoying the way his voice bounces off the walls.

 

"Taehyung…," the voice warns and Taehyung stops, already annoyed at being away from his boy for so long.

 

"You summoned me, _Namjoon._ Stop trying to be all grumbly and scary." Raising his hand, Taehyung opens his soul and releases some of the magic inside. It manifests before him in a red haze, almost invisible in the red room and floats high up to each corner of the room, illuminating each shadow. "Found ya."

 

"You know better than to use my true name, Taehyung." The deep voice rasps as its owner steps away from the wall.

 

"There's no one here but us, Joon," Taehyung argues, stepping closer. "Ira is such a… boring name, don't you think?"

 

"Taehyung…stop it," Namjoon says, taking a weary step back. Taehyung stops, standing still as he takes in the hellion before him. Namjoon, known to humans as Ira or Wrath, is the leader of the hellionic council of 7, the group who effectively rules over the hellion realms. The council is made up of the strongest hellions, called the seven sins, who regulate the laws and customs of their realm and who created the arrangement with the human council to work with their Zheal class to protect the human realm.

 

The hellion is a beauty with his silver eyes to match the bleached hair styled into a coif, showing off the pretty earrings adorning his long pointed ears, the only indication of his hellionic nature besides his eyes. His tanned skin is so pretty, made more so with the scars littering his muscled body. Being the leader of the council and due to his nature, Namjoon often ends up fighting even when he doesn't need to. He's one of the most level headed creatures Taehyung has ever met but it doesn't take much more than a pin drop to set him off, making him a reckless hurricane of rage, hence the numerous pale marks covering his body. Taehyung thinks it's pretty and wouldn't mind tracing those scars with his tongue, just to see how sensitive they are.

 

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Taehyung inquires, slowly invading Namjoon's space. "Look, you're positively trembling, Nam.Joon.ie." Wrath growls at him and Taehyung smiles, blood heating at the perceived threat. Taehyung knows the sin hates it when others use his real name, especially since no one outside the 7 and Taehyung know any of the member's true names. A sin's true name is guarded, especially from the human since without it, the summoners are unable to bind them.

 

Namjoon shakes, hands clenched into tight fists as Taehyung's taunts crawl under his skin, making his body burn. "Stop Tae," he whispers, eyes clenched shut to avoid looking at the incubus's sly face. "Don't use my true name, not right now." Namjoon hears Taehyung's low laugh and it sends unpleasant pin pricks through his body. The red magic subs tauntingly against the silver in his soul and Namjoon can feel it building, his nature bubbling in excited anticipation at the possibility of an aggressive encounter.

 

"Hmmm," Taehyung says, placing a long finger between Namjoon's pecs and trailing it to the left as he moves. The other fingers join the first as the incubus circles the sin, coming to a stop behind him and placing both hands on his shoulder blades. Placing his forehead between his hands, Taehyung lets out a soft sigh at the heat of the larger body, smirking at the anger rippling under those delicious muscles. Okay, so Taehyung definitely has a huge muscle kink. Can't really blame him.

 

"Should I call you daddy?" Taehyung asks, voice innocent and quite as he moves closer, letting the heat warm his freezing body as his magic pokes and dances for the sliver of Namjoon's, coxing it to come and say hello. Heaven and hell, the sin would be so good being consumed by him. The smokey and cinnamon taste heady on this tongue, slightly bitter but so strong. The consumed power would be unimaginable, to take in the power of one of the council as strong as Wrath, Taehyung can't even imagine.

 

Nothing at all like his summoner's sweet taste of wine and chocolates, and oh. A sharp pang goes through Taehyung and he opens magic, willing it to bring forth the parts of Jeongguk he consumed. The rose gold peaks out shyly, floating unsurely amidst a sea of red, a pretty shiny beacon to lead Taehyung back to his human. In tune with his feelings, Taehyung's magic curls protectively around the gold, caressing it oh so gently as it bumps against the walls of Taehyung's chest, wordlessly asking to return and indulge once more. _Soon, love. Business first._

 

Biting his lips, Taehyung focuses his attention back to the trembling muscles under his palms and forehead. Unable to resist, Taehyung flicks his tongue out, attempting to taste any indication of arousal or lust coming from the sin. Before his tongue can touch a jagged scar along Namjoon's spine, Taehyung finds his back smashed against the wall by a hand on his neck.

 

 _"Master Taehyung!"_ Silas's heavy voice fills his head with panic and concern.

 

 _Stay, pet. I'll be fine. Don't worry._ Taehyung replies with a burst of warmth before focusing on the looming presence. "I warned you, Taehyung," Namjoon growls, silvery eyes turning stormy grey as rage takes over. "Treat me properly. You're alive because of me. You'd do best to remember that, child."

 

"I'm not your child, Namjoon." Taehyung squirms but the hand around his delicate neck tightens so Taehyung sighs in annoyance. He knows Namjoon could never kill him but these are not the kind of marks he wants Wrath to leave on his body.  And since his advanced healing doesn't work at the hands of the sin, he really doesn't want to scare his boy by returning all bruised up.

 

"You are," Namjoon insists. "Mine and that filthy Avaritia's. I also have a millennia on you, an incubus barely reaching their 107th year. Best remember that." Taehyung feels annoyance build, making him squirm against the wall, wings fluttering and tail flickering back and forth.

 

"I have no father, sin." Taehyung grits out, so over this foreplay. "My mother, Lust, is the only parent I have. Just because she cursed you and Jin and it resulted in my creation does not mean I am related to you, nor will I acknowledge you as so." Taehyung knows his words are harsh but he doesn't really care, not even when a flash of hurt flashes in those stormy eyes before being replaced by anger.

 

Everyone in the hellion realm knows the special circumstances of Taehyung's creation. All hellions are born, have two parents. But Taehyung wasn't born. From what lust told him, Wrath and Greed had always been rivals. Greed wanted Wrath's power and status while Wrath thought Greed was a spoilt brat that should be kept in line and was too immature and untrustworthy to keep on the council. One day, their fight got out of hand and in order to gain more power to go head-to-head with Wrath, Greed killed and ate Lust's lover, consuming his magic and stealing his power. Lust eventually found out and placed a temporary curse on them in revenge. The two sins were forced into mindless lust and arousal in the middle of their battle and were forced to each other's bodies to avoid losing their sanity. After three full days of writhing and screaming out in ecstasy, Lust came and tore away part of their magic and with their final release created Taehyung as a reminder for the two of their transgression.

 

As a child of Lust, Taehyung is an incubus, but due to the circumstances behind his creation Taehyung is also unique. He is the first whose magic was created from three of the hellionic council, the first of his kind, the dark princeling. No one knows the range of Taehyung's power or influence, even Taehyung doesn't know but because of that, the human realm only knows Taehyung as an incubus outside the human High Council. Even the Zhealians don't know who Taehyung really is, which is how Namjoon would like it to be. That, is the reason he summoned Taehyung.

 

"Taehyung…" Namjoon starts, feeling his magic bubble unpleasantly. Even if Taehyung denies it, Namjoon feels responsible for him and while his nature (Wrath and hellion) would not hesitate to try and consume Taehyung, Namjoon wants Taehyung to trust him.

 

“No, Ira,” Taehyung sighs out. "I love you as a friend, you as Jin. You've both been there for me since my birth and look out for me but that's all you can ever been. Lust is my mother, my creator. And you my friend. Taehyung cups Namjoon's face gently, feeling the tense jaw click as anger builds from Taehyung's denial. Taehyung feels the silver inch towards his red, Namjoon's magic stabbing through his chest with deadly needles into the deep red cloud, attempting to swallow a tiny bit of Taehyung's magic before it dances away from the pretty thorns.

 

Friends indeed. It's such a loose term in his realm. Nothing like the human realm, where Taehyung has seen how friends sacrifice themselves for each other, how Jeongguk feel into his trap to protect his friend. But here, it's nothing the same. Taehyung likes Namjoon and Jin, hell, he'd fall into bed with them constantly if he could and knows as much as Namjoon denies it, Taehyung's nature calls to him, though maybe not in the same way as others. As the leader of 7, Namjoon is very resistant to practically everything in the realm. With Namjoon's magic woven into his very being, Taehyung knows that Namjoon would protect him from others, but in the same breath, Taehyung also knows that Wrath would shred him to pieces and eat him for his power or if it served his purpose. Friendships are so finicky and delicate.

 

"That's not why you summoned me. What do you want?" Taehyung asks in an attempt to derail the building rage, face innocent as he releases his pheromones. Not too much to instigate arousal but just enough to calm the trembling mass still holding him up by the throat.

 

"I want you to stay," Namjoon says, the grey clouds clearing from his eyes.

 

"What?" Taehyung asks in surprise.

 

"Take your seat on the council."

 

Taehyung groans, kicking his dangling legs in annoyance against the wall. "Not this again. No, Joonie I don't want to."

 

"Stop whining. You have responsibilities, Taehyung." Namjoon says with narrowed eyes.

 

"You do them then. I'm too young to be burdened by all the paperwork."

 

"It's not that bad," Namjoon argues. "With your power you have a responsibility to the realm."

 

"Yeah, cause I _really_ want to be under those wrinkly old sins' thumbs. Wait, do they even have thumbs?"

 

" _Taehyung_ ," Namjoon growls, tightening his grip around Taehyung's neck. The trembling is back, changing moonlit eyes into a brewing storm. Taehyung's pheromones thicken around the room and Namjoon's face hardens in irritation at the coying scent, but with a twitch of his ears the pheromones dissipates.

 

"Joonie, why do you want me on the council? What use could I possibly have?" Taehyung asks, teasing aside.

 

"You know why," Namjoon bites out, tightening his grip even more until Taehyung softly trails his fingers over the trembling muscles in the forearm holding him up in soothing motions. Namjoon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, forcing his building irritation down so he doesn't accidently snap, still not over with the conversation. When he opens his eyes, they're silver again and Taehyung can't help but smile at how pretty they are.

 

"You just want me because I'm strong?" Taehyung pouts.

 

"You know that's not all, Taehyung. You're special and even you don't know anything about what you're capable of, even Lust doesn't know. All we know is that you are an incubus but your magic doesn't behave like an incubus. It feeds like chaos, consuming everything in its path and takes it on its own. You cannot stay with the common hellions because you are not."

 

"But why not?" Taehyung knows he's whining and that Namjoon has a point but he really doesn't care. Claiming his seat means he can't leave the realm as often, if at all. He'll be trapped here.

 

"You're so young but your power already surpasses some, which should not be possible. We need to keep an eye on it."

 

"I'm not your pet," Taehyung says. "Just give my seat to another if you're so desperate to fill it."

 

"We can't," Namjoon spits, eyes dark once again, raising Taehyung higher up the wall.

 

Taehyung just shrugs. "Come on, daddy. I'm sure you can figure something out. You don't need little old me." The incubus lifts his legs and wraps them around Namjoon's waist, done with the conversation just as the sin is about to say something. The second Namjoon realizes what he's doing Taehyung is thrown across the room but his wings catch him before he falls.

 

"You ungrateful little brat! You will take your place." He growls and Taehyung smirks, watching Namjoon's rage take over. Now, he is Ira. Without another word, Wrath charges at Taehyung, sliver manifesting and colliding harshly into the red wall of Taehyung's magic. Taehyung's wings lift him off the ground, out of Wrath's reach but the sin grips his tail and slams him into the wall. The air is knocked out of Taehyung's lungs at the impact and Silas's startled voice fills his head.

 

 _Stay!_ Taehyung repeats. Purple takes over the blue of his eyes as he wraps his tail around the heavy hand still gripping him painfully and braces his body as he turns and kicks the sin in the face. Fierce growls echo around the chamber as the two hellions fight, Wrath's fists clashing with Taehyung's claws while their magicks stab and try to tear the other apart.

 

For the most part it's an even fight, but Taehyung is at a slight advantage with the massive feeding yesterday and it shows when he separates part of his magic from its battle with the silver to rush Wrath and trap him in place. Taehyung digs his claws into Wrath's arm and pulls, laughing at the furious yell he receives. Blood drips from the open wound but it heals almost immediately so Taehyung doesn't let go. Making sure his magic keeps Namjoon immobilized, Taehyung's wings pull him back, leaving his claws embedded in the arm and pulling hard, dislocating the shoulder. But he still doesn't stop, keeps pulling but Wrath doesn't stop either. The rage rushing inside him consuming everything, even the pain of almost getting his arm ripped off.

 

"Enough!" A voice bellows before Taehyung and Namjoon are separated by a heavy blast of wind. The shock of the impact is enough to bring Namjoon back, the silver wind dying down slowly as he regains control.

 

Taehyung just pouts, unhappy their fight ended. "I was having fun too."

 

"You almost ripped his arm off," the newcomer says.

 

Taehyung shrugs, lifting himself off the ground. "All's fair in fun and games."

 

Jin smirks at him before walking over and checking the incubus for injuries. "You should be careful, Tae," he says, running a finger over a healing wound and bringing the bloody finger to his mouth. "So tasty, my little incubus is. If you kill him you take his seat and didn't you say you don't want to be on the council?" At that Taehyung unwraps his magic from the silver and brings it back. The sin is right. If a council member is killed, then the murderer automatically takes their place in power and nature.

 

"As if the brat could kill me," Namjoon scoffs from where he's standing. "What the fuck are you doing here, Avaritia?" The words are spat out. The distain rolls of Namjoon in waves and his gaze deadly when he looks at Jin. It's enough to make Taehyung twitch and he's so glad that Namjoon's never looked at him that way. If looks could kill.

 

"I saved your ungrateful ass, Ira." Jin bites back, glaring.

 

"I did not warrant your help, nor will I ever need it." Namjoon growls, taking a step forward with clenched fists. The two sin stand chest to chest and even though the tension in the room in high, Taehyung can't help but appreciate the way his friends contrast. They're like oil and water. Where Namjoon is all hard lines and muscles, Jin is soft and sweet. Namjoon's silver is like an icy breeze while Jin's pink magic reminds Taehyung of spring flowers waiting to bleed you dry.

 

Feathers protrude in a single line down the outside of his arm from shoulder to elbow, a beautiful pink and white. Pretty wings are spread wide at the threat of Namjoon and Taehyung's hand reaches out to run over the eagle like primary feathers, gasping when the razor sharp edges cut his finger.

 

"So pretty," Taehyung says, focusing on the way cut heals quickly, leaving a red stain behind. It is. Everything about the sin is pretty and beautiful, from his quartz like eyes to his pale and perfect skin to his large and lean figure. Jin is definitely the embodiment of his nature, Greed. Always wanting to be the most perfect, the prettiest, the strongest. He's absolutely insatiable and it shows when he pulls away from Namjoon and pulls Taehyung into a filthy kiss.

 

"What the fuck?" Namjoon asks, jealousy lowering his voice but Jin ignores him, focusing his attention on the interrupting incubus. It catches Taehyung by surprise but he recovers quickly and opens his mouth, letting the other in. Jin grips his jaw hard, forcing his mouth wider to lick deeper into his mouth. The kiss is all tongue and teeth but Jin keeps it in control, never letting it turn sloppy or rushed.

 

The pink seeps into Taehyung as the green perks up in curiosity but Taehyung is quick to end the kiss. Jin chases after his lips, always greedy for more but Taehyung steps away with a smile, shaking his head. "Hello to you to."

 

"Mhmm, missed you, Tae." Jin says, his standoff with Namjoon forgotten for the moment.

 

"I can tell," Taehyung laughs, moving away again when Jin steps forward to try and pull him in again.

 

"You should join the council, Tae. It'll be better and I can keep you safe here."

 

"Taehyung laughs and smiles fondly at the sin. "You just want to eat me. Greedy bastard." He teases and giggles when Jin shrugs in acceptance. "Speaking of eating, I'm pretty hungry." Jin's eyes flash, taking another step forward but Taehyung quickly darts to Namjoon's side to avoid falling into Greed's grasp again. If he gets stuck, he'll never leave and as beautiful as Jin is, Taehyung isn't interested feeding on him. He's much too sweet for Taehyung's liking, tasting like the frosting human like to put on cupcakes.

 

"Tae, come here." Jin orders and Taehyung just smirks mischievously. Taehyung gives Namjoon a sweet kiss on the lips on purpose, apologizing for almost taking his arm and hightails it out of there with a gleeful laugh when Jin's jealous growl rumbles through the room as expected. The two are always fighting and Taehyung is not in the mood to be caught in between the two sins. It's always interesting to him how much the two despise one another but favor him so much. Taehyung is the only time the two ever agree on anything and it's ridiculously easy to rile them up by showing more attention to one in front of the other. Oh so much fun.

 

 

"Silas," Taehyung calls as he enters his room.

 

 _"Welcome back master Taehyung,"_ his heavy voice rings in his ears and Taehyung smiles at seeing his new pet bowing on a knee for him.

 

"Time to go. I think I've left Jeongguk long enough." Silas nods and takes his position behind Taehyung when the incubus raises his hand. The red reaches out past his fingertips but before the portal opens Taehyung drops his hand. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He turns to Silas and stares hard at him. He senses the _ohsehth_ 's confusion as he walks in a circle around him and stopping in front of him. With a decisive nod, Taehyung sends his magic out. Silas startles but remains still, letting the red gust whip around him. Taehyung throws his hands out, muttering in Hellionic. A low hum sounds, growing louder and louder until the room is almost vibrating, building up around the large hellion. And suddenly it stops. Taehyung's magic returns to him, rippling happily, pleased with its work.

 

Taehyung giggles, reaching down to pick up Silas and cradle his new form in his arms. "You're so cute, pet!" Taehyung coos, running a finger lightly over the tiny horns. Silas is adorable. Figuring his true form is too large for the human realm, Taehyung changed it to resemble a baby goat. The large ram-like horns and fangs are still present, only now they're smaller to fit the small body of a lamb. "You're so soft!" Taehyung squeals, hugging him close and nuzzling the soft chocolatey colored fur.

 

 _"Thank you, master Taehyung."_ Silas's presence in his mind is embarrassed but the incubus can feel how pleased it feels at his praise and the hug.

 

"Now we can go. This is to be your form in the human world. Your magic is not restricted but we can't have you scaring the silly humans, now can we?"

 

 _"No, master Taehyung._ "

 

"Good." Excitement builds in Taehyung stomach at the thought of seeing his boy again and his magic bubbles inside him, pleased to be returning. He can almost taste that intoxicating combination of wine and chocolates, making him breathless with anticipation as he raises the hand not holding Silas to open the portal and steps in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments! I love them so much and those who are worried, it's still a taekook fic but Taehyung's an incubus and Silas may or may not be important later on. :) Also how cute would it be to see Taehyung carrying a baby goat with horns and fangs?!


	12. How To Introduce Your Incubus To Your Friends 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for those waiting so patiently for me to update. DOUBLE UPDATE! so make sure you read chapter 11 if you haven't already!!!!!!!!!  
> Happy readings!  
> Also, fingers crossed for the oilers tonight. This game will make or break us so hopefully we do well! Talbot is a blessing and a unicorn since the last game, here's hoping he'll keep playing so well!

The air around them ripples like water and there's a heavy unpleasant pressure on Taehyung's ears before he's back inside Jeongguk's apartment. Taking in his surroundings, Taehyung's eyes widen in recognition when he sees the people from the summoning in Jeongguk's living room.

 

"-and we could try that? It should work to send him back." The short blonde says with an excited smile. Jimin his magic supplies.

 

"It still sounds a bit suspicious. There's no reason any of this should have happened." The pink-haired next to a bleached blonde says with a frown. Taehyung's magic slowly reaches out towards them, making the incubus tremble at the power gathered in the room. "Oh," he sighs. "Silas, they all would be so tasty. I want to… do you think I should?"

 

"If that is your desire, Master Taehyung."

 

"They're all so pretty, Silas. My boy sure does keep nice company." With that thought Taehyung focuses his attention to the human in question, taking in how good he looks in a white tee, arms crossed across that muscular chest. His biceps bulge and Taehyung's mouth waters, wondering just how strong those arms are. Taehyung's magic bubbles restlessly, wanting to seek the boy out and who is Taehyung to deny it. With a burst it rushes towards the unsuspecting group and winds itself around the human, nuzzling into that broad chest. Jeongguk gasps and Taehyung licks his lips, watching how the pretty mouth opens in surprise and confusion. The rose gold of his magic manifests and curls around the red as the faint scent of the boy's arousal reaches Taehyung.

 

He steps forward but pauses and frowns when Jimin moves closer to his boy, cupping Jeongguk's cheek and asking if he's okay. Jeongguk just lets out a whimper when the scent of buttery sugar hits him. His eyes flutter shut as his magic hugs Taehyung's but opens them suddenly when the red is ripped away from its grasp. The feeling is jarring and makes him clutch his chest, holding the upset rose gold as it vibrates on his chest, seeking out for a threat, only to find Jimin's magic rubbing next to his soothingly.

 

"What the hell?" Jeongguk gasps in confusion, missing the comforting feeling already.

 

"What the fuck was that?" Jimin asks, moving closer to Jeongguk as the two on the floor jump up but everyone freezes when a low threatening growl fills the room. The blonde on the floor moves in front of the other three, hand clutching his necklace but Jeongguk's magic pushes past him.

 

"J-Jeongguk?" Jimin asks in confusion as his magic's pushed away but Jeongguk doesn't answer him. His eyes are trained on his magic in confusion as it rushes towards Taehyung, stopping a few inches before him, rippling in uncertainty. Almost immediately the growl cuts out and the humans watch with cautious awe as Taehyung lifts his hand and holds it out, palm facing up. Gasps fill the room, three parts surprised and one part aroused, when the gold furiously circles his hand before settling in the palm and up his forearm, bubbling happily.

 

"Did you miss me, little one?" Taehyung coos at the magic, smiling gently when it reaches into him to pull his magic out.

 

"T-Tae," Jeongguk breathes out, body automatically moving towards the incubus only to be stopped by Jimin's arms around his chest.

 

"Stop it, Jeonggukie. It's not safe!"

 

"Jimin, let go. He's not going to hurt me," Jeongguk says, struggling but Jimin's strong and the younger doesn't want to hurt his friend.

 

"Jeongguk…" Jimin starts but Taehyung interrupts.

 

"I would listen to him, summoner." Taehyung says, voice low with displeasure at seeing another's hands on his boy. But he keeps his touch gentle as he lifts the arm holding Silas to the red and gold, letting him sniff at Jeongguk's magic and smiling when the lamb goes cross-eyed trying to watch the gold when it curls around his tiny horns.

 

"Stay out of this, incubus." Jimin spits, hard eyes staring at Taehyung. "Yoongi, can't you get rid of it?"

 

Yoongi opens his mouth but Jeongguk interrupts and breaks out of Jimin's hold when he sees purple bleeding into the blue of Taehyung's eyes. "Jimin, stop it! He won't hurt me but he'll kill you!"

 

"He already hurt you, Kook!" Jimin argues, disbelief written on his face when Jeongguk walks towards Taehyung. He doesn't get far before Yoongi's hand grabs his arm.

 

"Why don't we all sit down and get properly introduced," He says but he doesn't look at Jeongguk or Jimin. He pulls Jeongguk behind him and steps forward with Hoseok to bow to Taehyung until the incubus makes a nose of acknowledgment and gives the humans a small nod. Jeongguk and Jimin watch the exchange in confusion.

 

“What the hell?” Jimin asks and Jeongguk nods in confusion.

 

“It would seem some of you have manners.” Taehyung says dryly, staring pointedly at Jimin. The blonde steps forward with an angry retort but before he can say anything, the one called Yoongi yanks him down to sit on the couch next to Jeongguk between him and the unknown man.

 

“Please, let’s sit down.” Yoongi insists and after a tense moment, Taehyung inclines his head, walking over to sit on the armchair. The room is silent as Taehyung settles down comfortably. He places a soft kiss on Silas’s fuzzy head before placing him on the floor. After a bit of pacing, Silas settles down, sitting on his haunches and Yoongi inhales sharply at the brand on the lamb’s chest.

 

Taehyung smirks as understanding flashes across his face and the weariness that follows but the smile fades the second he see Jimin touching his human again. “Jeongguk, come here.” Taehyung commands, his magic manifesting until it resembles a thick red coil floating behind the incubus, still entwined with Jeongguk’s gold.

 

“Why- ouch, Yoongi!” Jeongguk asks, not happy with being told what to do but not understanding why Yoongi’s digging his nails into his thigh.

 

“Shut up,” the elder hisses, eyes carefully watching Taehyung’s reaction.

 

“What the hell?” Jeongguk asks in irritation, glaring at the elder but Yoongi ignores him. On the other side of Jimin, Hoseok sits up straight, posture perfect and face blank but Yoongi recognizes the nervous twitch of his jaw muscle at Jeongguk’s outburst.

 

“Calm yourself, summoner.” Taehyung says, voice light but the amusement doesn’t reach his eyes. The blue stares at the other hands on his boy’s body and he arches a brow, waiting. Almost immediately Yoongi’s eyes widen in understanding and he yanks his hand from Jeongguk’s thigh as if touching a hot stove. Following his lead, Hoseok quickly removes Jimin’s arms from Jeongguk. The shorter boy protests but Hoseok just holds his small hands in his, making sure the younger can’t escape. Happy, Taehyung sends them a brilliant smile and focuses on Jeongguk again. “Please come here, Jeongguk?”

 

For a moment Taehyung thinks Jeongguk is going to deny him but the boy is quick to stand up once he sees the violent purple replacing the blue when Jimin reaches out to touch him again. Ignoring his friend’s protests, he moves and stands in front of Taehyung. Long arms reach out and pull him down and Jeongguk gasps when he lands in his lap.

 

“T-Tae,” Jeongguk protests, squirming to move, still uncomfortable with how naked the incubus is but Taehyung chuckles lowly and tightens his arms around his waist. A violent red taints his cheeks when the incubus noses at his sensitive neck and Taehyung’s body heats as want rushes through him. “Why are you doing this? Let me go, Tae.”

 

“Don’t wanna,” Taehyung grins, placing a peck to the red cheek and making eye contact with a furious looking blonde.

 

Yoongi clears his throat over Jeongguk and Taehyung’s bickering. “Um, right. I’ll go first I guess.” Standing up, Yoongi takes a step for and bows his head again, gaining Jeongguk’s attention. “My name is Min Yoongi, First order Zheal Class.”

 

“Ah,” Taehyung says, leaning his chin on Jeongguk’s shoulder. “So you’re the next High Council initiate.”

 

“Yes, lord Taehyung.” Yoongi seems surprised Taehyung knows of him but doesn’t mention it. Instead he bows his head again before taking a seat.

 

“Lord Taehyung?” Jeongguk asks in confusion, looking between the two of them. “And what’s with the goat?” He gestures to Silas laying by their feet but at Yoongi’s glare, Jeongguk doesn’t say anymore.

 

Taehyung laughs and Jeongguk shiver when his breath caresses his cheek. “Silas is my body guard but that’s not important right now,” Taehyung says, looking at Yoongi. Getting the hint, Yoongi steps back and gestures to the two sitting beside him.

 

“This is Park Jimin, Third order Zheal Class and my fiancé, Jung Hoseok, Second Order Zheal Class. Jeongguk here is our Fourth order Zheal class. I apologize for his inexperience and for the inconvenience his summoning has caused you.

 

Jeongguk hears Jimin whisper what the fuck is going on and Jeongguk agrees. “It’s quite alright, summoner, you may relax. However, I am more interested in how who I am. There are very few in your realm who know of my existence.”

 

Yoongi nods and takes a seat again. “Yes. I offer my deepest apologies for not recognizing who you were when you were first summoned. I have heard of your name from the high elders during my initiation preparation.”

 

Interested, Taehyung leans forward, ignoring the squirming boy on his lap as he looks between the two. “How did you know?”

 

“Your symbol. It’s on your bounded.” All eyes follow Yoongi’s to the lamb and the room is silent before a honeyed laugh fills the space. The low rumbles flow through Jeongguk’s body and he feels the magic still inside him bubble happily even without the enticing scent of his pheromones, Jeongguk’s body responds happily.

 

“You’re a bright child indeed. Very polite as well,” Taehyung says impressed. “I look forward to seeing you on the council. You are quite powerful. The council has good taste.”

 

“Thank you for your kind words, Lord Taehyung. I am still young and lacking experience but I will work hard to not disappoint.”

 

“What’s happening right now?” Jeongguk interrupts, annoyed at being left out of the conversation. “Just who the fuck are you?”

 

“Jeongguk!” Yoongi barks, scandalized but Taehyung waves him away.

 

“No, what are you talking about. Why is Yoongi calling you lord? Why do the High council know of you?” Jeongguk jumps out of Taehyung’s hold and the incubus lets him. Frustration builds inside him and he tears his magic away from Taehyung’s when the red tries to sooth the bubbling gold. He’s angry and annoyed. He hates being left out of things, especially when they concern him. And right now, with Yoongi speaking for him, it makes him even more annoyed.

 

“You already know the answer, love.” Taehyung says, unfazed by his outburst. The nonchalance just makes him burn more and right now Jeongguk wants nothing more than to banish the stupid incubus away.

 

“You’re just an incubus. What’s so special about you?”

 

“Jeongguk,” Yoongi starts but Jimin interrupts, jumping to his feet, startling Hoseok.

 

“Jimin,” Hoseok tries to pull him down but the shorter man rips his hand away.

 

“No, Jeongguk’s right. What is going on right now? Why aren’t you banishing it away, Yoongi?”

 

Yoongi looks over to Taehyung and gives a resigned sigh when the incubus nods with a smirk. “He’s a child of sin. I can’t banish him.”

 

“We already know that. He’s a freaking incubus so just make him go away,” Jimin says with an eye roll.

 

“No, Jimin. You don’t understand. He’s a child of sin. Literally.” Hoseok’s eyes widen and he gasps, eyes darting to Taehyung.

 

“You already said that Yoongi,” Jeongguk says annoyed and Taehyung barks out a laugh, clutching his stomach at how funny the situation is. Yoongi looks like he’s in physical pain while Jimin and Jeongguk look adorably confused and Hoseok looks absolutely terrified.

 

“They’re quite the amusing but dense bunch aren’t they,” Taehyung says, wiping tears from his eyes. He feels Silas agree in his mind.

 

“You’re idiots, really.” Yoongi says with exasperation. “Yes, he’s an incubus but the reason I can’t banish him and why Jeongguk couldn’t bind him is because Lord Taehyung is the child of 3 of the 7 sins. He was created from the combination of Lust, Greed, and Wrath. He’s the dark princeling, also known as Chaos to the High Council. He is the one who will consume all when everything ends, the one who has the power to devour the Hellionic council. The one not even the high elders could bind.” Taehyung watches in amusement as understanding sets in, turning their annoyance into horror as they realize just who they’ve disrespected.

 

“You mean to tell me,” Jeongguk starts with a nervous gulp. “That I accidently summonded some super hellion? One so strong you and the council can’t bind him.” Yoongi nods, eyes never leaving Taehyung’s as the incubus shakes with amusement.

 

“Say hello to the next leader of the Hellionic Council, boys.” Yoongi says, dryly, silently praying and cursing Jimin and Jeongguk’s stupidity for getting them into this mess.

 

“Hello, my lovelies. It’s a pleasure meeting you.” Taehyung giggles, sending the shocked humans a sweet smile and wave. Jeongguk chokes on his next inhale and starts coughing while Jimin slaps his back, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

 

“You’ve got to be fucking with me,” Jeongguk rasps out with teary eyes, elbowing Jimin with the blonde continues slapping his back.

 

“I mean, we could fuck if you wanted. I am quite hungry.” Another burst of coughing has Jeongguk doubling over and Hoseok shakes his head, sending Taehyung an apologetic look.

 

“Lord Taehyung,” Hoseok starts, ignoring Jeongguk and Jimin as they furiously whisper yell at each other for ending up in this situation. “About your deal with Jeongguk is there any way to-” The bickering stop and the room falls silent along with Hoseok’s voice as all eyes turn to Taehyung. Jeongguk’s stomach clenches uncomfortably as he remembers about the deal. Dark eyes risk a glance to Jimin, only to see how pale the elder is. Jeongguk turns his attention back to Taehyung and slowly moves his body in front of Jimin, recalling with clarity of Taehyung’s threat to kill Jimin. The threat suddenly a very easy task for the future hellionic leader sitting in his living room.

 

The thick scent of fear fills the air and Taehyung grins at his action, flashing his fangs. Jeongguk watches entranced as a drop of venom collects at the tip and feels the place where those fangs tore into him ache. Arousal builds at the spot before spreading like wildfire at the memories of how those sharp daggers felt dragging over his skin.

 

Taehyung catches the shift, eyes dilating and tongue running over his bottom lip. Behind him, Jeongguk’s magic ripples under his, making Jeongguk’s heart beat loud enough for Taehyung to hear it from his seat. Taehyung bites his lip, eyes never leaving Jeongguk’s as the sour smell of fear fades into the heady scent of wine and chocolates, signalling the boy’s arousal. His magic pulses greedily, rolling the gold around faster. In response, Jeongguk swags slightly on his feet at the dizzying motion but doesn’t say anything. The thick scent of butter and sweet sugar fills his nose and everyone around them freezes when Jeongguk lets out a soft whine unknowingly.

 

“The deal still stands,” Taehyung drawls, leaning back in the chair and watching with pleasure as those pretty dark eyes fall to his lap, where his cock is filling out slowly. “Jeongguk has two more tries to get rid of me and if he fails, I get to devour him and kill Jimin. Until then, I will take my fill of my pet and I will not share.” The last part is directed at Jimin and Taehyung narrows his eyes with interest when Jimin’s eyes darken in defiance.

 

The atmosphere turns heavy, making Jeongguk whimper as his body urges him to remove the displeased look from Taehyung’s face. It’s thick and Jeongguk’s already half hard, his mouth watering as he watches Taehyung’s pretty dick come to life under his eyes. His knees feel weak and just when he thinks he’s going to collapse under the pressure, the tension disappears, leaving his mind reeling.

“But,” Taehyung starts, putting up a finger. “Since Jeonggukkie here knows who and what I am now, and by now understands his predicament better, I will amend that he is allowed to call the deal off at any time. However, once that happen, I will still be free to do as I please. Does that work for you, Hoseok?”

 

Hoseok and Yoongi both nod immediately, voicing their gratefulness but Jeongguk interrupts. Irritation of being ignored cuts through the haze and he pulls his magic back, unaware it was slowly reaching for the incubus. “I won’t change my mind. Just you wait. I’ll find a way.” He’s determined. He’s going to save Jimin and get rid of this leech before it eats him completely. But we want to be eaten, do we? His mind points out. As if reading his thoughts, Taehyung’s forked tongue makes an appearance, triggering breathless images of him writhing under that tongue and how amazing that mouth felt on him, licking and sucking him into ecstasy.

 

“I look forward to it, pet.” Taehyung smirks. Patience coming to an end, Taehyung takes advantage of Jeongguk’s hazy mind and sends his magic forward, tugging the boy to him gently and spreading his legs so Jeongguk is standing between them, towering over Taehyung. “Now leave us. I’m quite hungry and Jeongguk and I need to have a little chat.”

 

“What? Fuck no! Yoongi, Hoseok! We can’t just leave Kook here!” Jimin argues, taking a step forward only to flinch back when Taehyung’s magic darts forward, stopping right in front of the summoner with a deadly point aimed an inch from his eye.

 

“Stop it Jimin,” Hoseok says, nervously eying the red needle so close to Jimin’s face. “He’ll be okay, right?” The last part is directed to Taehyung and the incubus nods his head.

 

“I won’t hurt him in any way he won’t like, eventually.” He adds with a sly smile, before nodding at Silas by his feet. “Pet, would you mind going to sleep for a little while? We’re going to be occupied for a while.”

“Would you like some assistance, Master?”

“No, I will be sated by Jeongguk but thank you for your offer, Silas. Sleep now.”

“Of course, Master Taehyung,” Silas replies before getting up and heading to another part of the house so he doesn’t disturb his master. Once Silas is out of view, the incubus turns his attention to the commotion before him with a tired sigh. This isn’t fun anymore and human’s high pitched voice is grating on his ears.

 

“Yoongi!” Jimin calls in disbelief when Hoseok nods and pulls the shorter man away. Jeongguk gulps nervously but tries to send a reassuring smile to the protesting Jimin.

 

“Go, I’ll be fine Jimin. I’ll call you later, yeah?” Jeongguk watches as Yoongi and Hoseok drag a struggling and angry Jimin to the door, bowing in their direction once more before leaving. Jeongguk stares at the closed door for a few moments, dread building heavily in his stomach as he processes everything. What the fuck did he get himself into?

 

“Well now. Looks like we have somethings to talk about, pet.” Jeongguk’s head jerks back to Taehyung and he doesn’t bother hiding the terror and arousal conflicting inside him at the anger lacing Taehyung’s words. Jeongguk is fucked. He’s under Chaos’s control and he’s so fucked. He’s heard about Chaos before but only in stories Zhealians are told when they first join. Silly little bedtime stories of Chaos coming in and eating your heart if they try to use their powers the wrong way. Something the elders told the youngsters to keep them in line during their training. Only it’s not a story anymore. It’s sitting in front of him with a sly smile, trailing hands up his legs and looking so sexy with a cock hard against that toned stomach.

 

“I don’t share. Understand?” Jeongguk swallows around the lump in his throat and clenches his hands to avoid reaching out. He doesn’t stop his magic anymore, unable to keep it locked in his soul as his rushes Taehyung, surround him in a rose gold haze in apology. Yet Taehyung doesn’t acknowledge it. Instead he keeps his blue eyes on Jeongguk as if waiting for something but Jeongguk holds steadfast, refusing to give in just yet. He’s going to give in, Taehyung has shown him that time and time again but defiance still runs hotly in his veins. After staring at each other for what feels like hours, Jeongguk’s chin dips slightly, surrendering and nodding his understanding as hot tears prickle his eyes at Taehyung’s stern face.

 

Something inside him yearns to get on his knees and let apologies fall from his lips. To press the word into the tanned skin he knows would be so soft under his lips and the tears fall. A heavy feeling settles in his chest at the thought of disappointing the incubus and he sniffs pitifully, face feeling hot.

 

“Oh baby, it’s alright. I forgive you. Just remember it for next time that Jimin or anyone wants to get their hands on you. Only I can fuck you, make you feel so wrecked. Only I can give you unimaginable pleasure, not that arrogant human. Understand, pet?” Taehyung reaches his hand up to cup the crying boy’s face, gently wiping away the tears. With slow and gentle hands, Taehyung slides his hands down and under the front of the white tee, enjoying the way the hard length in his pants kicks at the touch. “Let me remind you, hmm?” He whispers against the waist band of his sweats and Jeongguk’s mind blanks at the hot breath so close to his groin. With a shaky breath, Jeongguk nods again and closes his eyes, forgetting about everything outside of the heat building between their bodies as long fingers tangle in his hair.

 

“Show me,” He whispers, unsure when his resistance disappeared. Taehyung just smiles wickedly before pulling Jeongguk’s head down and pressing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time, lovelies! Leave a comment! :)


	13. Messy Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! It's been a bit loves. So sorry for the long wait. Life's been crazy busy   
> Happy readings!

 

The second Taehyung's lips touch his, Jeongguk's entire body tenses in preparation for a violent kiss. But it doesn't happen. The summoner can feel the undercurrent of anger electrifying the air between them but the pretty lips against his remain chaste and gentle. It's an odd sensation that creates a pit of dread in his stomach, knowing the incubus is upset. But the thought that Taehyung is upset _because_ of him is even worse. It makes him want to rip his own heart out and present it on a platter, ripped and bleeding at his pretty feet in repentance.

 

Taehyung's lips continuing moving slowly against his but instead of calming him, the gentleness causes more tears to fall. Soft fingers cup his cheek and a thumb brushes away the wetness and on the outside the scene looks so soft and loving, but to Jeongguk it feels far from that. Simmering anger laces each soft brush of their lips and Jeongguk's bottom lip wobbles as a sob builds in his throat. He never meant to make Taehyung upset and a day ago, he would have been ecstatic to get under the hellion's skin. Hell, he still wants to get under his skin but not like this. He wants the pleasure with the pain, not just without. The incubus was only gone for half a day but god, id Jeongguk didn't miss him with every fibre of his being. Even being around his friends didn't help soothe the longing in his soul. When Jeongguk felt that alluring magic surge into his, releasing something that remained stressed inside him in his absence. An irrational fear that he wouldn't see him again even though his brain kept reminding him that he should be grateful.

 

And then he came back, as fucking Chaos of all things and even through the fear and disbelief, Jeongguk's soul called to the incubus, heart feeling lighter than ever at the sweet way Taehyung interacts with his magic, and at the way his scent sends tingles shooting through every inch of him. But now he's angry and Jeongguk is upset, absolutely confused at the warring emotions within him, feeling like they want to tear him apart. As per usual, his brain and heart fight against one another, logic against emotion. He doesn't get it. He literally met this sex demon after a stupid bet and after dubiously falling under his spell, he can't help but feel the need to constantly be around him, to see that wicked smile gracing those pink lips. Fuck, the entire chest of emotions, make him nauseous. Anger, upset, disappointment, want, lust, loneliness, and happiness cycle inside him, whirling faster and faster inside his constricting chest the longer the incubus remains unhappy with him.

 

"Open your eyes, Jeon Jeongguk." At Taehyung's words, a pitiful whine erupts followed by more tears as a sharp pain cuts through his chest, made only worse when Taehyung's lips move away from his. Jeon Jeongguk he said. Not Jeonggukie, or love, or pet. Just Jeon Jeongguk. It's such a small and stupid thing that he originally hated not that many hours ago, but suddenly his full name rumbling off those lovely lips feels like a wave of disappointment crushing the air from his lungs. More tears fall as he tries to see the blue of Taehyung's eyes, to see any emotion at all on that blank and gorgeous face but he's crying too much to see anything other than blurred features. He doesn't understand it. Taehyung said he forgave him, promised to make him feel better, to remind him how good the incubus can make him feel and yet, Jeongguk still feels the crushing disappointment sinking into him. _Stupid pheromones_ , he thinks as his eyes burn from all the tears but even he can tell it's a depressing attempt at denial. There's no trace of that delicious sugary butter smell in the air, or the heat of venom coursing through his body indicating the hellion's influence. Even his magic remains oddly subdued in his presence and for once since the incubus entered his life, Jeongguk desperately wishes it would interfere and distract him from the unpleasant ache inside, take him away from the pain in his heart at disappointing Taehyung.

 

The magic resting in his soul curls into a tight ball and the rose gold previously flirting with the red pulls away, wrapping around his waist in an attempt to ease the heaviness. With mild curiosity, Jeongguk sees a haze of red follow and cautiously hover between them. Two sets of eyes watch as it floats uncertainly between the incubus and summoner, rippling towards Jeongguk and then Taehyung and back again before it stills, almost as if finally deciding on something. In a sudden movement, the red surges towards Jeongguk, wrapping his torso and his magic in its cloud before ripping Jeongguk's body away from Taehyung's grasp and depositing him a few feet away from the shocked incubus. The shock of being ripped away from Taehyung sears through him but the red moves quickly, soothing his soul until the shock fades into a comforting warmth. The sudden movement shocks away the tears but he can't help mimic the stunned expression on Taehyung's face.

 

"What the hell?" Taehyung asks in confusion. Rising to his feet, he steps towards Jeongguk, hand extended to call his magic back but the red moves closer to Jeongguk, pulling the boy away from Taehyung's reach with each step. "Stop," he hisses and Jeongguk holds his breath at the command, feet glued to the floor as his heart clenches in fear at the annoyed look on his face.

 

 _You hurt our boy_ , Taehyung's magic says, rippling angrily around Jeongguk, as if to protect the summoner from Taehyung. Jeongguk jolts, head spinning around the room as he tries to figure out where the voice came from.

"What did I do?" Taehyungs asks, crossing his arms. Jeongguk's attention returns to Taehyung, taking in how deceptively calm he looks but the way his wings are raised and tail is slashing the air viciously, Jeongguk knows he's anything but. "What is wrong with you? Since when do you fight against me, love? Why did you pull him away from me?" His voice is calm and soothing, a low chocolatey baritone that reminds Jeongguk of cozy winter nights before a fire with a glass of wine but the image turns a bit sour when the summoner detects the barely hidden hurt.

 

 _You hurt our boy, he's upset. His soul hurts and you caused it._ The words resonate in Jeongguk's soul and a burst of misplaced arousal makes his breath catch. And yet, his soul shimmers, happy at the protective feeling enveloping him. It still doesn't make the goosebumps and unease at the mysterious sound fade and Jeongguk swallows nervously, eyes flickering between Taehyung and their surroundings.

 

"W-who's there?" Turning around, Jeongguk grabs the pendant around his neck but there's no one else in the room. Just him and the incubus. His brain tells him to be afraid, to put up wards and get his magic ready to fight but it doesn't feel like he's in danger. His soul is peaceful, if not a bit confused and his magic sends arousal shooting through him as it ripples at the sound of the suspicious voice. _No, not a sound,_ he thinks, straining his ears. The only thing he can hear is his increased breathing and the irritated flutter of Taehyung's wings.

 

"This is ridiculous," Taehyung huffs, taking another step forward. "Stop this at once!" The command vibrates deeply through him and Jeongguk instinctively bares his neck but the red haze gathers between them, darkening and growing thicker, creating a wall between the two.

 

 _No! Rectify! You mustn't hurt our beautiful boy. We must take care of him. You promised._ Taehyung's eyes widen before lowering in irritation. Taehyung is not happy. Never before has his soul gone against his wishes, turned against him and he has half a mind to rip it to shreds if it were possible. But the rational side of his brain tells him there's a reason behind all of this, and if it's true that he somehow hurt his boy, then his magic is right. A quick glance at Jeongguk shows the pretty face streaked with tears and a pang cuts through him at the thought he hurt him. He didn't, did he? He doesn't remember doing or saying anything to upset him. Taehyung has half the mind to release his pheromones, to calm the boy and both their souls but his magic bubbles dangerously at the thought, as if to say _try and I'll hurt you._ Still, part of him is impressed by how quickly the summoner charmed his soul, ensnaring it unknowingly enough to the red to rebel against the hellion to protect the boy.

 

"W-What was that?" Jeongguk asks, before wincing at the heaviness settling in his head. The pressure intensifies, almost painful and Jeongguk opens his mouth to scream, beg, do something to make it stop before it makes his head explode. And just like that, the pressure lifts and his ears pop painfully. "Ouch, what the fuck?" His breath rushes out in a pant, heart echoing in his ears as he forces himself to take steady breaths. The red and gold nuzzle into his chest, comforting and soothing the discomfort away until his pulse steadies and his eyes stop watering. "What in the fuck is that voice?"

 

"That's my magic," Taehyung says, irritation momentarily replaced with surprise. The red haze flutters around Jeongguk's head in a happy dance, nuzzling against his cheek in an affectionate gesture that has Jeongguk smiling. But the smile drops when he looks at Taehyung and sees how the incubus hasn't tried to close the distance. "You can hear it?" The confusion in his voice pulls Jeongguk away from the comforting haze.

 

"I didn't hear anything?" Jeongguk's face scrunches up in thought and Taehyung bites his lip to keep from smothering the cutie in kisses. "

"But you did," Taehyung starts, cautiously taking a step forward with his hands up, relenting to the red. "You can hear it but you shouldn't be able to."

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The irritation in Jeongguk's voice makes the question come out in a growl that quickly turns into a surprised gasp as the heavy pressure returns. He braces himself for the pain but it never comes.

 

 _Our pretty summoner. Our pretty boy, so lovely,_ the voice in his head coos and Jeongguk lifts his head, blinking at the red floating before him. The room remains silent. Taehyung doesn't say anything, just watches the frozen boy stare at the red. Nothing happens and Taehyung feels his soul dim, the deep red of his magic become paler as it ripples uncertainly before gently unwinding itself from Jeongguk and the gold and retreating towards Taehyung. A foreign feeling of insecurity descends, awkward and uneasy as it settles between his ribs at the rejection _. Does our boy not like us?_ Hurt fills his soul and Taehyung takes another step forward, arm reaching out to comfort his magic but Jeongguk beats him to it.

 

"I'm sorry," he blurts out, rushing forward and wrapping his arms around the red as much as possible considering it's not a solid. But what his physical body can't do, his rose gold is more than happy to cover, burrowing deep inside the cloud and sliding against it in apology until the hue returns, rendering it a dark red once again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," Jeongguk says, biting his lip. "I was just surprised, promise." The immediate concern and tears fill Jeongguk's eyes as he puts as much comfort and apologies into his soul, sending it out to the wriggling red. Taehyung's face remains blank but the pretty blue is cloudy with hurt. Hurt Jeongguk put there and for the second time tonight, the summoner feels the heavy weight of disappointment entwined with self-loathing threaten to crush him with each wet breath. "I'm sorry, Tae. I really didn't mean to hurt you. Or your magic. It's truly a beauty, your soul. I'm really being honest," Jeongguk sobs out.

 

"I-it's okay, Jeonggukie, really." The warm voice crashes over him, soft and relieved, breaking the dam inside Jeongguk. His knees give out and he crumples to the ground with his legs in a 'w' as he cries.

 

"Jeongguk!" Taehyung's voice rings out but Jeongguk can barely hear him over his sobs and god, he must look so pathetic. Especially before such a powerful creature.

 

"I- No! No, I don't like it, please." Taehyung stares in shock as his boy cries on the floor before he kicks into gear and drops to his knees in panic, hands hovering unsurely at in the air. God, if he thought rejection hurt before, seeing Jeongguk break down before him is infinitely worse with the sour scent of vinegar tainting up the room.

 

 _"Silas! I fucked up! What do I do?"_ Taehyung's desperate and even his magic seems frozen at the shock of seeing the normally cocky and prideful human breaking before them _. What did I say? Did I do something?_ Taehyung thinks to his magic but gets no response. His heart pounds in fear and there's a massive lump in his throat that won't disappear no matter how much he coughs.

 

_"Comfort him Master Taehyung. Human appreciate physical contact from what I've heard."_

 

With a nod, Taehyung reaches out and pulls Jeongguk onto his lap, wrapping his arms and wings around the crying boy in a comforting cocoon. "Oh baby, what don't you like, hmm?" He coos, a small smile pulling at his mouth at the way Jeongguk's breath stutters at the pet name. "Will you tell me what's causing my pretty pet so my distress?" Jeongguk shakes his head, shuddering in Taehyung's arms as he attempts to burrow his face into the hellion's naked chest. Jeongguk doesn't respond but Taehyung waits patiently, wings parted around them just enough to keep them warm as the sun sets in the window. His magic curls around the rose gold and both magicks simmer within each other, moving in slow but gentle and soothing movements. _Go play, little one. Mine will take care of you as I take care of yours._ With a loving caress, Taehyung sends the magicks off before focusing his attention to the sniffling human in his arms. "Will you tell me?" Taehyung asks again, subconsciously hold a breath as Jeongguk nuzzles his chest and clavicle. "Would you like me to calm your body and mind, Kookie?" Taehyung starts to release his pheromones but when Jeongguk shakes his head after a long moment, they retract almost immediately.

 

"Please," Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung can't help but wrap his arms and wings tighter around them, pulling Jeongguk as close as possible in their current position. "Please don't…" His voice trails off with another wet sob but Taehyung doesn't smell anymore tears falling so he counts that as a victory.

 

"What did I do wrong, pet? I promised your friends I would never hurt you in a way you didn't want but, somehow I did." And even without his magic guilt tripping him, Taehyung feels absolutely wretched about it but he really doesn't know what happened. All he knows is that a big part of him is telling his body to make it right, to fix it until the sadness in those pretty, dark eyes leaves.

 

It takes a while before Jeongguk answers, the only sounds in the room being his sniffing and stuttering breaths, but eventually the words are whispered against his neck. "Y-you were upset," Jeongguk begins but pushes his face deeper into Taehyung's neck when the incubus pulls back to see his face. "You c-called me by my name and I-I disappointed you and I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all that you didn't call me K-Kookie, or love, or pet. It felt like a splash of cold water, waking me up and telling me that it's all my fault because stupid Jeon Jeongguk couldn't even make you happy and I don't understand what the fuck is happening to me! I should hate you. I want to despise you for popping into my life and turning everything I know upside down in a few days. I hate how much I missed you when you left and you didn't even tell me where you were going! After telling me you wouldn't leave, you fucking left! And then I made you disappointed and you called me by my full name and then I made your soul magic upset and hurt you two and I'm so confused! I don't even know you and I fucking missed you!"

 

The second Jeongguk's rant is over, he breaks into fresh tears, hands weakly beating on Taehyung's chest and the incubus's brain freezes. Wait, what? Taehyung stares blankly down at the sobbing boy, mindlessly rubbing his back with his large hands with wide eyes and a mouth open in disbelief. Soon enough the shock passes and Taehyung feels something heavy build in his chest, almost painful as it threatens to burst from his throat. His chest constricts a few times before a giggle bubbles past his bitten lips until Taehyung is full on giggling with watering eyes.

 

"What the fuck?" Jeongguk hisses, face pulling out of its comforting spot on Taehyung's neck to send a scathing glare at the incubus. "I literally poured my heart and feelings to you and you still see me as pathetic." Taehyung continues laughing but it doesn't take long for Jeongguk to start squirming in his lap, making Taehyung's laugh drop into a breathless gasp at the sudden friction against his naked groin. "Let- go of me, you stupid incubus!" Jeongguk yells, pushing and thrashing his limbs but Taehyung tightens his hold and pulls the boy tighter against his chest with a hand on his waist and one around his back.

 

"Oh, my sweet, adorable, and beautiful pet," Taehyung coos, finally controlling his giggling. He ducks his head to meet Jeongguk's eyes but the boy evades them purposely, forcing Taehyung to lift his chin with a firm finger until blue eyes dancing with mirth meet wet, doe eyes filled with conflicting emotions. "I'm not angry at you, love. Is that what you were worried about? Disappointing me?" Jeongguk doesn't meet his eyes, instead squeezes them shut when he nods in affirmation. Arousal mostly overshadowed by something light and warmth spread through Taehyung's body and the incubus doesn’t even try to hide the wide smile threatening his lips. "Don't worry, Kookie. It wasn't you I was upset with. It was the fact other humans were allowed to touch you. You're mine, mine to pleasure and tear to shreds. Mine to put back together and mine to ravish. Not theirs with their greedy little hands."

 

"B-But you called me J-Jeon Jeongguk," Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung's smile spreads at how his boy fidgets.

 

Taehyung knows exactly where he's going with this but encourages Jeongguk to continue. "Hmm, that's you name, is it not?"

 

"Y-yes, but, I-" Jeongguk cuts himself off and Taehyung gives into the temptation to press a soft kiss to the sweet blush tainting his cheeks before pressing a chaste kiss to those delectable lips, barely brushing but enough to feel the teasing breaths of each other.

 

"You what, pet?" Taehyung asks, with a smirk when Jeongguk shakes his head in favor of burrowing into his hands but Taehyung is quick to pin his arms behind his back, rendering him unable to hide from his view. "You need to use your words, love." He whispers the words against the soft skin under Jeongguk's ear, relishing in the shudder the touch evokes and the way his hands push him away while his head tilts back to entice more.

 

"I- like the pet names. Like it when you call me b-baby and p-pet." Jeongguk lets out a frustrated and embarrassed squeak at his words, face burning and earing ringing slightly at the ridiculousness of it all.

 

"Do you want to be my baby, pet?" Taehyung teases, flicking his tongue out to lick at his ear lobe while his free hand continues to rub soothingly down his back, coaxing the summoner to look up. Jeongguk nods his head, almost imperceptibly but Taehyung catches the movement and it makes his chest fill, feeling like he's going to burst from how adorable and sexy the boy looks sitting in his lap with a pretty, red face. "I did promise, didn't I?" Taehyung starts, feeling his member stir in arousal when his fang catches on the hoop earring.

 

"W-What?" Jeongguk's voice is already breathless and he must realize it too when he clears his throat to dispel the thickness in his throat. "That I'd remind you of the ecstasy only I am able to provide you and do you know why?" Jeongguk's brows furrow as he thinks and Taehyung doesn't resist the urge to press a gentle kiss to the slight wrinkle.

 

"You don't like to share," Jeongguk says, voice starting uncertain but growing stronger the longer they talk. "But I'm not seeing anyone anyway so there's nothing to be jealous about." Jeongguk pouts in confusion and following the previous pattern, Taehyung presses another chaste kiss to each side of the pout as his heart quickens in his chest at Jeongguk's innocent words. And yet the thought of someone else touching what's his is very unsettling so he disregards the thoughts and focuses on making the sour scent in the air disappear completely.

 

"You're special, Jeonggukie. No one else has ever been able to hear a hellion's soul magic. It's quite the feat in itself. No one, hellion or Zheal, has ever heard mine and normally it'd mean one thing for sure, but it's impossible so it can't be it. But besides that, you're so strong and feisty. There's nothing for you to worry about, pretty one."

 

"B-but you're still going to eat me," Jeongguk says, eyes filling once again in slight fear but he doesn't protest when Taehyung shifts his body until he's straddling the incubus more comfortably, too physically and mentally exhausted from all the crying and the whirlwind of emotions.

 

"Hmm, well. Do you remember what I told your friends?" Taehyung asks. "You are able to call the deal off at any time and you still have two attempts to remove me."

 

"What if I want to remove you?" Jeongguk asks curiously.

 

"Do you _want_ to?" Taehyung asks back, just as curious as blue and brown eyes search the other for an answer. The boy doesn't say anything for a while but eventually he nods. He nods and while Taehyung expected it and receives it with a mischievous smile, his stomach knots unpleasantly for a quick moment, gone as soon as it came.

 

"I think so," is Jeongguk's answer and for now Taehyung will accept it, tired of all the tears and sadness, especially when his member is half-mast due to the heat of Jeongguk's groin so close to where he wants it. Heaven and hell, he'd just have to thrust up a bit and it would feel so good.

 

"Do your best then, little summoner," Taehyung hums before Jeongguk can say anything else. "Now, let me keep my promise, yeah? Let me show you and remind you what it's like to be ravished by me." The incubus leans in and presses their lips together, moving gently but quickly as arousal heats Taehyung's core. The heat feels so good but Taehyung controls himself, knowing the boy is still feeling a bit insecure in his arms. "Let me worship you, pet. I'll make it so good. Show me how good you can be for me, yeah?"

 

Jeongguk huffs against his lips with an eye roll but he can't deny the way the words warm him, stirring something deep inside. "N-No pheromones please," Jeongguk asks timidly, still afraid of asking Taehyung more than he should but right now he feels so exposed and uncomfortable that he doesn't think he could handle it. The deadly allurement of that intoxicating smell along with this sinful body fills his thoughts but Jeongguk prays he's allowed this small mercy. There's something inside him rebelling against their previous actions and struggles. Something telling him to submit to the awaiting pleasure, with a clear head this time.

 

"Oh?"

 

"W-want to go slow, remember everything," Jeongguk whispers, afraid of asking too much but another wet press of lips on his and the undercurrent of arousal making his cock twitch in response to the growing hardness under his ass settles his emotions well enough. He needs this, wants it so bad and although he's certain that it will be bad idea, he wants to let go for once. To forget about what he's supposed to do and feel. Forget about the conflicting emotions threatening to tear him apart before he can even sort them and just hang on for the ride.

 

"Hmmm, well, then. Shall we have some fun, pretty pet? Tae incubus asks and while there are still a thousand questions left unanswered, Jeongguk can only nod in agreement, forcing his brain to shut down a bit more with each lick of that forked tongue against his lips, wetting them until his mouth opens with a sigh.

 

"Yes, please, Tae. Show me," Jeongguk repeats. "Make me feel and forget." Jeongguk's arms come up to wrap around Taehyung's neck and they body let out pleased groans when the movement pulls the boy flush against Taehyung. The closeness sends heat building in their veins and a dose of incubi venom lights up Jeongguk's nerves, making his blood sing as he licks into Taehyung's mouth to drink up more, needing more to cool the budding fire in his veins and racing south to his rapidly filling cock.

 

"Slow, pet," Taehyung coos, pulling away with a smile when the summoner pouts at the loss. "Let me take care of you."

 

Jeongguk leans their foreheads together but refuses to move away from Taehyung. Large warm hands slide up his legs and even through his sweats, Jeongguk can feel the heat of arousal burning his thighs. "To the bed, Chaos," Jeongguk whispers, enjoying the way the blue eyes grow darker at the name. "Show me everything." With a quick growl Taehyung steals Jeongguk's lips again, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, licking into every corner while letting the boy drink from him. "Wreck me again, please Tae," Jeongguk whines, pulling Taehyung's mouth against his more roughly and pulling his bottom lip between his to suck on it until it swells prettily before biting down on it.

 

The incubus growls at the dull ache the pain sends through him, making his hole leak. "Mine," Taehyung growls before lifting Jeongguk up with the boy's legs around his hips and arms around his neck, a startled squeak cutting the air.. Leathery wings spread out and flutter at the ready while Taehyung tightens his arms around the summoner. Bringing his tail into the tangled mess, he effortlessly lifts them up and flies them to Jeongguk's bed, landing on top of his boy with an excited smirk. "Open for me, Kookie. Let me in." The deep rumbling voice is all Jeongguk needs to moan out a yes and letting his legs drop open for the incubus to lay between.

 

"Oh, yes please, Tae. Kiss me," Jeongguk whines and Taehyung gladly complies, hands caressing the human as he dips his tongue into the warm cavern again.

 

"With pleasure, pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, bet you thought it was gonna be some smexy shyte, huh. :p next chapter, pretty readers :)
> 
> See you tomorrow!!!!! <3 Thanks again for being so patient! Let me know if anything in this chapter didn't make sense since I was excited to get it up and didn't read it too much since it's also pretty late here.


	14. The Pain Of Pleasure Cuts Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for bloodplay-kind of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, remember how I promised fluffy, sickly sweet, pleasurable smexy, non-family rated smut? Yeah well, this happened. I just... don't even know anymore. This story seriously has a mind of it's own.........
> 
> Happy readings!

It's a bit odd, laying with Taehyung, laying with anyone like this without his magic present. Ever since he joined the Zheal class, and accepted his role as a vessel, he's never once been without its presence. It completes him, makes him whole and strong and allows him to leave behind everything he's ever hated about being human. The weaknesses, the doubt, the insecurities. And now it's gone. Jeongguk knows it's not truly gone, he can feel it nearby, always close enough to come at his request but his soul feels cold. Even during the previous encounters with the incubus, Jeongguk never released all of it and it never pushed to leave his soul completely. Until now. It scares him, something he's loathe to admit, and he has half a mind to call it back. To keep a small piece tucked away deep in his chest, like a comforting blanket. But as he looks into Taehyung's eyes, the uneasy feeling is lessened, easily filled with the low burn of arousal he always seems to feel in the hellion's presence.  
   
“So pretty, pet. Always so pretty for me.” Taehyung murmurs, pressing a loud, silly kiss against his cheek and nose. A hysterical giggle builds inside his chest. He would be the one fucked up enough to feel safe in the arms of Chaos. The idea forces the giggles bubbling past his lips in a breathless sound that disappears the moment Taehyung pulls back. They hold eye contact for a few seconds but Jeongguk forces himself to look away, unable to handle the warmth that spreads. Taehyung chuckles, hands soothingly rubbing his sides. The sound is almost fond but Jeongguk pushes the thought away the second he feels his eyes prickle, forcing his mind away from the silly idea.  
   
"You're thinking too much about things other than me, pet," the incubus growls, eyes flashing slightly and Jeongguk gasps, eyes snapping to the front again. The burn grows when he searches the hooded blue eyes and finds nothing but lust. Without another thought, Jeongguk pulls Taehyung down, parting his lips immediately to welcome that sinful tongue. It feels like they've been making out forever, tongues sensually dancing with each other as their bodies gently rut against each other, the slight movement just enough, but not even close at the same time.  
   
"You confuse me," Jeongguk says breathlessly. "I hate you for it." Their mouths move together again, gliding so perfectly it sends his mind spinning and makes his toes curl. The body on his is so warm, almost too warm with that delicious venom leaking into his throat. It's the most amazing thing Jeongguk's ever tasted in his short life, and with the way his arms pulls the incubus closer, he wants to taste it forever. Fuck, if he could bottle the flavor he'd be rich off that honeyed taste. He smiles into the kiss at the thought but it quickly fades when a wave of jealousy sets his lungs on fire. Taehyung is his demon for now, even if he and his friends find a way to remove him.  
   
The thought of not being this close to the incubus sends an unpleasant chill through him as sadness and loneliness dig their claws into him, leaving behind glacial wounds. Irritated at the feeling of weakness, before in the living room and now, Jeongguk turns the feelings into anger, lacing it into his movements and words as he roughly thrusts his tongue into Taehyung's mouth, claiming and tasting every inch until Taehyung takes back control.  
   
"I'm going to banish you, Tae," Jeongguk mumbles into the searing kiss, taunting. He doesn’t want gentle and slow anymore. He doesn’t think he can take it, isn’t ready to face the feelings suffocating him, choking his lungs and tearing up his chest. He’s just fond, that’s all. Right? After all, it’s impossible to have sex this often with the same person and not feel anything at all. Especially when the sex is mind-blowingly amazing. He can’t be feeling what he thinks it is, refuses too, because then it means he’s lost and given in. But fuck, if he wants Taehyung to stay, to take him like their first time, drowning out everything but pleasure. But even then, he’s not ready for the intimacy the incubus’s words promise. He wants Taehyung to own him, like he promised. Only he doesn’t want to be dismantled gently. He wants passion and fury, lust and painful pleasure destroying him, ripping him apart by the seams, until he can’t think anymore.  
   
His brain feels uneasy but his heart is set, reaching out and forcing Jeongguk’s chest to arch into Taehyung’s, needing to be closer to the hellion. God, his cock is already aching and making a mess in his sweats, just from drinking from the incubus. He relishes in it, lets the repetitive movements clear his head. Each messy kiss sends energy thrumming through his muscles, removing any traces of previous exhaustion from his breakdown as he rolls his hips. The friction is maddening but gathers tingles in his stomach, so he does it again and again, anything to hear the way Taehyung's breath hitches. With a desperate moan, he moves his hands from Taehyung's neck to his silky hair to the rough horns protruding out. The texture startles him a bit but he regains his focus and wraps his fingers around the bone. "Hah, just you wait. I’ll really do it."  
   
He tries to sound convincing but the words come out in a breathy gasp as he throws his head back at a particularly amazing roll. Wet lips latch onto his jaw and leave his swollen lips parted, mouthing at the skin before gently tracing sharp fangs down his sensitive neck. The sensation makes him whine and grip onto the horns tighter, even as he exposes his neck more. Hot and cold flashes spread across his skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake and making his breath stutter when another fang traces his jugular, stopping to suck marks below his adams apple.  
   
"Of course, pet," Taehyung says condescendingly, looking at him with a mischievous smile as his hands move down to rest on Jeongguk's waist, fingers slipping under his shirt. Immediately, Jeongguk parts his legs even wider and wraps them around Taehyung's hips. Taehyung drops his hips with a low groan, sending vibrations surging through Jeongguk's lips. 

"F-fuck you," Jeongguk stutters, unable feel angry at how pathetic it sounds when the heat in his groin rises to an inferno with each dirty grind.  
   
"Cheeky brat," Taehyung laughs, the low sound every bit menacing and sexy as fuck, winding Jeongguk up tighter and tighter. But even with lust burning through him, Jeongguk narrows his eyes at the smirking male. He opens his mouth wider, tilting his head to slot their lips together again and once that wonderful tongue is back in his mouth he doesn't hesitate to sink his teeth into the muscle. He bites down gently and almost cums at the low groan Taehyung lets out. The vibrations travel through him and make a home in his chest, and he whimpers when his nipples ache, pebbling under the friction of his shirt's movement.  
   
Pleased with the reaction, but not exactly what he wanted, Jeongguk releases the muscle, sucking on it in apology and instead bites down hard on Taehyung's bottom lip. The hands around his waist tighten and the coil in his stomach tightens painfully before they return to their gentle caresses. “T-tae, please. Need more,” Jeongguk whines, rutting up roughly and moaning at the friction of the rough fabric against his leaking cock, steadily heading towards the edge.  
   
“I don’t think so. I told you I was going to worship you first, remember?” Taehyung says and while he loved the soft tone before, now it just rubs him the wrong way. Reminding him of how pathetic he is, made only worse when Taehyung treats him so carefully, as if waiting for him to breakdown again. Irritation at being denied forces his teeth to dig in harshly into the lip until the skin tears and Jeongguk internally celebrates at the hiss of pain he receives before the breath his knocked out of his lungs.  
   
Something hot and heady fills his mouth when he gasps and it’s like his body and brain become disconnected. He sucks harshly, letting the wound fill his mouth as a wave of something builds at each swallow. Nausea makes his stomach tighten and an immense pressure similar to before compresses his brain. He whimpers in pain, clenches his eyes and releases Taehyung’s horns to grip his head in an attempt to ground himself against the onslaught. If he thought hearing Taehyung’s soul before hurt, this made it feel like a paper cut. Still, Jeongguk feels his cock pulse in time with the pounding in his temples, a wave of dizziness mixing with periodic arousal.  
   
Out of nowhere, Jeongguk's orgasm crashes over him and he squeezes his eyes shut against the intense pleasure. Holy fuck, it's the most amazing thing he's ever tasted, the pleasure of his release almost immediately dwarfed by the wine coating his lips. God, there are no words to describe the taste, only that it blanks his mind almost completely, leaving behind a single purpose. He tightens his grip on Taehyung's horns, keeping their mouths connected as he laps over wound, licking up anything he can, desperate to taste more.  
   
"T-Tae, holy fuck, please," He cries out, feeling light headed from the pain and how quickly his cock fills so soon after his release. Rationally, he knows he should be worried, pulling away from the substance that’s causing him pain rather than towards it but fuck. It feels so liberating to escape his thoughts and the cage of his emotions around the incubus. "More, need more." Taehyung attempts to pull back, parting those tasty lips to reply but the words come out muffled when Jeongguk thrusts his tongue in. His lips are almost numb but he can't stop, needs more as he roughly kisses the incubus, holding him close with all his strength. His body moves frantically, hips jerking in frustration at the clothing separating him from that hot body but he doesn't do anything more than whine and huff, never once removing his tongue from Taehyung's mouth. The wet muscle slides and curls over the roof of Taehyung's mouth as one hand releases a horn and tangles into the silky strands.  
   
Taehyung rips his mouth away, lips barely brushing and Jeongguk can't help the furious tears from gathering when he refuses to return to Jeongguk's mouth. "Jeongguk! Stop, you can't d-drink that! Y-you'll die-ahhh!" Jeongguk tightens his grip in Taehyung's hair and yanks hard in dissatisfaction and grinds his hard length onto Taehyung, making the incubus gasp into him in aroused surprise. Taehyung starts to move back in panic, ignoring Jeongguk's hold on his head but Jeongguk surges up with him, retracting his tongue to bite hard into the wound, wanting, no needing more of that addicting taste. Due to his obsessive eagerness and carelessness, Jeongguk's tongue catches the tip of a fang, cutting it enough for the taste of iron to mingle with the intoxicating taste of Taehyung between their lips.  
   
If Jeongguk though the taste of Taehyung's blood was pleasurable, then the combination of both their blood mixing between their tongues is pure ecstasy. Jeongguk swallows the cocktail and outright screams at the unforgivable pleasure shredding him apart. All his muscles contract painfully but he can't move, can't think about anything other than begging for mercy. Whether it's for relief or for more, he honestly couldn't say. He dimly hears a loud sound above him but is so lost in the feeling, he doesn't comprehend it. Fuck, it feels like he’s dying but in the moment he can’t imagine any other way to go than drowning and suffocating under the most perfect pleasure.  
   
   
Above Jeongguk's convulsing body, Taehyung chokes when his blood mixes with Jeongguk's, sliding down his throat thickly, suffocating and choking him. The taste coats every inch of his mouth and the arousal inside build to a dangerous level. "No," he manages to whisper, watching with wide watering eyes as Jeongguk screams in ecstasy, his body arching painfully as another orgasm smashes through his boy. Jeongguk's eyes are open but empty and unseeing as Taehyung's blood spreads through him. Taehyung can hear his heart pound in his chest, the rhythm accelerating to a dangerous level when the most unbelievable pain rips through him. Taehyung roars, half in pained arousal at the delicious taste of wine spilling down his throat and half in regret for not moving away sooner, before the human ingested his blood.  
   
Taehyung’s wings spread as their magicks come rushing back to them in alarm before being sucked into the spiraling vortex building around them. It’s almost complete agony, replacing any arousal with something so cold, it feels like his soul is burning. The incubus tries to curl in on himself in a vain attempt to protect himself from the pain until it suddenly stops. With immense relief steals his strength and he collapses onto Jeongguk’s still body. High pitched ringing pierces his ears and Taehyung lets out a disbelieving whine as his soul starts to vibrate, absorbing his and Jeongguk’s magic inside it.  
   
“M-Master Taehyung?! What’s happening?! I cannot reach you, master! Are you alright?” Silas’s panicked voice spreads through his mind and Taehyung lets out a desperate whimper at the small relief the pressure brings him before the telepathic line is disconnected, leaving him reeling.  
   
“T-this can’t be h-happening,” He grits, digging his hands into the mattress until his claws fully extend, tearing into the fabric like butter. There’s a tingling in his gums as his fangs elongate, extending past his skin until he’s drooling onto Jeongguk’s neck. He tries to call upon his magic but when it doesn’t work, he focuses on the rose gold. Lifting his hand feels as if he’s moving against the entire force of gravity, but he pushes through, fingers shaking from the intense vibrating. The room is filled with a low hum that increases in pitch but Taehyung does his best to ignore it as much as possible, instead focusing on the terrified gold clinging to Jeongguk’s chest.  
   
There’s barely anything of it left, just a small trendily that attempts to burrow into the unresponsive summoner. Taehyung curls his fingers around it and slams his palm over it, forcing it to enter the boy’s soul even as the movement makes him cry out. “Please, mate, stay!” Unable to resist the pressure any longer, Taehyung submits, burying his face into Jeongguk’s neck. The urge is almost unbearable with the tingling of his gums, but Taehyung still takes the time to lick at the juncture of his boy’s neck and shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he says, before sinking his fangs into the delicate flesh with a roar, cutting through the muscle and tendons until he hits bone.  
   
Wine floods his mouth and Taehyung whines, biting harder when his soul vibrates faster, throwing him over the edge. He moans against the wound as he stains the body beneath him, rutting against Jeongguk’s thigh with an unending desperation as tears fall from his eyes, mixing with the blooding staining the sheets. I sorry, pet. I didn’t mean for you to die this way. My pretty boy, my pretty mate. Complete regret fills Taehyung’s heart, forcing his lungs to constrict painfully but he still can’t unhinge his jaw to let go. He never meant to kill the boy like this, heaven and hell, he was finally becoming fond of the cocky human.  
   
A small part of Taehyung feels anger spark and grow at the boy’s stupidity and his own carelessness. Sure, he’d never think that his submissive boy would have an outrageous streak in him like that. That Jeongguk would snap at him and tear him open. If Taehyung had known, he would have told Jeongguk about the dangers of being with him. Of how if anything other than the hellions under his command ingest his blood, the blood of chaos, their souls essentially explode, shattering and leaving their bodies empty carcasses. But no, Taehyung got too careless, too caught up in the pretty doe eyes and the taste of wine and chocolates. So he closes his eyes, letting regret hum through him beside the half mating vibrations with a dying mate that shouldn’t be possible.  
   
It’s not possible for humans to mate with hellions. Their realms are too different and incompatible from each other and yet, here is his body, attempting to bind them together in an impossible way, which will result in the death of one. Humans and hellions can have sex, oh god, they have amazing sex, but their souls are much to weak for the intensity involved with a hellionic bond. Especially with a creature like him, a creature whose power is unpredictable. With another hellion, there's a chance they could survive since they can contain Taehyung's blood, but a human? There's no way. If Taehyung was a normal incubus then it wouldn't be a big deal, but an attempted bonding with Chaos, the destroyer of all. Jeongguk doesn't stand a chance. Another batch of tears fall when Taehyung shuts his eyes, unable to think over the vibrations and he lets go. Gives into the despairing situation, just hoping desperately for it to end, even as lust clouds his brain again. The pleasure is amazing and god, Taehyung’s never felt anything like it before but it’s almost not worth it for the sacrifice of such a beautiful soul, like Jeongguk’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until tomorrow!


	15. Giving In Completely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: slight bloodplay and tail kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this didn't come out exactly how I wanted it but I'm so sleepy and it's been a busy day so here's a longer chapter of smexy fun.  
> Please let me know if anything doesn't make sense. I did edit it but not sure how effective my sleepy brain was and I ended up adding like another 2k to the original chapter. 
> 
> For those asking for my social media: twitter = @R0RESA
> 
> Anyway, happy readings!

Jeongguk’s broken mind jerks back to the present when a part of his magic returns to his soul. A searing pain stabs into his neck before that implausible pleasure courses through him again. Something hot spills across his skin and it burns but it’s nothing like the scorching feeling inside his chest. Jeongguk feels Taehyung’s body tremble above his, hears the regretful sobs but he doesn’t feel anything. Not the painful jerking of his body as the hellion’s fangs tear into him, not the terrified shiver of his magic, nothing. He feels nothing, knows nothing except his soul is trembling with need. It wants something but Jeongguk doesn’t understand, can’t communicate with it. His body feels like it’s floating and all this thinking is so exhausting. So he stops. He stops thinking and trying to hold onto any coherent train of thought, letting pure instinct take over.

 

The trembling in his soul increases until it's practically vibrating inside him, rattling his chest. He faintly registers a high pitched hum but can't be bothered to figure out what it is or where it's coming from. The vibrations increase, if possible, practically making his body shake as if trying to tell it something. A small spark of frustration bubbles but it's quickly replaced with apathy once again. With a sigh, he closes his eyes, not realizing they were open in the first place and lets his soul guide him, handing over complete control.

 

Jeongguk's arms come up and wrap loosely around Taehyung's shoulders while his legs wrap around his hips again, sending muted pleasure to his core when their lower halves press together. The incubus in his arms jerks and the fangs in his throat almost pull out but his hand on the back of Taehyung's head keeps them embedded.

 

"J-Jeongguk?" He barely registers his name, the sound low and cautious where it's mumbled wetly into his neck. The sound makes his teeth tingle and he pushes his tongue to the backs of his upper teeth, hips jerking at the ache. Instinct has his limbs tightening their hold and his mouth parts, swollen lips pulling back into a snarl before sharpened white teeth cut into Taehyung's neck. The body in his arms jerks violently, trashing in his grasp but Jeongguk tightens his hold, trapping the twitching body against his, and letting out a moan when that intoxicating liquid fills his mouth.

 

Light bursts behind both the human and hellion's eyes as the hum of their vibrating souls increases, shattering the light bulbs around them as they buzz in sync. The windy vortex alternates between red and gold, until the colors blend, chasing and rolling around each other. Taehyung and Jeongguk both let out a scream at the burning pain collecting in their wounds before the pain is replaced by unfiltered lust in its purest form, making both of them fall over the edge again.

 

The orgasms don't help. In fact, they make it worse, increasing the need to fuck and take from each other until it's almost unbearable. With the small amount of sanity Taehyung has left, he allows himself to be relieved before losing himself to Jeongguk's touches. _Jeongguk's alive! Heaven and hell!_ He almost can't believe it and the functional part of his mind briefly wonders how it's possible before lust takes over. But even with his through process hijacked by arousal and mate, Taehyung's heart races in his chest, making him feel light and ecstatic, as if he could fly to the moon and back without a hitch.

 

Licking across the wound once more, Taehyung finally dislodges his mouth from Jeongguk's shoulder, watching with awe as the wound closes over and scars almost immediately, a silver white brand showing his symbol entwined with a winged serpent. Jeongguk's symbol. The creation of the symbol has their magicks swirl faster around the bed, surging close enough to touch the bonding mark but always retreating before it can. Even without looking, Taehyung knows he's sporting the same mark and something possessive curls within him at the sight of it marking his boy up, laying his claim on this beautiful creature before him. God, this way, no other human shall dare to lay a hand on what is his.

 

Firm hands quickly draw his attention back to the boy under him, _his mate_. Something dark curls inside him as he takes in how ethereal his boy looks; pale skin and dark hair highlighting the red-ish rose gold of his eyes. Wicked sharp points peak out between parted lips, glistening so pure and white surrounded by a red stained mouth. The atmosphere is thick and suffocating between them, a gorgeous sweet smell filling the room, a mixture of dark chocolate and sugar. It feels like the lowest level of the hellionic realm, complete with the scorching flames filling Taehyung's eyes.

 

"Could I taste you, pet?" The question comes out as a growl, Taehyung's voice hoarse from the previous screaming and yelling. The already deep voice drops even lower, making Jeongguk gasp in anticipation. The two stare at each other, eyes greedily taking in the hot view with barely contained lust. The alluring scent fills the air around them but this time, it doesn't make Jeongguk's mind hazy with confusion. No, this time, his mind is hazy with need. The need to feel the tanned skin against his in the most complete way possible until he can't tell where he begins or where Taehyung ends. "Well _, mate_?" Jeongguk's eyes widen with lust at the word and when the teasing tongue slips out to lick over red lips, Taehyung snaps.

 

He surges forward and slams their stained mouths together forcefully. Teeth clack and fangs cut as their tongues move furiously against one another but neither feels the pain. Slippery, pink muscles glide beside each other before Jeongguk pushes Taehyung back, forcing them both to sit up. Raising a deadly clawed hand, Taehyung tears through the fabric of Jeongguk’s shirt and sweats, leaving them a tattered mess easily forgotten under the desperate need.

 

Without disconnecting their lips, Jeongguk moves closer until he’s crawling into Taehyung’s lap. His strong arms wrap around Taehyung’s neck and the hellion’s hands automatically rest on the human’s hips. Harsh pants fill the room, barely audible over the whipping wind surrounding them but they scarcely notice. Much too focused on the way Jeongguk licks under Taehyung’s tongue, coxing the muscle into his mouth to suck on harshly. At the same time, he shifts his hips, slotting their slippery cocks together and moans out around the clever muscle at the singe of desire shooting through him.

 

 _Mate, mate, mate, mate,_ “Mate, mate, mate,” Jeongguk chants mindlessly with each rough roll of his hips after releasing Taehyung’s tongue for it to plunge into his mouth. It ravages the warm cavern, tasting and almost thrusting down Jeongguk’s throat as Taehyung attempts to leave his taste inside Jeongguk’s mouth permanently. Taehyung’s nectar practically _floods_ down Jeongguk’s throat, making his stomach clench suddenly. Taehyung feels the thighs around his hips tense before they clench hard as Jeongguk ruts against Taehyung through his orgasm.

 

The coil inside Jeongguk’s stomach tightens and the heat of his body is almost too much as he presses closer to Taehyung’s cool skin. The delicious friction of Taehyung’s length against his is incredible. Everything is a 100 times more sensitive than he recalls, each kiss and roll stealing his breath and setting his lungs on fire. His chest burns but with the quickly approaching end, Jeongguk soldiers on before releasing with a moan.

 

Taehyung’s tongue pulls out of Jeongguk’s mouth to flicker in the wet space between their lips, feeding on each powerful release. The vortex around them darkens to black momentarily before regaining its regular alternating colors, surging with Taehyung’s feeding. “So tasty, love. I want to drown in you,” Taehyung groans, body trembling with what remains of his little self-control.

 

“Mate, mate, mine, mate,” Jeongguk moans as the aftershocks of his climax fades and yet the frustrating need still runs through him, keeping his cock hard despite the previous orgasms. Instead of relieving the fire burning them from the inside, it makes each movement so, so sensitive. It’s almost as if their nerves have been electrified and thrown into a body of water, their skin so hypersensitive from crashing over the edge it's almost painful but fuck, if Jeongguk wants more.

 

With a particularly rough movement, Taehyung's cock slides between Jeongguk's ass cheeks. "Shit," Jeongguk gasps, snapping his hips against the bruising grip holding his hips still.

 

"Jeonggukie," Taehyung moans, dropping his head on Jeongguk's shoulder and digging his claws into the soft skin to hold his boy steady as he rubs his cock against Jeongguk's taint. Even though he can't see it, Taehyung knows how the pink furl must be twitching at each slide as he pulls Jeongguk back and forth, using his ass to strip his cock. The leaking head lubricates Jeongguk's hole well enough for the head to catch on every other pass, making Jeongguk hold his breath in anticipation for the intrusion. But then Taehyung is pulling Jeongguk forward and the head pops out, along with Jeongguk's breath.

 

"T-Tae, please," Jeongguk begs, giving zero fucks at how desperate he sounds. He feels like his body is on fire from all this foreplay. Each glide has the sensitive tip of his erection rubbing against Taehyung’s stomach and his hole twitches in time with their rhythm. “I-I’m gonna cum again,” Jeongguk warns, eyes closing in pure bliss with another release in reach. Taehyung leans back, pulling Jeongguk with him until the incubus is laying on his back, long legs flat as Jeongguk’s pulled forward to straddle his groin. The summoner braces his hands on Taehyung’s chest, resting his weight there as he rolls his hips viciously, sliding his ass along Taehyung’s cock at a furious pace. The heat builds to a scorching level and his rhythm stutters He’s almost there, breath stuttering, ass cheeks clenching around that impossibly hard length but before he can cum, something tight wraps around the base of his dick.

 

“Fuck!” Jeongguk cries out at the denial, hips jerking angrily as he attempts to race towards the ever fading edge once again. The pleasure burns through his body, leaving behind an insane ache deep inside him. With watery eyes, Jeongguk looks down and is almost thrown off the edge again when he sees the black coil wrapped around the flushed head of his cock. _Holy fuck, Tae’s using his tail as a mother fucking cockring!_ “Hah, you kinky mother fucker,” Jeongguk pants. His chest heaves from the shock of his denial but god, Jeongguk can’t even feel angry at the incubus at the moment, the emotion immediately replaced with arousal at the thought of all the ways that wonderful appendage could be used.

 

Taehyung just smirks, dark eyes taking in the mess of a human above him, from the sheen of sweat covering his skin to the red still staining his face to the painfully swollen cock bobbing obscenely on his stomach. “With a sudden movement, Taehyung fists Jeongguk’s hair painfully, tugging harshly just to hear gasping moans spill from that sweet open mouth. “Such a messy baby,” Taehyung taunts before sticking his tongue out and laving it over the dirty skin. The human’s body trembles at each wet pass, his saliva leaving a tingling presence Jeongguk can feel in his jaw muscles. “Fuck, sometimes I just want to eat you, devour you whole,” Taehyung groans, hips twitching at the spike in Jeongguk’s arousal at the thought. Finished with cleaning Jeongguk’s face, Taehyung dips his tongue into the open mouth, sharing the taste of wine between them before Jeongguk’s sweet mouth is ripped away from his.

 

Taehyung growls in displeasure but Jeongguk just bares his newly sharp teeth and Taehyung is unable to resist extending his tongue to flick against the sharp peaks, gasping when they press another cut to the vulnerable tissue on the way down. Jeongguk presses Taehyung to the mattress with a firm hand and slips the other between Taehyung’s thighs. The sudden rough pass of Jeongguk’s fingers over his leaking hole as a loud whimper passing his lips. Without warning, Jeongguk forces in two fingers past the second knuckle. Taehyung’s back arches off the bed, the intrusion so sudden but oh so good he almost immediately starts to push back onto them. A sharp hiss of pain spreads down his chest as Jeongguk rakes his nails down Taehyung’s chest hard, leaving behind impressive red lines when Taehyung moves too much. “Fuck, you’re so wet, Tae,” Jeongguk says with awe, his own hips moving in time with his fingers thrusting roughly in and out of Taehyung’s body, ignoring his thrashing and moaning.

 

The hellion’s body starts to clench around Jeongguk’s fingers, signalling Taehyung’s release and just when he stutters out a warning, Jeongguk rips his fingers free and lifts his body off of Taehyung’s, Kneeling over the swearing incubus, Jeongguk uses the slick coating his fingers and presses them against his own rim, spreading the sticky fluid around. “Holy _fuck!_ ” Jeongguk yelps, body jerking at the hot feeling of Taehyung’s slick on his sensitive skin and he almost bites through his lip holding back his orgasm as pleasure blinds his vision. He tries to remember how Taehyung prepped him, wanting to be ready to take before the snarling incubus beneath him regains his mind but it’s so difficult when he’s holding back with everything in him. He won’t cum, not yet.

 

“O-oh,” He stutters, pleasure bringing his breath out in pants as he pushes the finger in completely before pulling it out almost immediately and thrusting it back in. It burns and sends pain shooting up his spine but in the most addicting way. He wants this, _needs_ the pain of being penetrated and taken. The second finger is pushed in just as Taehyung’s hands find his hip and cock, stroking and pulling to help distract him.

 

“Fuck, Tae, it feels so good!” Jeongguk whines, ramming his fingers in as fast as he can as arousal and pleasure empty his mind, leaving nothing but want behind. “W-want you, Tae. M-mate me, f-fuck me so full, oh please. Wanna cum with your thick cock tearing me a-apart,” he begs, uncaring of the filth passing his swollen lips. All he knows is that he feels so empty, so desperate to be filled to the brim with all that cum. “C-claim me mate, mark me as y-your.” The fingers in his ass are pulled out none-too-gently and before Jeongguk can even gasp in disappointment, Taehyung lifts him by the hips easily and slams him down onto his cock.

 

“ _T-Tae!_ ” Jeongguk screams, cock erupting at the intense sensation of being pierced by Taehyung’s thick length. But Taehyung doesn’t wait for the human to adjust, too far gone in the mating haze, he immediately lifts Jeongguk until only the head is in before pulling Jeongguk down. The slap of Jeongguk’s ass meeting sharp hipbones is loud and echoes off the wall of wind and Jeongguk trembles when Taehyung uses him for his own pleasure. “Y-yes, yes, oh god, _yes_ ,” Jeongguk breathes, leaning back to rest his hands on Taehyung’s thighs for stability as the incubus continues to slam him down. The pain of the large intrusion parting his inner walls quickly turns into pleasure, thanks to the mating bite.

 

Jeongguk can’t think of anything outside of where they’re connected. He vaguely hears Taehyung growling and whining when he clenches around the hot cock and braces his weight on his arms. Biceps strain as Jeongguk uses Taehyung’s thighs as leverage to drop his body with Taehyung’s aid that much harder. “S-so d-deep, fuck Tae,” Jeongguk moans, uncomprehending of what he said. All he knows is how Taehyung pulls Jeongguk off his cock and throws him face down on the mattress. “N-no, n-no, please, Tae! Please, plu-please, o-oohh! Hah _fuck_ , y-yes, yes, yes!” Taehyung punches in again and it feels like his entire strength is behind each thrust and all Jeongguk can do is lay there and take it.

 

“Mate, mate, mine, mine, only mine,” Taehyung growls, pulling Jeongguk’s hips up higher when his arms give out and Jeongguk’s mind breaks as each rough thrust has the head of Taehyung’s cock head harshly pounding straight into his prostate. The movements push Jeongguk up and down the destroyed bedsheets and he scrambles, shaking fingers searching desperately for something to hold onto.

 

The only sounds in the room are the obscene sounds of skin slapping wetly and broken moans and needy whimpers. Sweat covers both their bodies and the sickly sweet smell of pheromones and sex clog their sinuses, settling heavily in their throats but Taehyung ignores it. He tightens his grip on Jeongguk’s as he pushes in harder and faster, relishing in the way his mate pushes back each time he pulls out and gasps in delight when he slams home. Low and dark sounds fall from his lips but Taehyung’s so far gone, he can’t make out any words, either from his mouth or Jeongguk’s. Taehyung’s head falls back and his lidded eyes stare at the ceiling and watching bright spots bloom on the white as the tightness of Jeongguk’s walls pushes him closer and closer to the release he desperately needs. It doesn’t take long at the pace he’s going before the heat is back, the intense pressure clenching around his painful arousal before Jeongguk spills onto the mattress with a wail, body giving out. “A-ahh, c-cuming,” Taehyung moans, pulling the limp body onto his cock, making the human cry out in oversensitivity until Taehyung bursts inside the tight canal. Scorching streaks spurt from Taehyung’s cock that have Jeongguk moaning and moving back desperately on Taehyung’s length as he cums again at the amazing feeling.

 

“G-good, ahhahh, m-more. N-need more,” Jeongguk whines as he clenches around Taehyung to hold all of his release inside him. The hot cum soothes some of the inferno threatening to consume him but almost as soon as the relief comes, it fades just a quick, leaving him even more desperate than before, if possible. Hence, it’s no surprise when Jeongguk starts begging desperately when Taehyung pulls himself free of Jeongguk’s grip. His cock is still hard as ever, the orgasm returning some higher functions, such as thought and language, but he flinches when the breeze from the vortex surrounding them brushes his hypersensitive skin.

 

“F-fuck, pet. You’re hole is to die for,” Taehyung praises just before the arousal starts to heat his sweaty skin again. He imagines this is what burning alive must feel like, his only oasis being Jeongguk’s body, no. His _mate’s_ body. With heavy breath, Taehyung watches a trembling Jeongguk flip onto his back, ignoring the mess under him in favor of spreading his legs. Fuck, his boy is a vision. Dark hair messy and sticking to his forehead as his sweaty chest heaves on every breath, an adorable blush flushing his skin in a way that makes Taehyung want to break him even more as his cock twitches with impatience.

 

Jeongguk watches Taehyung with wet and frantic eyes as the dark stormy eyes follow the path of his hands from his hips to his chest, fingers plucking at his incredibly sensitive nipples. The sharp pained pleasure has his eyes rolling back and mouth dropping open in a distressed whimper. The sensation is almost agony and pleasure and god, he wants more but Jeongguk forces his hands away to avoid sensory overload. With harsh pants, his hands trail down his stomach and down to his hips where he _knows_ Taehyung’s hands have marked oh so prettily. Without breaking eye contact, he lifts his legs and move his hand to grip the back of each thigh firmly. Biting his lip, Jeongguk spreads his legs as far as they’ll go, taunting and exposing everything for the hellion’s viewing pleasure.

 

Taehyung lets out a snarl that sends his pulse racing with a thrill of fear and Jeongguk tilts his neck to expose his mating mark. Taehyung’s eyes trace each line and it sends a fresh burst of excitement through him that makes his heavy cock twitch. Shame flows through him when he feels a trail of wet seeping from his ass and he clenches hard, wanting to sob at losing Taehyung’s release. The heat is simmering under his skin again, the need building to another unbearable height that has Jeongguk throwing all his reservations off a cliff.

 

Making sure to keep himself exposed, Jeongguk opens his eyes and let’s go. Filter disregarded as his mouth spews filth to entice Taehyung to mate with him again and douse the fire within. “Tae, please. It h-hurts! Want you thick c-cock pounding int-to me, breaking me a-apart. Wanna be full, oh, fuck, please! My hole _aches_ for your cock, for your cum. F-fuck, I wanna-I wanna be s-stuffed and p-pumped full, Tae.” The images from his words almost undo Jeongguk and his fingers tightly circle the base of his cock before the pleasure crests to the point of no return.

 

Taehyung’s ears ring as Jeongguk’s filthy words destroy the rest of his sanity. Fangs exposed, a terrifying roar bursts from his chest as he all but lunges at his mate. “Look at you,” Taehyung purrs as he pins Jeongguk’s hands by his head and slams his cock home, once again starting up a punishing pace. “My pretty little mate, laid out like a desperate slut for my cock.” That mouth begs so prettily, broken, staccato cries of ‘please,’ and 'yes,’ and ‘Tae,” pouring from his lips. His boy is so gorgeous, should be the literal embodiment of sin with the way he’s spread before Taehyung like a lavish feast.

 

The quick pace slows down to hard and deep thrusts and Jeongguk keens at the delicious feeling of Taehyung’s length stirring up his insides before pulling Jeongguk’s legs over his shoulder so his lower back is resting on Taehyung’s thighs. The incubus lifts himself on his knees and braces himself against the mattress and Jeongguk’s body and picks up the pace again until he’s splitting Jeongguk in half again and again. When Taehyung’s cock finds Jeongguk’s prostate again, Jeongguk’s eyes roll back, turning glassy with falling tears at how amazing it feels. But it’s nothing compared to when Taehyung bends down, forcing Jeongguk to curl in more so Taehyung can stroke along his chest.

 

Taehyung slips the first two fingers of both his hands between his own cheeks, unable to resist rubbing and prodding at the gushing hole before pulling them away. The pleasure of the fleeting touch is almost enough to rush Taehyung to the edge but the thought of breaking his mate into a complete chaotic mess is much more enticing. Nimble fingers trace up his torso, lingering on his abs before circling around his pecs, so close to where Jeongguk needs it.

 

“N-need it, need it, fuck me fully Tae, until I c-can’t p-possibly hold it in,” Jeongguk begs. Taehyung watches with glinting eyes as his boy’s chest arches into each touch, mindlessly begging for more. “H-harder, Tae, harder. F-fuck me harder, Chaos, b-break me with your c-cock.” The pleasure is amazing and Taehyung’s in no mood to tease anymore, the spiteful squeeze around his hypersensitive length a gentle warning. But at his true name falling from Jeongguk’s lips in such a slutty sentence has Taehyung losing control. Wet fingers latch onto Jeongguk’s nipples, tugging and plucking at the buds until they’re hard and pebbled. Jeongguk sobs at the rough treatment and pulls one of Taehyung’s hands to his mouth, babbling incoherently around two clean fingers.

 

Taehyung lowers his mouth to Jeongguk’s chest in apology, licking over the sensitive nipple with the flat of his tongue before ending with a flick of the pointed end of the muscle. Jeongguk’s body jerks in reaction, almost knocking Taehyung off balance. Unable to even think about stopping, Taehyung yanks his fingers from their wet hold and replaces it with the arrowhead of his tail. Almost immediately, Jeongguk latches on and wraps his lips around the sensitive head and starts suckling, rubbing and swirling his tongue as he holds the tail steady like a long, and thin cock. The suction sends shooting pleasure to his core and Taehyung moves his hands under him and on Jeongguk’s thighs to support his body as he bends down to mouth at those rose-y nipples.

 

Jeongguk screams around the tail-head, the vibrations surging through the thin tissue straight into Taehyung’s core, making his hips stutter. “S-so fucking tight, but s-o delicious,” Taehyung moans before returning to his task of fucking his mate’s brains out. His lips wrap around the bud and Taehyung sucks harshly, thrusting the head of his tail in and out of Jeongguk’s pretty mouth. His hips never stop, the thrusts not as fast as before, but the extra stimulation renders Jeongguk indifferent, too focused on the tightening of the coil in his gut. “C-close, baby, fuck, love this. W-wanna keep you forever, Jeonggukie, love you forever.” The inferno in his lower stomach increases and Taehyung latches onto the other nipple, gently running his fang over the swollen tissue and nipping at it to feel another hard suck on his tail.

 

Unable to focus on all the multitasking, Taehyung lifts his lips off Jeongguk’s chest, blowing cold air over it once just to feel the velvety walls flutter around him. The pleasure around him is otherworldly, something Taehyung feels deeper than the physical level. The wind around the room picks up even more, a blur of white with hints of their magicks colors dancing amidst, almost pulsing colors to stain the white in time with Taehyung’s thrusts. The incubus can feel Jeongguk reaching the edge as well, the tight heat around his cock pulsing rhythmically.

 

Wrapping both hands around Jeongguk’s thighs, Taehyung pulls his tail back, suddenly desperate to hear his mate scream, but Jeongguk pulled it back, sucking harshly as he becomes undone by Taehyung, the pleasure summiting and balancing precariously over the edge of a cliff. “A-ah, I’ma cum, Ima cum, fuck, m-make me cum! I’m c-cuming, fuck I love you, _I love you_!” Jeongguk screams around the tail and Taehyung’s gone.

 

“Cumming, pet,” Taehyung says, both of them crying out their ecstasy. Both summoner and hellion shatter with the most powerful orgasm imaginable, the final words completing the bonding ritual and sealing their fates for all of eternity, and sending their magicks back into the respective souls.

 

Finally, their cocks release for the last time during the start of the mating ritual. White light and fireworks explode behind closed lids and their bodies move as if possessed, milking their mate’s body for every drop of pleasure. Jeongguk’s hot walls lock down on Taehyung’s spurting cock, encouraging the incubus to spill every pulse deep inside his mate. The boy whimpers and moans, sobbing in relief and happiness at the feeling of completeness, not only from having his magic filling his soul again but, also from the mating bond.

 

For once, Jeongguk lets go and doesn’t think of anything other than this moment. Doesn’t think of what he might panic over or regret in the light of day. Doesn’t think past the full feeling in his lower stomach or of the subconscious kisses Taehyung presses against his lips as they ride out the last of their continuous aftershocks. The vortex disappears and the wind dies down, leaving the room in complete chaos but Jeongguk is too sated to deal with his OCD right now. Doesn’t even want to think about anything other than how amazing he feels, how safe and precious and thoroughly used. The high from the bond and the effects of Taehyung’s release keep Jeongguk feeling light and pretty at how satisfied his mate looks.

 

Taehyung still leans over Jeongguk with wide eyes and a gorgeous boxy smile, placing gentle kisses on his lips and cheeks. He runs his tongue over Jeongguk’s teeth, noting the baby fangs are dull once again, as they were before. Just teeth. They just lay there for a while, both basking in the amazing sex they just had and waiting for the panic to set in.

 

It doesn’t set in until Taehyung makes to pull out, but it’s not for the previous reasons. “N-no, not yet. P-please?” Jeongguk begs, doe eyes wide and distressed at the thought of feeling so empty again. He wants to stay like this forever, to be forever trapped in Taehyung’s arms, a place he never thought he’d feel so safe in. When Taehyung doesn’t say anything, Jeongguk lifts the end of hellion’s tail and bites down on it gently, making Taehyung’s body jerk inside Jeongguk’s. That in turn makes him convulse.

 

“Holy, _fuck_ ,” Jeongguk lets out. “B-bad idea, bad idea, very b-bad idea,” he finishes as Taehyung and Jeongguk breathe in harshly to wait out the intense sensation of oversensitivity blending into pleasurable agony. Taehyung agrees but does his best to move them into a more comfortable position, resulting in the incubus curling around the sleepy summoner. Taehyung, eventually manages to remove his softened length gently from Jeongguk’s hole, and can’t help but groan at how his spent arousal twitches when Jeongguk’s rim occasionally clenches in anticipation of more cock. A quick snap of his fingers presents them clean as a whistle. Taehyung feels Jeongguk mutter something in his half asleep state but can barely make it out.

 

“Sleep, pet. There will be plenty of time later.” Jeongguk hums and shuffles closer to Taehyung’s chest but otherwise doesn’t move or say anything else. With the pleasure ebbing away, complete and utter exhaustion settle in their bones deeply. Without much talk, and another kiss goodnight, the new mates fall asleep with incubus wings replacing their blankets and a whisper of “I think I love you,” left floating in the silent air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading yo! hope this makes up for the last chapter! <3 Remember to leave comments! Good night and see you tomorrow!


	16. Whoever Says They Live For Morning Cuddles Is A Damn Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who remember, this was originally that important question; I deleted that so make sure you actually read chapter 16 as I just replaced the announcement with a chapter. I love this chapter so I'd hate for any of you to miss reading it! Also, many of your comments in response to the announcement/question was so sweet that I didn't want to lose them! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome XD  
> Lol enjoy this and let me hear your screams in the comments. But no, for real, hopefully this clears up some of your questions about their mating. 
> 
> Happy readings!  
> READ THE END NOTE YO!

Daylight spills through the large studio windows of the bedroom, highlighting the two bodies entwined on the California king bed. A happy carefree aura surrounds the bed, a stark contrast to the disaster surrounding the individuals. Picture frames lay shattered on the floor, furniture is upturned, drawers hanging open, spilling clothes from its jaws. The bedroom door is half embedded into the wall from the force of its impact while the closet door is barely hanging on by its torn hinges. It’s an absolute mess, something out of a movie. It literally looks like a hurricane swept through, or maybe a summoning gone wrong. If another was to walk in, they might even assume Jeongguk’s been robbed and the criminals destroyed the room to hide their tracks. Either scenario would send anyone waking to such a scene at least some concern. And yet, the peaceful and content atmosphere contradicts the scenario.

Taehyung lays on his back, body slightly propped up against the headboard after having woken up a few moments ago. For a few moments he doesn’t remember where he is and heaven and hell, his body aches as he shifts to sit up. He feels like he was thrown into a pit of _siejths_ and that they decided to pay tug of war with his body. With an unpleased groan he forces his eyes open, wincing at the momentary blindness until his pupils adjust.

The first thing the incubus sees is a sea of red and rose gold rippling above the bed, covering every inch of the ceiling and the events of the previous night slam into Taehyung, almost overloading his brain as images and phantom sensations of Jeongguk wrapped around him, riding him, of Taehyung taking apart his needy summoner sock through his body. Moans and screams of them in ecstasy reverberate in his skull and he barely bites back a groan.

Taehyung can still smell the glorious scent of their mating, chocolate and sugar with a hint of cinnamon musk representing their soul bond makes his mind hazy. Deep inhales allow the scent to invade his senses and Taehyung feels himself stir. Arousal and the need to stay close to his mate have him raising a hand to the tingling spot on his neck. A light stroke almost has him fully erect at the pleasure zinging through him but it’s almost too much, too soon, so he hastily removes his fingers. He’s not hungry and his cock is raring to be buried in that glorious tight heat again but Taehyung feels lazy and a look at his sleeping mate confirms it.

Jeongguk is curled into Taehyung, half on his stomach and drooling onto Taehyung’s chest. His deep breaths pass wetly from soft, parted lips and over his nipple, and Taehyung can’t help but chuckle even as he shifts his hips to avoid grinding against Jeongguk’s hip. Even in his sleep, his boy is a hellish tease. Biting his lip against the growing arousal, Taehyung reflects. He never thought he’d end up here. Not so soon anyway. He’s only a 107, still a baby according to Namjoon and Jin. He thought he’d have centuries before his soul found its mate. Still, he doesn’t regret it as he watches the feisty dark-haired beauty sleep. He looks so different when he’s asleep. Gone is the constant undertones of defiance that harden his soft face. Nowhere does he see the mischievousness and pride the human constantly carries even in his most submissive and vulnerable moments.

He’s had many suitors, human and hellion, so many he can’t keep track of them. He’s never looked twice at a human before Jeongguk. It was never a question or doubt to be mated to a hellion, if the time ever came. He’s even turned down Namjoon and Jin’s advances and yet, here he is. The elusive Chaos mated to a summoner, he only met a week ago, according to the human concept of time. For Taehyung it’s been more like six months of feeding this odd obsession with the human, if he’s counting hellionic time. He’s still not sure when the want to consume that delicious taste of wine and chocolates turned to keeping him beside him, if just to avoid other hands from tainting the taste of his soul. But somewhere between the attraction of his magic to Jeongguk’s and the way his boy continuously challenges the incubus, Taehyung felt a pull in his soul that was reciprocated in his heart. A slight tug, pulling him towards the boy, sending a sweet longing to stay constantly within arm’s reach.

At first Taehyung thought it was just the sex. That he was addicted, is addicted to Jeongguk’s soul but lately he’s barely remembered to feed off his arousal. Unlike his slutty succubae sisters and incubi brothers, Taehyung doesn’t _need_ to have sex to feed. Like his mother, his prey only needs to be aroused for Taehyung to take advantage and drink, even if it’s not as fun. No, the last few interactions have been more reflexive feeding, rather than intentional. Just another way to entrench a part of Jeongguk into Taehyung.

Taehyung’s still in disbelief over it. There’s absolutely no way in hellion history their bond for to be possible, regardless of his feelings towards the human. It just isn’t possible. Their realms and existences are on opposite ends of the spectrum, and while it’s common for hellions to fuck with humans, since they cannot breed together.

Hellions don’t mate often but when they do, it’s always with their own clan. It’s the only way to ensure the complete binding of their souls to each other. Even in his realm, there are very few mated couples, mostly because most hellions can’t be bothered to search for their mates, more focused on keeping themselves entertained. And there’s a good reason most don’t pursue it. There’s something intrinsic in all hellions to mate, to breed and watch their offspring. Contrary to what humans have depicted hellions as, all of them have some sort of paternal inclination, especially since hellion offspring are few and far between. It requires the perfect balance of soul magic and power dynamic for two bonded magicks to create an offspring in their soul and it’s extremely dangerous.

Unlike with humans, there’s no physical signs and symptoms. Offspring are born of the combinations of the mated magicks, not of the physical bodies. The combined magicks create a soul within both parent’s souls, feeding off both of their souls in order to manifest its own unique magic. Though, from what Taehyung’s heard, the mood swings are just as horrible, if not worse.

And precisely because of the nature and strength of soul mating, it’s impossible for the human soul to act the same way with their own species, let alone with a supernatural creature. And while, Zhelians are trained to accept soul magic and use it similar to hellions, it’s not the same; human souls are too weak. But here he is, watching his _mate_ press tighter into his chest before settling again. “Just who are you, Jeon Jeongguk, Class C of Zheal Class? _What_ are you to bind me to you? To survive the taste of my blood, of my chaotic power?” Jeongguk doesn’t answer, but already Taehyung can already feel the slight imbalanced weight of their mating, the bond heavier on his soul. It’s barely perceptible and it sends a pang of worry through him. What if it’s a false bond and Jeongguk doesn’t actually feel anything? No, that’s not possible. His soul wouldn’t make such a mistake. It chose the human as much as the human chose him. What doesn’t Namjoon always say? “When you’ve ruled out the possible answers, the answer you’re left with is the impossible.” All this thinking is making his head hurt and so Taehyung decides not to focus on it, shaking his head to push the thoughts away. Well, at least his erection has faded with all the annoying thinking.

 

The moment the magicks feel his soul awaken and focus his attention on them, they condense and float down to greet him. “Good morning, little one,” Taehyung coos, wincing at how sore his throat is. Immediately the rose gold flutters in worry. The red acts immediately at the gold’s concern and wraps around Taehyung’s throat. A sigh of relief leaves the hellion’s lips at the wet cooling sensation seeping through and he focuses his attention on the gold, letting the red do its job to relieve the pain. “Are you being taken care of, little one?” At the question, the red magic unwinds from his neck and puffs up. _Of course! We love our boy’s soul. Such a pretty color, so tasty and strong._ The gold around Taehyung’s fingers shudders at the comment, and Taehyung smirks. “Hmm, you’re just as shy as your owner but much more honest, aren’t you, love.”

With a happy ripple, the gold slowly pushes the red back, hesitating in front of Taehyung before gently extending a trendil towards his chest. A warm feeling or adoration fills his chest at the contact and a wide smile breaks across his face. “So precious, little-oh!” Taehyung’s coo turns into a gasp as the magic pushes into his chest, straight into his soul. Arousal heats his blood as the gold brushes along the intimate walls of his soul, the red behind it rippling in pleasure. “W-what are you doing, little one?” Taehyung asks breathlessly, only to let out another soft moan when Jeongguk’s magic thrusts deeper into his soul. Taehyung’s cock fills once again, making the incubus tighten his grip around Jeongguk’s waist.

Jeongguk lets out a soft moan from the arousal being transmitted not only through the mating bond but also through his magic. Taehyung clenches his jaw when he feels Jeongguk’s arousal wake near his thigh. Wet breaths continue to pass over his nipple, making his stomach tighten at how close those beautiful, pouting lips are, of how good they’d feel sucking around the dusky nub. Taehyung’s hips jerk at the contact, accidently putting fleeting pressure against Jeongguk’s erection. It causes Jeongguk to moan and Taehyung’s fangs digs into his bottom lip at the teasing vibration.

“Oh, pet,” Taehyung breathes, mind filling with only one thought. He needs Jeongguk. Needs to feel him, taste him, and hear him again. Checking in with Jeongguk’s magic, Taehyung slips out from under Jeongguk and moves his wings so they’re no longer covering up that alluring body. With an annoyed whine, Jeongguk rolls onto his front, sighing in pleasure in his sleep at the pressure against his length.

Taehyung’s eyes flash and the sweet scent of his pheromones fill the room, blended with the musky cinnamon of their mating and Taehyung inhales deeply, letting his tongue flicker out. “Oh, heaven and hell, if I thought you tasted delicious before, you’re going to taste absolutely divine now, Jeonggukie.” Jeongguk doesn’t respond but Taehyung smells the wine and chocolates permeating the air, indicating his arousal as his hips sleepily move against the ruined mattress.

For a moment, Taehyung is unable to move, completely entranced with the way the light plays over the muscles of Jeongguk’s back and over that plush ass that’s just begging for Taehyung’s teeth. “I want to mark you up even more, so even those dimwitted humans will know who you belong to.”

Large hands part Jeongguk’s legs, spreading them wide as Taehyung lays down between them. Greedy blue orbs take in the magnificent view and Taehyung lets out a low groan before pressing gentle, open mouthed kisses on the soft skin of Jeongguk’s ass. Jeongguk stirs and whimpers quietly as the incubus kneads each handful as he continues to worship the plump flesh.

Taehyung’s teeth gently bite down and he sucks a bruise into the pale flesh. Jeongguk’s body jerks at the sudden pain, startling the boy awake. “W-what, ahh,” Jeongguk gasps in confusion and Taehyung’s tongue immediately soothes the sting, letting his venom numb the pain before leaving the skin more sensitive. “T-Tae?” Jeongguk attempts to shift, the cover of sleep fading from his pretty eyes as they widen in surprise at locating the incubus between his legs. “W-what are you do-ah, fuck!” Taehyung smirks smugly as he spreads Jeongguk’s cheeks wider and licks another strip from this taint to his balls.

He doesn’t let Jeongguk think, instead continues to lick over the swollen hole and drenching it in his saliva. His boy sighs at the initial numb relief the venom brings before he’s mewling at the intense _ache_ pulsing through his hole. Taehyung continues to tease and play with his rim, teasingly flicking the tip of his tongue before pressing hard against the rim, moving Jeongguk’s hips with a grip on each cheek so his sensitive hole rubs against the flat of his tongue.

“Fuck, Tae,” Jeongguk whines, pulling his knees forwards and spreading his legs wider to give the incubus complete access. Jeongguk’s hips make aborted thrusts but with the way he’s positioned, there’s nothing but air to hump into. “Tae, please,” Jeongguk pants. His hole is _throbbing_ as the incubus continues to tease, ignoring his request. Frustrated and mind hazy, he brings a hand down to pull at his cock. He thrusts forward into his fist and back, rubbing his exposed hole against Taehyung’s tongue. “Ahh, fuck, Tae.”

A loud moan tumbles from Jeongguk’s lips at the friction on his cock and Taehyung stops. “No, p-please!” Jeongguk begs when Taehyung pulls his tongue away, leaving him even more sensitive than before. His neck is pulsing and it almost feels like heat is collecting there but he ignores it in favoring of twisting his wrist deliciously around his leaking cockhead.

“Hmm, I don’t think so, pet. You were quite naughty last night,” Taehyung taunts, watching with great amusement as Taehyung’s magic pulls his hand away from his cock. “Bad boys who don’t listen don’t get to touch themselves.”

“F-fuck you,” Jeongguk pants, eyes narrowed in anger but Taehyung can feel the way his arousal hitches through the soul mark. “L-let me go, you kinky ass fucker!” Taehyung’s tail snaps behind him at the words and his wings extend to their full length. He watches the way the lust blown eyes widen even more at the low growl filling the room. Purple stains the blue, leaving splotches of blue as the delicious scent thickens.

“Submit,” Taehyung says lowly, bringing himself to full height on his knees. The air around them grows heavier and Jeongguk shivers in excitement as he watches Taehyung. God, he feels so small before this creature, even though they’re almost the same size physically. Right now, Taehyung looks every bit like his namesake, every bit terrifying with those gleaming fangs flashing in the sunlight. Looking into those purplish-blue eyes sends a thrill of fear through his core at the way the hellion smirks. Jeongguk should feel terrified, especially with the way Taehyung is looking at him but something inside him eases his fears. Tells him that the incubus is happy to play his little game.

A warm feeling building in his chest, something Jeongguk isn’t quite ready to acknowledge, even if his mind is nagging at him to remember something. He feels like he’s forgetting something important but with a swipe of Taehyung’s tongue across his fang has all thoughts outside of them flying away.

“No,” Jeongguk whispers, throat suddenly very dry as he takes in how fearfully gorgeous his lover looks. Sunlight spills from behind the hellion, framing him in bright light, making him look like a fallen angel. It makes Jeongguk’s breath hitch with awe and fear at the pure radiance. It’s in that moment that Taehyung’s true identity hits him with clarity. This isn’t some ordinary lover in his bed, or some hellion he’s bound for work. This is the baddest of the bad, the void at the end of all kneeling before him, waiting for Jeongguk to spread his legs. And fucking hell, if Jeongguk doesn’t want to plunge into the void, head first without a parachute.

“No?” The word is growled out and Jeongguk can see the slight tremble of the large muscles under golden skin. Something’s building and it sends a thrill of fear through him, makes his cock and neck throb.

“Make me, Mr. Cha-o-tic,” Jeongguk sings, taunting. A feral hiss erupts from Taehyung’s throat and the incubus feels the way his boy’s heart hammers like a bunny. Fear spills through the mating bond at Taehyung’s posturing but with the way Jeongguk’s lips quirk briefly before returning to their delectable pout, and the way the wine and chocolate and cinnamon scent intensifies, the incubus knows it’s not true fear. It would seem his boy wants to play this game all the way, and if Jeongguk wants to act like prey, then Taehyung is more than willing to devour him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Thanks to everyone for commenting! You're all so damn sweet, it makes me all tingly! >.<  
> 


	17. Tricks To Control You Incubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: slight breathplay, bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter but happy reading yo!  
> Also, thanks for the insane 16k hits! That's absolutely mind blowing especially since I never thought it'd be such a hit!  
> As a thanks, enjoy 5k of smexy fun!

Pulling his legs further under his body, Jeongguk flips onto his back before pushing himself up so he’s sitting on his calves with his hands bound by his chest. The heat in the room increases and Jeongguk’s skin prickles when he steals a glance at Taehyung, barely suppressing the need to bare his neck at the dark look in his eyes. But the hellion catches his reaction anyway, a sly smirk gracing his features when Jeongguk’s cock twitches, leaving a wet trail of precum where it lays heavy in the valley between his thighs.

At his silent command, the rose gold rushes towards its human and playfully dissipates the red binding his hands. The two magicks engage in an erotic game of tag, flashing around the room and for a moment, the lovers watch their souls interact. Using the distraction to his advantage, Jeongguk lunges at Taehyung in an attempt to pin the hellion down. Sensing his movement, Taehyung grabs onto Jeongguk’s outstretched hand and pulls him over while swiftly maneuvering them so he’s lying under Jeongguk.

“H-how’d you-?” Jeongguk pants out, heart pounding at the rush of adrenaline from being manhandled so easily. With another growl, Taehyung cuts Jeongguk off by pulling both arms behind his back and holding them tightly with one large hand while the other pinches at Jeongguk’s backside straddling his chest, facing him. “Hey!” Jeongguk yelps, body jerking at the sharp pain before signing softly when a warm tongue laves over the skin in apology. “Now who’s being cheeky?” A smile spreads across Jeongguk’s face when he feels more than sees the incubus roll his eyes before trailing a fang tantalizingly across the delicate skin between his ass cheek and thigh. The sharp point makes him tremble and bite his lip as he struggles to control himself, to hold back the haze of lust a little bit longer.

Still, not one to back down so easily now that he knows Taehyung wants to play with him, Jeongguk struggles against Taehyung’s hold, attempting to free his arms without success. “Whatcha wanna do to me like this, incubus?” Jeongguk asks, wiggling around on purpose to rub his aching cock along Taehyung’s stomach for some relief.

“Hmm, I still haven’t worshipped you like I promised,” Taehyung says and there’s no way for Jeongguk to hide the way he shudders at the impossibly low tone.

“Mmm, I don’t think we-we’re in the right position for that,” Jeongguk stutters, face heating up at how breathless he sounds.

A deep chuckle fills the space between his breaths and something right settles in his chest at the smooth sound, like s’mores dripping in dark chocolate over a campfire. Fuck, it makes his mouth water. “I like this position just fine, pet.” Jeongguk starts to struggle again, just for the hell of it as he leaks profusely over Taehyung’s stomach. He almost forgets about the hand on his hip until it squeezes in warning. “You are caught little rabbit. And I’m oh so very hungry.” Without warning, Taehyung pulls Jeongguk’s body back until his ass is right above his face. A startled sound escapes the summoner but quickly changes into a whimper when he feels hot, wet breaths against his throbbing entrance.

“P-please,” he whines, moving his hips in aborted motions, trying to move down against the hands holding him up but failing. The next few moments are complete torture for Jeongguk. With no way to escape Taehyung’s strong grip and no way for him to grind his cock against anything, Jeongguk feels ridiculously exposed. Heat and embarrassment send blood roaring to his ears and his breathing picks up; anticipation growing unbearable. “C-Come on.” Jeongguk says, looking over his shoulder and wishing he didn’t. Arousal burns through him at the way the incubus stares at Jeongguk’s ass, attention focused completely at the way he runs the tip of his nose teasingly down his perineum before pulling away to blow on the twitching hole. Yet never touching where Jeongguk needs it most.

He feels like he’s going to die. Burning up like the surface of the sun, combust from the inside unless he gets that damn tongue on him, in him, fuck. He doesn’t even care as long as the insufferable teasing stops. Jeongguk tries everything he can; squirming, clenching and unclenching his ass cheeks, moaning wantonly, dirty talk, sexual favors, you name it. But Taehyung is steadfast in his patience, waiting until Jeongguk is almost mindless with need for any part of him. His skin feels a size too small and every brush of his magic against Taehyung’s has his breath hitching.

Jeongguk feels tears of frustration build, his chest tightening at being denied something he needs so desperately. So he lets go. He falls limp in Taehyung’s hold, startling the incubus enough to loosen his grip. The second the hold on his hands loosen, Jeongguk tears them away and flattens his body on top of Taehyung’s, moaning at the pressure finally kissing his swollen length. Within the span of a second, Jeongguk grips onto the top of Taehyung’s thighs, sturdily, before shoving that enticing cock down his throat.

“Heaven and hell, Kook,” Taehyung gasps, body jerking at the sudden wet constriction around his arousal. The pressure is too tight and hot Taehyung loses control momentarily at the overwhelming pleasure and thrusts to feel more of the tightness.

Overzealous in his revenge, Jeongguk chokes around the sudden intrusion. His throat spasms around the foreign invasion, bringing tears to his eyes but Jeongguk refuses to lift off, instead swallowing hard and willing back his gag reflex. “Aahh, s-so hot, so tight,” Taehyung pants, losing his senses at the sudden onslaught of pleasure around his cockhead nestled deep in Jeongguk’s throat. “K-Kook, s-stop,” Taehyung pants, lifting his head off the mattress and moans desperately at the view. Not only can he see the alluring tight pink of Jeongguk hole framed between two perfect, plump ass cheeks, but he can see the way Jeongguk’s back muscles move under his skin and the low trembling of his shoulders. The sight alone has his hips jerking roughly, burying him fully into Jeongguk’s throat.

Jeongguk shuts his eyes tightly against the pain in his throat but swallows compulsively. He can feel the hard length twitching in his throat, pulsing as precum flows straight down his throat. Immediately, it soothes the pain in his throat and relaxes his throat enough for Jeongguk to start enjoying the heavy presence.

Black spots start to fill his vision when the length cuts off his air supply but Jeongguk refuses to move. Instead he pushes himself down as far as possible, until it feels like Taehyung’s cock is making a permanent impression inside. The precum completely clouds his thoughts and the only thing registering is the pride at taking it all in and pleasing his lover. Jeongguk’s cock is harder than ever between their bodies and he mindlessly grinds against Taehyung’s stomach. God, he’s leaking so much but his twitching hips are out of his control.

The lack of air mixed with the addicting pressure on his cock sends pleasure spiralling through him. But even through the desperation, an underlying desire to please Taehyung, to show him he can be so good for him keeps him swallowing around the incubus. He hears Taehyung ask him to stop, feels the way his hips pull back to pull out. An unexplainable urge to prove he’s worthy drives him to take a hasty breath and follow Taehyung’s hips, tightening his lips and forcing the last inch inside. Curses and praises for Jeongguk’s mouth fill the room, accompanied by wet, choking sounds.

Even unable to breath, Jeongguk feels so light, as if he’s removed from anything but the pleasure and comfort of being used like this. At being _good_ for Taehyung, of being worthy. _Worthy for what?_ He thinks but the thought passes when the lack of oxygen gets too much. Taehyung removes his hands from Jeongguk’s ass and the human attempts to complain but there’s too much cock blocking everything and all he can do is open his teary eyes and cough when those pretty hands pulls his head off gently.

“So good for me, pet. Such a good, boy.” A strangled mewl escapes the ruined throat and Jeongguk shakes his ass still hovering above Taehyung’s face, an enticing move to gain his favor. Again, Taehyung’s patience wins and after a few distressed moments, the heaviness of his body returns as his magic automatically heals his throat.

“C-come on, incubus, I thought you’d last longer than that,” he taunts with a pleased smirk back. Taehyung looks wrecked. His eyes are almost completely purple, promising dark and all-consuming desire as he licks his lips. It only cranks Jeongguk up tighter and he turns back to that pretty cock all wet and shiny and furious as he grinds his hips in slow circles, enjoying the not-enough pressure. Feeling a bit daring, Jeongguk wraps his lips gently around the red head and suckles at the delicious precum erupting. “Mhmm, s-so tasty, Tae,” Jeongguk whispers, placing a kiss to the leaking slit and rubbing the mess over his swollen lips. It sends tingles through the sensitive skin and Jeongguk throbs violently when he licks the sugary taste off. Replacing his mouth, Jeongguk continues his teasing sucks and flicks against the sensitive spot under his head, unable to get enough of that taste. At the back of his mind, he notices the liquid is nowhere as debilitating as before but it’s more addicting and still as arousing.

That one spot on his neck itches and tingles in the best way, sending pleasure and needs. The still coherent, curious part of his mind tells him to touch the burning flesh, that he's forgetting something about it. He lifts a finger to caress the skin and his breathing stops at the liquid ecstasy that shoots to his cock. Various foggy images-no _memories_ of the most incredible taste filling his mouth, of him riding, of Taehyung ruining him appear before the rest of his memories turn white, his mind barely registering the ecstasy and then the complete feeling he awoke with.

There's something heavy in the way his soul trembles, impossibly sensitive to every touch and caress, telling him he's forgetting something monumental. However, the shocking pleasure radiating straight to his leaking cock makes it difficult to hold onto his curiosity.

He pushes his finger harder on that one spot and his body feels like a live wire. Desperation redoubles his efforts in swallowing as much of Taehyung's precum and before he knows it, his mouth falls open in a silent scream as the edge rushes towards him. He accidentally scrapes his nail along the tender skin and is thrown off over the edge. His cock spurts all over between their stomachs as he shakes through his first orgasm, mumbling Taehyung's name until the aftershocks pass. He waits for the relief of his orgasm to fall over him, to feel that comforting heaviness in his limbs. Only it doesn't come. To his surprise, his cock remains hard and aching as it usually does in Taehyung's presence but his body feels tenser than before. He doesn't understand it, can't be bothered to think about it now past the single minded desire to have the incubus inside him.

Taehyung’s hands return to his ass and Jeongguk keens when his fingers dig into the soft flesh, nails leaving long crescents in their wake. The slight pain has his hips bucking and a moan escaping with the cockhead just past his lips. “Jeonggukie,” Taehyung growls and the summoner is barely able to take a breath before Taehyung pulls out almost completely and thrusts in at the same time that forked tongue plunges past the tight rim. There’s no build up, no warning licks at his entrance. All Jeongguk can do is scream and clench around the sudden intrusion, both in his throat and ass. Not waiting for Jeongguk to adjust, Taehyung bends his knees and thrusts his cock down Jeongguk’s throat at a rapid pace, feeling pleasure and heat build, slicking their bodies with sweat.

In retaliation, Jeongguk swallows hard and moves his tongue the best he can, forcing his lower body still so he can keep that delicious cock in his throat. Moving a shaky hand, he brings it to his throat and massages the area. “Heaven and hell, you’re perfect,” Taehyung moans, removing his tongue to breathe against the tight pleasure. “Fuck, you loving having a cock down your throat don’t you? Mouth was make for it,” he pants before shoving his face back between Jeongguk’s ass cheeks and forcing his tongue in as far as possible. The incubus focuses all his attention on eating his boy out and to distract himself from blowing too soon.

At the intense feeling of that wet muscle parting his insides roughly, Jeongguk lifts his head, mouthing at the head wetly, determined not to let the hellion win. Swollen lips wrap tightly around the head and he sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks and moaning at the copious amount of buttery sugar flavor coating his mouth. Curling his fingers of a free hand around the remaining length, he pumps his fist quickly over the exposed length, writhing and moaning around the sensitive head as that tongue continues to tease at his inner walls. It’s so damn distracting as pleasure wracks up his spine, straight to that odd spot on his neck and Jeongguk redoubles his efforts when he feels the hot erection pulse but before he can drink down that delicious cum, an intense pressure against his rim has him pulling off and arching his back painfully.

“F-fuck! Tae, oh god,” Jeongguk gasps as Taehyung sucks harshly on his rim in victory when his boy pulls off just before he cums, unable to concentrate. It doesn’t do anything other than cloud his mind with lust, greedy for more as his walls clench around the long muscle. Fuck, Taehyung’s rimming him as if his life depends on it. As if Jeongguk’s the last meal of his existence and even through the pleasure, he can’t help but giggle deliriously at how true that would be.

Lifting himself so he’s sitting up, Jeongguk leans his weight on his spread knees and braces his hands on Taehyung’s chest, bucking and grinding against his face with intent. “O-oh, shit, Tae,” Jeongguk pants, throwing his head back as pleasure and incubus venom hyper sensitize his skin, making him that much more desperate for more. That glorious tongue writhing against his walls, just shy of where he needs it most, pulls out and presses flatly against his swollen entrance, rubbing tantalizing. “Y-yes, fuck m-my slutty hole, e-eat me. Fuck, l-love your t-tongue, wanna keep it t-there forever,” Jeongguk babbles. “G-gonna sit on you f-face a-and ride-and ride you. Gon-na use you to get off.”

A low rumble vibrates along his sore entrance before he cries out in displeasure when all that wonderful contact is lost. “You’ll be a whimpering, whining mess far too quickly to try, pet,” Taehyung laughs, breathlessly.

“F-fuck you, a-arrogant bastard. C-can’t cum before I do.” Jeongguk grits out, adamant at wiping the smug look off his face. Taehyung ignores the stuttering human and presses a sharp nip at the edge of his rim in warning, reminding Jeongguk not to push it but before he can say anything his arms are roughly pulled away from Jeongguk’s ass.

“W-what?” Taehyung blinks, eyes blown wide with confused lust as he listens to Jeongguk’s breathless giggles while he shifts up on his knees and twists his body to watch the confused incubus. Taehyung’s tail snaps at the sudden urge to dominate his mate until that cocky smirk leaves that beautiful face, to bite and suck at his mating bonding until he’s a pliant, drooling mess under his wings.

Shaking some of the haze off, the hellion makes to sit up but a heavy but cool pressure on his wrists, yanks him back. He feels the same sensation around his ankles and strains his head to look past that sexy body. “J-Jeongguk,” Taehyung growls, tugging at his restraints, annoyed at the sudden shift in control.

“I-Not my idea,” Jeongguk says, giggling, but his eyes glint slyly. Turning his head to the side, Taehyung finds his limbs immobilized by Jeongguk’s magic and he sighs in relief, thinking Jeongguk cast a spell on him.

“Hmm, having fun, little one?”

 _Yes, so much excitement, feel so strong._ The gold bubbles with glee and excitement around his limbs, the sensation ticklish but soothing. Taehyung smiles at the adorable soul and allows himself to take a deep, calming breath. Even in its most mischievous mood, the summoner’s magic has always listened to Taehyung, so he doesn’t expect anything different now. “Let me go, my pretty, you won and pinned me down. So strong, my little one is so, so strong. But my soul will be missing you if you don’t pay it enough attention,” Taehyung coos, sending a confident smirk at the pouting human. But instead of freeing him, like he expects, the red comes down and joins in, wrapping around and supporting the rose gold. Jeongguk lets out an amused laugh at the look of betrayal on Taehyung’s face.

“Hmm, I think you’re outnumbered, Mr. Chaotic,” he taunts, returning to his previous position after settling himself more securely over Taehyung’s face. “I’m in control, now. Won’t you stick that tongue back out so I can fuck down onto it?” A threatening growl grows in Taehyung’s chest and another thrill of fear releases a spurt of precum onto the flawless tanned skin.

“Let me go, _pet_.” The command is heavy with dominance and authority, power reverberating through Jeongguk’s skeleton. He trembles in need, heart pounding at the dark way the term of endearment falls from swollen lips but he focuses on how aroused and high he feels at the power rush. Just the thought of commanding such a fearsome hellion, to use one who could collapse the world with a flap of his wings to take his own pleasure, makes him near delirious.

When Jeongguk shakes his head in refusal, Taehyung clenches his jaw and releases his pheromones thickly, stunned at the gall of his human. However, in his surprise, Taehyung moves his attention away from the rebelling magicks, providing an opening for the gold to plunge into his soul once again, stroking his soul and setting it alight with arousal. Taehyung cries out at the intense pleasure before the sound is muffled when Jeongguk drops his ass. Immediately the thick scent of wine, chocolates, and cinnamon mix in with his pheromones, sending a pulse of need through Taehyung. It’s the most perfect cocktail of aphrodisiacs and the temptation of that delicious pucker _right there_ that has the incubus relenting.

Extending his tongue out completely, Taehyung thrusts it in. With a pleased groan, Jeongguk sits down on Taehyung’s face gently, careful not to hurt or suffocate the incubus in anyway. But now that he’s given in, Taehyung no longer has the patience for gentle and soft. While he lives for driving his boy insane with teasing touches and fleeting bout of pleasure, Taehyung himself is impatient. So he stiffens his muscle and the next time Jeongguk sits back down, he jerks his chin forward, digging his tongue into that tight cavern. Jeongguk shrieks but gets the message. He bounces up and down a few times, gaining confidence that he won’t hurt Taehyung, before he’s riding that ridiculously long and flexible muscle.

“Ahh, oohh, yes,” Jeongguk moans and hiccups when muscle flutters against his walls, searching and prodding until…-“Oh, t-there, fuck! Y-yes, don’t stop!” _There you are_ , Taehyung thinks with a smirk before undulating his tongue and pressing down hard so it’s continuously rubbing against Jeongguk’s sweet spot at each movement. It doesn’t take long for the heat to build under Jeongguk’s skin with his approaching orgasm. Sweat drips down his back as he grinds back onto Taehyung’s face when his lips attach to his rim, sucking in time with each bounce. “H-haah, I’m g-gonna cum, don’t stop, fuck me, _don’t fucking stop!_ With a throaty moan, the summoner explodes, cock twitching and rubbing against soft skin. Taehyung continues to rub and suck against his sensitive walls, enjoying the feeling of the tight entrance clench around him until Jeongguk finally pulls off shakily.

Even though Jeongguk doesn’t realize or remember the soul bonding, heat collects at the base of his neck as he clumsily turns around to straddle and sit on Taehyung’s hips, sliding the hard length between his wet cheeks. The soul mark picks up the lust on Taehyung’s side of the bond and transmits it through to Jeongguk’s, almost immediately filling his cock. The intense need replaces the blood in his veins, but Jeongguk bites his lip at the whimper of seeing Taehyung’s wet and swollen mouth. Even bound to the mattress, those blue-purple eyes make Jeongguk feel so small but something warm flows through him then. It reminds him of _pride_? He wonders why that’s the emotion he’s feeling right now, but figures it must be because he’s in control for once, even if it is only because the incubus decided to play along.

Trailing his hands from Taehyung’s torso to his sharp hipbones, Jeongguk takes a moment to appreciate all the exposed flesh before him. Not a single flaw or imperfection visible and it sends a thread of self-consciousness at his own imperfections but the warm feeling returns. The comforting emotion wraps around him like fluffy blankets on a lazy Sunday morning, dispelling the feeling. The insecurity is quickly replaced with lust and Jeongguk licks his dry lips, stomach clenching in anticipation at how sexy it is to have Chaos at his mercy.

“Shit,” Jeongguk whispers in awe and smugness, following his trailing hands before raising his eyes to meet Taehyung’s impatient ones. “Look at you, just lying there, all spread out for me. Gonna lay there like a good boy and let me ride you, yeah?”

Not waiting for Taehyung’s answer and figuring the incubus can easily break his shackles if he needs to, Jeongguk slips a hand behind him and teasingly strokes between Taehyung’s cheeks. “Fuck, you’re so wet. Just leaking for me, huh? W-would you let me fuck you, Tae?” The incubus moans at the light touch around his slick rim and over the sensitive area of his inner thighs. He’s absolutely soaking through the sheets, probably the mattress, but he can’t bring himself to care when Jeongguk finally slicks up his hand and repeats the gesture to his arousal. Heaven and hell, he’s desperate beyond belief to be wrapped in that tight heat after all the teasing.

Jeongguk smirks at him as he lines up the aching head at his entrance, as if to say _finally got a taste of your own medicine._ Slowly, Jeongguk slides down Taehyung’s cock, whining highly at the painful pleasure of his inner walls parting. The room is silent for a few moments that lasts forever as Taehyung forces himself not to move before his boy is ready, not that he could with how tightly his limbs are bound. After an agonizing eternity, Jeongguk lifts up and drops down again, taking it to the hilt. “S-so hot and tight, pet. You’re sucking me in so well.”

Jeongguk whines at Taehyung’s praises, pulling a curse from the incubus when his walls pulse around the thickness destroying his sanity. “F-feels so good, Tae. G-gonna ride your thick cock until I cum again, Oh hell, make me cum again.” The friction inside him is breathtaking, making Jeongguk lean back and support himself on Taehyung’s thighs as he rolls his hips perfectly. All the hellion can do is lay there and watch, impatiently held down by their magicks.

The sounds are obscene and filthy in the best way and the thick scent of sex settles in every corner of the room, heating the already warm air until it feels like a sauna. Sweat covers both bodies as they come together again and again, shivering every time their magicks brush against their overheated skin.

The new angle has the head of Taehyung’s cock kissing Jeongguk’s prostate. The gland is still so sensitive from his previous orgasm that it doesn’t take more than five minutes of rolling his hips before he feels the tell-tale signs. Bringing his dirty hand to his cock, Jeongguk cries out in pleasure at the friction. “C-come on, Kookie, cum for me,” Taehyung encourages, watching with dark eyes as his boy rides him hard, desperation filling each movement as Taehyung feels his inner muscles start clenching rhythmically, signalling his incoming release.

Jeongguk's thighs tremble from the exertion but he powers through, uncaring. With that thick length rubbing insistently along his sweet spot, his pending release burns through him. He can barely maintain his pace but with Taehyung restrained, and Jeongguk's unwillingness to relent control, he clenches his jaw and pushes himself harder. The thick scent of baking settles in his throat as heat pools at the base of his spine. Fuck, he wants it to settle deep in his chest and immediately misses the taste of the incubus nectar. "W-wanna cum, ohhh, wanna t-taste you down my t-throat, Tae. C-choke me a-and fill me with it. Ohhhh, fuck, ahh-Ima cum, shit, _c-cuming, Taehyung!_ " The burn peaks and Jeongguk slams down onto that long arousal, chasing and flying to his release. He's almost there and it takes two, three more rough grinds before Jeongguk's cock explodes.

He cums with Taehyung's name on his lips, and the incubus barely holds back his own climax at the vision. The grip around his cock is so tight and hot, making him struggle against his binds with the need to _take_. His mate is a hellish vision: head thrown back to expose the sensual length of this sweaty body as he writhes on his cock in pleasure. His red cock continues spurting, reaching Taehyung's collarbone at the strength of his release.

Unable to wait, Taehyung gently breaks free of his soul binds and sits up. Large hands grab onto his human's shaking hips, feeling cool against the almost feverish skin as the mating bond replaces his blood with pure heat. Still mindful of his claws, the hellion digs his fingers into Jeongguk's hips hard enough to bruise as he forces Jeongguk to continue riding him. Grunts and moans spill between hot mouths when Taehyung claims his lips in a frenzied kiss that's more tongue and teeth than anything. "It's my turn now, pet. My turn to take control and for you to hang on for the ride." Jeongguk whines and moans in oversensitivity and confusion.

"I-I can't," he sobs, tears falling down his face until Taehyung's tongue comes up to lick the wet away. "I-it's too m-much! I gonna-gonna melt." It hurts beautifully each time the sensitive head of his cock rubs along the mess on Taehyung's stomach.

"Shit, baby. Doing so well, riding me like that." Unable to reply Jeongguk just sobs, eyes scrunched tight against the mind numbing pleasure. He throws his arms around Taehyung's neck and tries make his trembling thighs support his weight but instead, his muscles give out and he ends up sitting down with Taehyung filling him completely.

"Tae!" Jeongguk cries, eyes opening wide at the intense pleasure. Oh god, he needs more, his body not yet satisfied but wanting more. "S-so damn d-deep," he babbles as his walls are unable to do more than weakly flutter around the hellion's cock. He can almost feel it in his throat it's so deep but he's unable to move, to lift himself up to drop back down and it's infuriating to just have Taehyung sit there. "T-ae, Tae, Tae, mate, _please_ ," Jeongguk hiccups brokenly. The shock of the word _mate_ dropping from his lips is immediately forgotten when Taehyung lays them down, keeping them connected with Jeongguk on his back.

Jeongguk's so confused, not understanding that his body will continue to heat and make his entire being throb until his mate also finds his release. He's so exhausted and almost feels sick at the arousing electricity flowing through him at each push and pull of that perfect cock filling his aching hole. "I-I'm gonna b-break. Fuck, fill me fill me, fuck me full, break me, oooh! Deeper, s-shit so-o deep!" He cries, head listing side to side at the assault.

"S-shit, g-gonna cum soon, pet. Just a bit longer, Kookie," Taehyung grunts, lifting Jeongguk's legs and spreading them wide. The hellion pounds into the tight ass, hard and deep, pace furious as he feels his stomach tighten, finally in anticipation for his first fucking orgasm. "Heaven and hell, pet. Y-your just sucking me in, such a slutty and greedy little hole."

Chants of Taehyung's name fall mindlessly from Jeongguk while the dark haired beauty pulls on his hair to keep from falling into insanity. "I'ma break," he sobs, his body feeling like an exposed nerve. The human is just pure feeling, unaware of anything outside of that thickness slamming into him so hard. His prostate is almost numb from the constant abuse but he is incapable of saying anything.

The knot in Taehyung's stomach clenches painfully and he thrusts in deep and hard a few more times before his climax fries his brain. He barely hears Jeongguk hoarsely scream around him, focused entirely at the way his mate milks him for everything, and then some more.

Taehyung's cum floods Jeongguk's hole, burning him like cool ice and the boy shatters for the last time, mind breaking into a million pieces, leaving him on the floor like sparkling glass shards in the sunlight. Their orgasm seems to go on forever, the constant cresting and ebbing of ecstasy as they both cling to one another, hips still moving to get the most out of their climaxes. Pleasure flows through the soul bond, bouncing back and forth, prolonging their pleasure until they both collapse. Taehyung is just barely able to shift them so he's not crushing the human before both pass out, with pleasure singing a lullaby in their blood and Taehyung's softening cock still snug inside Jeongguk's ass. Almost immediately, the hellion and human fall asleep, happy, sated, and content as they were, if not more, than when they woke up, completely unaware of the incoming storm consuming the warm sunlight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those asking, my twitter is @R0RESA
> 
> Until next time! Shit's going down so please anticipate! <3


	18. Post Sex Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Sorry for the late update! I was super busy studying this weekend :)  
> Anyway, happy readings!

The next time Jeongguk wakes isn’t because of any naughty incubus lusting after him. No, the second time Jeongguk wakes that day is because he can’t breathe. It takes a moment for the panic of his situation to hit him. The sensation is slow, slyly creeping in from the recesses of his mind. His mind rebels against its consciousness, determined to remain in this beautiful and comforting cocoon. One where he feels like he’s on top of the world, like he’s untouchable.

There’s a heavy presence surrounding him, and the first thing he registers is the heat. It’s stifling in the best way. Until it isn’t. Discomfort pokes and prods at him, disturbing his sleep. He tries to hold on, to cling to the quick fading mist, but discomfort yanks him further away. The previous pleasant heat grows until it becomes smoldering, stifling him. His body is clammy and sweat soaked, drenching the sheets beneath him, bringing an irritated frown to his face. He attempts to move, to remove the blankets, and is startled when his limbs don’t respond.

The irritation turns into curious worry, slowly creeping its sharp nails into his chest. The summoner attempts to take a deep, calming breath, only to find he can’t. Worry turns into full blown panic and the cold nails dig into his chest, aiming to send the chill into his pounding heart. He opens his eyes, unable to see and his mouth opens and closes, restlessly working against something soft. His mouth opens wider, attempting to suck in air unavailable to his nose but instead of air, he’s met with the sweet taste of honey and cinnamon when his tongue licks his lips in nervousness. It’s barely anything, just a hint really, but it does wonders to soothe the fire raging in his lungs. Barely unaware of his actions and his little issue of suffocation forgotten for the moment, Jeongguk’s tongue comes out on its own accord, distracting his panicked mind until a soothing presence fills him. Desperate to calm his racing heart, Jeongguk kitten licks the softness pressing against his mouth, finding an odd bump under the softness of his tongue. Curious, the wet muscle passes over the bump, feeling his pulse quicken again. It’s an odd reaction to have, especially when one was originally focuses on _not_ suffocating, and yet he doesn’t stop. The soft bump hardens under his ministrations and unable to resist, pushes the tip of his tongue into the bud hard. The softness stealing his breath jerks under him, pulling away for a second-just long enough for fresh oxygen to flood his lungs.

His head feels light from the lack of air so he tips his head back far enough to take another gasp, inhaling and exhaling until all his faculties awake. Brown eyes finally open and Jeongguk takes in his situation with a soft ‘oh’, gasps at the ache the small movement stirs up in his lower back. Taking in his surroundings, Jeongguk glares at the reason for his discomfort, mostly in embarrassment than any actual irritation.

Jeongguk is laying on his front with his arms pinned under his chest, half on Taehyung’s chest and half on the mattress, his face pressed into Taehyung’s chest, mouth on his pectoral, explaining his lack of air. Taehyung’s arms are tightly wrapped around the human, almost rendering him immobile with one long leg between Jeongguk’s, the other wrapped around his hip.

There’s a heavy leathery wing draped over him and if Jeongguk could feel his arms he knows they would be itching like crazy to touch it. To see if it feels as rough as it looks, if the talons at the end are made to draw blood. _How have I never touched them?_ One would think he would have, considering all the other places he’s touched on the hellion’s body, but he always looked away. There always felt like there was something so completely intimate about the gesture and while he doesn’t remember anything in particular about the reason why, he knows there’s probably some etiquette behind it. He should probably review the rules for communicating with those on the hellionic council so Yoongi don’t scold him for being disrespectful. The older summoner had almost popped a blood vessel when Jeongguk back talked to the dark princeling, the memory bringing an amused smile to his lips.

A quick glance up shows Jeongguk the incubus is still sleeping. “You must have eaten a lot last night,” Jeongguk whispers, voice barely carrying on his soft exhale. Slowly, and painfully, Jeongguk shift the arm trapped between his and Taehyung’s chest without disturbing the sleeping hellion. Unpleasant electric tingles radiate from his hand as blood flow and feeling return to the numb limb when shakes the feeling away. Jeongguk’s magic stirs and Jeongguk glances up, rolling his eyes as he finds it manifested on the ceiling, threaded with the red. “Should I be offended that you picked red over me?” Jeongguk pouts, but it doesn’t last long when he can feel the utter content and happiness his soul sings with. A small ghostly finger reaches towards him, caressing his tingling hand in a cool motion, an apology. Jeongguk waves it off and sends it back to its cuddle session as he returns his attention to the demon in his bed.

The incubus looks so peaceful, his pretty face all sharp angles and flawless skin. Reaching forward, he gently trails his fingers over the sharp eyebrows to his uncovered forehead, down the bridge of his nose, over the pretty pink lips. “Why are you so stupidly pretty?” Jeongguk mock glares, counting the long eyes lashes straining to kiss the skin underneath. His finger brushes over the ridiculously soft skin in a barely there pressure. The alluring lips part slightly under the ticklish sensation and Jeongguk’s breath catches.

It’s ridiculously difficult to connect the Taehyung sleeping under him with the Chaos of scary stories. The current Taehyung looks so soft and innocent, a complete contrast to how a younger Jeongguk imagined the destroyer of all. This Taehyung is full of smug smirks and seductive words and heated but careful touches. But then he remembers their first morning together, how Taehyung tore into his throat with little hesitation, no regard for how close he was to ripping out his throat at his disobedience. An unpleasant shiver runs through him at that, causing a surprise groan when his entire body aches deliciously at the reflex.

Distracted, Jeongguk taps Taehyung’s chin twice, gently enough not to disturb his soft breathing and shifts his body, just enough to part his legs so Taehyung’s legs is pressing more insistently against his slow arousal. A wonderful soreness spreads through his lower half, making his eyes flutter in pleasure. So Jeongguk does it again, the sweat making the aching slide easy as he presses his waking morning erection into that toned thigh. 

Jeongguk looks up again to make sure Taehyung is still sleeping and can’t help but pout. “Why is that I wake up feeling like someone threw water all over me, while you look so damn pretty and perfect. Especially while I’m sweating like a pig over here?” He drops his head onto Taehyung’s chest carefully, closing his eyes in annoyance at his stupidly pretty bedpartner. He only receives a deep sigh from the offending hellion, still living happily in his dream world. Arousal burns through Jeongguk but not enough to be anything more than irritating after being so thoroughly fucked, barely a few hours ago, according to the amount of light invading his bedroom.

“How dare you look so good in the mornings?” He whispers, still pouting. “How dare you make me cum so often, you’ve ruined me for normal sex, you kinky fucker.” The human can’t help but glare at the unaware hellion. Stupid lust demon and his stupid pretty skin and his stupid addicting taste. A wave of irritation ripples in him at seeing the other so peaceful and serene while he feels so wrecked, so he retaliates.

A closer look at Taehyung’s chest shows the area around his nipple is still wet and shiny, covered with Jeongguk’s spit from earlier. With another glance at the sleeping incubus Jeongguk dips his head, lapping at the hardened bud before sucking it into his mouth harshly. The body under his jerks but Jeongguk ignores it, continuing to roll the hard nub with his tongue. Pulling his mouth away, he lightly drags his teeth over the soft areola and over the dusky nipple, pulling a soft moan at the slight pressure. A quick glance up shows Taehyung’s eyes are still closed but there’s a slight furrow between his sharp eyebrows and the sweet scent of buttery sugar and cinnamon wafts from Taehyung’s skin into Jeongguk’s nose, sending a light feeling shooting through him.

Pursing his lips, Jeongguk focuses on his task and warps his lips around the red bud, enjoying the contrasting feeling of hard and soft against his flickering tongue. Another moan sounds when he sucks at the bud, suctioning hard enough to make the tissue swell. He sucks and sucks, gently biting down on the sensitive nipple and backing off when he runs out of breath.

He pulls his mouth off, turning his head to the side and nosing at Taehyung’s skin, inhaling deeply at the wonderful scent. Arousal thrums lowly through him but for once, Jeongguk isn’t thinking about sex. Well, he is, but there’s something about this moment that’s so peaceful. Something that makes him want to fall deeper into this little cocoon they’ve built, away from the realities of the waking world.

“I didn’t say stop,” a deep voice murmurs as long fingers card through his messy strands and curl, gently fisting his hair. Jeongguk startles and looks up, surprised and embarrassed at being caught by the pretty blue oceans. Even with sleepy eyes and a droopy smile, the incubus manages to look absolutely stunning. Nope, no messy drooling of embarrassing bed hair for this dark prince. Jeongguk kind of hates him for it.

Sending a playful glare at the hand pushing his head down again, Jeongguk roughly digs his teeth into the swollen nipple. The hand in his hair tightens and pulls when Taehyung yelps at the sudden unexpected pain. “Cocky little shit, aren’t you,” he gasps and Jeongguk can only smirk in response, tongue licking and rolling the sore bud in apology. The tight grip in his hair loosens as he soothes the pain away, fingers now carding petting his hair. With a sigh, Jeongguk closes his eyes and leans his head down onto Taehyung’s chest, mouth still wrapped around his nipple, occasionally suckling and licking while that wonderful hand continues dragging firm fingers across his scalp. The sensation leaves him boneless, his limbs feeling heavy in the best way and his half hard arousal is forgotten is exchange for the complete feeling coursing through him.

“Feels good, pet?” Taehyung’s voice is low and soft. The sound rumbles under his cheek, sending pleasant goosebumps across his exposed skin. The sound is so rich, like caramel melting on the tongue and Jeongguk knows he’d be purring if his vocal cords were capable. Jeongguk signs contently in response, shifting closer and licking the swollen bud he’s been suckling on contently. Unfortunately, Jeongguk’s stomach chooses that moment to growl, breaking the quite. Jeongguk whines and tries to ignore his body’s needs, but eventually pulls away to sit up when the hunger pangs refuse to fade.

Taehyung laughs at him, a low chuckle vibrating around the room. He turns away from the incubus, lips pulling off his nipple with a wet pop and a soft blush. “Cute.” He can feel Taehyung’s smile as the incubus coos at him, voice covering him like the warmth of a bath after a cold, snowy day. “Someone’s hungry,” Taehyung comments, amused as he leans back on the bed, stretching those long limbs out with catlike grace.

“All your fault,” Jeongguk pouts, trying to ignore the slight insecurities that creep up as he takes in the sinful body and miles of golden skin exposed with each movement the hellion makes. Such a damn tease, even subconsciously. Jeongguk knows he’s attractive, with his large eyes and pouty lips and the muscled and toned body he’s worked tirelessly for. And yet, it feel impossible to compare to the hellion.

“Everything alright, pet?” The slight clench around his chest eases at the pet name and a tenseness he wasn’t aware of, leaves. With a nod, Jeongguk watches as the red and gold drift down to greet the sitting up incubus, fluttering around him in a mixed rusty bronze mist. Another growl rumbles through the room and while Taehyung giggles, Jeongguk rolls his eyes and gets out of bed, wincing at the way his entire body aches. _Shit, might have to lay off the sex for a while_ , Jeongguk thinks before mentally laughing. Yeah, right. Pass up on mind blowing sex with a damn sex demon, bright idea Jeongguk.

During his internal monologue, Jeongguk doesn’t pay attention to his body as he gets out of the bed, distracted with how good Taehyung looks in his bed, cooing and playing with their magicks. The second he attempts to stand, sharp pain radiates from his thighs and lower back. Almost immediately, his knees buckle and Jeongguk closes his eyes, bracing himself for the fall, only to feel something cool and light surround him. Opening his eyes with a gasp, Jeongguk looks around with his heart in his throat, pulsing quickly as the adrenaline fully wakes him up.

“Easy, love,” Taehyung says, blue eyes glistening with mischief and slight concern. It takes Jeongguk a moment to recognize the situation, distracted by the light playing over the other’s perfectly symmetrical features. As soon as it does, Jeongguk blushes hard, cursing himself out at how cheesy their position is. Jeongguk’s magic surrounds his knees and arms, holding him up and slowly soothing the pain away while Taehyung holds him up tight against his body. Long arms are wrapped around his waist and their faces are inches apart, making it hard for Jeongguk not to get lost in the endless blue. “My mate is so clumsy. Did I fuck you that well?”

Taehyung’s voice is teasing, making Jeongguk’s face redden even more until the words finally register. What? “Mate?” Jeongguk asks, brows furrowing in confusion. “Who’s mate?”

Taehyung blinks at him before pouting, the pretty pink lips sticking out so temptingly and Jeongguk bites his cheek to avoid leaning forward to sink his teeth into them. “My mate,” incubus says, as if it’s the most normal thing to say, like it’s not a big deal. And with that one word, the wonderful cocoon surrounding him shatters, splintering and tying Jeongguk’s stomach into a knot at dread slowly caresses an unpleasant feeling down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Next time lovelies :)  
> If y'all want my twitter, it's @R0RESA


	19. Misunderstandings and Unpleasantness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday my lovelies! Thanks for the follow on twitter for those you are! If you're interested, my twitter is @R0RESA. Come follow me if you'd like. I'd love to talk to my readers and see what they think, feel, etc. 
> 
> Anyway, happy readings! <3

“You have a mate?” Jeongguk asks, eyes wide in surprise. Wait, what? Taehyung has a mate? But they fucked. Oh shit, did they? “T-tell me you aren’t cheating,” Jeongguk demands, pulling away from Taehyung’s embrace. His body already feels a hundred times better, muscles less sore and more manageable but anger and hurt build, feeling like a splash of cold water’s been thrown over him.

“What are you talking about?” Taehyung asks, confused and disappointed when his boy leaves his arms. Taehyung steps forward, wanting to hold his mate close once again but Jeongguk takes another step back towards the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He can feel the anger and hurt through their soul bond but it almost distracted at the way the muscles in Jeongguk’s arms bulge at the motion.

“Y-you’re mated?” Jeongguk asks slowly, seeing the confusion filling the pretty blues and forehead furrowing. It makes Jeongguk’s fingers itch to soothe it out but he tucks his hands under his armpits to resist. At Jeongguk’s question Taehyung nods his head, still confused and it makes him snap. “You dirty cheater,” he hisses. “Where you ever going to tell me? Or do all lust demons think cheating is acceptable?”

“Kook, what-”

“Don’t call me that,” Jeongguk snaps. “You’re mated and here you are fucking me. What about your poor mate? Do they even know what you’re doing behind their back?” Jeongguk stops, hands dropping to his sides as he fights to rein in his disbelief. The entire room is silent, even his magic is silent and still, having quietly retreated at the sudden surge of hurt and anger flowing through him. “Well? What do you have to say for yourself?” Hurt tears at his chest in hot slashes as he thinks about the week they’ve spent together, all the sex and trust Jeongguk’s put into the hellion’s hands subconsciously. He doesn’t want to think about it. That Taehyung, the creature that’s shown and taught Jeongguk so much about pleasure and his own body could do something like that. Could belong to another. _He’s not yours, Jeongguk. You have a deal, remember?_

Taehyung’s face remains blank, completely expressionless, body so still you’d think he was a statue. Then his wings snap behind him, startling Jeongguk as they flex, curling in around Taehyung’s body as the incubus curls in on himself. Jeongguk stares in confusion, concern taking over when he sees the trembling in his shoulder start to grow, building until his whole body is shaking. “T-Tae?” Jeongguk reaches out cautiously, gulping nervously. He steps forwards, fingers almost brushing the silky hair when a loud sound splits the air. Startled, Jeongguk pulls back with a yelp, almost pressing himself against the wall as his heart thunders in his chest at the scare. Only to realize Taehyung is _laughing_.

Tears gather in his eyes and the arms are wrapped around his stomach, entire body shaking with the gleeful sound and Jeongguk wants to imprint the sound to his ears, record it for a lonely day but he’s quick to push distraction away, disbelief and anger replacing the butterflies in his stomach. “This is not something to laugh about, Tae!” Jeongguk yells, hands balled up, wanting to punch the crazy bastard for finding such a heavy matter amusing. “Cheating is not something to be taken lightly! Think of how your mate is probably feeling, waiting for your return when you’re out here fucking me instead?!”

“H-he wouldn’t care,” Taehyung says between choked breaths, wiping the tears away from his eyes and regaining control.

“What?” _He?_ Jeongguk’s face is scrunched up in confusion, head cocked to the side and Taehyung resists the urge to coo at his confused puppy dog face or slam him against the wall and wreck him, watching those large doe eyes cloud with haze, slightly covered by dark bangs.

“You’re an idiot, Kookie,” Taehyung says, standing up tall once he’s regained his composure. “You’re my mate, remember?”

“What?” Jeongguk repeats in confusion. “The hell are you talking about now?”

Taehyung watches the confusion spread along his face, feel it replace the anger in their bond. Neither say anything for a moment. They just stand there, watching each other, waiting for someone to say “hah, just kidding.” But it doesn’t happen. Eventually, Jeongguk scoffs, crossing his arms again.

“Haha, so funny, Tae. Stop joking around,” Jeongguk says, rolling his eyes.

Taehyung waits. Waits for his frown to turn into a cheeky smile, for those bunny teeth to peak out with a laugh. But nothing happens. An uneasy fills Taehyung, unsettling his stomach and the content feeling from before. “Aren’t you the one playing around now?” Taehyung asks, tails moving restlessly behind him, betraying his empty expression. “Remember last night?” Taehyung prompts.

Jeongguk’s lips purse as he thinks back, pointedly ignoring the way his heart jumps when Taehyung’s eyes drop to his lips. Last night? What happened last night? He vaguely remembers feeling upset at disappointing the incubus, of surrendering to his will. He remembers soft lips brushing against his, slick tongues mapping wet mouths, bodies rolling and grinding each other. He remembers the emptiness of his magic leaving his soul completely, only for the unpleasant sensation to be replaced by the warmth of Taehyung’s caresses and sweet words. He remembers the irritation lacing his every touch, fingers itching to push away the incubus while simultaneously digging his nails into the soft tissue. Remembers attempting to meld himself to the incubus, to greedily take all he could before the hellion disappears, whether by his own will or Jeongguk’s. Jeongguk recalls forcing his insecurities and irritation at the inevitable future into lust, aggressively attacking Taehyung’s mouth as if to steal the very breath from his lung, and then… nothing.

It’s like his mind is wiped clean, replaced by phantom sensations pleasure so high, he remembers never wanting to come down, something so pure and strong it can’t have been anything more than a memory. “I-I don’t remember,” Jeongguk starts slowly, bringing a hand to his head. Searching his memories makes Jeongguk’s head throb, the pain radiating along his neck and gathering in that one spot. “Why can’t I remember? We had sex? I think?”

Taehyung’s stomach clenches in worry as he watches his boy struggle to remember. This is not what he expected. The bonding ritual was so powerful and it was completed by their mating. Their souls binding for eternity, their bodies consuming each other in lust and need, binding their very essence together. How is it possible Jeongguk doesn’t remember? “Y-you don’t remember anything?” Jeongguk shakes his head, wincing slightly at the pain. He can see the scared confusion filling those dark eyes at the loss of his memories, previous anger replaced. The ripe scent of wine and chocolates slowly turns sour with Jeongguk’s fear. It radiates through the bond, making Taehyung’s stomach knot in reply. Anxiety and concern dig their fingers into Taehyung’s spine, pulling itself up towards his head, one vicious grip at a time.

 _Maybe our boy just isn’t able to feel the bond yet? He is quiet immature and he’s a human,”_ Taehyung’s magic muses, returning to Taehyung’s soul. The sudden full feeling in his chest is comforting as his soul fills after being empty so long. That’s true, maybe the bond isn’t completely open yet. Taehyung didn’t feel the same surge of energy leaving him as when his servants are bonded to him, like he did with Silas. “Jeonggukie,” Taehyung starts, taking a step closer to the scared boy. “Will you let me try something?”

At the sound of Taehyung’s voice, Jeongguk’s head snaps up, slightly watery and Taehyung’s heart clenches at the weak tone replacing the normally confident one. “T-Tae, why can’t I remember anything?”

Blue eyes stare into the wide doe eyes and Taehyung closes the distance between the two. Long arms wrap around his summoner, holding him tightly and soothingly stroking his back and head. He tries to radiate comfort to the boy, his magic seeking to soothe the restless gold but Jeongguk has his soul locked tight. “It’ll be okay, pet. Let me make it better, yeah?”

The term of endearment pushes back some of the panic but Jeongguk still feels unsettled, his magic swirling in confusion, making him nauseous. He feels like he has the flu, body sore and that one damn spot aching. “I don’t feel well,” Jeongguk mumbles, feeling his chest get tighter. His heart rate picks up, thumping so loudly it’s impossible to think the incubus can’t hear it. Blood flows to his ears and even in Taehyung’s arms, he’s not feeling any better. In fact, the sensations are even worse. He tries to pull away, to distance himself from the comfort Taehyung’s arms are unable to provide him. Huh, maybe the effects of soul exhaustion are finally catching up to him from continuously feeding the incubus.

Taking a deep breath triggers his nausea again and Jeongguk swallows compulsively, praying he doesn’t throw up as his salivary glands work over time. Urgent, he pushes at Taehyung’s chest harder, biting his lip hard as his stomach rolls. “T-Tae, move, gotta, move,” he says desperately, feeling the heat at the base of his neck increase. Fuck, he feels terrible and the heat and sweet smell coming off Taehyung is only making it worse, so much worse that he can barely get any words out. He struggles in Taehyung’s hold but the incubus tightens his arms, ignoring Jeongguk’s panicked squirming and pleas.

“Shush… it’s okay,” Taehyung says softly, pulling Jeongguk closer but he _can’t._ He needs to move, to get away from this dizzying smell. It hurts-not physically but more an unpleasant ache that only grows the longer Taehyung hold him.

“P-please,” Jeongguk practically sobs, tears stinging his eyes as his vision blurs, praying for the dark spots dotting his vision to expand and take over and him to sweet relief away from these clashing sensations in his body as until he slumps into Taehyung, half unconscious in the incubus’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until tomorrow!  
> Remember to leave comments if you'd like! I'm loving the theories y'all are coming up with for this!


	20. Jeongguk Fucks Up4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update: Ahhhh so sorry to forget to put the chapter title!!!!! Thanks for reminding me lovely readers! Also check out my twitter page for something interesting regarding the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading, lovelies!  
> Holy Sh-! I can't believe this! 20k hits! It's totally mind boggling!  
> So thank you all for giving this so much love!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seriously, you guys kind of complete me whenever I read your comments!
> 
> Come chill with me on Twitter: @R0RESA

“I’ll make it better, pet,” Taehyung whispers, lips pressed to Jeongguk’s sweaty hair, effortlessly holding the half unconscious boy tight. Taehyung closes his eyes, knowing they’re slowly turning purple and not wanting to scare his boy even further at the sudden change.

  
The red inside Taehyung manifests around them, surrounding them in a soft red haze that grows thicker as it swirls faster and faster around them.

  
“T-Tae?” Jeongguk’s terrified voice comes out small, body trembling when he sees the purple glow from under Taehyung’s lashes. He looks around at the red wind whipping around them but closes his eyes tightly when the visual motion makes his stomach lurch violently as he struggles harder against his binds.

  
Taehyung’s magic rushes faster and faster, creating a wall isolating them from the rest of the world. Jeongguk feels a tug in his chest, a barely there force under all that heavy constriction and the red vortex they're in only makes it harder to breathe. It happens again, only this time, deeper and more in the center of his chest.

  
Panicked confusion fills Jeongguk’s mind when he realizes something is digging into his soul, attempting to reach his magic. He is fairly certain it’s Taehyung’s magic but it feels weird. His magic feels weird, it’s movements jerky and chaotic rather than fluid and smooth. It continues to smash at the walls of his soul, increasing the nausea and leaving his skin clammy and feverish as it attempts to break through his will. Jeongguk can feel his soul opening but he holds it in, ignoring his recoiling stomach. In response, the walls shake violently and Jeongguk’s scared. His soul's never been violent towards him before. Stubborn and annoying, sure. But his magic has never once attempt to rip open the walls of its home in his chest.

  
“Let me in, pet,” Taehyung says but Jeongguk can’t hear him. The roaring in his ears is deafening from the blood rushing in his ears. The invading pressure increases and Jeongguk gasps at the heavy feeling. Fuck, it feels like someone is holding his heart and lungs in their hands, slowly squeezing until he’s unable to breathe. The pressure increases and Jeongguk feels like something is attempting to crush his chest, shattering his sternum and crushing his vital organs. The pressure keeps increasing even more and fuck, he’s going to throw up and faint simultaneously. It feels like something is crawling up his throat, choking him and Jeongguk lets out a silent, scared cry just when the pressure on his chest pops like a balloon.

  
Something sharp pierces into his soul and before Jeongguk’s body can react to the sharp relief of pressure, the heat at the base of his neck burns painfully, like poison tipped daggers digging into the flesh. His soul feels like it’s on fire as the red consumes his rose gold. _Is this how I die? From soul exhaustion? Or maybe Taehyung decided he doesn’t want to honour the deal anymore and has decided to eat his fill, literally_. The thought terrifies him, drawing soundless sobs and tears from him. He doesn’t want to die, fuck, he’s not even close to thirty yet. He's nowhere near prepared for all this to end and a desperate cry builds in his chest at the thought of his magic fading, the friendly and loving spark of his soul diminishing.

  
Images of his friends flash in his mind. Of Jimin’s pretty smile and loving touches; Hoseok’s ridiculous laughter and antics but ever soft and loving eyes; Yoongi’s cold but soothing demeanour and his oh so rare gummy smiles. Tears roll down his face and before he can properly tell them goodbye in his memories, white explodes in his mind, pure hellish fire devouring his skin, bones, everything. He feels his magic stutter, valiantly attempting to fight off the invader but it too is consumed in the flames.

 

“Just a bit longer, pet,” Taehyung says, gritting his teeth. Pain and nothing filter through the bond, making Taehyung’s heart clench painfully when he forces the bond open fully. Jeongguk’s body is tensed in his arms, body arched back painfully against the assault, head thrown back. His pretty mouth in open in a soundless scream and eyes open wide, yet completely unseeing. Taehyung can feel his soul trying to fight back but Taehyung’s is so much stronger. It doesn’t take more than a sharp stab from his magic before the gold is consumed by the red as his magic rips the bond wide open.

  
Jeongguk’s body starts to shake, almost as if experiencing a seizure but Taehyung hardens his heart, ignoring the cold fear transmitting through the bond, intensifying with every inch Taehyung rips open, until finally something gives. Taehyung feels the last of the resistance in the bond give, like snapping a rubber band, and his magic easily tears the bond connection on Jeongguk's side open completely.

  
“S-shit,” Taehyung gasps, his wings fluttering to keep him upright when his knees almost give out when the bond finally connect their souls. Pure feeling slams into both their bodies, making them jerk, before replacing the pain with euphoria. There’s no physical pleasure. It's more spiritual, though Taehyung’s sure their arousals are probably ready to burst even if they’re unable to feel it. Nothing exists outside this moment as their souls meld together completely for the first time after initiating the bond.

Taehyung’s power punches into Jeongguk like a wrecking ball. Breaking all his previous defenses and invading. Jeongguk is helpless to do anything than passively accept. But with each new surge, his consciously slowly returns. Slowly he comes back to himself, noting the absolute euphoria running through his veins. It’s such a high, a pleasurable rush as his soul mends itself, incorporating the lava crashing into him. Eventually, Jeongguk’s able to feel his surroundings; the tight arms around his torso, the soft pressure of lips on his forehead, the trembling in his limbs.

It takes almost an eternity for Jeongguk’s brain to catch up, to make his mouth move to lick at terribly dry lips, to swallow in an attempt to lubricate his dessert dry throat. The weakness and nausea passes, almost as if it wasn’t there at all. With immense effort, Jeongguk’s vision returns and he finds himself staring at…the ceiling? What now? Shaking his head cautiously, Jeongguk waits with bated breath to see if the nausea and pain return but nothing happens.

  
Slowly, he pulls his head forward to meet a concerned blue gaze. Something warms him from the inside, the spot on his neck no longer hurting. In fact, his entire body seems to be pain free.

“I-I' okay, L-let go,Jeongguk whispers, voice barely audible with how dry his throat is. He’s licks his lips again but before he can open his mouth, Taehyung’s arms unwind. Almost immediately, heat engulfs his body, roaring through him. He gasps, fingers lifting to reach for Taehyung before curling them into his chest. His soul feels like its been doused in gasoline and set aflame as pure power slams into him.

  
Jeongguk’s legs collapse once again but Jeongguk’s magic catches him, manifesting and glittering so bright it’s as if it’s reflecting the sun. It feels weird to him now, his soul feeling the same but different. He can’t put his finger on it but as the gold nuzzles his cheek in worry and apology for rebelling against his soul, it’s like a sense of completeness he didn’t realize was missing. Taehyung’s magic joins his to check him for injuries, gathering its mist from around them to swirl around Jeongguk’s thrumming body. At the caress, a low buzzing grows under his skin, increasing the longer the red and gold touch his skin. It feels like his cells are vibrating like molecules, building to almost an unbearable peak before it suddenly vanishes when Taehyung shoos away their magicks. 

He sags against the wall, body feeling surprisingly heavy yet mind completely energized. “You should take it a bit easy for now.” Jeongguk raises his head at Taehyung’s voice, inhaling his sweet scent and letting the smooth voice flow over him like refreshing water. “It might take your body to get used to the sudden influx of my power now that we’re mated and the bond is complete.”

  
Suddenly, the content feeling disappears as soon as it came as their previous conversation before the weird supernatural shit distracted him. It takes him a couple tries to get his throat to work but eventually he does, already mourning the comfort of his magic. “I don’t know what the hell you just did to me,” he starts, watching Taehyung cautiously. “I feel weird.”

  
“Weird?” Taehyung clarifies, with a confused look.

  
“Like stronger? But weird, but like me? But weird,” Jeongguk tries to explain but fails miserably when Taehyung giggles at his frustrated hand motions.

  
“Your vocabulary is impressive, Mr. Summoner.

  
“Oh shush, I don’t know how to explain it. You said I needed to adjust to your power. Why would I need to do that?” He knows it’s probably a huge deal, for someone as powerful as Taehyung to share his power with him but he’s confused as to why. “It wasn’t part of the deal, right? So why?”

  
Taehyung shrugs, still watching Jeongguk carefully. Normally he’d preen under Taehyung’s attention but right now, he feels like he’s an experiment under Taehyung’s calculating gaze. “Power flows from stronger beings to lower. You’re human body is too weak to carry the mating bond without my aid. Hence the fusion of part of my soul with you.”

  
“Oh,” Jeongguk nods. It makes sense. “I see- wait, what? We’re not mated. You’re still bringing that nonsense up?” Jeongguk sighs in exasperation. God, all he wants to do right now is shower and eat a shit ton of greasy food before he has to work.

  
“You still don’t remember?” Taehyung’s head is tilted cutely to the side, hair falling into his eyes and Jeongguk resists the crazy urge to rub his head and coo ‘good boy’, especially after the crazy shit the hellion just unleashed upon him.

  
“Remember what?” Annoyance laces his tone but he quickly bites his lip when Taehyung’s eyes flash purple with irritation.

“I can’t believe you still don’t remember. I thought opening the bond would return your memories. Heaven and hell, what a mess.” Taehyung says to himself in frustration before turning his full attention on his boy. “You triggered a mating bond with me,” he starts. Jeongguk rolls his eyes but Taehyung holds up his hand up in warning. “Your soul claimed mine, taking me as your mate. Which shouldn’t be possible. It’s impossible actually. Technically you should have died after ingesting my blood-

  
“I should have what?” Jeongguk screeches, heart pounding in panic.

  
“You drank my blood and-“

  
“I did no such thing!” Jeongguk protests.

  
“You did,” Taehyung grits out, irritation rising with each interruption. “Remember? You bit my lip in your impatience.” Jeongguk remains silent, wracking his head for any hint of truth behind the hellion’s words. Taehyung sees the exact moment he recalls the act. Jeongguk’s eyes widen and blood rushes to his face and his breathing grows faster. A smirk pulls at Taehyung’s lips when he smells the faint arousal radiating from his boy at the memory. But the wonderful wine turns sour in the air the second Jeongguk realizes the implications behind his actions.

  
“Holy shit, I-” His voice trails off in panic as he recalls the pure ambrosia flowing down his throat. He’s speechless. He can’t believe he did suck a stupid and reckless thing. He literally almost died. Human bodies are incapable of ingesting hellion blood. It’s literally poison. Jeongguk remembers reading about it in his studies, how it’s the fastest and most painful way to die. It’s pure torture. Hellion blood slowly replaces human blood, consuming the cells and flowing to the organs instead, rotting the organs from the inside out, bursting each and every cell until there’s nothing left.

  
“Breathe, Jeonggukie, you need to breathe.” Taehyung hands are on his cheeks and Jeongguk doesn’t remember when that happened. He’s hyperventilating, chest pounding at the icy fear clawing at his chest, blocking his air. “Breathe.” Jeongguk stares into Taehyung’s eyes, letting the pools of blue pull him in as he takes deep stuttering breaths. Slowly, the clench on his chest lessens, allowing him to breathe through his panic attack. “There, there. All better,” Taehyung says gently, pulling a whimper from Jeongguk at his comforting touch before it pulls again.

  
“I’m alive,” Jeongguk whispers in awe, palm coming up to rub his chest as if to make sure.  
“You are,” Taehyung hums, taking a seat on the edge of the mattress. “You shouldn’t be. There’s nothing special about your soul.” Pain laces through him at Taehyung’s words, cutting him deep. He tries to hide his hurt but Taehyung see it, blue eyes widening at the heavy vinegar lacing Jeongguk’s scent. “I don’t mean it like that,” Taehyung back tracks when Jeongguk sniffles, trying to ignoring the tears gathering. “I mean, your soul is completely human. It should have been swallowed by mine when you attempted to mate with me. The power imbalance between a human soul and a hellion’s, especially mine should have torn you apart. Even now, you can feel it can’t you? How imbalanced the bond is? And yet, for some reason, you’re impossibly alive.”

  
Taehyung finishes with a happy but intrigued tone, mouth breaking into his boxy smile but Jeongguk doesn’t smile back. His eyes are wide as he stares at the mark on Taehyung’s neck. He barely hears Taehyung’s final words, completely distracted by the white lines cutting into his golden skin, illuminated by the sunlight so much it looks like a glowing brand. His brand. There’s a winged serpent carved into Taehyung’s skin. It’s not possible.

  
“Humans and hellions can’t mate,” Jeongguk says slowly, interrupting the incubus, the words coming out thick and slow as he tries to find a rational explanation why for his crest is on Taehyung’s neck. There’s no way Taehyung could know what his soul mark is. Hell, even Jeongguk’s only seen it once. The crest is a contract between magic and human, one only known to the two involved. Even though Jeongguk’s only seen it once, the image is imprinted into his brain. He stares at the marking hard, his confused mind trying to find any differences, praying he’s imagining it but no. That’s definitely his mark, the one carved into his soul, marking him as a vessel for his magic alone.

  
Shock locks Jeongguk’s mind and body. He sees Taehyung’s lips moving, blue eyes filled with concern but it doesn’t compute. It’s like someone dumped him into a bucket of ice.

There’s only three reasons to see a vessel soul crest: 1) when a Zheal is first accepted as a vessel for soul magicks, 2) Just before they die, as they souls manifest for a final time in the shape of their crest before dying out with their human, or 3) When a Zhealian betrays their kind and abuses their magic until the soul becomes a gnarled root, blackened and toxic from being forced into unwilling submission. The rape of one’s own magic, or their own soul is the more inhumane act imaginable, requiring the dreadful punishment possible; the extraction of their soul. It’s something that’s only been performed on seven occasions, where the soul magic is forcibly removed and trapped in a cursed box by the High Council, the crest branding itself onto the box. If the extraction doesn’t kill the Zhealian, the vessel is left empty, feeling forever desolate. Leaving behind the empty shell of a human, forever in internal agony and forced to relive their sins until it consumes them.

  
Therefore, there’s no way Jeongguk should be seeing it right now. He hasn’t broken their most cardinal rule and he’s not dying, not that he can feel. So what the fuck is going on?  
In a panicked haze, Jeongguk rushes into the bathroom on shaky legs, slamming his palm against the slight switch hard enough to crack the plastic and cut his hand open. He hears Taehyung call after him, worried at his startling reaction but he can’t focus on Taehyung right now because _holy fucking shit_!

  
His refection is breathless, face rosy and eyes glistening wide, mouth parted and hair completely messy. Under normal circumstances, something like tight anticipation and pride would flow through him at how thoroughly fucked he looks. Instead of smug content, all he sees is the same fucking mark on his neck, exactly the same. In almost silvery lines a winged serpent coiled around a thorny flower.

The area under the mark throbs and Jeongguk raises a trembling finger to trace over the markings, to make sure it’s real. The second his finger brushes over the wings of the serpent, Jeongguk’s body curls in on itself at the intense pleasure searing out at the feather light touch, leaving him unbearably hard. Surprise and confusion build but the sudden need to see Taehyung fills him, his body positively aching to touch him, taste him.  
Like slamming into a wall, the rest of his memories return, of him biting Taehyung’s lip enough to pull his blood forward.

  
Electric heat rushes through him and he almost succumbs to the need, the feeling of his magic thrumming with Taehyungs. He hears Taehyung gasp to his left and Jeongguk rips his hand away from his neck, forgetting the incubus is beside him. “We can’t be mated,” he whispers in disbelief, refusing to believe what’s in front of him. "No fucking way. Not possible."

  
“We’ll obviously we are.” Irritation laces Taehyung’s voice and Jeongguk’s automatic response is to bare his neck in response, but with the area under this brand still throbbing, he forces his body steady, refusing to shy away from this ridiculous solution.

  
“No, I mean we literally can’t,” Jeongguk bites back, aware that he should probably watch his tone with how much the hellion’s tail is slicing the air. He refuses to look at him, but when his eyes land on the mark on his neck in the mirror, Jeongguk sucks it up, preferring to watch the incubus instead. “I know how your kind mates. It requires two compatible mates, perfectly compatible.”

  
Taehyung just shrugs, his nonchalance getting under Taehyung’s skin. “Well, obviously our souls think we are. The bond is still unstable though,” Taehyung says, rubbing the center of his chest with the heel of his hand. “Not sure what’s up with that since the power transfer should have worked.

  
“We didn’t blood bond,” Jeongguk blurts out, embarrassed at the amused look Taehyung sends him at his outburst. He ignores it however, desperate to find all the holes in Taehyung’s thoughts.

  
“You ingested mine last night,” Jeongguk nods at that, only mostly disgusted at the thought of drink blood in general. He’s always thought mating between hellions was particularly savage and sounded more painful than enjoyable, but that’s hellions for you. “And I ingested your on our first morning together, remember?” At Taehyung’s reminder, the area between his collarbone and shoulder pulses with phantom pain. "And last night when you nicked your tongue on my fang while shoving your tongue down my throat."

  
“Right, you fucking savage,” Jeongguk says, glaring at the incubus with red cheeks at the desperate memory, but wincing when Taehyung's tail snaps the air in irritation. He rubs the spot on his chest, willing away the tingling sensation on the skin of phantom fangs cutting through the delicate flesh. “Can’t believe I’m fucking married at 23. Jimin would have a riot,” Jeongguk attempts to joke, since refusing to believe any of this is happening.

  
At Jeongguk’s poor joke, Taehyung lets out an empty laugh. “Well, not quite. It’s a bit more complicated than your human conception of life-long partners.” Jeongguk just shakes his head. He keeps trying to deny it but he can physically feel something connecting the two together, binding their magicks to one another. Can feel the way his soul doesn’t feel the same, not really. The thrumming under his skin isn’t the same comforting feeling and now it only makes him super conscious of everything. Of the blood flowing in his veins, of his chest rising as his lungs expand, of the cold pit in his stomach.

Irritation builds inside him, a tiny spark spitting and fluttering deep in his cold chest. “This is all your fault,” He accuses, pointedly sharply at the incubus, making sure his displeasure at their situation travels well. “I want a damn divorce.”

  
“Another laugh fills the room but this one scares him a bit. It’s empty, devoid of the joy and mischief he’s used to hearing at the sound. “It’s not a fucking marriage between stupid humans. It’s an eternal bond, between soul mates. You’re the one who triggered it instead of dying.” Jeongguk freezes at the anger lacing each word, body almost physically trembling, urging him to submit, to avoid making the incubus upset. Instead, all it does is fan the spark of irritation in his chest until it’s a furious angry flame.

  
“Well, sorry for not fucking dying,” he yells back, watching in satisfaction at the surprise on Taehyung’s face when he argues back. “It would have been better to die than be bound to a child of sin.” Jeongguk doesn’t really mean the words spewing from his mouth, but his anger takes over. A sharp stab of hurt cuts through his soul, their bond, his mind supplies and he knows it was the wrong thing to say. He knows deep down what Taehyung is saying is true, has seen enough evidence to lead to this impossible scenario but in his anger, he doesn’t think about the words leaving. He doesn’t think about anything other than this can’t be happening.

  
“Get rid of it,” he demands, taking a step forward, but stopping when purple clouds the vibrant blues. “Get rid of this unnatural thing!” His words end in a shout, hard and confident. A complete contrast to the fear slowing creeping down his spine at the dark expressing covering Taehyung’s face. “Look, we have-”

  
“We don’t have anything. Zheals don’t soul bond, therefore, what this is,” Jeongguk says, gesturing between them, “Is not a bond. It’s just fucking.”

  
“You can’t deny it,” Taehyung hisses, eyes narrowing. “It’s there. I know you can feel it since I can feel your emotions, just as you can feel mine. Just like I can feel your fear building,” Taehyung’s voice grows softer with each word, attempting to coax his boy into acknowledging the bond.

  
“No,” Jeongguk refuses. “I can’t believe it, refuse to belief it. You must have made it up in your delusional mind,” Jeongguk scoffs. 

A low growl cuts through the tense air and Jeongguk forces his body not to flinch, to harden his muscles so they don’t tremble at the threatening sound. “Watch it, Jeongguk. I remember you confession, heard you screaming the words as if fucked into you so good, making you mindless with pleasure.

  
“D-don’t,” Jeongguk whispers, a different kind of fear coursing through him. “I didn’t mean- I- No.”

  
“You said it, I heard you.” Taehyung says, voice soft once again. Shit, all these swift emotional changes are giving Jeongguk whiplash. “You feel strongly towards me, love me even.” A warm finger reaches up and caresses the side of his face, and Jeongguk squeezes his eyes shut. His heart pounds roughly against his ribcage in panic over Taehyung’s words. His magic purrs in agreement from where it’s curled up with Taehyung’s but Jeongguk shuts the communication link down the best he can.

"No, this can’t be happening." He didn’t say it, please let him not have said it. Sure, he might be obsessive and a bit jealous over the incubus’s affections. It’d be impossible not to after having the most amazing sex of your entire existence but that’s it. They have a contract. Sex in exchange for his freedom and Jimin’s life. _Liar_ , his magic whispers, refusing to aid in Jeongguk's selective ignorance.

  
He feels more than see Taehyung open his mouth again and the pit in his stomach grows heavier. “Don’t,” he pleads, somehow knowing which words are going to come next. He feels the finger trail down to his chin, feeling the slight morning stubble there before it tilts his face up.

“Look at me Jeongguk,” Taehyung says. Jeongguk shakes his head, hands clutched tightly to his chest to avoid reaching out for Taehyung’s embrace. “Open them, pet.”

  
Unable to resist the alluring tone, Jeongguk reluctantly opens his eyes, almost swimming in happy, clear blues. “I love you too.” The words wash over Jeongguk, making his eyes flutter closed as his body trembles. Warmth spreads through him. Taehyung loves him, this gorgeous hellion wants Jeongguk.

And just as suddenly the warmth dissipates, leaving behind an ache in his heart. He-he can’t. This is mother fucking Chaos he’s talking about. It’s just not possible. There’s no way for such a magnificent and terrifying creature to love him and in the end, isn’t Taehyung just doing this for his contract? To devour his soul?

The thoughts swirling through his mind are hurtful, like deadly shards stabbing his vulnerable heart and even though Taehyung sounds sincere, Jeongguk is unable to shake of the fear and anger at being so exposed, stripped bare by a hellion.

  
“You’re wrong,” The words start to pass his lips and Jeongguk panics. No, wait. “Love you?” A dry, humorless laugh chokes from his throat and he sees the confusion swirling in those pretty, cat-like eyes but he keeps his face empty, void of any betraying emotions as he mouth continues with his consent while his mind yells at him to stop. “What could a fucking incubus know about love?”

Jeongguk wants to cry, to take back the words that make Taehyung flinch as if he’s been burned but he can’t stop. His filter isn’t working. Furious at landing himself in such an outrageous situation, for making himself so completely vulnerable and make it so easy for this creature to tear him to shreds.

  
“Jeongguk,” Taehyung starts but Jeongguk continues talking, voice coming out condescending and harsh, poised to hurt the beautifully manipulative creature before him, completely out of his league.

  
“It didn’t mean anything,” he says, fighting to keep his voice dismissive. “It was just something I said after mind blowing sex. You can’t expect me to be accountable for what is said in the throes of pleasure.”

  
“Fine,” Taehyung concedes in slight anger and Jeongguk feels a flare of hope blossom when the incubus shrugs but his words squash any hope he had of writing this off as a terrible morning after. “But you also repeated it after,” Taehyung points out, voice firm and determined to make Jeongguk acknowledge what’s before his eyes. “The words mumbled into your pillow after the mating, when you thought I was asleep.”

Caught in his own divergence, Jeongguk panics again, voice becoming hard and cruel as the words slip past his lips without consent.  
“Why the fuck would I say that,” Jeongguk says, laughingly bitterly, eyes sharp and body tense. “There’s no way a human could love, actually love a hellion.”

The second the words leave his lips everything around them freezes. The air between them grows cold, chilled and harsh as Taehyung’s magic rips away from Jeongguk, the gold frozen mid-air in shock at his words. He doesn’t have to look up to know his magic is pissed, can see it in the way it shies away from Jeongguk’s wide gaze, instead curling around Taehyung’s horns and tangling in his hair.

And Taehyung. Fuck, his pretty face is completely empty, terrifyingly so. Jeongguk searches his eyes but they’re empty, almost lifeless and cold, so cold.

He wants to immediately take back the words but he can’t. The damage is done and Jeongguk knows he fucked up. Again.  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday!!!!!  
> Until next time!  
> Remember to leave comments and follow/ message me on twitter, if you'd like!


	21. Minding One's Manners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! :) T'was hard getting all the feels in this.  
> Anyway, I love taking to you guys on twitter so come chitchat with me! <3  
> @R0RESA
> 
> Anyway, Happy readings!

" _Excuse me_ "

 

The words are spoken quietly and incredulous but Jeongguk flinches violently as if the incubus had screamed them in his face. Taehyung himself is still, body still relaxed on the edge of the bed, body betraying nothing if not for the slight flash of purple in his pretty eyes. If it felt like a heavy pit in his stomach before, now it feels like a punch in the gut with ever acidic word passing his lips. _Stop it, just stop_ , Jeongguk mentally pleads himself but it’s almost as if he’s watching another Jeongguk from behind a mirror. Watching as his other self moves onto the offensive, armed with sharp words meant to slice deep, all while he watches in misery, screaming and banging bloody fists against the glass.

 

"There's no way for a human to love a hellion," Jeongguk says, eyes wide with shock as the words continue pouring out. He instinctively wants to slap a hand over his mouth but he can't move, limbs paralyzed as the red haze manifests around Taehyung, pressing tightly to his chest as if to protect his heart from Jeongguk’s verbal assault. “You definitely misunderstood me. I love sex and your dick game is bomb so it caught me off guard but after everything you’ve done to me, how could you possibly think I love you? Such a disgusting and insane thought.”

 

Narrowed purple eyes stare back, hard and cold with hellish fire as an angry low growl vibrates through his body, into his core. “That’s a lie, especially with how loud you screamed it last night, _pet_.” Jeongguk swallows hard, taking an involuntary step back when Taehyung stands up. His heart pounds in his chest, body jumping when Taehyung’s wings snap aggressively behind them before spreading out to their full intimidating length. The red continues to swirl around the incubus, color now darkening until it’s a rusty, dark red, reminding Jeongguk of dried blood.  


He’s scared. Scared of Taehyung’s building aggressiveness that’s just waiting to last out. Scared of the way he’s unsure of how to read anything but anger on that pretty face, now a cruel mask highlighted by the harsh gaze directed at him. Scared of losing himself as the sweet scent intensifies in the air between them. Scare of how his magic is turning away from him, leaving his soul empty and cold, and his body defenseless against a possible threat. But more than that, Jeongguk’s scared of himself. He’s never been one to say cruel things. To purposely say vicious words with the intent to maim. Granted Taehyung’s not innocent, not even close considering what and who he is.

 

“Come on,” Jeongguk says, putting his arms behind his back and leaning against the wall so the other doesn’t see the way they tremble.  “You can’t hold me accountable for things said in the heat of the moment. There’s no way.” At least his voice isn’t wavering too much.

 

“But you did!” Taehyung says, voice almost pleading? But with Jeongguk focusing his energy on willing his brain to listen and shit his mouth, he doesn’t notice. _The fuck are you still talking?! Shut the fuck up and apologize and maybe you’ll come out of this alive._ “I didn’t imagine it Jeongguk. My blood would have killed you when your soul bound us together. And the only way for a soul to mate is if the feelings are mutual. _Completely_. Do you understand?”

 

The second the words reach his ears, Jeongguk shakes his head in refusal, unwilling to believe it. This is ridiculous, regardless of whether there’s any truth to what Taehyung’s saying. He knows it’s true, no matter how much it terrifies him. Even with his magic shying away from him, he can feel a gaping hole in his chest. No, not really a hole. Rather a large doorway acting as a two-way transmitter. One side, the entrance to his soul, emitting a wonderful hazy comfort, like a lover’s embrace. The other, like a beacon alluring him, enticing him, beckoning him forward. A sweet lure of fuzzy butterflies and excitement, tempting him to dive head first through the channel and into Taehyung’s soul. But he can’t, no matter how much he wants to, _craves_ it. He can feel something tug on his soul, feel hope, fear, want, hurt, anger. There are so many emotions coursing through him that he’s unsure how much of it is coming from him or Taehyung. It’s too much, the feelings and the sensations much too overwhelming to understand.

 

“No! I don’t understand,” Jeongguk shouts, composure cracking due to all the confusion floating around in his head. “How am I supposed to understand anything about this? You tell me I should be dead, _constantly_ remind me of how capable you are of destroying me!”

“I gave you a chance to break it off!” Taehyung yells back, voice thick with frustration but Jeongguk shakes his head, dissipating the comforting haze that he’s grown accustomed to from Taehyung’s pheromones.

 

“S-Stop it!” He yells, clutching his head with trembling hands, forcing deep breaths from his mouth instead of his nose. _Please come back_ , he asks his magic, begs, only to let out a despairing sob when it refuses. God, he feels so _empty_ , a shell or husk without the rose gold swirling deep inside, lighting up each and every dark crevasse, chasing away all shadows of insecurities and self-doubt.

 

“Jeonggukie, believe me,” Taehyung starts, reaching up to stroke the gold tangled in his air. The incubus feels his boy’s confusion, his fears. In response to its vessel’s darkening emotions, it pulls harshly on Taehyung’s hair, making him wince in pain as it wars with itself, duty to protect Jeongguk and its own want and will.

 

“H-how can I?” Jeongguk yells, doing his best to block out every emotion, to clear his head, even just enough to think about the words leaving his lips. Fuck, he just wants to run away and hide. To build up the shields this connection is tearing down block by block. “You haven’t given be any reason to trust you.”

 

“Kook-”

 

“No!” Jeongguk pulls himself upright, gritting his teeth hard against the tears waiting to spill. “You’ve t-threaten to eat me at every interaction and now suddenly we’re mated? After what? Two weeks of fucking around? I don’t understand why I’m not dead, but we are nothing! We are not bonded. You are nothing to me.”

 

“I-”

 

“You practically drugged me, poisoned me with your venom.”

 

“And you fell right into my arms!” Taehyung snaps back. “Constantly moaning and begging and whining to feel me inside you, to have my lips and tongue on you, pleasuring you until you shatter against me.” Jeongguk’s pulse quickens, the bond sending immaculate visual reminders. Arousal flushes through him but a sudden burst of panic pushes the heat away, replacing it with the cold grip of confusion.  


“You drugged me! Even now I can smell your pheromones invading my mind. How can I trust someone- no, some _thing_ I barely know anything about when I don’t know what I feel. You’re an incubus for fucks sake. Mother-fucking Chaos to the boot. Everything about you screams at me to give in but how can I when I can’t even trust my own thoughts and feelings! Even now you’re trying to manipulate me!”

 

“I just want to make you calm down a bit. Please Jeongguk,” Taehyung pleads, taking another step closer but Jeongguk presses himself as close to the wall as possible, letting the dark thoughts take over.

 

“Y-you’re just doing this to eat me, too impatient to wait for my end of the deal,” Jeongguk starts, mind whirling as he convinces himself he’s correct. “T-this is all a trick. Of course it is, you’re Chaos. It’s in your fucking nature to disrupt and destroy and corrupt living things. It’s what you fucking do! You’re like a god damn disease, spreading shadows into hearts like a virus. Tainting pure souls to fill your insatiable hunger.”

 

Worry grows into a dark pit as every word Jeongguk speaks cuts into his heart in a stabbing pain. The words aren’t even the worst of it. Majority of the pain comes from how calmly the words are spoken, almost as if Jeongguk is rewiring his mind, talking himself into believing the lies his brain conjures. “Jeongguk, please don’t,” Taehyung says as his magic curls tighter to his chest, like a comforting blanket. “Don’t say something you’ll regret.”

 

“I mean, after all-” Jeongguk continues, wiping his mind of anything emotional, focusing only on the physical and no longer able to care about the words leaving him almost as if in a trance.

 

“Jeongguk! Please! Don’t say something you’ll regret. This is one time you should give in, need to give-”

 

“Who would love a slut?” Jeongguk laughs cruelly, and Taehyung just stands there in complete shock. It feels like someone is piercing his soul with rusty meat hooks, stealing his breath. “That’s what you are? An incubi feeding on lust and sex, a whore really. And a hellion on top of that! Preying on innocent humans. There’s nothing compatible between our species, hell, you’re not even from the same realm and you want to be mates? Lovers? Humans don’t mate with hellions. Is this some sick fantasy? Another way for you to get off?”

 

“Y-you don’t mean that,” Taehyung whispers, wings curling inwards as if Jeongguk’s cruel words will reflect off the leathery skin. It feels like someone is ripping his heart out, his soul tearing when he feels Jeongguk’s side of the bond shrink, collapsing in millimetre by millimetre the more his mate refuses their bond. Irritation and anger a Jeongguk rises, barely concealing the immense pain. But it’s enough to drag his mind away.

 

The red and gold bubble in confusion behind Taehyung, movements growing more and more aggressive as they cling to each other. Covering their metaphorical ears with their hands and shaking their heads, as if refusing to acknowledge the way their vessel’s souls are tearing them away from each other. A hot bubble of annoyance surges through Jeongguk, cutting through the overwhelming ache increasing in his body-either from the stress of the conversation or the loss of temporary relief his magic provided.

 

“And you,” Jeongguk starts, ignoring the pain on Taehyung’s face and focusing on their clinging magicks behind. “I think you’ve been feeding the incubus long enough. Time for you to return.” Raising a trembling hand, Jeongguk mutters under his breath before pulling his magic back. The gold struggles, confused and startled when it’s pulled away from the red, the two clinging to each other, almost as if trying to fuse together.

 

“Jeongguk, please,” Taehyung says, widely glancing between the summoner and their magicks, but Jeongguk ignores him, turning his hand palm up and curling his splayed fingers in. The red moves with the gold, unwilling to let go and Taehyung steps towards them quickly, ignoring the pained gasp that leaves when the rift in their bond increases. “Oh, my love. You must let go.” The red bubbles aggressively, lashing out in defiance but Taehyung continues cooing at it, ignoring the tears wetting his cheek at the agony. “Let our little one return without harm.” Finally, Taehyung’s magic let’s go, only to surge into his soul, pain radiating through his body so strongly, it’s impossible Jeongguk doesn’t feel it through the mangled bond.

 

Jeongguk gasps when his magic returns to his soul, crying out in regret and pain as it roughly struggles against his soul walls. He feels it thrash and ram deep inside his chest, difficult to contain but Jeongguk rips the last of it out of the red’s grasp and locks it deep inside his soul. Along with the sorrow and sense of loss roaring from his magic, Jeongguk feels the acrid pain through the tattered bond, sees how hurt beyond belief hurt he his and Jeongguk’s heart aches. His chest filled with stabbing pain in response to this beautifully upset creature before him but Jeongguk can’t stop. Unable and unwilling to handle his feelings and overwhelming emotions.

 

“It’s time for you to leave,” Jeongguk says, barely forcing the words past the lump in his throat at the upset of his magic. Shit, it hurts. Everything hurts, to a point he’s not sure whether it’s him or Taehyung hurting more.

 

“I’m warning you, do not do this” Taehyung says, voice gaining strength despite the agony of his soul splitting. You don’t understand-.”

 

“I understand just fine, Taehyung.”

 

“No you don’t! You don’t understand anything! You cannot disrespect the bond this way, Jeongguk. There are consequences! For both of us!”

 

“Shut up!” Jeongguk yells, unable to listen to Taehyung’s wet voice, hating the dreadful feelings it brings up. He’s so confused now, unsure of what he actually wants or needs. Everything hurts so badly and fuck he just wants it to stop, to make it go away. The effort of keeping his rioting magic on lock down and keeping his side of the bond closed and Taehyung’s threats, Jeongguk snaps. “Just stop it!” A gold gust builds and explodes out in a small shock wave, knocking Taehyung off his feet and throwing the furniture into the walls and into one another.

 

It feels like something pops in his mind the second the blast goes off, leaving him feeling oddly empty and high with adrenaline coursing through his veins. “W-what?” Jeongguk asks, bewildered. “The fuck is happening?” He raises his hands, shaking violently now and another wave of fear hits him like ice at the red-gold glow at the tip of his fingers.

 

“Ouch, that was strong,” Taehyung says with a wince, lowering his wings until his feet touch the messy ground.

 

“T-Taehyung?” Jeongguk’s voice comes out scared and Taehyung wasn’t to reach out to the trembling boy so desperately.

 

“Oh, Jeonggukie. I told you that you don’t understand anything. It’ll take some time for you to adapt to my power flowing through you.”

 

“Y-you melded your power into me?” Jeongguk asks in disbelief, feeling an irrational sense of fear and betrayal at the action. It’s such an intimate action, more so than sex, to meld one’s powers together. Hell, Yoongi and Hoseok are the only one’s Jeongguk knows off. Once they’re married, they will literally share their power within two physical bodies, letting their souls live within each other for the rest of their days. But to have someone he barely knows, to have a hellion invade his body like that makes his stomach clench in alarm. “H-how could you?”

 

“Kook, I had to, I-”

 

“Enough!” Jeongguk screams, eyes wild. “Time for you to go.” Without listening to Taehyungs protests, Jeongguk grabs his necklace, letting the stone glow, reflecting as his eyes turn into amber. He forces his voice steady, pulling his unwilling magic towards him, coaxing it to lend him its power and spitefully tapping into the red staining his gold. He mutters the banishing spell Jimin, Yoongi, and Hoseok helped create, desperately hoping it’s strong enough to cast the incubus out of their realm and back into his.

 

Fire and ice swirl their conflicting energies around the summoner’s body, creating goosebumps in its wake before sending his skin scorching and repeating. The pressure in the room falls, drowning out Taehyung’s shouts. Jeongguk’s voice rises and grows in intensity, until he’s shouting the last words out. A vortex forms around the hellion’s form, wind raging and screaming.

 

Taehyung yells inside the tornado, barely feeling the physical gashes being cut into him by the magic past the absolute agony tearing his soul, leaving it barely hanging on. Just as suddenly the wind dies down, revealing the incubus down on one knee, glaring up through furious purple eyes filled with spitting hellish fire.

 

“Fine,” Taehyung growls out, standing up. Pure rage radiates from the hellion’s body and Jeongguk shrinks back, regretting everything he said and he did. Horror washes over him when he takes in the cuts on Taehyung’s pretty face, his chest and arms, and legs.

 

“T-Tae,” Jeongguk stammers, heart in his throat. His entire body is shaking, unable to believe he hurt another like that. It was only meant to send him back to the hellionic realm, not injure him, making him bleed. Taehyung flies towards Jeongguk, making the human yelp in worried surprised.

 

“You dare to _banish_ me?” Taehyung hisses, grabbing Jeongguk by the throat and slamming him up the wall until his toes hardly scape the ground. “You insolent little shit!”

 

Jeongguk tries to say something, anything but all he manages to do is claw at the arm holding him up, suffocating him. The air cackles with electricity, stinging Jeongguk’s skin at their point of contact but even through the fear and desperate need of air, sorrow and pain over take him, spilling the tears burning his eyes. _Why does this hurt so much? I don’t want to be taken advantage of, manipulated like some sort of plaything._ And yet, his soul aches, his magic sinking into the depths of his chest, avoiding illuminating the dark corners inside.

 

Taehyung stares hard, eyes burning and searching for something in Jeongguk’s expression or in his wet eyes. “Fine,” he says after a heartbeat before pulling away. “I can’t stay, knowing my soulmate doesn’t want me, and I sure as fuck don’t deserve this but you’ll regret it.” Taehyung growls, the imitating sound wavering slightly. “There are consequences for rejecting the bond, Jeongguk. Just remember that.” Taehyung whispers.

 

Jeongguk’s breath catches, despite their violent situation, when Taehyung leans in, lips barely brushing but so close. A strong need almost has him whining for the other to close the distance, to feel the softness of his lips, to licks the sweet taste from his mouth. Taehyungs smirks when Jeongguk’s wide eyes drift down to his lips before darting back to his eyes, but the smirk doesn’t meet his eyes.

 

Heaven and hell, he doesn’t want to leave his boy, his lover, his mate. But the longer he stays near him, the more his soul tears. He needs to go, stay away from his temptation while all this anger and pain flow through him. Before he does something he regrets, like destroying the apartment or going on a killing spree over some stupid humans and hellions. Or even worse, capture those delicious pink lips and profess his love into every inch of Jeongguk’s body, caressing and soothing the little one’s restlessness until it’s purring around his fingers, trembling in a shy mischievous way he adores. But maybe the human is right. Maybe Taehyung has been using his incubus influence too much, stealing his will. And with him adamant in his denial of the truth, he can’t be around him. It hurts too much.

 

With a powerful thrust of his wings, Taehyung opens the portal to his home. _“Silas,”_ Taehyung calls, eyes never leaving Jeongguk’s, making sure to commit every single detail to memory.

 

 _“Mast Taehyung! I was so worried when I didn’t hear from you!”_ The panicked presence in his mind makes his lips twitch with a ghost of a smile at how cute his servant is.

 

 _“I’m alright, pet. I have request for you_. _”_

_“Of course, master. I am most happy to obey.”_

_“Do you feel it? The shift in the bond?”_

_“Yes, master.”_

_“Hold onto that. You belong to Jeongguk now. Your duty is to protect my mate in my place.”_

_“Yes, master.”_

_“Thank you, pet.”_

 

Pulling his hands away from Jeongguk’s neck, he lets his fingers trail along the skin, lingering and pressing faintly, just to feel his pulse kick. His soul feels like it’s on fire and not in the fun way, but he grits the pain, partially closing off the bond on his end to ease the pressure on Jeongguk’s fragile soul. “You’ll regret it, pet,” Taehyung repeats. “I just hope you come back to me before it’s too late.” The last part is whispered to himself, though he’s uncertain on whether the human heard the soft words or not.

 

“I wish I didn’t summon you,” Jeongguk starts. “Not like this.” But it’s too late. Taehyung only hears the first half of his sentence, heart breaking. With a stiff nod, the incubus’s face empties, replaced with a blank mask before his wings throw him into the portal. Jeongguk’s words fall to the empty space where Taehyung’s body stood. The second the hellion is gone, all the additional conflicting emotions fade, leaving overwhelming sorrow behind.

 

After a quiet few moments pass silently, Jeongguk falls to his knees, unable to support himself. Sobs tear from his throat, leaving it feeling raw. It’s all too much and the tears refuse to stop, not even when his magic cautiously rises to the surface. “I’m sorry,” he cries, half due to the pain in his chest and the other half in response to this ridiculous situation. An irrational burst of anger sparks and he holds onto it, fans it and coaxes the spark into a flame. Angry at the incubus for disrupting his life and for leaving him addicted and such a mess in such a short time. And so, he turns his despair into anger, letting it motivate him to try and forget about the chaos his life’s become since that fateful night. Letting it motivate him into pretending he didn’t see the agony reflected in the beautiful purple eyes. To pretend he didn’t just rip out his and Taehyung’s heart and tear it into shreds before throwing the pieces in his face, like pretty, bloody confetti. Pretending he isn’t in love with the very being designed to destroy his world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time lovelies!  
> Keep the comments coming! It's amusing how upset people are at Jeongguk! TBH I thought more people would sympathize with Jeongguk but to each their own! <3


	22. Running Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter since I'm getting a bit busy with studying! Thanks for your patience! 
> 
> Happy readings!

This time when Taehyung goes home, there are no content emotions washing over him when he takes in the red scenery. It’s oddly quiet and not even the screams carried by the wind are enough to stop the turmoil of his thoughts. The landscape no longer looks beautiful, rather the plant life reminds him of vicious thorns, stabbing into to the air on their violently purpling bruised bark, similar to the ones piercing his soul. The cold wind he usually take relief in feels harsh blowing past his naked skin. It pierces into his hypersensitive skin, cutting into the flesh like fresh blades, exposing him like an open wound. _This is not a good place to be right now_ , Taehyung’s magic whispers, cautiously edging the incubus on.

“I know, love,” Taehyung says with a heavy sigh. “Let’s go home.” With a wince, Taehyung forces his wings to take flight, gritting his teeth against the ache that immediately intensifies with each movement. His magic lends him as much strength as possible but it can’t do much. The unfortunate thing with being as strong, if not stronger, than the 7 is that strength like that attracts attention. And right now, Taehyung’s soul is much too vulnerable for either of them to feel comfortable. It’s not that he’s worried about himself. He is more than capable of destroying anything with ill intentions towards him, but seeing at his soul is in tatters, he wants to avoid putting any unnecessary strain on it if possible. And he’s not sure if his temper would let him stop once he starting killing something.

Just thinking about his battered soul sends a sharp pain through his heart. He almost can’t believe it. His soulmate _rejected_ him. Him, of all creatures. A harsh bark of laughter bursts out of his chest. He’s the most sought after hellion in all of the realm, probably even the Zhealian society for those who know of his existence. And yet here he is. The might Chaos, running away from his intended who doesn’t want him, leaving him behind with a torn soul. The absurdity of his situation forces another pained laugh out of him, leaving him feeling more bitter and angry than before.

A sudden burst of anger builds and explodes through him. Ignoring the pain of the tears in his soul expanding, Taehyung narrows his eyes, burning anything in his path as he flies low. He’s careless, uncaring of what is caught in his hellish flames as he creates a path of destruction towards his home. Various agonized screams and shouts of panic fill the night air along with the acrid smell of burnt flesh and earth.

Unable to resist, Taehyung sends out his magic, letting the chaos and confusion below fuel his magic as it swarms down and desperately consumes every drop of magicks it can find. Even though Taehyung’s not the one feeding, a similar feeling of fullness and hunger spread through his body as the red magic rips apart anything it comes into contact with, leaving behind dead and burnt plant life and dead hellions and wildlife. A breathless laugh bubbles out of his throat as the destruction distracts him from the pain, no less bitter than the last time.

He wobbles mid-flight before he’s able to regain some control of himself, just enough to land ungracefully in front of the gates of his home. His magic, a deep and angry red surges back into its shattered home, making Taehyung gasp out at the sudden searing pain he feels now that the adrenaline from wrecking his surroundings is gone. Turning back, he takes in the black scorch marks leading a trail to the entrance, staining the red landscape. The ugly stain makes him feel a bout of satisfaction to see his emotions visibly imprinted into the ground. It also serves as a reminder. A reminder of who exactly he his, a reminder that a stupid human is beneath him, unable to even measure up to his index finger.

As if waiting for its cue, images of the source of his anger and pain return. The stupid human who decided to mate with him, the most powerful hellion in existence. The stupid summoner with the audacity to initiate an impossible situation, and then reject the most sacred link in the hellionic realm. How _dare_ that human speak to him that way? How dare he think he’s in any way equal to him? He really should have killed the bastard when he gorged on that delicious scent, squashed him under his palm the first time the human disrespected him. It would have saved him all the pain now. He should have done it instead of clutching his chest and thinking of throwing himself into his garden of blood thorns and letting them bleed him dry, until he doesn’t feel like he’s being crushed under the weight of despair. Then maybe images of his boy’s pretty smile and adorable faces wouldn’t blind his vision. Maybe his lips would stop tingling with the need to taste every inch of that delicious body, getting drunk on wine and chocolates. Maybe his ears wouldn’t be ringing with those seductive gasps and moans that fall from those enticing pink lips. Maybe his soul wouldn’t be in tatters from his rejection.

As suddenly as the anger came, it leaves just a fast, rendering Taehyung completely exhausted. No longer able to distract his brain, his mind continues its sadistic assault by bringing up memories of Jeongguk’s hurt face. Unable to resist killing himself a little more, Taehyung opens his side of the bond, just a little bit, but it’s enough to almost send him to his knees in front of the large doors.

Heaven and hell, it _hurts_. Hurt and fear and panic filter in at an overwhelming rate, making Taehyung choke on the sour emotions. Regret pulses through him and unable to handle anymore, Taehyung shuts the bond tightly. Almost immediately, the intense emotions fade, leaving behind the suffocating pressure of regret as he takes in the last interaction between them, letting Jeongguk’s harsh words wash over him like battery acid.

“Stupid, narcissistic, selfish, pathetic humans,” Taehyung bites out against the pain as he takes quick steps through the doors. The massive metal slabs slam against the wall by an invisible wind, bringing the previously busy hall to a standstill. The silence is jarring after the screams from his little rampage and taking in the gorgeous view of the party in his hall only fills him with more despair.

“Welcome home, Master, please come play with us.” Sultry voices whisper around the room, cautious and wary of his entrance and in that moment Taehyung wants nothing more than to cry, anger forgotten. He’s finally returned home again after a long absence and he can’t even get his head out of his funk to properly look after his guests. For once, the smell of lust and sex doesn’t entice him and the idea of letting so many hands touch his torn and vulnerable soul leaves him feeling cold and unpleasant.

“No, thank you, my loves,” Taehyung says, pulling himself up straight and tall. He spreads his wings and empties his face, reverting away from the smiling master they adore and into the unpredictable mask they’ve learned to be wary of. “You may continue, however, do not disturb me.” Without waiting for their acknowledgment, Taehyung walks tall between the crowd to the stairs leading to his private domain. He keeps his magic locked inside to make sure it doesn’t make contact with any of the longing magicks surrounding them. Even if these hellions are his, it doesn’t mean they won’t attack and attempt to take advantage of his current situation if they knew just how wrecked and vulnerable his soul is. And he really in not in the mood to deal with recreating the main hall to remove the blood stains and remains of his guests if they do. Though it could be fun.

 _No, don’t want to be here._ Taehyung’s magic curls into a tighter ball, almost begging Taehyung to continue walking, to take them to their room. Unable to be in the same room as his guests without feeling the urge to rip them limb from limb, Taehyung forces his tired body to fly, letting his wings carry him the rest of the way until he’s locked safely inside his room. The bed is made, this time replaced with white sheets that Taehyung immediately switches out with silk gold ones that remind him of Jeongguk’s soul. The second Jeongguk’s golden eyes appear in his mind, another surge of pain flows through him, his soul gaining another tear. Taehyung screams against the searing pain, desperately wanting to open the bond link but he knows that it will make things so much worse. For now, all he can do is scream and wait, alternating between wishing he could rip Jeongguk heart out, all bloody with his claws, and desperately wanting to hear his boy acknowledge those three words as his pain echoes across the wings of his home, forcing his agony onto his hellions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also follow me on twitter for updates on my stories. If you wanna tweet something about this story use #WTFDidIDo so it's easier for me to find (yes I totally made a hashtage for it, whatevs). But i'm seriously loving talking to you guys on there! :)
> 
> Twitter: R0RESA
> 
> Until next time! <3


	23. A Chaotic Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIss me? Sorry for the long wait, hopefully you guys haven't given up on me for being gone so long. I seriously thought it's only been like a week since I updated, not this long! Yikes! Anyway, hopefully this ridiculously long chapter helps sooth your impatience! :) Also, come chat with me on twitter if you'd like @R0RESA
> 
> And thank you for all my new followers! I'll post my updates/delays/random stuff on there. I already talk to a few of you over DM and I absolutely love it! I'm always happy to make new friends. 
> 
> Happy readings!

The second Namjoon arrives at the entrance to Taehyung's home he's hit with a heavy sense of agony that almost brings the hellionic leader to his knees. The emotion echoes in his head in a endless loop, like a horrible song stuck in his head, making the silver inside swirl restlessly.

 

Walking up the stairs is a struggle, each step getting heavier under the oppressing pressure emitting from the sealed part of the castle. Sweat drips into his eyes, leaving his hair in a dark grey stringy mess as the temperature increases with the hot pressure. Even though it's evening, the blood moon continues to light up the land like a spotlight, red and tempting.

 

He truly hates it. The color red. He used to love it, back when he slaughtered his way into the council and took his rightful place as head of the seven after eating his predecessor's heart before his fellow sin. However, now it only serves to irritate him. It is no less beautiful than before with its various hues, but it sets Namjoon's blood alight, making it bubble and boil in his veins until the violent need of his nature erupts, consuming his soul and his surroundings. Even now, as he forces his legs to support his weight while he reaches the top on the stair case, he can feel his nature attempting to bleed into him, to take over the silver of his soul, poised and ready to unleash at the slightest provocation.

 

Namjoon feels his muscles start to ache, dull pin pricks starting in his shins, but he refuses to stop. Large hands are balled into fists as he looks at the wilting garden decorating the entrance, frowning when he notices how pitiful the blood thorns look. Their shiny velvety petals droop, the edges singed and burnt as they curl in to themselves. Ugly black thorns erupt from the dying petals, overtaking even the stem with their large brutish size. They're absolutely hideous with sickly yellow puss oozing from the tips where they're spilt, a symptom of their starvation and owner's neglect. Shifting his eyes to take in something else other than the depressing sight, Namjoon grits his teeth and focuses on the task at hand: get up these fucking stairs. Normally Namjoon wouldn't even be here, feeling his annoyance grow at his present situation but it quickly turns into worry the closer he gets to the massive black doors.

 

It was an odd request sent to the council just this morning, to investigate the cause behind more than fifty hellions in debilitating pain for almost a week. Usually when a group of hellions find themselves in such a situation, it’s usually the result of clan wars over territory and power, or one group playing mischievous pranks on another. If any suffering is involved then it’s temporary unless the hellion(s) die. Even if the death tolls reach hundreds, the council is not brought in to interfere. It’s just the way their realm functions. The strongest destroy the weakest and the weakest of the defeated die. But this is no normal situation. According to the request, sorrowful magic is stealing the life force of the surrounding hellions, twisting their souls and deforming them until their souls remain shattered. Generally, Namjoon would ignore it but even he could feel it in the council chambers. A wave of darkened sorrow and pain surging towards the council members, piercing into the souls of the seven strongest, attempting to pass the terrible emotions off onto another. The second the darkness touched his magic, Namjoon knew it belonged to Taehyung and suddenly everything made sense. The all-consuming pressure to relent and submit everything to the dark, to embrace the void even just a little in order to escape the overwhelming pain reverberating through their very core. At first the sins attempted to ward Taehyung’s magic off with their own, but even Lust, Greed, and Wrath working together were unable to dispel the agony plaguing them. With little choice remaining, Namjoon left for Taehyung’s immediately, opening a portal as close to his child as possible.

 

Finally, the hellionic leader makes it past the final step, only to stop in awe as he takes in the miasma surrounding the entire castle wing. The entrance is barely visible, hidden behind a blackish purple cloud, cackling with electricity. He almost assumes it’s thunder and lightning but considering it’s not raining, he knows it’s a result of Taehyung’s magic spiraling out of control. He takes another step forward, letting out a growl when the miasma condenses and sharpens, manifesting into ugly purple spikes protruding from every inch of the structure towards him. Forcing his awe aside, Namjoon jumps out of the way, barely avoiding landing in a spot erupting with more spikes. Similar to the flowers, black and red poison ooze from the tips of the spikes as they curl around the building like a hideous shield, as if protecting whatever’s inside from outside enemies, while decaying anything the poison touches.

 

“Fuck,” Namjoon curses when he’s forced to continue dodging the attacking magic. He sends his magic out to counter act the miasma, manifesting it into a lance, but the second the silver touches a spike, the oozing substance stains the bright silver. The poison barely touches it but a dark spot forms, rapidly growing and festering until a void is made. Immediately, Namjoon releases it, grimacing at the pain when his lance contorts and deforms under the darkness until it’s eventually consumed. He continues jumping from one clear area to the next, making sure to avoid getting any of the secreting substance on his skin, but he’s running out of clear ground and unfortunately, he cannot fly.

 

“Taehyung!” Namjoon roars, desperately hoping the incubus can hear him or feel him, anything to stop the defensive miasma from attempting to consume him. Another row of spikes rush towards him, shattering up from the ground at an incredible speed, hoping to capture Wrath while he’s distracted. But Namjoon’s faster. He jumps onto the banister and launches himself into the air, releasing a powerful burst of silver at the chaotic mess or spikes just before the entrance. The silver speeds towards the ground like a cannon ball, hitting its target with an ear splitting bang, immediately providing him with a clean landing spot in the crater.

 

“Are you fucking mad?!” A shrill voice screams from behind him.

 

“Oh, it’s you,” Namjoon says, barely looking over his shoulder. “Didn’t see you there.”

 

“You _dick!_ You almost hit me!” Jin screeches as he picks himself of the ground.

 

Namjoon just shrugs, eyes darting around as he watches the miasma slowly creep its way over, hovering uncertainly, but aggressively, at the edge of the crater. “Didn’t see you there.”

 

“Right,” Jin scoffs, dusting himself off and furiously running his fingers through his hair and feathers to straighten them out. “Everyone sees me. Always.”

 

“Obviously not,” Namjoon deadpans, ignoring the affronted look Jin shoots him. The oppressive pressure continues weighing him down but he’s almost thankful for it. Especially when he sees pink eyes meet his a few feet away. Annoyance and hate buzz under his skin at the sight of greed waiting for him, hands on his naked hips. There’s something about his presence that get grates on Namjoon’s nerves. The sin doesn’t even have to do anything. Just standing there is enough to get under his skin, and not in the fun way and he knows the feeling is mutual. But even with the hatred between the two council members, Namjoon would be a fool to not appreciate how gorgeous the sin is. Even with his pale skin covered in dirt, Namjoon knows how soft and silky the warm flesh feels under his touch. Knows intimately the way those plump lips giver under his teeth, how sweet he tastes. Knows the way those pink feathers quiver with each harsh touch. This intimate knowledge doesn’t lessen his hate towards the other, only serves to fuel it. Though, he supposes part of his anger is also directed towards Lust for providing him with this intimate knowledge. But he did get the most perfect and pure creature out of it so he supposes it’s not all bad. Without the insufferable sin, he wouldn’t have Taehyung and to him, that would be a larger loss he thinks.

 

“Well, Namjoonie?” Jin snarks, moving to stand before him.

 

“Well what, Avaritia?” Namjoon replies, ignoring the irritating figure blocking his way. “And it’s Ira. Don’t make me remind you.” Jin rolls his eyes but Namjoon continues ignoring him, looking for potential weak spots in the darkness. For now, the attacking miasma is still, rippling at the edges, waiting for Namjoon’s defenses to drop.

 

“Aren’t you going to open the door?” For the first time since his arrival, Namjoon focuses his attention on Jin, taking in the impatient expression on his pretty face. An expectant eyebrow is raised and Namjoon’s fingers twitch with the desire to grip that slim face and trace his thumb over his delicate brow, feeling the change in texture as the soft lashes turn into a long pink feather at the edge of his eyes, letting it tickle the skin of his thumb before it painfully rips it out. The image brings a smirk to his face.

 

“What? Pretty little Ava couldn’t get past the miasma?” Jin lets out an annoyed growl at Namjoon’s taunt, bringing himself to his full stature with his pretty pink wings snapping menacingly, the sharp blades of his primary reflecting each thundering flash from the miasma surrounding them. “Let me guess,” Namjoon drawls, crossing his arms over his chest, noting with satisfaction the way pink eyes take in his bulging biceps. “You could barely make it up the stairs, let alone take on such chaotic magic and hid away, knowing I’d come and clean up the mess for you.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Ira. I did no such thing,” Jin spits out, eyes darkening in anger. Regardless of the trembling lacing his muscles, Jin maintains his aggressive stance. Fucking bastard. There’s no fucking way Jin is going to let on how exhausted he is after just opening a portal nearby. The miasma is supressing his power so strongly that Jin couldn’t even fly to the entrance, having to walk the 10 miles instead. Even now, his soul trembles with the urge to give, his limbs shaking with the need to collapse under the immense pressure but if the bastard Ira can handle it with ease, then so can he.

 

“Whatever,” Namjoon shrugs, feeling a spark of pride at the tenseness around Jin’s eyes and the slight trembling in his wings. “You’re barely hanging on, aren’t you?” Jin opens his mouth to protest but Namjoon goes back to ignoring him when a huge ripple explodes from the tower, a wave of harsh pain flooding the land, feeding the miasma until it grows, slowly overflowing into the crater towards them. “Get out of my way.” Pushing past the wincing sin, Namjoon focuses his magic in his right hand, curling his fingers as the skin colors a bright silver. Barely waiting for Jin to move out of the way, Namjoon pulls his fist back and thrusts it forward, making sure to use half the usual amount of force. The punch lands on the heavy doors and everything stills for a tense moment. At first nothing happens but Namjoon maintains his position; legs spread apart in a lunge with his right arm extended, knuckles barely touching the steel. After a pregnant pause, small silver cracks spiral out from the place of contact, spreading outwards, like ice cracking over water, until the entire door shatters. Steel shards like mirrors crash to the ground but Namjoon and Jin don’t wait for it to stop, instead rushing forward when another tremor runs through them, not waiting for the miasma to catch up.

 

They step into the main hall, watching with relief when the miasma stops just at the threshold. Namjoon lets out a tired sigh, inhaling deeply when the oppressive pressure reduces, making his body feel oddly light. Just as he lets out his breath, Jin’s gasp draws his attention to the front, making his breath catch. The main ballroom is compete chaos. Furniture is scattered in pieces throughout the room, the drapes hanging in shreds from their place holders. A few chandeliers are on the floor, the crystals shattered and broken on the floor. There’s another dark cloud floating near the ceiling, a wispy storm a deep dark red it’s almost back. Hellions are scattered in heaps on the ground, some with eyes and mouth wide open in pain while others are tightly closed. The view is completely gruesome, bodies arched in pain, mouths open in a silent scream. There’s no movement from the hellions and for a second Namjoon thinks they might be dead but tosses the thought aside as he watches Taehyung’s magic boil above them. The walls are steaming, black festering blisters growing on the white walls and spreading, leaving behind thick oozing red substance, resembling blood, dripping from the wounds. Thin black wisps reach down from the menacing cloud, reaching toward the guests, slowly sucking their sorrow filled souls, feeding on the echoes of Taehyung’s real pain filling their magicks.

 

“We need to move, Ira,” Jin says lowly, pink eyes wide in awe as he takes in the grotesque way the bodies are twisted, almost as if the physical pain is worth escaping the empty void filled with nothing but sorrow and pain. “They’re not going to last much longer, especially if they’ve been in this state for a week.” Namjoon doesn’t reply, instead moving into action immediately. This is worse than he thought. Before he thought Taehyung might have just been having a really bad temper tantrum, or was hurt badly but if that was the case, his hellions would be passed out, sleeping and exhausted. Not existing in a completely tortured state. If this continues, their souls will become so mangled, their magicks so twisted and chaotic, they’ll turn into _Riehtfy_ , also known as The Ruined. Tortured hellions whose souls have been corrupted by the purest darkness, leaving behind nothing but Chaos.

 

The last and only time it happened for during Taehyung’s first feeding, when the baby incubus didn’t realize the extent of his own power, resulting in him panicking. Baby Taehyung became distraught due to the conflicting emotions, excitement and bloodlust versus regret and shock, over his first slaughter. And before any of the parental sins knew what was happening, the uncontrolled power of Chaos took over those around him, ruining them and turning them into _Riehtfy_ , who thrived on creating chaotic situations to destroy everything and anything to feed their master’s soul. It took the council almost a month to destroy every last one and put Taehyung into isolation for the safety of the realm, and himself. But, it’s been a century and with Taehyung being immensely stronger than his early days of existence, Namjoon’s fairly certain it would be impossible to isolate the incubus again using their current means. Namjoon can only hope it’s not too late for these hellions.

 

The two sins swiftly head towards the stair case, covering as much ground as possible. The sudden movement draws the Chaos cloud’s attention to them and they quickly jump back to avoid a deadly piercing coil. “Fuck this,” Jin mutters in annoyance but Namjoon can hear undercurrent of worry he too feels for their Taehyung. “What the hell is going on with Tae?” Stepping forward, Jin spreads his wings, flicking them once to release a strong gust of pink wind. It pushes the coil back but only for a moment. Moving quickly, Jin manifest his magic, a beautiful rose in color, and creates a misty shield around them. Nodding at Namjoon, the two stick close together as they run up the stairs, trusting Jin’s shield to part the way through and protect them from outside attacks. Making it to the top of the stairs, they both veer sharply to the left, heading towards Taehyung’s personal room. Without slowing their pace, Namjoon makes a fist and speeds up so he’s half a step ahead of Jin, allowing him to punch through the locked door and spilling them into Taehyung’s chambers.

 

The cloud, once again, stops just at the threshold, bubbling angrily but refuses to cross over, almost as if waiting for an invitation. “That’s some impressive defense,” Jin says, solidifying his shield across the broken entrance until a pink glass covers the opening, separating them from the dark effects plaguing the world outside the room. Inside the room is peaceful, at odds with the disaster just down the stairs. Gold sheets lay over a passive four poster bed in the center of the room, covered in a ridiculous amount of pillows, in beautiful shades of gold and red. And sitting in the center of the bed, curled into a pitiful ball, is Taehyung. “Tae,” Jin starts, taking a step forward but he freezes when a wretched cry erupts from the curled mass. “Tae baby? What’s wrong?” Jin continues taking cautious steps until he reaches the edge of the bed, hesitating to reach out and make contact.

 

The hurt filling the room is almost palpable, settling uncomfortably at the back of Namjoon’s throat, curling into a tighter and tighter ball. He swallows uncomfortably, ignoring the almost crippling need to cry when Taehyung raises his face. His normal beautiful face, so full of mischief and vigor, is now and empty husk. His once shiny golden skin looks sickly and thin, his face sunken in as if he hasn’t eaten in a while. Those pretty blue eyes Namjoon has trouble saying no to stare at them in a dull blue, their depths filled with nothing but pain and sadness.

 

“J-Joonie, Jin,” Taehyung says and Namjoon clenches his jaw at how weak their names sound passing his chapped lips. “W-what are doing here?” He attempts to sit up, precariously balancing on trembling arms that nearly give out until flashes of silver and pink warp around him, taking his weight.

 

“Oh, Tae, what the fuck happened to you?” Namjoon asks, taking a seat on Taehyung’s other side while Jin crawls onto the bed. Regardless of the situation, Namjoon is unable to prevent the irritated growl from leaving his lips when Jin pulls Taehyung into his lap, holding the incubus tight in his long arms. Jin just sends him a smug smirk in his direction.

 

“And to think the current hellionic leader can be so petty and jealous,” Jin says in amusement. Namjoon is about to reply with a biting retort but when their bickering pulls a weak giggle from the sickly incubus, Namjoon bites his tongue, choosing instead to roll his eyes at the other hellion.

 

“Tae baby,” Jin starts, voice impossibly softer when directed towards the younger. “You need to control yourself.” At Taehyung’s confused expression the room falls silent again.

 

“D-doing what?” Taehyung looks at Jin but the sin presses his lips into a thin line, averting his eyes from Taehyung’s confused, blue ones. “W-what did I do?”

 

Frowning at Jin’s reluctance, Namjoon clears his throat, before explaining. “Tae, you-whatever emotions you’re feeling are projecting out through you magic.” Namjoon pauses, making sure Taehyung’s weary mind is keeping up. “And, well. You’re creating a chaotic void. You’re consuming your hellions and your pain is radiating out across the realm, far enough that even the council felt it. And your hellions, Tae you’re _torturing_ them. Have been for many days now.”

 

“N-no I-I can’t,” Taehyung stutters, eyes wide and clear with panic. But the sudden switch in emotion sends another menacing pulse outwards and Jin creates another bubble to trap the three inside, radiating absolute comfort and peace.

 

“You are Tae,” Jin continues, pink eyes sad and piteous. “You are, baby. It’s almost been a week and your hellions are suffering. They’re in absolute agony and your chaotic magic is keeping them locked in this state, feeding and drinking everything their soul surrenders until they’re so mangled they’ll fall. You’re going to turn them if you continue at this rate.”

 

Taehyung doesn’t say anything for a moment, looking frantically between the two, hoping to find a glint of humor in their pretty eyes, to see the corner of their lips twitch in amusement. But he finds nothing. They’re telling the truth. The information hits him like a brick, tearing his heart apart at the evil of his nature. Regret briefly overtakes the pain and he closes his eyes, tearing overflowing as he reaches inside himself, searching for his magic. It takes a while and he has to look in every dark corner in his tattered soul before he finds the dull red curled up in a tight ball, surrounding a small flickering of gold. _Jeongguk_. And god, it hurts. Knowing his soulmate doesn’t want him and then to learn that he’s subconsciously losing control. The red surrounding the warm beacon of Jeongguk’s magic is dark and chaotic. Completely pure sorrow. His magic, unable to handle the pain of their soul ripping apart, lashed out at the pain, expelling it far away from it and Taehyung’s soul in order to prevent further damage. In response, the defensive magic grew to a power of its own, responding to Taehyung’s needs. It grew and grew, feeding on anything it could, stealing whatever power and magic it could pierce its claws into and funneling it back to his soul, in a desperate attempt to repair it. Taking a closer look, Taehyung notices the shoddy patchwork holding the tattered pieces together. It’s not pretty but almost immediately he notices the pain he feels is less from the physical pain of his soul and more of an emotional one due to rejection.

 

 _Oh, love. I’m so sorry,_ Taehyung sobs to his magic. _I’m so sorry to leave you alone to deal with things alone. I’m so sorry I cut myself off._ Taehyung feels wretched. He was so overcome with anger and pain and disappointment at the situation with his mate, he immediately cut himself off from everything, his guests, his basic needs, even his out magic, unable to handle the reminders it sends to him of how the rose gold clung to them before being taken away. And so, he shut everything off. Blocked out every emotion and thought other than his own despair, getting lost so deep in the dark and untamed corners of his broken soul he pretty much forgot about everything, barely functioning on autopilot.

 

Taehyung does his best to get a rein on his own emotions, pushing down the panic and regret digging their sharp nails into his chest in an attempt to sink into his heart. _Please let me in, love. I’m so sorry for hurting you, for leaving you to suffer alone. Please!_ Taehyung begs. He feels Jin wince under his hold when he nails dig into his soft flesh but ignores him. He sends everything to his magic, his gratefulness for it looking out for him and going to such extreme measures to hold him together and his regret and sadness over abandoning it in a time of need. _Please, love. I can’t lose you too. Not after losing our mate._ At that the red picks up, finally unwinding from its stiff condensed form to a pool of rippling uncertainty. It’s an awkward stand-off, one Namjoon and Jin are aware of as they remain silently beside Taehyung, making sure their magicks don’t interrupt them.

 

Everything is still for a few painful moments and Taehyung almost releases another sob, thinking his magic is rejecting him as well until the red surges forward, rushing out recklessly from its tattered home and manifesting before Taehyung’s eyes. The color is still a bit dull but Taehyung ignores it. Doesn’t care as he forces his violently trembling limbs to support his weight long enough to sit up with some help. He opens his arms wide and his magic dives towards his chest, nuzzling into his chest and neck and face. The red wraps around his torso in a fiery haze, tangling and pulling on his hair, wings, and tail. Unable to stop the whimper bubbling in his throat, Taehyung buries his face in the cool haze, giggling and hiccupping wetly at finally touching his soul, no matter how broken and beaten.

 

Warm arms wrap around his waist and Taehyung leans back into the comforting embrace, pulling one hand away from his magic to tangle his fingers with Namjoon’s. The pink and silver magicks struggle out of their hellions’ hold, rushing forward to tangle in a mess of smokey colors with the red. The three hellions let out laughs of amusement at the sudden playful nature but Namjoon is quick to return their attention to the situation at hand. “Taehyung, you need to retract your chaos defenses. And quickly.” Regret immediately dulls the brief happiness in Taehyung’s blue eyes but the incubus nods grimly, gathering his magic close to his chest for comfort. It feels like it’s been ages since they’ve been so close to each other and Taehyung is loath to let it go, unwilling to stop touching it in some way to reassure himself it’s still there.

 

A warm pair of lips press against his temple and Taehyung lets Jin’s sweet scent distract him from the building apprehension. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers. “I didn’t realize, didn’t-” His words become choked in his throat and he feels his eyes burn again. It’s ridiculous that he still has tears to cry after all this time wallowing.  


“We know, Tae,” Jin says softly, smiling reassuringly at the scared hellion. “But we need you to focus. You need to call it back, before they fall. Can you do that?” The pink sin’s heart aches at the scared look in Taehyung’s eyes. The incubus looks his young age of 107, still a baby scared of the monsters in the dark until he learns that _they’re_ the monsters in the dark. That he’s the scary, powerful thing waiting at the end of a dark, creepy tunnel.

 

“We can’t help you with it this time, Taehyung,” Namjoon says with a sigh. “You’re much too powerful for any of us to help you. You need to find a way to tame the Chaos.”

 

“H-how am I supposed to do that?” Taehyung asks, gripping Namjoon’s hand tighter. Shit, the last time this happened was just after his birth. His parental sins had fixed the situation and helped him calm the power within but he has no idea where to begin. “I don’t even know where to start?”

 

“A good first step would be to get up and go downstairs,” Jin quips, satisfied at the small smile he pulls from Taehyung. With a burst of energy that always seems to follow Jin around, the sin jumps off the bed, kicking Namjoon off in the process. They both head to the doorway but stop when Taehyung clears his throat. They turn around, confused when Taehyung doesn’t move from his position.

 

“I-uh,” Taehyung starts, blushing and tugging his bangs nervously, only to pull his fingers away in disgust at the grim coating it. Come to think of it, his entire body feels gross and grimy. Ugh, he must look miserable and he can’t help but curl his wings around his body weakly, attempting to shield the sight of his pathetic body away from the gorgeous sins before him. “I can’t really stand up.”

 

“What do you mean?” Namjoon asks, eyes narrowed.

 

“I-uh, may have not eaten anything since I returned?” Taehyung replies unsurely when he sees Namjoon’s eyes narrow dangerously.  


“You stupid child,” Namjoon bites out, feeling his anger build at the thought of Taehyung starving himself. “You better have had a good explanation for this, Taehyung.” He growl but Jin slaps the hellion’s chest, rolling his eyes. “Lay off, Ira.” And without wasting another moment, Jin crawls onto the bed, pushing the startled incubus onto his back, caging him with his body. He smirks when Taehyung’s breath hitches at their proximity but it quickly fades when he realizes just how small and frail the hellion looks under him. “You’ve been naughty, baby Tae,” Jin mumbles, leaning down until his lips barely brush the others with each word.

 

“N-not a baby,” Taehyung pouts, feeling his pulse speed up in excitement. Heaven and hell, he’s absolutely _starving_ and his magic agrees as it starts to surround the pink and silver caressing it. Jin just smirks at his protest and the way Taehyung’s eyes linger on his pink lips. The incubus wets his lips, barely able to think about anything other than how sweet the sin will taste under his tongue.

“Pretty Tae,” Jin coos, releasing more of his magic to feed the ravenous red.

“Don’t tease,” Taehyung whines and Jin finally gives in. Soft lips press against his and Taehyung immediately gives in, opening his mouth to allow the sin in. Their mouths move wetly and he lets out a moan at the sudden feeding after such a long absence. His magic feeds desperately, taking everything Jin gives it, and taking more as the sin’s nature seeps in to Taehyung. With each wet pass and glide of their tongues Taehyung feels a bit more of his strength return but even as starved as he is, he’s unable to enjoy it like he usually does. Images of Jeongguk flood his forebrain and Taehyung clutches Jin’s wide shoulders tightly, digging his claws into the sin, more so to hold himself in place while ever cell in his body is revolting against his current situation. He presses his lips harshly against Jin’s, trying to feed as quickly as possible, shutting his eyes against the guilt clawing up his insides. A sob slips out between their lips and as suddenly as the kiss started it ends.

Confused, Taehyung sits up, groaning at the dizziness accompanying his quick movement only to see Jin pin against the opposite wall by Namjoon’s simmering silver. “What the fuck?” Jin hisses, attempting to break free of his binds but Namjoon just growls, forcing them tighter around the sin.

“He’s crying you dick,” Namjoon growls, stepping towards the incubus in concern.

“Jealous much?” Jin taunts, wincing in pain as his binds tighten furthermore. Taehyung ignores them, lifting a hand to his face, surprised at the wetness he finds. More images of his mate flash behind his closed lids, sending an intense sense of longing through his heart and soul. _We need to grow strong,_ Taehyung’s magic whispers, unwinding itself from the clingy pink. _We cannot fall weak, for our mate._

 _Our mate doesn’t want us, love,_ Taehyung replies, feeling empty and sad.

 _No! We must stay strong!_ His magic insists and while Taehyung fails to feel the same optimism and hope as his magic, he doesn’t say anything, too tired and weak to fight with himself. At the thought, his hunger returns with a vengeance. Harsh cramps pulse in his stomach, making his breathing difficult. And it’s like a switch flips inside him, reverting him back to his base survival instincts. The downside of feeding off a sin is that it’s impossible not to let their nature influence you. And while normally he’d be able to feed off the lust emitted by two or more interested parties, with the present company and situation it’s not possible. He needs more, need physical contact and desire towards something and unfortunately, the two sins are more interested in their hatred in each other and their concern for Taehyung to desire anything more than Taehyung’s well-being and to clean up the mess he’s created.

He feels the pink of Greed spill into the red, just a small amount but it’s enough to empty Taehyung’s inhibitions and ignore the guilt plaguing him. Every instinct is screaming at him to feed, to take and take and _take_. To eat and consume the sins until he’s on the verge of exploding with power. Mind completely filled with hunger, Taehyung launches himself off the bed, letting his wings carry him shakily towards Namjoon. With a hungry moan, Taehyung wraps his limbs around the sin’s hard body and crashes their lips together. He feels the other freeze under his assault but Taehyung persists, actions completely fueled by his starvation. He forces his tongue in, thrusting it in desperately until the lax mouth under his responds. Rough hands slide up his thighs, trailing up and over the protruding him bones and settling over his waist. Taehyung can’t help the trembling wracking his limbs when Namjoon’s thumb rubs over the sharp projection of the bottom of his ribcage, almost falling when his wings and muscles give out. Namjoon’s quick to catch him, holding him up easily by his waist, taking his entire weight on those steel arms as he lets Taehyung drink his fill. There’s no finesse in the kiss, it’s sloppy and messy, with way too much tongue but Taehyung ignores it and Namjoon doesn’t say anything. They stand in the middle of the room, neither giving up on their need to dominate the kiss. Normally Taehyung would give in after a bit of resistance, letting the hellionic leader dominate his mouth, but with every harsh suck and thrust, Wrath’s cool silver spreads through the purple red still laced with Greed’s pink. Something harsh and restless builds inside Taehyung, making his heart race with adrenaline and the kiss becomes almost violent. The incubus feels the hands on his waist tighten but he ignores the harsh squeeze, focusing on finally filling his stomach and then some, giggling breathlessly into Namjoon’s mouth at the heavy feeling settling in his bones.

The hunger cramps fade and Namjoon can physically feel the way Taehyung’s body fills out again. The strength in the limbs holding him close to the incubus increase, the golden skin regaining its pretty hue, leaving Taehyung feeling soft and smooth. And yet, Taehyung doesn’t stop. He tangles his fingers in Namjoon’s silver locks, holding them together while the pink and silver battle for dominance in the red. But it doesn’t take much longer for Taehyung to regain his strength completely, or for the chaos inside him to spread into the sins’ magicks, invading their souls slowly and quietly, taking all it can to grow stronger. Unable to resist, Taehyung throws his head back, desperately inhaling fresh air into his lungs, only to lose it as quickly through his manic laughter. Such power flows through him, swirling and pumping through his veins and heaven and hell, he feels indestructible.

Namjoon uses Taehyung’s distraction to his advantage, gripping the giggle incubus tightly and all but throwing him on the bed and off his person. Even with their lips detached, Namjoon feels the chaos spinning inside him, stroking his silver, coaxing it to unleash itself from his restraint. “Shit,” Namjoon curses, biting his cheek against the seduction growing inside him, tempting him to lose control. Gathering his magic to him and away from Taehyung and Jin, he calls the silver back into his soul, commanding it to immediately dispel the invading magic, and expel it out of his body. Taking a steadying breath, he opens his eyes to see Jin in a similar struggle, eyes flashing a dark pink when another burst of dark red mist is pushed out of his chest.

“Well, that was fun,” Taehyung says from the bed, lounging across the sheets like a satisfied cat, cleaning its paws.

“What the fuck, Tae?” Namjoon demands, wiping the wet away from his mouth. “That was quiet risky.”

“Come on, Joonie,” Taehyung smiles, swishing his tail happily. “It was so much fun, no? And you both are so tasty too. Thank you for the meal!” Jin rolls his eyes at the cheeky smile but is relieved when some of his worry fades at seeing Taehyung returned to normal, even if he had to share him with that pompous Ira.

“Are you all full now?” Namjoon asks in exasperation. Taehyung nods cutely and Jin can’t help but step closer to the adorable incubus. But before he can get too far, Namjoon steps between them, making sure they don’t reach each other. “No. All of us have too much influence over each other. We need to focus on the issue at hand.” Jin lets out an unhappy growl, accompanied by Taehyung’s displeased whines but Namjoon stands fast, face stern, until the give in. “Now, tell us what happened so we can fix this mess before your hellions fall, Tae.”

Both sins focus their attention on the incubus, watching with matching frowns as the happy smile fades, replaced with pain and sadness. “So, I-um, might have gotten mated,” Taehyung starts off, unsure of where to start but figuring he might as well start at the beginning, hoping his friends don’t laugh at him. The pain of Jeongguk’s rejection is still fresh but for now his soul is stable, thanks to his chaotic defense and the powerful feeding. However, Taehyung knows it won’t last, the patchwork repair just a temporary relief. He carefully opens his side of the soul bond just a crack but feels nothing but numbness filter through. With a bitter sound, Taehyung shuts it tight again. Fuck you too, Jeon Jeongguk. Fine, if that bastard doesn’t miss him, then Taehyung will figure out a way to exist without his perky ass and stupidly large eyes.

“And isn’t that a good thing?” Jin asks, cocking his head in confusion to hide the disappointment he feels at losing his chance at the incubus. “What is it?”

“Uh, well. That’s the thing,” Taehyung says, voice suddenly shy and unsure. “ _He_ is a _human_. A summoner actually.” Taehyung looks up through his lashes at the blank sins, looking for some sort of response. He gets a response, but his confidence sinks a bit when Jin starts laughing as if he made a hilarious joke. Even the normally stoic Namjoon is fighting an amused smile.

“Are you sure you didn’t just have some really kinky ass sex?” Namjoon asks, shooting an irritated glare towards the wheezing sin. “Human can’t-“

“I _know_ that, Namjoon,” Taehyung sighs in exasperation, wishing Jin would stop laughing. Ugh, the embarrassment is enough.

“Like, really weird and kinky sex,” Jin says, finally catching his breath.

“It is. We bonded. Blood ritual shared, soul melding pain and pleasure, even the verbal admittance and acceptance of our need for each other.

“A soul bond requires more than a physical need for you to satiate your lust, Tae,” Namjoon says. “You know the only way to complete the ritual is if the feelings are returned. At the same level and same level of desperation for survival.” They both wait expectantly but Taehyung remains silent, avoiding all eye contact.

“You cannot be serious,” Jin says, narrowing his eyes with a frown. “You actually fell in love with a human, a _summoner_ no less.”

“It just happened!” Taehyung says defensively. “I didn’t realize it and the next thing I know, we’re fucking mated and fuck, yes. I love the bastard.” He finishes angrily.

“Okay,” Namjoon says, at a loss of what to do. As long as he’s existed he’s never known something like this could happen. There’s no way this should happen. “Is it because of you?” He asks. He’s not sure he believes it but he’s confident that even Taehyung wouldn’t play such a reckless practical joke and put himself in such danger for a prank.

“What?”

“Do you think that because of your nature you’re able to break the physical laws of the two realms, blur the lines between them, if you will?” A part of Namjoon is completely intrigued. This is something new and amazing, a new and obscure discovery. But the other and more rational part of him is wary. Taehyung’s existence is supposed to be hidden from the human world, especially his true nature. And yet, here he is, mated to a Zhealian. Though it does prose an interesting idea for a new alliance between the two realms if the situation is handled delicately enough. Multiple ideas, both focusing on the advantages and disadvantages of this impossible union but he pushes them aside then Jin slaps his stomach, sending a knowing look in his direction.

“That’s what I thought too! But I wasn’t too sure since Jeonggukie initiated the bond, completely taking me by surprise.” Taehyung exclaims, nodding his head in understanding. It makes sense, the only thing that makes sense. There’s no other way for this to happen. It has to be due to his disruptive nature.

“If that’s the case, then it’s possible that your human may not completely know that his soul wants you as a mate.”

“What do you mean?” Jin inquires, smiling fondly at the way Taehyung sits up straight, attention completely focused on Namjoon.

“Well, by the sounds of it, the mating occurred without either of your mental consent. It seems like your souls decided to mate and maybe, his mind just hasn’t caught up yet. They are a stubborn sort, aren’t they? Those summoners.”

“Hmm, how old is he, Tae?” Jin asks.

“Umm, 20 some I think? Why?” Taehyung asks.

“Maybe that’s part of your problem.” Jin says. “This summoner of yours is a baby, more so by your standard, Tae. You’re a cradle robber you are!” Jin says with a laugh, making Taehyung pout and Namjoon cringe at the high pitches laugh. “But in all seriousness, he’s still so young and immature, and he’s a human to top it off. But that doesn’t explain _why_ you in such a state.”

Taehyung swallows hard, feeling nervous at the possible reactions his next words will bring. The two sins are extremely overprotective towards him and he know this is not going to go over well. “Okay, so remember what we just said, kay? Don’t forget it,” Taehyung warns, pointing a long finger in their direction. He takes a steadying breath, settling himself more comfortably on the bed. “So you know how he’s a human and probably doesn’t realize we bonded and how his brain probably can’t understand the concept of soul mating?” The two sins nod with a confused expression. “Well, he may have uh- how to say this delicately, rejected the bond.” The entire room is completely silent before Jin’s voice breaks the awkwardness.

“He what?” Jin screeches. “You cannot be serious!” Almost immediately Jin is invading Taehyung’s space, hands flirting all over his torso while his pink magic pulses around Taehyung, searching for any wounds. “Jin, J- Jin! It’s okay,” Taehyung says, giving him a sad smile.

“It’s not okay, Tae,” Jin says. “It’s your soul, isn’t it? That’s the reasoning for this, this mess, the reason you almost starved. Soul sickness is settling in because he doesn’t understand and can’t accept the mating.” Taehyung doesn’t say anything, unable to argue against the facts. He desperately wants to defend Jeongguk but it’s difficult.

“Oh my poor baby,” Jin says, hugging Taehyung close.

“How extensive is the damage?” Namjoon asks.

“It’s alright,” Taehyung shrugs, but Namjoon knows him too well, knows he’s downplaying the damage. Before Taehyung can relax back into Jin’s embrace a flash of sliver slams into his chest. Taehyung gasps at the intimate contact, unable to bite back a pained moan as the silver spreads through his core, investigating every corner of his soul, taking in all the tears and patchwork.

“Don’t lie to me, Taehyung,” Namjoon warns, eyes growing stormy as he takes in the broken soul. “At this rate, you won’t last more than a year under normal circumstances. You soul bond is new but because your mate is a human, your soul must bear the brunt of the bond, along with majority of the consequences. You won’t last more than six months. Not like this, and especially not once we remove your miasma.”

“But it’s better now,” Taehyung protests, wincing when Namjoon removes his magic from his soul. “The chaos miasma healed parts of my soul, why not the rest?”

“Do you _want_ to turn half the realm, Taehyung? Because that’s the minimum it will take and even as your friend and parent, I cannot allow that to happen.”

“Of course not,” Taehyung says quietly. He’d rather die than do something do despicable. It’s one thing to kill and consume another since their souls live on forever, in a way. But to completely turn another hellion into a _Riehtfy_ , is to subject their souls to an eternity of torture. Doing something so _vile_ would destroy him. He’d definitely chose death.

“I noticed your bond is closed,” Namjoon says, stepping up and running a comforting hand through Taehyung’s silky hair. “Have you tried to communicate the bond and make him see reason? Show him what he’s done to you?”

Taehyung shakes his head, feeling the hurt echo through the one-sided bond. “I can’t. He’s blocked me out and to be honest, I don’t even think he knows that he’s doing it. And even if he did open the bond, I couldn’t subject him to this mess I’ve become. It’s not his fault this happened. Not really. He is only a stupid human after all.” The entire room falls silent. Taehyung pining for a mate that doesn’t understand or want him, and the two sins, mourning for their friend and child.

“I’m so sorry baby,” Jin says, pressing another kiss to Taehyung’s forehead. “I should rip him to shred for hurting my child,” Jin huffs, pulling a sad laugh from Taehyung. “What? At least the bond would break and even if your soul doesn’t recover, at least you won’t die.”

“Actually,” Namjoon starts, eyes open wide but Taehyung is quick to interrupt.

“Don’t you dare, either of you,” he says, voice hard as steel when he pulls back to look at his friends. “Let me make this perfectly clear: Nothing is to happen to my mate, rejection or not.”

“But he’s _killing_ you Taehyung!” Jin argues, eyes wide with disbelief. “You can’t be serious? You’d rather live and die in agony than sacrifice one stupid human child?”

“He’s my _mate_ , Jin,” Taehyung replies harshly, all traces of warmth gone from his tone. “And he will be as safe as he’s always been. You two will _not_ do him any harm. Is that understood?” Namjoon stares at Taehyung but the incubus remains steadfast in his stance, and the hellionic leader agrees. Taehyung turns his attention to Jin but the sin refuses to look at him, glaring off through the window and biting his lip harshly. Taehyung is determined and under no circumstances will he allow any harm to come to his boy, no matter how quickly he dies nor how painfully. “Fine!” Jin says angrily, throwing his arms into the air. “But don’t you dare come crawling to me when you’re dying, begging me to help.”

“Yes, sir!” Taehyung says, pecking the upset hellion on his upturned cheek. “Thank you, Jin. This means a lot to me. Thank you both.”

“Whatever,” Jin grumps, breaking out of Taehyung’s embrace and climbing off the bed. “Let’s go destroy this miasma before it completely heals your broken soul, yeah?” He asks with a sarcastic gesture but Taehyung lets it go with taking any offense. He understands. He does. As much as he hates acknowledging it, he understands that they feel completely responsible for him and heaven and hell, he’s going to miss them terribly. But if he’s not wanted in the human realm, at least he can spend the rest of his short life indulging Namjoon and Jin by letting them dote on him, and making sure his hellions are happy. _Oh Silas,_ Taehyung thinks, hoping the _ohsehth_ understands what’s going to happen. _I’m sorry we didn’t get to spend more time together, my lovely servant. Protect my mate at all costs, yeah? Even after I fade, you will continue to belong to him, under his command as my mate._ He doesn’t get a reply but the heavy pressure behind his eyes intensifies for a moment before fading away just a quickly, indicating his message has been received.

“Time to go clean up my mess, huh?” Taehyung says, putting on a cheery deposition. He may not have a lot of time left. Best not to waste it lingering in bed. _Unless it's to linger with our boy_ , his magic supplies unhelpfully. Yes, besides that indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until tomorrow my lovelies!


	24. Succumb, My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Canada Day weekend my lovelies living in our beautiful country! <3  
> anyway, yay! I have internet again! Not sure if I will when I go home tomorrow since I'm currently hanging out in the mountains for the weekend. :)
> 
> Until then, happy readings! Keep the comments coming as it makes it much more likely that ill update quicker. It's very motivating when I read your comments and theories and frustrations and it also helps me make the story better since it lets me know if I need to elaborate on anything or if something different should be done.

When the three hellions reach the ballroom the scene is just a gruesome as before. Taking everything in with wide eyes, Taehyung's heart clenches in regret and horror at the dark mass hovering over his charges. He can feel the echoes of pain and hurt in his soul, their magicks battering around against the tattered walls, searching for a way to break free and escape the mind breaking torture. For a moment-barely a second-Taehyung lets himself feel everything. For a dreadful moment the incubus lets the miasma invade his senses. Darkness spreads through his chest, radiating outwards until it barely grazes his torn soul. Immediately the miasma goes to work, weaving strands of agony and delicately stitching over the patchwork. There's nothing warm about the contact, just methodical repair work but Taehyung still breaks out in shivers, his stomach clenching in anticipation when his fingertips start to tingle. Heaven and hell, it feels so damn _good_ to let go. To embrace the darkness of his nature, to see his true self. He barely registers two pairs of hands on his body, holding him up and attempting to break him out of his trance but he ignores them, instead feeling his body heat up even more under the touches. He knows that he's supposed to do something, that there's something urgent he's suppose to take care of but, right now, he could care less. The incubus in him is still starved and with each push and pull of the miasma in his soul notches the lust bubbling in his stomach up higher. Heaven and hell, he _needs_. His body is practically vibrating with the instinct to take from his charges writhing in pure agony, bodies perfectly exposed and on display, beckoning him to touch them. His hands tremble with the one minded urge to drag his claws through their skins, adding to their pain.

 

The chaos inside him blinks its eyes, the sleepy nature slowly growing more alert as it uncoils deep inside the recess of chest. It's been decades since he's felt like this, so complete and _perfectly_ him. It feels like coming home, the chaos having been locked away, shoved deep down into a tomb weighted down under layers and layers of unbreakable chains and tons of concrete to prevent it from overtaking Taehyung's soul. It required an immense amount of effort and the contribution of all three of his creators to lock away majority of his nature, putting Chaos into a heavy slumber so the incubus doesn't accidently destroy everything on a whim, overwhelmed by his uncontrollable nature. But now it's awake and alert, stretching out and invading the space within his soul, searching lazily for his magic, gently pushing against cage, testing its restrictions.

 

The heavy chains on the tomb fall apart, like ripples of water, and the darkness takes a deep breath for the first time since its imprisonment, and fuck, Taehyung can hardly remember why his nature was locked away in the first place. His soul pulses with heat that shoots straight to Taehyung's groin when Chaos runs a dark finger lightly over the tears in his soul, almost making his knees give out at the intense contact. _Take what you want, sire_ , it whispers into Taehyung's ears, the poisonous split tongue flickering out to trace his ear. Taehyung's entire body burns with lust, almost mindless to follow and give in to his true nature. The darkness redirects his attention to his hellions littering the floor. He feels them weakening, exhaustion heavily weighting down the thrashing of their magicks against the miasma's assault on their hosts. Heaven and hell, Taehyung wants nothing more than to crawl towards them, licking and biting harshly, just to satisfy his sadistic nature's desire to torture them more, stealing their everything to repair his damaged soul. He flickers his tongue out, pleased to taste a hint of confused arousal rise amidst the agony as his own lust travels through his bond with his charges, imposing his will on their wrecked minds.

 

The miasma works faster, and Taehyung lets of a soft growl. He licks his lips, swallowing against the dryness in his throat, wanting nothing more than to sink his fangs into the vulnerable throats, exposed and begging for his marks, trailing up until he can slip his tongue into their open mouths, swallowing down their silent screams of pain as he pounds into them and rides them over the edge of oblivion, taking himself and the hellions apart over and over again while his body repairs itself completely.

 

He almost lets go completely, forgetting his original purpose when and irritated buzzing reaches his ears. The hands on his body become limbs and a displeased growl erupts from his chest, wings snapping in agitation when he's unable to move towards his targets.

 

"Stop it Tae! Control yourself for fucks sake!" Namjoon commands, gritting his teeth against the struggling incubus. Taehyung doesn't answer. The growling grows louder and Jin shoots a worried look towards the falling hellions. Arousal fills the air, making the room hot and stifling but Namjoon and Jin force the arousal away, doing their best to hide their panic. But it's difficult. They were not expecting Taehyung's nature to awaken completely and now, the incubus is embracing it, letting it spread like a virus and consuming everything as it attempts to become one with its master.

 

Namjoon's magic manifests into thick silver chains that wrap around the sin's body, increasing his strength tenfold but it's still difficult to hold onto the hellion when he starts thrashing against the additional bonds. The chaos inside reacts to Namjoon's presence, finally realizing the additional strength present. Jin watches the struggle with wide eyes, body rigid and eyes wide but the second it seems like Namjoon's grip is going to slip, the sin jumps in. The second Jin's hands touch Taehyung's skin, a heatwave of arousal pulses throughout the room, almost knocking the three hellions over. Immediately, Taehyung turns his attention towards the pink sin, eyes violet and dark, heavy with desire. Jin feels his own body respond to the thick pheromones wafting off the incubus. Hooded pink eyes meet lusty purple ones and all of a sudden Greed finds himself pressing closer to that delicious body, stomach clenching in anticipation when Taehyung licks his pink lips.

 

"T-Tae," Jin sighs, feeling his cock stir, the urgency of the situation slowly fading away to replace the slow heat swaying through him.

 

"Jin," Namjoon's voice catches the sin's attention but he doesn't look away from Taehyung's glossy lips. No, not Taehyung. There's nothing of his sweet and mischievous baby in there. No, it's pure desire and bad decisions. Taehyung's not home anymore. Instead, Chaos has returned, completely ready to play. "Back the fuck away now, Ava," The hellionic leader snaps, tightening the silver chains around the incubus's fluttering wings. "You have to stop touching him! You're making it worse!" And as before, Jin feels the purple stoke his pink magic, drinking from it, taking his nature and imparting in on Chaos, wracking his lust higher and higher until it's almost an all-consuming tension. When Jin doesn't respond, too allured and captured under Chaos's spell, Namjoon sends a burst of silver in Greed's direction, letting go of the incubus as the blast forces the two hellions apart.

 

For a moment the tension breaks and with Jin's nature no longer influencing the incubus, Namjoon sees pure panic mix in with the desire. He can almost see his precious child screaming away inside, the rational part of Taehyung's brain rebelling against the all consuming power but Namjoon's at a loss. It's too difficult for either of them to touch him since their nature continues to impose their effects, but doesn't know how else to bring his Taehyung back, to stop Chaos from doing something the real Taehyung would destroy himself for afterwards.

"Tae! Please," Namjoon begs, making sure to pin Jin against the far wall, away from Taehyung's reach as the sin has fallen under Chaos's influence, rendering him absolutely useless in this situation. It's not that Namjoon doesn't feel the effects. He feels the dark purple poke and prod at his defenses, attempting to find any weakness in his shield, but being the hellionic leader and Wrath, Namjoon's able to push the temptation aside, but barely. If Taehyung consumes any of Greed's power, Namjoon will be fighting a losing battle. Fuck, he should have anticipated this would happen, that Chaos might truly awaken. The only reason they managed to lock it away before was that Taehyung was barely 10 years old. His body was nowhere near strong enough to contain the immense power. But obviously, his nature disagrees now. He can feel it, spreading throughout his child and the surrounding air, forcing and whispering its influence in any available ear. Still, he stands steadfast, biting his cheek until iron fills his mouth, startling him enough to break out of the alluring heat creeping up his spine.

"Remember the original mission!"

 

"I'm hungry," Taehyung's voice comes out, warped and dark, controlled by Chaos.

 

"Don't let Chaos win, Tae," Namjoon says, struggling against the heat attempting to invade his mind, forcing his silver to lash out against every pleasurable caress. "Snap out of it! They're all going to be ruined if you continue!" He yells, sinking his teeth into Taehyung's shoulders while making sure the silver avoids any all contact with Chaos's purple. Taehyung yells out in pain, but Chaos immediately soothes it, turning it into something pleasurable through Taehyung's incubus nature. The hellion goes limp in Namjoon's hold, surprising the sin enough to loosen his hold. With his body no longer immobile, Taehyung turns towards the grey haired sin, seductively rolling his hips against Namjoon's, making sure their leaking cock rubs wetly against each other.

 

"More," Taehyung demands, latching onto Namjoon's pulse point, dragging his fangs up and down the erratic pulse as he jumps in Namjoon's hold. The sin hears Jin curse and it takes every ounce of self restraint to stop himself from taking what Chaos is offering, to thrust his cock into the leaking mess from Taehyung's ass and pound into that tight hole under Chaos is a writhing and wrecked mess under him. Shit, he's be so tight around him, so hot and wet as he slams into him as Taehyung screams around his arousal, begging him to fuck him harder and harder, until he's practically fucking the slick out of the incubus.

 

"Please, Tae, remember who you are," Namjoon begs. "Think of your mate! Remember him? Jeongguk?" Namjoon's desperate, wishing with a desperation he's never felt before and at this point he's not sure if his desperation is telling him to fuck into the willing body or run far away and lock Taehyung into a tomb for their own safety. "Fuck," he grits, biting his bottom lips when pleasure sings through him, hips moving out of his control as Chaos wraps his lean legs around Namjoon's waist so his cock is rubbing right against his taint. Fuck, the hellion is _soaked_ , dripping all over Namjoon's groin with delicious heat as the head of his cock pushes against the flexing entrance roughly. "Jeongguk, y-you're mate, T-Tae," Namjoon begs. "P-please stop." Namjoon can barely get the words out, every instinct urging him to breed up the willing body before him, to take out all the building aggression on the small but durable body. Chaos would take it so well and for one Namjoon wouldn't have to hold back. He could violently slam into that clenching channel, abuse the sinful body before him while Greed is still pins and writhing against his binds as he claims his prize. Fuck, he could edge him for _ages_ , spank him and see that perfect ass bloom red and purple under his palm. And then he'd beg, whine and cry for Namjoon to fuck into his sloppy ass, to wreck him even further, to let him feed of everything Namjoon can offer. "Je-Jeongguk," he mumbles, but it's getting more and more difficult to _not_ give in. To will his brain to keep functioning in front of this sinful creature rutting his dripping hole against the head of his painful erection. Without his consent, Namjoon's large hands slide down Taehyung's waist to his hips, gripping the flesh tightly as the internal battle to stay strong against Taehyung's pheromones rages inside him. But fuck, it's so hard when even his nature turns against him, begging the sin to unleash his true self, coaxing Namjoon to test how much the incubus can handle before he breaks under his touch.

 

 

 

The heat rushing up Taehyung's spine is incredible and addicting. The smoky taste of Wrath crashes with the cotton candy sweetness of Greed's arousal but right now, the incubus couldn't care less. The jolting pleasure that rushing through his blood at every hit against his aching hole, paired with the agony his hellions are under wracks him up higher and higher, until Taehyung's not sure if he's cuming or not. The pleasure is hot but black, rather than blinding and white. It's all consuming and all he wants is more and more as aggression bleeds into the purple, mixing violently with the silver and pink. The miasma has changed its focus from his hellions to the sins, gathering and surging against them, massaging them until something wicked and dark fills the air. It's amazing, the complete freedom and ecstasy singing in his veins as he gives in, slowly melding his consciousness with his nature _, becoming_ Chaos. The violent darkness is like a tempest, barely held at bay by what's left of Taehyung's sanity and that's exactly what Namjoon reaches out to.

 

His sire's words slowly pierce through the cotton haze stuffing his brain, a name hacking through the fuzz until it hits the recognition center in his mind. _Jeongguk_. At the name, Taehyung's soul ripples minutely, recognizing that there is some significance to the word. The red slowly bubbles and surges in soft wavers insides the walls of his soul. Already the damage is more than half repaired but inside of the elation majoring of his body feels, the red of his magic boils in disapproval. Without ceasing his movements against Namjoon's cock, Taehyung throws his head back, willing the red to accept the pleasure and feed, to grow drunk on a sin's lust. But the red holds stubbornly. It refuses to let the purple touch it, curling defensively within his soul. He can feel how upset the red is, how wary it is of the purple but for once, Taehyung doesn't understand. He doesn’t get it. Why does his magic resist? The incubus has never felt this invulnerable, so _godly_. For once, his heart isn't laying shattered at his feet, his lungs no longer feeling like they're filled with hot coals. But the red refuses to relent. Lashing out violently when the purple creeps closer, gaining strength from the silver anger it chooses to consume.

 

The surge of power is addicting, like a sweet nectar continuously forced down his throat as Chaos continues to whisper sweet, destructive nothings into his ear, licking into the deepest recesses of his insecurities and warping them into something strong, something resilient. At the same time, Wrath's nature infuses with his chaotic nature, fanning the flames of irritation when Taehyung's magic refuses to acknowledge the Chaos within. Only one word repeats in his mind as his body continues its harsh grind on Namjoon's lost body. Taehyung is fed up. He just wants to stop thinking, to _stop feeling_ but the red refuses to relent. Anger builds in the pit of his stomach, sending his blood boiling when it surges against him and Taehyung's a hair's breath away from tear is apart and forcing Chaos to consume the ungrateful magic when the red parts. It barely moves, hackles still raised high and claws at the ready, but it shifts enough to show Taehyung the beacon of rose gold simmering at the center.

 

Everything inside Taehyung halts; his mind, the pulsing need, the repair work, even Taehyung's rutting against Namjoon's burning cock. Every ounce of the hellion's being and magic focuses on the bright and shinning magic, sitting scared and shy inside a cocoon of red. Curious, the Chaos reaches towards it, extending a long and bruised finger towards the shy light but the red immediately surges forward, supported by the silver of Namjoon's magic. Still, Chaos is relentless, determined to understand the brightness lighting up the darkness of Taehyung's nature. Taehyung winces when the red lashes out against the internal miasma, being thrown against the walls of his repairing soul but before the red can retaliate, the gold stops it. Curious, Chaos watches as it flutters between the opposing magicks, trembling in response to the aggression radiating off them in heatwaves. Taehyung half excepts it to run away, to hide behind a wall of red, letting it envelop it in warmth and safety, but to his surprise it cautiously floats towards the darkness. The red panics, sending Taehyung's pulse racing in sick anticipation, but the gold ripples in its direction, instructing it to stay back.

 

To his continuous surprise, the gold bubbles uncertainly but with determination towards the menacing mass, lightly caressing the edge of the darkness with a shaking tendril. Surprised, Chaos surges forward, ignoring the bristling red hovering at the edges, filled with concern and aggression. Like a gorgeous dance, the gold curls around the unrelenting darkness, letting it envelop it completely. To their surprise, it doesn't diminish. The gold still shines just as brightly and beautifully within the chaotic void, radiating a pleasant heat that easily overtakes the surging lust boiling in Taehyung's veins. _Holy shit_ , Taehyung thinks, _Mother fucking Chaos has a crush!_ It's an absolutely ridiculous notion, and yet, here he is. Watching as Chaos gently surges around the rose gold, caressing and touching every part of it that's accessible, encouraging it to shake and purr in pleasure at each stroke. The mating brand on Taehyung's neck burns white hot, pulling a pained gasp from the incubus as he struggles to continues watching the rose roll around within the darkness, teasingly inviting the red to come and play. Taehyung's magic hesitates, rippling uncertainly until it's pulled in with no preamble as the gold practically drags it into the mess. The two magicks mix and surge against each other as the gold attempts to distract the red from the Chaos curiously fluttering around them. Eventually, the red is too distracted by the playful gold, and lowers its defenses enough for the purple to strike. And strike it does.

 

The instant the three meet it's like a monumental clash. Pure ecstasy, similar to his mating surges through Taehyung's being, trapping Chaos in an endless cycle or pleasure and contentment as images of Taehyung _mate_ flow through the incubus. Instead of consuming the situation like Taehyung expects, Chaos _submits!_ The void relents, bowing its head to the gold, giving it free reign to move within it's miasma, searching and inspecting each curious corner. The mix sends an intense pulse through Taehyung's body, making his toes curl as his back arches violently, cuming hard enough for his mind to blank completely. The half fixed soul splits open, sending Taehyung's immense pleasure coursing through the soul bond along with the crippling pleasure forcing him to release in waves when the gold slams into his magic and Chaos simultaneously. Jeongguk's names falls from Taehyung's lips as he milks the pleasure, feeling his hole gush shamelessly as he ruts against Namjoon's cock, barely registering the sin's presence when his entire existence screams for his mate, feeling so absolutely complete as the red, gold, and purple darkness blend together, crashing softly and soothing against each other. The feeling is so intense, it brings Taehyung's walls crashing down and the incubus is powerless to stop it.

 

The pleasure continues to radiate through his body but for once since he came downstairs, Taehyung's mind is clear. He can feel it, the absolutely and odd harmony settling in his cells. He's astonished as he watches the dangerous Chaos curl around the small bit of Jeongguk's magic Taehyung kept inside, petting it and curling around the red with a reluctant acceptance. The sudden sadistic urge is still there but for once, it's not completely overwhelming. He can feel it pushing against his fibers, urging him to take and finish the repairs but the gold shakes in disagreement. Something sour spreads through the channel but Taehyung watches in amusement when the red and Chaos immediately move in to soothe the restless gold. It's absolutely amazing, to see the void being tamed by something as simple and pure as Jeongguk's magic but it sends something possessive surging through Chaos that Taehyung cannot refute.

 _Jeongguk, Jeongguk, Jeongguk, mate, mate, MATE_ , all three echo inside him, making Taehyung physically tremble in Namjoon's hold at the intense longing. With a clear head, Taehyung physically separates himself for the confused sin, barely registering Namjoon's leaking and purpling cock bouncing obscenely between those gorgeous thighs. Something quiet and peaceful settles of Taehyung, calming his bubbling blood, releasing him from Chaos's urges. All of a sudden the gold convulses in pain, the agony of his charges finally hitting Jeongguk's stolen magic inside his soul now that it's no longer protected by Taehyung's magic. A hoarse cry erupts from Taehyung's throat at the splitting agony filtering through his servant bond, surging into the brand on his neck, rendering it white hot and searing. In response the red flutters around, attempting to shield the gold but it's useless. It's already been exposed and nothing Taehyung can do will reverse the continuous surging attack. _Please_ , Taehyung begs, unsure if he's saying the words aloud of not but it _hurts_. The gold is too weak, unable to handle the intensity and harsh reality of Taehyung's pure nature and Taehyung cries out as he feels it break. Black cracks appear in the gold, spidering out like a all consuming virus.

 

When it seems nothing can be done, Chaos rushes forward, curling not only around the gold but also the red, stroking and caressing them, soothing the pain away as it retracts the void attempting to consume the magicks. Understanding his nature's reluctance to destroy something so pure, Taehyung latches onto that emotion, holding onto it with everything he has as he pulls himself back from the brink of oblivion. He focuses on the gold and red, forcing every painful memory of his _mate_ to his forebrain and forcing it down Chaos's throat, choking it with every inch of longing and love he can muster up. The darkness shudders under his assault but Taehyung doesn't stop. Soon enough the red regains its legs, manifesting into a bloody haze, pushing and pull back against the miasma raping his charges. It's exhausting, fighting against his own nature and desires but Taehyung focuses on that beautiful and pure beacon, letting its unrelenting will fuel his determination.

 

"N-no more," Taehyung grits, digging his claws into his thigh, piercing the skin further, using the pain as a breath of fresh air against the oppressive miasma. He vaguely feels the binds around his body fall, releasing him from his immobile state. With a fierce scream Taehyung yanks on the darkness inside his soul as hard as possible, aided by the red slamming the purple into Taehyung's body. The incubus's knees give out against the harsh assault, his wings working overtime against the crippling pain as his magic attempts to devour the miasma. There's so much pain and hurt flowing through every bond connecting to him and all Taehyung wants to do is let go, give up and run away from this miserable feeling but the gold holds him captive, gluing his knees and hands to the floor as he drools and writhes in agony on the floor. The chaos fights back, surging and invading every insecurity but the gold is strong and smart. Soon the red is no longer fighting alone. Various mixtures of colors streak around the gold, cresting to the red magic's aid. With a violent surge, the combined magicks rush towards Chaos, wrapping it in pure light, attacking and tearing at it with sharp blades, hacking and stabbing away until it relents in surrender. The red takes over, pushing through the darkness until they meld into one, leaving Taehyung convulsing on the floor.

 

Namjoon releases Jin and both sin rush over to their incubus, frustrated and panicked as their child fights the consuming void, unsure of who's winning and what to expect on the other side. On the positive side, the heavy miasma is dissipating quickly, pulling away reluctantly from the tortured hellions, leaving them in exhausted and half dead mindless piles littering the ballroom. The oppressive atmosphere slowly lightens, leaving them feeling like an immense weight's been lifted off their shoulders. The arousal from the air fades, no longer fogging up the sins' minds, instead replaced with concern as they watch Taehyung struggle. It's worrying. The miasma is fading but Taehyung's magic is growing darker, his nature still present at the surface. And yet, it feels almost, peaceful? No, that's not the correct term. It feels like a draw, a stalemate as Namjoon and Jin watch the red grow large and heavy, turning into a murky blood red. There's a feeling of satisfaction electrifying the air, but it's terrifying when they are unsure of _which_ Taehyung is feeling smug. Is it the adorable and sexy minx of an incubus or is it the void, the devourer of all, the ultimate pure creature in all of existence?

 

Jin cautiously moves forward, reaching out to touch Taehyung's now still body but Namjoon is quick to draw him back in case Greed stains the precarious peace Taehyung's found. And peaceful he looks. If not for the wreckage surrounding them and the wetness cooling on Namjoon's flaccid length, the sin would think the incubus is sleeping after a huge meal. Taehyung's face is completely blank, void of any emotion or movement, that if not for the steady rise of his chest, Namjoon would think he's failed in the struggle for control, defeated by Chaos and lost to them.

 

"T-Tae?" Jin ventures, shoving Namjoon and jerking his head towards the incubus, encouraging him to check on the younger. With a glare directed at Jin, Namjoon clears his throat, magic at the ready as he cautiously steps towards the still body. As if sensing his movement, Taehyung's body twitches, eyes opening wide all of a sudden, displaying gorgeous deep pools of blue. Shocked, the sins flinch, with Jin hiding behind Namjoon's imposing frame as a shield of pink and silver manifests between the incubus and sins. It's unnerving, looking into the endless pools, completely empty but after a could tense minutes, the tension snaps. The light returns to the pretty eyes and the sins stare in unease when a wide boxy smile spreads across Taehyung's face.

 

"Joonie, Jin," the incubus purrs and the sins tense at the echo lacing his voice.

 

"Which are you?" Namjoon demands, throwing a glance at the lifeless bodies.

 

"They're still alive, their souls released," Jin whispers, refusing to glance away from the incubus as if waiting for Chaos to pounce on them. Some of the tension in Namjoon's shoulders fades but he still remains tense, staying alert as he attempts to figure out what is before them, because it's sure as fuck not his Taehyung. His Taehyung doesn't have such a heavy and knowing gaze, as if his eyes have seen more than his 107 years. His child's voice isn't laced with something wicked, dark and alluring, seducing anything that hears his lithe tone. And yet, he doesn't feel the fear and sadistic lust for agony in the creature before them. "What are you?" He repeats.

 

"Just me," Taehyung shrugs, slowly pulling himself up, standing tall and naked in his entire glory, stretching his muscles, watching the way their ripple under his golden skin. "I'm… me. Yeah, just me," he says, finally looking back at the two sins.

 

"What does that mean?" Jin demands, biting his lip when Taehyungs smiles pleasantly in his direction.

 

"I'm just… me," he repeats.

 

"Are you Chaos or my Taehyung?" Namjoon demands, feeling his irritation morph into anger from being left on the edge for so long. He's in no fucking mood for games and thankfully, the90 creature before him seems to realize this.

 

Taehyung purses his lips, as if deep in thought. "I think… both."

 

"Both," Namjoon repeats stupidly, confused. "Both," Taehyung agrees. "The darkness is still present, I can feel it churning away and heaven and hell, it feels… amazing," he breathes, eyes sparkling at the sudden strength spreading through him. "But, I'm still me. I still hurt and long for another." Namjoon's heart clenches at the pure want lacing the incubus's voice but he feels a huge wave or relief. If Chaos was in complete control, Taehyung would feel nothing but complete power, riding a destructive high, uncaring of the fact he's mated and soul sick. But Taehyung would remember. _His_ Tae would yearn for his soul mate and hurt in his absence. "Chaos is me and I am Chaos," Taehyung says, almost wistfully before turning his attention towards the wrecked hellions. "I should clean up my messes, right Jinnie?"

 

Jin jolts behind Namjoon, stuttering in shock before finally choosing to nod instead, watching wide eyed as _Taehyung_ raises his hands, sending out a reddish-purple mist that covers the twitching hellions. It wraps each on in a cocoon, wrapping around their bodies completely and pulsing as Taehyung thrusts his magic into theirs, stroking and strengthening their frail bonds. A huge surge of energy powers through the room, alerting the sins that Taehyung is no longer alone. That Chaos now flows through his veins, rendering the incubus infinitely more powerful. Thankfully, Taehyung was able to rein in Chaos in time to prevent any of his charges from falling into ruin, but at what cost? Something unpleasant churns in Namjoon's stomach as he watches Taehyung effortless restore his home, retracting the poisonous thorns and replacing the damaged sections before turning towards them with a bright smile and flickering tail, eyes bright, and yet, Namjoon swallows unsurely at the lingering darkness in the deep blues.  

"So, anyone hungry? I'm absolutely starving!"

 

 

 

 

A realm away, Jeongguk gasps, almost falling off the bar stool at the intense pain and pleasure ricocheting inside his chest. He falls against the counter, barely managing to put his drink down before pure panic and darkness surge through his soul. His magic ripples, startled but ready to defend its vessel against the incoming threat but to Jeongguk's dismay, immediately rolls over, searching and prodding until pure power rushes through him. It forces open the channel he didn't realise he had slammed shut, tearing the bond open. His head spins, dizzy with the conflicting emotions surging through him and his magic's peculiar reaction to the invasion _. Taehyung,_ his mind echoes but he falters. Lust and pleasure radiate through the now open channel, making his branded skin burn with arousal. He bites his lip when he feels himself growing hard, cursing the incubus for being able to still manipulating him even at such a distance. Hasn't the bastard has enough to playing around with him? And it hurts. Even now, Jeongguk's magic yearns for the incubus, his soul and body wanting nothing more than to touch and taste the hellion but something uneasy filters through, settling unpleasantly in a hard pit in his stomach. Even from a distance the incubus wants to play with him, keeping him as a pathetic fuck toy. It tears him up inside, flooding him with shame and desperation. Desperation because he wants nothing more than to accept Taehyung's confession, to believe in Taehyung's words. And shame because he knows the hellion is playing with him, spinning sweet words of seduction and manipulation, pulling him under the sinking sand faster and faster until he suffocates.

 

His magic flares in response to his sadness but another wild surge pluses through his soul and suddenly all he can feel is elation. Power ripples through him, making him gasp and grip the edges of his stool tightly. His eyes flutter, pulse racing as the gold crashes against the walls of his soul, drinking and swirling with the darkness creeping into him. He doesn't understand where it's from but it feels so good. He doesn't want it to stop so he gives in. Letting the refreshing feeling of power filter through him rather than despair and weakness. He embraces it, shuddering slightly as arousal burns lightly under his skin. It leaves him feeling restless and reckless. _Let go_ , it whispers seductively and he does.

 

Jeongguk lets go of all the hurt and confusion. He lets go of everything but the heat creeping up his spine when he lets Jimin down his drink. Feels nothing but wicked excitement as the shorter summoner pulls him to the dance floor, drawing his hands to his tiny waist. The heat simmering under his skin grows, leaving him half hard as he lets Jimin turn around in his arms. Jeongguk's hands automatically tighten around Jimin's hips, fingers sinking into the soft flesh. The hard grip draws a moan from the blonde that's hardly audible over the pounding bass but Jeongguk's hears it anyway. The darkness rumbles into the gold, leaving it a trembling mess of desire that's echoes by Jeongguk's body. Mind empty of anything outside the growing heat between them, he lets out a low growl at Jimin's teasing look over his shoulder, eyes dark and seductive as he presses back against Jeongguk until their bodies are lined up completely. Something settles on him, a feeling of heavy and light, wicked and playful, the emotion sending a consuming desire to embrace the purple invading his soul. A small voice warns him that something's wrong, that he needs to leave, to come back to himself but it's easily brushed aside then the gold shudders violently under the dark. No longer in control, Jeongguk pulls Jimin's hips back hard, moving them in a dirty grind that has the elder gasping out a soft moan. Small hands tangle in his hair, tugging harshly Jeongguk rolls his hips against Jimin's, throwing his head back against the wicked pressure on his trapped erection.

 

It's teasing and hot, much too hot and a part of Jeongguk feels uneasy but the wickedness surges again, this time something akin to pure lust and control driving his hips roughly against Jimin's ass, riling both of them up. "K-kook," Jimin whines, tugging on Jeongguk's hair harshly before he spins out of Jeongguk's tight hold, dragging the unsuspectingly power drunk summoner by his belt loops out of the sweaty club, and into the night, dark skies thundering menacingly in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow! Thanks for your patience!
> 
> Remember to follow me on twitter for updates or to just hang out and chat!  
> Twitter: @R0RESA


	25. Denial Is Not A Man's Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more a filler chapter since physics has kind of killed my brain for tonight. Remember to check my twitter for announcements, including the about tonight!  
> Twitter: @R0RESA
> 
> Also sorry for any errors, my keyboard's being a piece right now.
> 
> Happy readings!

To say his new found personal time is refreshing would be a partial lie. The days following Taehyung's departure are nothing more than a vague haze. Nothing sticks in his mind, complete numbness filling him up like an empty cup. During the nights, he drinks himself to oblivion, much to his friends’ dismay, waking up in another strange bed in some godforsaken motel, unwilling to return to his apartment as it reminds him too much of the source of his misery. During the days, he throws himself into work, recklessly taking on the most difficult missions, only for his mind to blank out minutes, sometimes hours later, with no recollection of his actions. And yet, every mission is completed somehow, though not without it's consequences. Thin lines of scars run over his biceps, on top of his left thigh, and across the width of his back due to his recklessness. Jeongguk's ended up in more dangerous situations in the past little while than ever before, having been scolded constantly by a very angry Yoongi for putting himself in danger. But the thing is, Jeongguk doesn't even _realize_ what's happening. There's little rational thought behind his actions. Instead he's moving as if controlled by a puppeteer, something more powerful than him controlling his actions and thoughts.

 

He refuses to think about the incubus. Refusing to acknowledge the heaviness in his heart, or the sharp bouts of pain piercing his heart like icicles. It's an odd but terrible combination, feeling like he's bleeding out but also feeling as if his soul's about to explode. Even breathing is hard, as if there's a massive force pressing against the walls of his souls, making it difficult to expand his lungs completely. And yet, he feels nothing. Not the heartbreak he felt when Taehyung left, not the pleasure of food or company, not even the pain of his wounds.

 

There's been a few times when his body acted without his consent, charging head first with his attacks as he completes his job as a Zhealian, uncaring of the damages received or the exhaustion in his magic as he summons hellions for his bidding, immediately sending them back, unable to keep them around. He always made sure to only summon those, in his opinion, furthest resembled the incubus, but it never seemed to be enough. There have even been times when Jeongguk's almost succumbed, given in to the endless emptiness creating a void inside him. Even his magic relents, wrapping around Jeongguk in comforting agreement. Oh, how much easier would it be to let go, to let the heavy pressure on his soul swallow him whole. And just when he thinks he's ready, that bastard finds a way to bring him back, forcing him to face another torturous day, empty and alone.

 

It took the summoner a while to realize that Taehyung never truly left him alone, and his traitorous heart stutters at what that could mean. Try as he might, it is incredibly difficult to forget about the incubus who broke his heart just for some entertainment. Especially when he has the most obscure little goat following him around.

 

The first time Jeongguk realized Silas's presence was when one of his missions went wrong a few days ago, after Taehyung's departure. He was out cleaning up after a _hruithi_ , a type trickster fae-type that loves to ask for ridiculous favours from humans and then proceeds to burn their eyes with acid and collect them when they fail to square up. Normally, they play their pranks on the unsuspecting humans, have their fun, maybe steal something shiny and copper before moving onto the next target. The worst prank Jeongguk had ever of was them trapping the humans in an endless loop after poisoning them with hallucinogens. Until now.

 

Looking for any chance to escape the numbness spreading coldly through him, Jeongguk jumped at the chance, knowing it would be an easy clean up. He went through the motions, mind barely alert and mostly functioning on muscle memory. He'd casted his spell and binding circle and proceeded to send it back to the hellionic realm. But he had been severely unprepared and brash. He hadn't expected the hellion to bring along a pet, a _prerito_. Nasty creatures, they are a distance relative of the _shikrth_ Jimin accidently summoned during Yoongi and Hoseok's engagement party. Almost immediately, Jeongguk lost control of the situation. Being of only the Fourth Order of the Zheal class, Jeongguk's magic isn't advanced enough to handle something so powerful. Even though it was a less powerful relative, the amount of despair and self loathing coursing through Jeongguk's veins was more than enough for the tables to turn.

 

_It was horrid. He could smell the vile creature's breath as it stalked around his kneeling body and yet the dark emotions it pulled to the surface rendered him defenseless. If the numbness from Taehyung's departure was cold, this was pure agony. It was as if white hot coals and dry ice were being pushed through him mind, tearing apart the delicate nerves and tissues holding his brain matter together. The pressure was intense, making him curl onto the ground, throwing up everything in his system. It took everything in him to not collapse as the fae's pet fed on him, the stench choking him so badly he chose to hold his breath. God, he's never felt anything like this before, such negativity and helplessness consuming him, whispering for him to just end it. To let go._

_‘This is what you deserve, his traitorous mind whispered. You denied your soul. You threw Taehyung away. But you never deserved him anyway, did you?’_

_"N-no I-"_

_‘How could you? You, who is nothing more than a pathetic excuse for a human, and an even worse Zhealian. And you have the gall to think you could touch him, a hellionic god? Touch his skin with those underserving hands. No, he's Chaos, the devourer. How could you ever think you were something special to him? Did you think you were important’_

_"I-" Jeongguk chokes, tears falling profusely when he struggles to find a reason to refute the truth in the whispered statements. "There, t-there was m-more-"_

_‘More? Did you think he could ever love you?’_

_"He said…," Jeongguk whispers, body collapsing on the rough floor. He can't see anything other than images of Taehyung's laughing face and for a moment, it shines a light in his dark tunnel. A light that's violently ripped away when the pretty laugh turns mocking and harsh. Those pretty, blue eyes are no longer filled with fondness and lust. No. Hard purple orbs stare down at him, face empty as if Jeongguk was nothing more than a gnat under his heel. The fondness and lust are nowhere to be found, instead replaced with disgust and distain._

_And just like, Jeongguk’s most feared truth appears before him. That the incubus was playing with him. Making him fall for those gorgeous eyes just so he’d have a way to pass the time until something more interesting came alone. A warm body to fuck and feed on until a more refined craving took hold. “P-please,” he begs, unsure of what he’s asking for. Is it for the truth to disappear? Or for the despair and self loathing to leave his empty chest? Or maybe for it all to end. At this point, even his will to keep his eyes open is gone and he can feel his body growing colder. The concrete floor feels so warm against him and he presses as much of his weak body against it, craving the tiny spark of comfort it brings in the empty vastness.  It doesn’t matter anymore. It’s more than he deserves. It’s so difficult to not fall asleep, to force his body to inhale and exhale. The pressure is heavy and stifling on his chest, making it difficult to expand his lungs. The pain in his head increases, only this time there’s an additional pressure behind his eyes, almost like a subtle pop, and then suddenly Jeongguk is floating. He can still feel the pain his body’s in but his mind lets go, disconnecting with his earthly body. He can feel his magic still fighting against the hellions in his stead, doing his best to protect him but right now, Jeongguk’s too high to care._

_“Sire,” a deep voice sounds in his mind. It’s deep and soft, a gentle growl that washes over him in a gentle pulse. The harsh voice screaming between his ears falls silent, allowing the summoner to breathe away from the pain. “Can you hear me?” There’s something oddly familiar about the voice. Not the sound but the resonance of it’s vibration through his nervous tissue. A part of Jeongguk’s magic ripples through him at the sound, almost as if seeking more of it’s comfort. But why is it comforting? Whose voice is that? He tries to reply but his tongue feels so heavy, an odd contrast to his floating mind._

_“You need to wake up now,” the voice coaxes. Wake up? But he’s not sleeping. Confusion swirls in his mind but the heavy presence seems to absorb it, along with taking the numbness away. If pushes and pushes, putting immense pressure behind his eyes. It’s uncomfortable but not painful and slowly he feels the heaviness return to his limbs. It’s like before, only this time his body’s almost too warm, the ground freezing against his skin. “Get up, sire. We must leave!” The voice becomes urgent and Jeongguk groans in protest. He feels so heavy now, weighted down by reality, and it already requires immense effort to open his eyes, let along move. He feels the building frustration in his chest at the muffling in his ears. Coming to his aid, the rose gold spreads around him like a cocoon, lending him strength where his is failing. There’s something off about the way his magic feels but his mind is too hazy to focus._

_“Sire, we have to leave!” The voice is even more urgent. It grates on his ears, bringing back his anger and frustration. Gritting his teeth, he leans on his magic while forcing all his strength into getting onto his feet, the emotions providing him with the energy required. And hell, if it isn’t a breath of fresh air to actually feel something for a change, instead of the apathy he’s been sporting._

_The burst of energy clears his hazy mind enough to properly focus on his dire situation. While he was floating, the_ hruithi _was in the process of creating more acid from its wings, while the_ preriot _continues feeding on Jeongguk’s despair. The entire atmosphere is depressing and dark. He can still hear the voice of his self-loathing echo in the background, trying to poison his soul but the gentle pressure in his mind keeps it at bay. He stands up, legs trembling violently as he attempts to find an escape route. There’s no way he can banish the_ preriot _and there’s no way out. It’s go him trapped in a corner but he can’t give up. There’s no way he wants to die, remembering only despair and sadness._

_“Fuck, I can’t fight this thing,” Jeongguk mutters, resting his weight against the wall. The hellion notices his movement, it’s yellow speckled eyes watching, waiting for its prey to run. Keeping a wary eye his captor, Jeongguk feels around for his magic, taking inventory of it’s strength while wracking his brain for a plan, hoping to find something, anything to help. “Shit, what the fuck are we supposed to do now?” he wants to scream and for the first time in a while. Jeongguk realizes how much of a mess he’s in. Even how much of a mess he’s become. “Shit, if I make it out of here, I promise not to do stupid things anymore,” he prays. The desperation is growing, and along with it his instinct to fight, but at his current strength he’s going to have the same effect as a fly._

_“Uh, voice in my head?” Jeongguk mutters, rolling his eyes at how dumb he’s being. “Y-you’re real, right?”_

_“Yes, sire.” A breath of relief passes his lips, mind working quickly._

_“Any way you could lend a hand, maybe?”_

_“Very well, sire.”_

_“Awesome, how-” Before Jeongguk can finish his question, a green mist bubbles up around him, rising from the ground and up his chest. It condenses and brushes against the gold clinging to his torso before piercing into his chest, straight into his soul. Instinctively, he sends his magic after the invading green, doing his best to block its path towards his soul but the voice in his head returns._

_“Do not fight me, sire. Let me in.” Still unsure, but desperate, Jeongguk warily relents, pulling the gold back. “Holy shit,” he gasps, back arching slightly at the sudden contact. Heat flows through his chest, radiating out to his extremities, reminding him momentarily of Taehyung. Confusion flows through him, echoing in his soul as the familiar but different magic spreads towards the gold, mixing in with a soft surge. For a second his breath catches when a flash of red appears, but just a quickly it’s gone, leading him to believe he imagined it. The combination of the magicks flow through him, giving him newfound strength to continue. Pushing the nagging feeling away, Jeongguk brings himself to his full height, smirking at the strong wave cresting inside him. Pushing away the nagging feeling that he’s missing something, Jeongguk brings his pendant to his lips, muttering a spell to blind the hellion. There’s no way he can destroy it, but he should be able to wound it enough to escape._

_His magic slides up to nuzzle his chest in encouragement before pulling away to surround him, creating a gusting wind around his feet. Splashes of green mix in, along with wisps of red that make Jeongguk’s heart jump and his words stutter. This time he_ knows _it wasn’t his imagination. The familiar feel of the red moving against his gold sends something warm radiating through him, encouraging him to continue. Deciding to deal with the confusion later, he uses the combined strength of the three magicks, sending them out with a final incantation in a shock wave. A acidic mist radiates out towards the hellions, burning them upon contact. However, Jeongguk miscalculated the strength of his little shock wave as the building around them starts to groan and crumble. Cursing his stupidity, Jeongguk takes his chance to escape, running between lashing limbs towards the exit. A terrible scream from the_ preriot _pierces through him but he forces his legs to continue, covering his ears with his hands in an attempt to muffle the despairing rage trying to wrap around his heart. The second he’s out, Jeongguk turns around and puts up a entrapment circle and cloaking spell. He barely has any energy left but he forces the words past his lips, knowing that this is the least he could do for failing the mission, before collapsing._

 

 

 

When Jeongguk awoke, he found himself in his bedroom with a glaring Yoongi sitting at the foot of his bed. It was difficult explaining his condition to the fuming summoner, without running away and hiding under his blanket. Jeongguk had to endure a full on scolding that left him feeling even worse than being fed on by a despair hellion. He hated disappointing the elder and the pain of his actions left him with tears blurring his vision.

 

“Jeongguk, what’s happening to you?” Yoongi asked but try as he might, Jeongguk couldn’t get the words out. This was the perfect opportunity to unload his worries and fears, knowing there must be something the summoner can do, would do to help him. But after already disappointing Yoongi with his carelessness, he can’t bring himself to say anything. He just wipes his tears away. He watches as Yoongi looks around the room, knowing he’s wondering where Taehyung went, but thankfully he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he just healed Jeongguk and his magic with a frown before tucking him in. “Jeongguk,” Yoongi said, his voice pulling Jeongguk from the welcoming sleep. “Why is your magic so different?” He barely registered the words, but he mumbles something about Taehyung before giving into sleep’s embrace.

 

 

 

The next time he wakes up, the sun is setting. The light filters through his open blinds, illuminating the entire room is a soft orange glow that brings a smile to his lips. He carefully shifts under the sheets, frowning at how uncomfortable sleeping in his jeans is but to his relief, there’s no pain or weariness from the mission. He checks in with his magic, startled when he doesn’t feel it in its entirety nestled in his soul. He calls out for it, only relaxing when a soft push is returned.

 

Immediately, he’s meet with a rush of colors; red, green, and gold. The gold wraps around him, nuzzling into his neck before floating before him. It ripples in excitement back and forth, bubbling and drifting, reminding Jeongguk of when he drinks too much. “what are you so excited about, hmm?” Jeongguk asks with a laugh, the gold’s magic contagious. Instead of replying, it parts, letting Jeongguk see a goat surrounded by a green haze. He cocks his head, that familiar nagging feeling returning until it clicks. His breath catches when he sees a red tendril cautiously peak out around the goat’s horns, before it retreats when his attention falls on it. He reaches out towards it, unsure if he’s imagining things again but the gold rushes between them, telling him not to touch. He doesn’t hide the hurt he feels at the denial but nodding he pulls his hand back.

 

“D-did you get me out of there?” He asks turning his attention to the goat, _Silas_ , his magic supplies, happily nuzzling the shy red.

 

 _“Yes sire.”_ He winces at the pressure behind his eyes, expecting pain but finding nothing but a gentle tug.

 

“Well, thank you for your help. You saved me,” Jeongguk replies in hellionic tongue, grateful. “I am in your debt. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to repay you.” He bows as much as possible while sitting in a bed, remembering his manners.

 

 _“There’s no need, sire. I am happy have been of assistance,”_ Silas replies, bowing his small head. Immediately, Jeongguk bites his lip, squashing down everything inside him at the sudden cute image. The hellion is fucking adorable, to a point that Jeongguk doesn’t realize he’s reach out for him until his hands wrap about the goat, pulling him into his lap. By the time he regains control of himself, Jeongguk freezes in panic, tearing his hands from where he’s running them over the impossibly soft wool.

 

“Shit, s-sorry, I, I don’t know what came over me,” he stutters, apologizing profusely, hoping he didn’t offend his saviour. His magic rolls its metaphorical eyes at him, wrapping around the goat’s horns, ignoring the glare Jeongguk shoots at it. “hen did you become so cheeky?” He asks with faux irritation. _You_ , it replies and all Jeongguk can do is shrug. Fair point.

 

 _“Please continue, sire,”_ Silas says. Proud at himself for not flinching at the pressure this time, Jeongguk nervously brings his hands back and runs them over the small body again.

 

“Huh, even your fangs are cute,” he mumbles, stroking over them carefully to see just how sharp they are. Plenty sharp apparently, he thinks, sucking the drop of blood off his fingers. Out of nowhere, the red returns, zoning in on his finger and immediately repairing the tiny wound. It barely brushes over the pad of his finger but his entire body breaks out in goosebumps. Noticing his reaction, it wraps around his index, enveloping it in a cool satin. His heart jumps when it ripples minutely along his skin, letting out a gasp when the contact make the skin where his brand sits, pulse. Small, warm waves of pleasure radiate out and Jeongguk sinks into the familiar feeling, mind empty of everything other than how much he’s missed it.

 

The brand pulses again and Jeongguk resists the temptation to see if his skin is as warm as it feels. Probably not. He’s tried everything he could think of to remove the brand, consulting 100s of books and spells to make it fade, or break the lines, anything. But every effort failed. Taehyung’s bond is permanently branded onto his skin, reminding him every time he sees his reflection of the way they departed. When he couldn’t to remove it, he tried to hide it but all he managed to accomplish was giving himself a headache when the bond reacted negatively to the cloaking spells. Finally, he took to wearing high collared shirts instead to avoid looking at it.

 

The pleasure for the touch doesn’t last, however. The soothing feeling fades, slowly replaced by small laps of pain. His lips press together in discomfort when the waves intensify into sharp, hammering hurt. The mark burns white hot in his skin, making Jeongguk instinctively claw at his skin, even knowing it’s a pointless endeavour. “Motherfucker,” he pants, squeezing his eyes against the pain. The feeling is so intense that Jeongguk almost wishes to return to his previous apathetic state to escape. After what seems like hours, the pain starts to recede, pulling away into some distance recess, leaving Jeongguk gasping against the sheets. His heart thunders in his chest, and he cautiously brings a hand to the mark, trailing it down to the center of his chest. He rubs against the firm flesh, breathing harshly against he heavy feeling of sadness. The pain still registers but for now it waits behind a cloak, pushing enough to the front of his emotions to leave a slightly painful ache. Just enough to with him with constant longing and regret. He lets out a sigh, feeling the self-loathing return, this time for how he treated the incubus.

 

He knows he should have handled the situation better but he’s still bitter. After spending multiple days failing to remove the entwined symbol on the base of his neck, he was finally forced to admit that yes, by some messed up force, he and Taehyung are bonded. Soul mated for eternity and then some. But scour as much as he did, he still came up empty handed. His endless research providing him with absolutely no explanation for how it could happen in the first place. All he learned is that it’s impossible and that he should have died. Taking another look towards the red and gold hovering together, he now understands that whatever the incubus did to him before leaving is probably the reason he’s still alive but now what? Does that mean he’s not completely human? He rules that thought out since he’s certain his parents are both completely human. His next thought was that maybe it’s because of his Zhealian status. But that was also ruled out quickly when the answer resulted in his death once again. At the memory, another wave of hurt builds, this time his own, as he recalls how terrified he was. He knows he should have stopped himself from insulting Taehyung so much but at the time that’s all he could think off. He just couldn’t process anything. There were so many feelings and emotions running through him, half of which he wasn’t even sure were his, and god, the _pain_. There was so much pain he wanted to die. Thought about asking Taehyung to end everything and provide him with sweet relief. Instead his mouth opened and ran off without his consent. But he didn’t lie. He truly does feel betrayed by the incubus. He’d trusted him with the most vulnerable part of himself and he manipulated it. Even now he feels the heavy longing for that sweet scent, wants to taste the buttery sugar running down his throat. But how much of that longing is real? Are his feelings towards the incubus truly his? Or are they just an extension of the incubus’s influence. Damn, all this thinking is making his head hurt, along with his heart.

 

“Just another lovely morning, huh,” he grits out, hands clenching in annoyance. God, he wants answers. All this wondering is driving him crazy and shit, what if he isn’t actually human? That’s the only plausible explanation, one that leaves him feeling sick to his stomach. Oh, god. Is it possible there’s something hellionic about him? _Is_ he a hellion? God, he’s so confused. And if that incubus turned him into a hellion, he swears on a god he doesn’t believe in that he’ll find a way to destroy him. Jeongguk’s thoughts run wild and he doesn’t realize he’s working himself into a panic attack until something soft brushes his clenched fists. Looking down, he watches as Silas nuzzles his way, licking at his tight fist until it loosens under the ticklish contact. Once his hand is open, Silas butts it with his head, rubbing his horns into his palm until Jeongguk gets the message to pet him. The motion is soothing and soon, both his hands are in on the action, letting the repetitive motions calm his mind. “Thank you,” he says, suddenly very grateful that he’s not alone. “You’ll help me figure this out, right?”

 

 _“I’ll do my best, sire,”_ the hellion replies as he moves his baby-goat body onto his lap completely. The gentle pressure stays in his head and Jeongguk feels the tension leave his shoulders, reassured that he’s not completely alone.

 

“I wonder why Taehyung left you behind?” Jeongguk inquires, shifting his hand to scratch under Silas’s jaw. “You’re so fucking adorable.”

 

 _“To protect you, sire,”_ Silas replies, red eyes staring unwaveringly at Jeongguk’s. Something warm heats his chest at his words, along with another harsh bout of longing.

 

“Fucking Taehyung,” Jeongguk mutters, feeling irritation spark against. “He couldn’t have come and talked to me like a fucking person, instead of doing stupid shit like this, making my heart hurt?” Even gone, the dick still confuses him, leaving more questions than answers. Whatever, if he wants to say something, he can come to him. No way is Jeongguk summoning him again. Not that he could since he has no idea what he put into the summoning spell all those nights ago. “I wanna keep you,” he murmurs, feeling oddly possessive over the baby goat-shaped hellion in his lap. _And Taehyung_ , his magic supplies and for once Jeongguk doesn’t shut it down. There’s no point. Even he can acknowledge the overwhelming emotions he feels towards the incubus who opened his eyes to unimaginable pleasure. Knowing his luck, he probably fell for the manipulative jerk when he realized how much he missed him when he returned home for just a couple hours. “Ima keep you,” he repeats. “That bastard can’t have you back. Isn’t that how divorces work? I get to keep the adorable pet?”

 

Left with no other distractions, dread builds up at the thought of emailing the high council of his failure. This is the first time this had happened and he feels the hot spark of anger build at knowing his perfect record is tarnished. Still, as much as he wants to blame the situation, it’s truly no one’s fault other than his own. He still doesn’t understand what came over him. He’s never ever felt so empty, so apathic about anything. He just felt nothing. Even the sadness and betrayal plaguing him faded into a still surrounding, void of any color or sensation. It was terrifying, feeling like a hollow shell of his former self and his eyes water with relief, happy to feel something again, even if it is anger at his stupidity.

 

Shaking away his tears, Jeongguk collects himself and grabs his phone to send the necessary emails. Or that was the intent. His brow furrows in confusion when he sees the money transfer notification in his account for completing the mission. Which makes no sense, seeing as he _didn’t_ complete the mission. He wracks his brain, going over each moment during the mission, pushing away the embarrassment of his failure. No, he definitely didn’t complete anything. Sure, he bound and concealed the building they were in to stop any humans from accidently finding the hellions but there’s no way he would have gotten paid for that. Curious, he opens the details of the transfer, eyes growing wide as he reads the final report.

 

“That bastard,” Jeongguk whispers with a shake of his head, seeing not his but Yoongi’s signature on the report. The blonde cleaned up his mess and still made sure his pathetic ass got paid. Immediately, Jeongguk calls Yoongi, chewing on his lip as a wave of upset flows heavily through his chest. Damn it, he’s becoming a bother and he hates it. He knows he should be grateful but all he can feel is the irritation building at knowing he bothered Yoongi and even disrupted the time he should be using to train as he upcoming head of the High Council.

 

“Jeongguk.” At Yoongi’s curt greeting all thoughts of talking to the elder flee, leaving him with wanting to hang up and hide like a scolded child.

 

“Y-Yoongi, how are you?” Jeongguk winces at how high his voice sounds, hoping the other doesn’t catch it. But by the low chuckle, he knows that’s not the case.

 

“I’m good, Gguk. Are you feeling better?”

 

“Y-yeah, about that. I saw the report Yoongi. I- I can’t accept it. I’m sending the transfer back.”

 

A deep sigh sounds through the speaker. “Keep it.”

 

“Yoongi, I can’t. I didn’t even finish the mission.”

 

“You did,” Yoongi replies back, voice suddenly hard. Even through the phone it makes Jeongguk curl in on himself.

 

“S-sorry.” The guilt returns and with it his magic reaches out, brushing a soothing, cool tendril along his cheek before returning to the simmer of red, practically swallowing it whole to make sure it doesn’t leave again.

 

“No, Gguk. I’m not mad at you. The council fucked up. You should have never been sent the request, especially with a fucking _preriot_ present. That should have been sent to someone like Hoseok. I’m the one who’s sorry. You should have never ended up in danger like that.”

 

“Oh.” The tension in his shoulders leaves and his hold on Silas goes lax. “I should still return the money.”

 

“You’re keeping the money,” Yoongi demands. “Especially after that amazing job you did of trapping them. In my books, you earned every damn cent. Don’t worry about the report. If they have any issues, they can come to me. And then I’ll ask them who fucked up so badly.” At that Jeongguk lets out a laugh, pitying the poor individual on the opposing end of the summoner’s anger. “But you know,” Yoongi’s voice turns pensive, making something uneasy curl in his stomach. “You know we need to talk about- whatever this is. What’s going on with you, Jeongguk? And why did I find you with Lord Taehyung’s servant?”

 

Jeongguk doesn’t say anything. The words are so tempted to spill, they’re burning in his throat. And yet, each time he opens his mouth, the hurt returns, making it difficult to say anything but feel and wallow in the longing and sadness. “I-” When Jeongguk falls silent again, Yoongi lets out a resigned sigh before continuing in a soft tone.

 

“Look, meet us at our usual place tonight. You can tell all of us at once. We don’t keep secrets from each other, Jeongguk. Not from family.”

 

“Yes, Yoongi,” Jeongguk replies, eyes wet again, much to his embarrassment.

 

“We’re just worried about you, Gguk. All this drinking and recklessness. It’s not you. We’re here for you, you know that.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll explain everything.”

 

“Good, see you then.” With that, they hang up, leaving Jeongguk filled with apprehension.

 

“Well this is either going to go over well or not. Which do you think Silas?” Jeongguk asks, returning his attention to the goat. In response, Silas rolls over onto his back and Jeongguk lets out a defeated sigh. “I agree. I’m going to need a lot of alcohol to get through tonight,” Silas just looks at him, those alluring red eyes staring without blinking until Jeongguk relents and scratches his belly. “Definitely keeping you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't too painful to read through. I wasn't 100% happy with this but hopefully y'all are alright with it. 
> 
> For those who don't have twitter, the announcement is that there will be a double update tonight. Just not sure when tonight the next chapter will be up. That being said, since nothing too eventful happened in this chapter, shit's going down in the next one so please anticipate! <3
> 
> anyway, I love your comments! :) they make me very happy.


	26. Tearing It All Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I fell asleep and ended up having to be outside all day and didn't do the double update I promised. Here it is!
> 
> Thanks to all my lovely followers!~ Seriously, don't be afraid to DM me and chat! 
> 
> Happy readings, remember to follow twitter for more updates but for those without. The next one will be up in an hour. Just finishing the final edits! :)

The club is loud, almost obnoxious in his ears. The lights flash in all the colors of the spectrum, dancing and pulsing in time with the heavy bass pounding through every molecule in and around him. Sex and sweat are heavy in the air, coating his tongue with every stifling breath but he can’t bring himself to hate it. No, what he hates is the lack of movement on his part. He’s been sitting at their table for almost twenty minutes, throwing back shot after shot, building his courage to reveal just how badly he fucked up. And yet, the second he thinks it’s going to come pouring out, he chickens out. Jimin and Hoseok gave up ten minutes in, impatience taking over at Jeongguk’s reluctance, choosing to dance and have some fun before things get heavy. Unfortunately, that means he’s under Yoongi’s watchful eyes.

 

The blonde hasn’t once look away, eyes narrowing with every shot the younger pours down his throat. To be fair, their first couple were curtsey of Jimin, the recently pink-haired summoner full of excitement and life, a perfect companion to Hoseok’s sunny and joyful demeanour, unlike Jeongguk and Yoongi. He throws another longing look at the dance floor, wanting nothing more than to lose himself in the music and the heat of strangers, letting his body move freely until he forgets his troubles, if only for a little while. Almost as if Yoongi can sense his agitation he finally puts his hand down, sending a piercing look at Jeongguk to put his newest drink down. He looks to his left and they both watch their friends dance closely, hands wrapped around each other while they giggle and move in the sea of bodies. Even as their friend, Jeongguk must admit they’re all an attractive bunch. Even the ever grumpy Yoongi, their strong and silent type. Soon their attention floats to their table and Yoongi signals them over. Jeongguk quickly steals another hearty gulp of his drink, enjoying the burning path is leaves behind. The other two join them, sweaty and flushed cheeks, eyes shining and bright. Ugh, it makes Jeongguk feel irritated for some odd reason. He has no reason to begrudge his friends their fun but he can’t help but feel jealous at the carefree nature with which they can lose themselves. He sends another longing look at the mass of pulsing bodies while Hoseok and Jimin grab another round. The three of them are already a bit tipsy, with Yoongi being the DD but when everyone’s settled at the table, the soft buzz in his veins disappears completely, replaced with sweaty palms.

 

“Well?” Jimin asks, leaning against Jeongguk’s arm when Hoseok pushes him over for amusement. “What’s happening? Why aren’t we dancing right now?”

 

“Yoongi said you had something to tell us,” Hoseok says, resting his head on his fiancé’s shoulder. The table is filled with expectance silence that even with the pounding bass, makes Jeongguk feel as if there’s a spot light on him. When he doesn’t say anything, the amusement fades a little from Hoseok’s eyes and Jeongguk only hates himself a little for the shift. He hasn’t even said anything and yet here he is, ruining their fun already. “Hey,” Hoseok says, sliding closer to Jeongguk to grab his hands. He tries to pull it back, not wanting the other to feel how clammy his skin is but the elder holds on tightly, sending a reassuring smile that immediately settles his nerves. “Does this have anything to do with why lord Taehyung left?”

 

“Why the hell are we talking about him?” Jimin asks, smile suddenly gone. The hostile tone takes Jeongguk by surprise but the pink-haired summoner seems to notice, sending the younger an apologetic look before linking Jeongguk’s free arm with his. “Jimin,” Yoongi says, voice quiet but it seems so loud and immediately Jimin ducks his head.

 

“Ignore them, Kook,” Hoseok says. “Now tell us what’s wrong. We’re worried about you. All this drinking and careless actions are worrying.”

 

“Hoseok’s right, Jeonggukie,” Jimin says, voice warm and eyes serious. “Look at what you’ve done to yourself.” He yanks Jeongguk’s shirt up, ignoring his protests and it’s all Jeongguk can do to stop the tears prickling his eyes. Hoseok’s grip on his hand tightens and the silence is deafening.

 

“Oh, Gguk,” Yoongi says, but Jeongguk roughly pulls away from them, cheeks burning as he pulls his shirt down. “What happened?”

 

“H-how did you know?” He asks Jeongguk, refusing to make eye contact. The blood is rushing through his ears, making it difficult to hear. His throat feels parched so he downs his drink, eyes watering at the rye before ordering another one.

 

At Jeongguk’s question Jimin’s cheeks turn slightly pink, but it might be his imagination. It is hot in the club. “I saw the scars when you called me to take you home after one of your benders. God, Kook, there are so many of them,” Jimin says, words coming out in a rush. He can hear the pain in his voice and it takes everything in him to avoid meeting anyone’s eyes, unwilling to see the pity he’s sure to find there. “Please don’t be mad, but I was so scared and called Yoongi. I’m sorry.” Hearing the wetness in Jimin’s voice drains the anger from him and he pulls the shorter man to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. A warm weight slides up his other side and he lets out a pitiful shudder when Yoongi’s fingers card through his hair. He doesn’t stop the wet giggle building in his chest and buries his face in messy pink strands when it erupts.

 

“What’re you laughing at silly boy?” Yoongi asks, lightly tugging on his locks, but Jeongguk hears the smile in his voice and the apprehension clouding over him all evening finally releases, leaving him feeling like he wants to burst into tears, as if he hasn’t cried enough already.

 

“We must look ridiculous

 

“We’ve got you, Jeongguk. Please don’t shut us out,” Hoseok says softly, running this thumb over Jeongguk’s knuckles. God, what did he do to deserve friends like them. He nods softly, sitting properly on his stool but refusing to let go of any of them. “Ready to tell us what happened?”

 

Jeongguk nods, looking at his drink but Jimin pulls it away when he catches Yoongi’s eyes. “So, remember that deal I had with Taehyung to save mine and Jimin’s asses for accidently summoning him here?” He waits until they all nod before taking a deep breath and continuing. Biting his lip, he untangles his hand from Jimin’s hold and fiddles with the button up collar, nervously sliding his fingers to the top button. He feels Jimin’s grip on his bicep tighten slightly and Hoseok’s eyes widen when he pops the button. Holding his breath, he pulls the collar open, exposing the sensitive skin of his brand to the vibrating air. The hand in his hair tightens, and while Jeongguk would normally find that slightly arousing, the nervous anticipation of his friend’s reactions just makes him anxious instead.

 

“I don’t get it?” Jimin says, tilting his head as he takes in the pretty white lines. He lifts a finger, itching to trace the pretty brand.

 

“Jimin, don’t,” Yoongi starts but it’s too late. The second Jimin’s warm finger touches his skin, it burns icy, the lines lighting up like a proper brand.

 

“What the fuck?” Jimin yelps, yanking his hand away at the electric shock that burns through him. The electricity burns through Jeongguk, only rather than being painful as it was for Jimin, all he feels is electrifying arousal radiation out. Immediately the hands on him are too much for his hypersensitive skin. The sweet scent of buttery sugar and cinnamon floods his senses and he bites back a moan when his magic shudders inside his soul.

 

“The fuck did you do Jeongguk?” Yoongi asks, gripping his hair again and yanking his head to the side so he can take a closer look. A breathy moan leaves Jeongguk’s parted lips at the rough pull, eyes hazy as memories of the last time someone pulled his hair like that. And just as suddenly as the arousal came, it’s replaced with hurt and longing. Tears quickly replace the tingling in his skin, leaving his bond prickling uncomfortably.

 

“What’s happening? Jeongguk? Yoongi?” Hoseok’s confused voice pipes up, making Yoongi’s grip loosen until he’s apologetically petting his hair again.

 

“So, after you guys left, uh, we apparently mated?” His voice cracks on the word mated and the table falls into a confused silence.

 

“Kookie, humans don’t mate. There’s no way you mated,” Hoseok says, face expectant as if waiting for a punch line. Leaping in headfirst, Jeongguk lets everything spill out. The things he felt, the confusion and discovery of his near-death experience only to be save by Taehyung. Avoiding the more intimate details he explains their blow out and the words he said, head ducked in shame when he sees the disappointment in Hoseok’s eyes at how he handled the situation. He even tells them about the hazy fog he’s been living in since the incubus left and about Silas’s presence. A stunned silence expands but Jeongguk welcomes it. For the first time in days, the heavy feeling in his chest releases, leaving him feeling lighter than before. His head starts to spin a little and he starts to feel suffocated. Quickly he unbuttons another button, hoping to remove any restrictions around his neck, but it doesn’t help. The bass pounds in time with the blood in his brain and it feels almost as if he’s about to have another panic attack. But then the pressure behind his eyes returns.

 

 _“Breathe sire, you’re holding your breath,”_ Silas’s presence in his mind does wonders but it doesn’t stop the pink flush from reaching his cheeks. Totally the alcohol’s fault, not that he’s a complete idiot that can’t remember how to breathe. Definitely the alcohol.

 

“Holy shit,” Hoseok gasps, taking a large sip. Yoongi just nods, face set with an expression that tells them he’s already thinking and calculating ahead.

 

“That’s your seal, isn’t it?” Yoongi asks, voice careful. “Entwined with the Chaos symbol. I remember seeing it when you presented.” Jeongguk nods, remembering. Since his parents are not Zhealians, Yoongi was the one who took him in, and attended his presentation, sneaking himself in under the premise that it was part of his training. “Jeongguk, did you reject him?”

 

“Of course! He’s lying, right?” Jeongguk asks in desperation. “There’s no way I’m mated, right? Even Hoseok said it’s impossible. Unless, I’m not a human but that’s not possible! Please tell me it’s not.” Tears prickle his eyes again as Jeongguk’s eyes flutter over Yoongi’s empty face, hoping to find anything, but the elder has the perfected the blank look, giving away nothing.

 

“As if Jeonggukie would fall into such a trap,” Jimin scoffs, rolling his eyes. “There needs to be mutual feelings and both souls have to want it bad enough. It’s not as if he’s in love with the hellion.” The shorter man sends an amused smirk that quickly drops when Jeongguk looks away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “You’re shitting me.” Jimin’s jaw drops, reaction completely opposite of Hoseok’s excited squeal.

 

“My baby’s in love! I never thought it would happen!”

 

“Shut up, Hoseok,” Jeongguk mutters, blushing furiously. He glares into his drink, face absolutely burning. He can feel the irritation drifting off Jimin in waves and it makes him incredibly uneasy, so he focuses on Hoseok’s amused laugh and Yoongi’s small smirk.

 

“That’s not love, Hoseok,” Jimin hisses, face dark with anger. “He’s a fucking rapist.”

 

“Jimin!” Yoongi warns, voice low and dangerous but Jimin brushes it off.  


“It’s true! How do we know that Jeongguk isn’t under some goddamn spell? That he wasn’t manipulated into thinking that he’s mated to this bastard.”

 

“Jimin! It’s not like that,” Jeongguk protests, shocked at the callous words leaving his sweet friend.

 

“What do you know, Jeongguk?” Jimin asks, turning on the other. The irritation is still in his voice but it’s subdued, seeing the shocked expression of the summoner’s face. “You’re straight.”

 

“Um, yeah, about that…” He trails off, feeling an irrational giggle build again at the shocked look on the pink haired man. A look in Hoseok’s direction shows a sad expression directed towards him, although he doesn’t quiet understand why.

 

“Wait, _do_ you like men, now?”

 

“Jimin,” Yoongi frowns while Hoseoks shakes his head. “Don’t do this. Not now.”

 

“This is none of your concern, Yoongi,” Jimin replies, eyes narrowed.

 

“He’s mated for fucks sake. To motherfucking Chaos!”

 

“And he rejected him.”

 

“Which is something we have to deal with! This isn’t something we can just ignore and hope it’ll go away, no matter how much you want it to!”

 

“The hell are you taking about?” Jeongguk interrupts.

 

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Hoseok announces suddenly, pulling a protesting Yoongi away. He sends another look in Jimin’s direction but like last time, Jeongguk is unable to discern it. The resulting silence between them is awkward, confusion on Jeongguk’s part and frustration on Jimin’s.

 

“What are they talking about?” Jeongguk inquires.

 

“Nothing, Jeonggukie. So anyway, _do_ you like men, now?” The sudden change in Jimin’s voice confuses him. It’s low and sultry, matching the mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he looks up from his lashes. Confused, Jeongguk just shrugs, unwilling to give away how much is probably just his attraction to Taehyung, not men in general. “That works for me,” he suddenly announces, startling the younger. Jimin leans in closer until his chest is pressed up against the length of his arm. “Do you want to come and dance with me, Jeongguk?” He purrs into Jeongguk’s ear, making shivers run down his spine. He can feel Jimin’s hot breath on his neck, just barely avoiding his brand, leaving his skin hypersensitive.

 

“Y-yes?” Jeongguk swallows hard, feeling his pulse pick up. Suddenly the air is too warm, the atmosphere heavy, the air electric with sexual energy. The thought of sexual energy makes his magic bubble in his soul, reminding him exactly how Taehyung can take him apart only to put him back together in the most perfect ways. And just like that, the anticipation growing in response to Jimin’s voice and the alcohol reaching his brain fades, once again replaced with longing. The heavy feeling returns in his chest, a sudden wave of sadness hits him, making him choke on his drink. Worries hands flirt around him as he coughs around the burning in his throat before the gold comes up and removes the irritation. “I’m okay, I’m okay,” he gasps, waving off Jimin’s concerns.

 

“So, dancing?” Jimin prompts, but now the want is gone.

 

“Maybe in a little bit. I think I’m going to have another drink. Go have fun, Minnie,” Jeongguk says, smiling at his friend, but even he can see that Jimin doesn’t buy it.

 

“If you’re sure,” he hesitates, sliding off his stool. “Um, sorry about pushing you earlier. It’s just that I-”

Jeongguk looks up when Jimin’s voice fades out.

 

“You were saying something?” Jeongguk asks, cocking his head, swirling the amber liquid in his glass. Slight concern flashes at the way Jimin worries his bottom lip and at the hurt that flashes in his pretty eyes, but it’s replaced with a sweet smile.

 

“It’s nothing. Come join us when you’re ready, yeah?” He asks, running a hand through his pink strands. Jeongguk just nods, waving him off.

 

He watches his friend seamlessly glide onto the dance floor, slipping in smoothly between the writhing bodies. Not too far away, Hoseok and Yoongi are more swaying than dancing but it still brings a smile to his lips when he sees a pretty smile on Hoseok’s face and Yoongi’s fond smile. The sadness returns but quickly morphs into something more intense. A strong sensation pierces through his soul, flowing in the spaces between his magic, weaving between his ribs until it explodes outwards. He gasps, almost falling off the bar stool at the intense pain and pleasure ricocheting inside his chest. He falls against the counter, barely managing to put his drink down before pure panic and darkness surge through his soul. His magic ripples, startled but ready to defend its vessel against the incoming threat but to Jeongguk's dismay, it immediately rolls over, searching and prodding until pure power rushes through him. It forces open the channel he didn't realise he had slammed shut, tearing the bond open.

 

It’s like opening a flood, breaking down the dam and letting pure energy and power rush through him. It leaves him totally breathless and giddy. His head spins, dizzy with the conflicting emotions surging through him and his magics peculiar reaction to the invasion _. Taehyung,_ his mind echoes but he falters. Lust and pleasure radiate through the now open channel, making his branded skin burn with arousal. He bites his lip when he feels himself growing hard, hating the incubus for being able to still manipulate him even at such a distance. Hasn't the bastard has enough to playing around with him? And it hurts. Even now, Jeongguk's magic yearns for the incubus, his soul and body wanting nothing more than to touch and taste the hellion but something uneasy filters through, settling unpleasantly in a hard pit in his stomach. Even from a distance the incubus wants to play with him, keeping him as a pathetic fuck toy. It tears him up inside, flooding him with shame and desperation. Desperation because he wants nothing more than to accept Taehyung's confession, to believe in Taehyung's words. And shame because he knows the hellion is playing with him, spinning sweet words of seduction and manipulation, pulling him under the sinking sand faster and faster until he suffocates.

 

His magic flares in response to his sadness but another wild surge pluses through his soul and suddenly all he can feel is elation. Power ripples through him, making him gasp and grip the edges of his stool tightly. His eyes flutter, pulse racing as the gold crashes against the walls of his soul, drinking and swirling with the darkness creeping into him. He doesn't understand where it's from but it feels so good. He doesn't want it to stop so he gives in. Letting the refreshing feeling of power filter through him rather than despair and weakness plaguing him since Taehyung’s departure. He embraces it, shuddering slightly at arousal burns lightly under his skin. It leaves him feeling restless and reckless. _Let go_ , it whispers seductively and he does. He shuts his brain down and lets the bass combine perfectly with the purple haze tainting his heart and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 I love you all!
> 
> Twitter: R0RESA  
> See you in an hour!


	27. Heartbreaks and Vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here it is lovelies!
> 
> Happy readings! 
> 
> Note: in case it's confusing, remember that time runs differently in the human and hellionic realms. It moves much quicker in the hellionic realm than in the human world. Hence why it's been about a week or so for Taehyung and only a few days for Jeongguk since their parting. Hope that clears up any confusion!

Jeongguk lets go of all the hurt and confusion. He lets go of everything but the heat creeping up his spine when he lets Jimin down his drink. Feels nothing but wicked excitement as the shorter summoner pulls him to the dance floor, drawing his hands to his tiny waist. The heat simmering under his skin grows, leaving him half hard as he lets Jimin turn around in his arms. Jeongguk's hands automatically tighten around Jimin's hips, fingers sinking into the soft flesh. The hard grip draws a moan from the blonde that's hardly audible over the pounding bass but Jeongguk's hears it anyway. The darkness rumbles into the gold, leaving it a trembling mess of desire that's echoes by Jeongguk's body. Mind empty of anything outside the growing heat between them, he lets out a low growl at Jimin's teasing look over his shoulder, eyes dark and seductive as he presses back against Jeongguk until their bodies are lined up completely. Something settles on him, a feeling of heavy and light, wicked and playful, the emotion sending a consuming desire to embrace the purple invading his soul. A small voice warns him that something's wrong, that he needs to leave, to come back to himself but it's easily brushed aside then the gold shudders violently under the dark. No longer in control, Jeongguk pulls Jimin's hips back hard, moving them in a dirty grind that has the elder gasping out a soft moan. Small hands tangle in his hair, tugging harshly Jeongguk rolls his hips against Jimin's, throwing his head back against the wicked pressure on his trapped erection.

 

It's teasing and hot, much too hot and a part of Jeongguk feels uneasy but the wickedness surges again, this time something akin to pure lust and control driving his hips roughly against Jimin's ass, riling both summoners up. "K-kook," Jimin whines, tugging on Jeongguk's hair harshly before he spins out of Jeongguk's tight hold, dragging the unsuspectingly power drunk summoner by his belt loops out of the sweaty club, and into the night, dark skies thundering menacingly in the distance.

 

 

Jeongguk doesn’t remember the walk to Jimin’s apartment building, nor the deafening thunder overhead before the sky unleashes a torrent upon them. He’s on the perfect high, wanting nothing more than to break something and scream from the highest building at the top of his lungs. The gold writhes and pulses inside him, moving erotically as the purple slowly melds into it. It’s gentle, tentative almost, the way the darkness creeps around the gold, stroking and teasing the magic until it submits beautifully. It makes something primitive rise within him and he’s flying. Restlessness sparks through his vein, easily replacing the intoxication in his blood with hellish fire. He no longer feels the ground beneath his feet, nor the hands and clothes on his body. His entire being vibrates with need, lust and power and fuck, he’s already leaking so badly.

 

Needing to feel something grounding as he floats high out of his mind, he sinks his fingers into whatever’s in his hands. A loud moan reaches his ears through the darkness, but not enough to penetrate the haze settling over him. Slamming the body in his hands into a wall he grinds into the warmth before him, throwing his head back at the waves of pleasure radiating out from his crotch. Fuck, he’s so wet, dripping obscenely and when did he lose his clothes?

 

“J-Jeongguk,” Jimin gasps, mind spinning at the sudden shift. God, he never though his cute Jeongguk would be so rough, but with each harsh grind and hard grip, Jimin grows ridiculously closer to exploding, and they haven’t even made it past the door. A whine reaches his ears but Jeongguk can’t stop. He sees the pink haired individual arching against the door, mouth spilling pretty, little moans. And yet it’s not enough. The gold rustles around him, searching but refusing to leave the warmth of purple taking over his soul. Fuck, it feels amazing and yet, lacking in a way he can’t explain. Desperate, he opens his mouth and latches onto the pale flesh of, sinking his teeth into the flesh. The body under his jerks, whimpers of pain fueling the wicked spark inside.

 

“Kook, y-your eyes,” Jimin stutters, body thrashing under the rough ministrations. He tosses his head back to breath, only to have his breath taken away when something sharp pierces his neck, painfully. With tearful eyes, he looks up to ask Jeongguk to slow down or something because everything is too intense and all they’ve done is grind their leaking cocks against each other. But the sudden glowing of Jeongguk’s eyes break the lusty cloud for a moment.

 

The gorgeous gold of Jeongguk’s eyes is darker, almost a gold-bronze with pretty, red speckles sparkling like rubies in the amber. They’re captivating, holding Jimin hostage as the pain quickly fades and is replaced with lust. God, it feels so amazing but there’s something uneasy in the air between them. Jeongguk rips them away from the wall and somehow, they end up on Jimin’s couch, the pink-haired summoner pressed against the couch face first. Jeongguk pushes him into the couch, barely leaving him enough room to breathe, before gripping his hips tightly and rutting his hard length against Jimin’s ass. “J-Jeongguk, please,” Jimin gasps, attempting to sit up, only to freeze when an almost inhuman growl erupts from the man grinding against him. His cock twitches at the sound even while his body jerks in surprise.

 

“Down,” Jeongguk hisses. The sound almost has Jimin cuming in his underwear, only to flinch and moan at the glide of something sharp running along his spine. Worried at the sensation, Jimin cranes to look behind him and his heart clenches in fear at the sharp fangs digging into the pink bottom lip.

 

“J-Jeongguk? Wh-what the hell is that?” He struggles, attempting to sit up, turn around, or something that will allow him to see Jeongguk clearly. The man above him growls again, making Jimin’s hips jerk. He’s about to protest when he’s manhandled onto his back. Jeongguk’s hard length grinds against his, hips slamming together while the younger continues to ravage his neck. He winces when another sharp bite cuts into his skin. At the same time, Jeongguk’s hand slips into in underwear, palming his wet length roughly. Jimin’s back arches against the assault, the pain releases his orgasm, taking him by surprise when he cums with a loud scream.

 

The pleasure is amazing, but it quickly turns uncomfortable as Jeongguk continues to grind against him. It hurts but this is everything he’s ever dreamt off. God, he’s been in love with the young summoner for almost two years, something everyone but Jeongguk seems to know. And finally, after all the pining and doing his best to support his friend through his various relationships and one night stands, he finally has him in his arms. However, the euphoria from his orgasm startles to a sudden halt when Jeongguk opens his mouth.

 

Jeongguk’s fangs cut open his skin and Jimin winces when he pushes against the cut roughly, as if coaxing more red out with his tongue. Jeongguk is still rolling his hips roughly against Jimin’s and all he can do it take it. Fire sings through his every nerve and he’s powerless under what feels like eons of pent up frustrations and desires.

 

“You don’t taste the same,” Jeongguk slurs, pressing harder against his skin as if searching for something. “Hmm why?” His hand slides up Jimin’s tight body, leaving teasing flames behind on his oversensitive body.

 

“W-what do you m-mean?” He pushes Jeongguk away, surprised by the amount of force he uses to dislodge his mouth. The sight is scary but erotic, making him whimper when he takes in the amber-bronze eyes and sharp fangs. Without breaking eyes contact, Jimin’s gut clenches with a second wave of arousal when the younger brings his wet hand to his mouth, laving his tongue obscenely between the digits.

 

“You don’t taste the same,” Jeongguk frowns and even hot his body is overheating with want, apprehension settles heavily on the pleasure.

 

“W-what do you mean?” Jimin asks, regretting everything the moment the words leave his lips. The fire in his veins is quickly doused when he takes in the confused frown on the younger, feeling his heart break even while Jeongguk lays above him. He feels his pulse pick up, but not in anticipation. Rather hurt builds slowly in the depths of his heart and automatically his own magic rises in defense. He watches silently as the purple and brown manifests, prodding at Jeongguk’s chest, searching for a way in to connect with the gold. With a final push it surges in, making Jeongguk’s cloudy eyes widen in confused surprised.

 

Something feels wrong, though Jimin cannot place his finger on it. There’s a hint of red around Jeongguk’s lips and the way he keeps licking and frowning at the taste makes his eyes water. “Oh, Jeongguk, what did he do to you?” Jimin whispers, attempting to put some distance between them as his uneasiness grows. This isn’t his Jeongguk. At this point Jimin’s not even sure the Jeongguk he knows is present. Those alluring eyes are cloudy, not a hint of recognition when Jimin calls his name. And his teeth. Was Jeongguk right to worry about what he is? Did the bastard, Chaos, turn him into a hellion? Or even worse, a hybrid? A cold shiver takes over, making him feel disgusting and sticky as he takes in the way his magic encounters such darkness covering the light of his soul. He feels it fight through, attempting to reach the intimate core when the rose gold remains, but the dark purple bleeding down the walls repels him back with a painful shock. Instead all he can do is crowd the corner of sofa, fighting the fear clawing up his spine as he watches the love of his life and best friend surrender to the darkness inside him, letting his usual soft expression be replaced with complete wickedness. God, what did that dick incubus do to him? “Jeongguk, t-there’s something wrong. W-we should call Yoongi.”

 

“Hmm, I wanna taste you Tae, hah, I-I can feel you _pulsing_ inside me,” Jeongguk moans breathlessly, dragging his clean hand down his torso to grip the heavy length in his open jeans. Jimin’s heart shatters when the filthy incubus’s name falls from his loves lips, and once again he feels the rage building inside him.

 

 

Ignorant of Jimin’s internal pain, Jeongguk rides on a weightless cloud at the darkness floating through him. Through hooded eyes he watches as it practically tears apart itself to make way for his magic, engaging in an erotic dance that takes his breath away. The brand on his neck burns but it sends pleasure coursing through him, leaving him blind even though his eyes are wide open. Unable to resist any longer, he palms his erection, barely feeling the cloth separating him from the friction he’s so desperately craving. “Shit, p-please,” he begs, though for what, he’s not sure. All he knows is that he’s burning up and all his senses are in overdrive while his pleasure remains muted. Something heavy continues to flow through the open channel in his soul, and suddenly the pleasure is more painful than erotic.

 

Images of Taehyung’s face scrunched in pleasure return his vision and Jeongguk almost cums at the erotic view. He watches as his golden skin glistens with a sheen of sweat, body writhing and grinding against another hard body, taking pleasure all for himself. The intensity of pleasure pulsing through the bond has his insides melting completely. _Mate, mate, mate,_ Jeongguk’s soul chants, sliding sensually against the purple and tiny tendril of red. Electric sparks fire in his fingertips but then he remembers that he’s not the one making his mate feel that way. That his mate has abandoned him. Left him and his magic alone and blind, left them for another. He watches, with bitterness, the way large hands slide up those gorgeous, golden thighs, digging into the flawless skin until the flesh is white from the grip. He watches the way those biteable lips fall open with panting moans and the way that sinful tongue flickers out. The fire in his gut burns hotter than before, but it’s no longer in arousal. Wicked jealousy erupts, leaving him feeling like he has a gaping wound in his stomach, one that grows more painful when the gold recognizes the images.

 

Immediately, the purple attempts to surround the gold, as if protecting it from the images but it’s too late. The gold erupts into a hurt boil and Jeongguk feels his heart break all over again. He’s failed. He can feel the mating bond between them but it only makes things worse. Shit, he’s too late and now his _mate_ has moved on. Inside his soul, his magic screams, battering itself against the walls of his soul, lashing out at the purple until it cocoons it in a soothing hold. And just like that, the arousal fades and his senses return to him. It feels like slamming into a brick wall and whatever strength’s been barely holding him together over the last little while, fails.

 

He bursts into tears and collapses onto the -sofa? Suddenly, everything is too real, the haze of floaty arousal wiped away and damn, if his body feels like a ton. Hot tears pour down his face and it’s all he can do to burry his face in his hands. He doesn’t know where he is and fear of the unknown situation he’s found himself in almost sends him into another panic attack. He remembers the club, and his friend’s support, but that’s all. The next thing he remembers is the massive surge of pure power through his soul, opening some pressure point in his soul. _Soul bond_ , his magic supplies weakly, still rippling in distress but it’s a sign of relief when it stops slashing at the purple holding it. He’s still hard, but with his upset, his erection quickly wanes. He doesn’t realize he’s chanting Taehyung’s name and I’m sorry’s into his knees, pressing the heels of his palms harshly into his eyes, hoping to erase the images.

 

Hesitant arms wrap around him, providing a comfort Jeongguk desperately craves. Brown and purple magic manifests and flutters unsurely in front of his face, waiting until red and watery eyes notice it. “M-Minnie?” A low hum of confirmation beside him sounds, startling him, but he’s too weary to react much. Nodding his assent, Jimin’s magic floats towards him, wrapping around his hands to gently pull them away so he doesn’t damage his eyes by rubbing them so hard. The gently gesture has another wave of sobs tearing out his throat and with little resistance, he lets Jimin curl around him.

 

“You’re back to normal,” Jimin says, voice soft and gentle.

 

“N-normal?” Jeongguk hiccups, biting his lips harshly against another sob.

 

A soft sigh rustles his bangs and he presses into the soothing touch as the older summoner’s arms wrap around him tightly. “What did he do you, Kookie?” He inquires, voice sad and concerned. “You changed. Y-you had fangs and y-your eyes…” Jimin’s voice trails off and suddenly Jeongguk’s face is tilted up. A small hand cups his cheek, gently wiping away the fresh flowing tears as soft brown eyes search his face. The moment is tense and Jeongguk’s not sure what he’s looking for but he must not find it as he tucks Jeongguk back into his study chest. Taking a deep breath Jeongguk inhales, taking comfort in the citrus scent that always follows Jimin around, though it’s wrinkled with something heady.

 

“W-what happened to me, Minnie?” Jeongguk asks, voice breaking as he tries to focus on anything but the images of Taehyung with another burned into his retinas.

 

“That bastard did something to you, Jeongguk,” Jimin says, voice hard. But his touches remain gentle and soothing so Jeongguk lets it go. He has too many of his own problems right now to focus on right now. “He physically changed you! You- you had fangs, for fucks sake, and god, there was such darkness in your eyes, Jeongguk. I was so scared I’d lost you.”

 

“What do you mean?” Jeongguk asks, sitting up in alarm as much as possible in their current position. Instead of replying, Jimin’s magic condenses into a gentle haze and drifts to his face, settling on either temple. He feels the soft cool satin against his clammy skin and an overload of images flow into his brain. Pictures and sensations from the moment they stepped onto the dance floor to running through the incoming storm to – holy shit, what the fuck did he do? He almost fucked Jimin.

 

A wave of shame rolls through him at doing such a thing to his friend. _To someone other than Taehyung_ , his brain supplies. “Holy fuck, I’m so sorry,” Jeongguk stutters, more tears welling up at the shock. “I didn’t- I, fuck!”

 

“Kook, it’s okay,” Jimin says, voice loud to talk over Jeongguk’s panicking but still gentle. Ever so gentle. Fuck, how could he do this to his friend. He really doesn’t know what came over him. He’s never looked at Jimin in that way. Sure, he can admit the summoner is adorable and attractive, but that’s more of a proud and objective opinion. He’s happy his friend is so beautiful because it matches the beauty of his soul. A perfect match inside and out.  


“There’s nothing okay about this Jimin!” Jeongguk cries, hands tugging on his bangs in panic. “I- fuck, I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I did that to you, can’t believe that I-” _That I almost cheated on Taehyung._ No, this isn’t about Taehyung right now. Bitter feelings crop up when he remembers the images in his mind. He wants so desperately to believe he just conjured them up, but he can literally feel the calm and content feelings pulsing through the tunnel in his soul. The fucking mating bond. There’s no way to deny it anymore. There’s no way he could imagine such detailed emotions and sensations on his own. And yet, a sharp pang cuts through him at the thought of him suffering all alone while Taehyung’s obviously moved on. And Jimin. He can’t believe that he could do such a thing. “God, I’m so sorry Jimin. I for-forced myself on you and shit. Tell me what you need, please. I’ll leave and n-”

 

“What?” Jimin exclaims in alarm, heart pounding painfully at the thought of never seeing Jeongguk again. “Don’t go!”

 

“I have to Jimin,” Jeongguk pleads, eyes full of sorrow and anger at himself for becoming this despicable human.”

 

“You didn’t,” Jimin interrupt firmly. Jeongguk looks at him with wide eyes that break Jimin’s heart even more. “You didn’t force me, Jeongguk,” He repeats again, holding eyes contact. “I w- It’s alright. Don’t worry about it.” Jeongguk opens his mouth to protest but Jimin cuts him off with a finger pressed to his lips. The skin is so soft against the pad of his finger and it takes all his self-restraint to not replace it with his own lips. “Please,” he says. “Trust me. We’re okay. I’m a consenting adult, yeah?” Jeongguk’s eyes search his face, looking for any hint of untruth. Finding none, he hesitantly nods.

 

“What do I do, Jimin?” Jeongguk asks, voice desperate and broken. It sends another wave of anger through him but Jimin contains it, pushes it deep into the pit brewing in his stomach so that Jeongguk doesn’t see any trace of it in his eyes.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I miss him, Jimin,” Jeongguk whispers before the damn holding his feelings back breaks, once again. “I miss him so much it feels like my heart is ripping itself apart. It's even hard to breathe when I can't smell him. He reminds me off cookies and sweetness and shit." Jeongguk scrunches his eyes, giving up on stopping his tears from falling. "I- he's my mate, Jimin and I just want him back, god. I feel so hollow without him around, Minnie. It’s like I’m walking around in a daze, barely functioning. I can feel my soul yearning for him, aching and shredding itself apart and yet, he threw me away. I rejected him and he threw me away.” The dark-haired summoner’s voice morphs into a pathetic sob as he clings to the only source of comfort he has left. God, his chest hurts so bad he’s tempted to see if the pain will last if he rips it out. _Just like we did_ , his magic whispers despairingly, reminding of the way he rejected the incubus. “He threw me away and I love him. He threw me away, Minnie, what am I supposed to do now?”

 

Jimin clenches his jaw hard enough to feel pain radiated out as he grinds his molars. His heart aches as he watches the man he loves fall apart in his arms over being manipulated by a bored hellion. But more than that, rage builds into a simmering inferno as he listens to Jeongguk tear himself apart. A selfish part of him feels satisfied at the pain Jeongguk’s going through. Glad that the younger finally might understand what it’s like to watch your heart get torn apart over, and over again, but he’s quick to squash the feeling. No, this isn’t Jeongguk’s fault. That fucking incubus spelled him, trapped him and threatened him. Jeongguk is just obsessed and is confusing lust with love. Barely holding his rage at bay, Jimin continues to comfort his love, whispering loving words and pressing soft touches until the younger falls asleep, exhausted by his breakdown. As he watches as Jeongguk’s brows furrow in his sleep, face wincing almost as if he’s in physical pain. Jimin gently presses a soft kiss to the center of his forehead, smiling when his face smooths out again. God, he looks exhausted, a feeling that slowly creeps up on Jimin, no matter his determination to fight the incoming slumber. Jeongguk looks so tiny and broken in his arms, nothing resembling the confident and cocky man that easily manhandles him when he doesn’t get what he wants. Still, even now Jimin can appreciate the beauty of the broken and scarred boy in his arms.

 

“What did he do you to, my love?” Jimin asks, feeling his eyes prickle when something that sounds like ‘Taehyung’ passes Jeongguk’s lips. Enough is enough. He won’t stand by as that filthy creature destroys something so precious. He going to get him back. There’s no way that he’s going to let that hellion break Jeongguk anymore. He doesn’t care if he’s Chaos, he could be god and Jimin would move heaven and hell to protect his family. “I’m going to bring you back, Jeonggukie,” Jimin whispers. “Mark my words, I’m going to save you, if it’s the last thing I do.” Tilting Jeongguk’s face up, he presses a soft kiss to those pouty lips, sealing his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time! 
> 
> Oh Jiminie, my poor baby. And Jeongguk, my poor baby. And Taehyung, my poor baby. I love you all!


	28. Two Perfect Halves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is a bit late but whatever, school and work are crazy busy. 
> 
> Anyway, I know this was supposed to be a vkook chapter but yoonseok were like "why the hell haven't we gotten more screen time?" and I just couldn't handle Hoseok's pouty face or Yoongi's glare at making Hoseok sad, so here we are. :P
> 
> Happy readings, even though it is a bit dialogue heavy.
> 
> Also, holy Shit! We're at 30k! This it pretty epic, so thank you all for loving it so much!
> 
> If any of you are confused about any plot things, I'd suggest read the comments others have read (or send me another comment-whatevs) as I did explain a bit more and clarify things about the realms and such. :)

The bass in the club is heady and mind-numbing; always a bit too loud for someone like Yoongi, who prefers conversation over ear-splitting music. But when one has a horny and tipsy fiancé rolling their hips into the awful space between them, providing teasing and barely there fleeting contact with a hand on his chest, well. No one would blame him for letting his irritation go. The air smells like sex and something overly sweet, like spilled cocktails, mixed with the overwhelming scent of sweat and perfumes and colognes. It tickles his nose and he barely holds back as sneeze as Hoseok dances closer. Almost immediately, the irritating sensations disappear, fading seamlessly into the background as all his senses latch onto the man before him. Fuck, Hoseok looks beautiful as always, but there's something about him when he's out dancing that always leaves the blonde simultaneously too hot and cold. Sweat from the heat of the writhing bodies around them swelters, leaving them both a sweaty mess, but with the way Hoseok throws his neck back when he spins, eyeing Yoongi coyly beneath hooded lids, makes him want nothing more than to pin him against something and run his tongue along the vein on display on his neck. 

Annoyed by the lack of contact between them, and the way others are eyeing what's his, Yoongi reaches out, large hands wrapping around that lithe waist as he turns Hoseok around before forcefully yanking him back, pressing him his to his body. Hoseok notices the way Yoongi glares at the other patrons around him and rolls his eyes, unable to stop the fond smile at Yoongi's jealousy, or the way arousal makes him bite his cheek at the possessive action. God, if he doesn't love being reminded who he belongs to, that while Hoseok may dance and flirt with others, there's only one man he'll every go home with, only one person he'll ever want to wake up next too, all crusty eyed and hungover at their worst. 

Yoongi's fingers slide forward, one possessively holding onto his hip while the other moves to press on his lower stomach, teasingly slipping his ring finger between the last two buttons of his shirt, gently pressing on his naked skin. The light touch has heat radiating out from the point of contact and Hoseok's eyes flutter with a sigh as he presses into the touch, wanting more, uncaring of their present location. He feels more than hears Yoongi exhale sharply when his back arches, resulting in his ass pressing firmly and perfectly against his front. The alcohol flowing through him has him just on the right side of tipsy and after the intense and information heavy evening they've had, Hoseok is more than content to lose himself in the heat of his fiancé for now. 

Everything is hot and heavy as Yoongi grinds against Hoseok, holding onto his hips tightly as their bodies preview how their night will end. Unable to resist, Hoseok pulls a small amount of his magic to the surface, letting the orange sunset slither and manifest between their bodies to avoid anyone from seeing his magic, not that any humans could but if any hellions or other Zhealies are present, well, let's just Hoseok's not really into exhibitionism. Making sure to roll his hips sinfully against the hardness pressing into his ass, Hoseok distracts Yoongi for a few moments before gleefully thrusting his magic into Yoongi's chest where it's pressed tightly against his back. A amused laugh passes his lips when the blonde's body jerks at the contact before the hands around his hips tighten almost painfully. "Behave, love," Yoongi growls out, making Hoseok shiver when his breath brushes his ear. Instead of replying, he releases his control over the orange wriggling around in Yoongi, letting it search until it finds the gorgeous flames of his lover's soul. The orange blends in perfectly with Yoongi's red, making them both shiver in pleasure when they wrestle each other in greeting. God, he cannot wait until they finally become one, until their can share their souls, combining the most intimate part of them, binding them together forever. 

"That's not behaving, Seok," Yoongi says, voice dark with intent. He nips at Hoseok's ear playfully, pulling a giggle from the other but the light feeling quickly dissipates when their magicks freeze in their play. Having learned to completely trust their magicks, the couple pause when they feel something dark arise. The haze from the previous drinks fades immediately and Hoseok recalls his magic, keeping it alert. They must look odd, with shifty eyes as they stand in the middle of the dance floor, not touching anyone. Almost as if subconsciously realizing something isn't right, the humans shift away, unknowingly giving the summoners some space to breathe and concentrate. 

"Yoongi," Hoseoks says, moving closer so he can be heard over the music.  
  
"I feel it. Something's coming." But coming from where? Their eyes sharpen, clear of any alcoholic influence as their magicks cleanse their bodies of the intoxication, preparing them for battle, just in case. Gesturing to Hoseok, Yoongi grabs his hand and pulls them deeper into the crowd, letting his magic follow the dark trail. It's an unpleasant feeling, something like despair, but also like desperation and longing, with a heavy dose of mischief. It's difficult to describe but the familiarity of it pulls at his chest, making him anxious. 

"What about Jimin and Jeongguk?" Hoseok asks, glad that even drunk and high out of their minds, the humans still make way for the Zhealians to pass without trouble. Something uneasy bubbles in the pit of his stomach when he glances around restlessly, worried when he doesn't see their friends at their previous table. "Do you think-mphf," Hoseok cuts off when he walking into Yoongi, almost tripping over his feet as he startles. "Yoongi, what-holy fuck!"

_ Holy fuck is right _ , Yoongi thinks as they watch with wide eyes as Jeongguk and Jimin grind on each other, seemingly lost to their surroundings. Normally, they wouldn't bat an eye at the scene, more than used to it, especially as all four of them a fairly close. No, rather than the proximity, what worries Yoongi is the delirious and wild expression on Jeongguk's face. "Shit," Yoongi hears Hoseok say as they feel the darkness increasing, gathering around their friends. He feels the pull on his own magic, coaxing it to submit but Yoongi quickly puts up a shield around him and Hoseok. He takes a careful step forward, hand slowly bringing his necklace to his lips but before it makes contact, the darkness stills. Like a whip, it focuses its attention on him, making them freeze in their path. He can barely see it, knowing most of it is surging towards Jeongguk, watching as his face goes slack at the heady sensation. The youngest's eyes flash wildly between the gold of his magic and red, and suddenly it makes sense. That's Chaos's magic, no wonder it felt so familiar. Hoseok gasps beside him, fingers digging into his arm but Yoongi ignores it, mind racing to figure out to get the four of them out of such a populated area. They can't let Chaos magic roam freely in such a place, especially one full of lust and deviant pleasure. Muttering, under his breath, Yoongi steps away from Hoseok, lips barely moving as he attempts to create a separation spell, a barrier of sorts that will separate them from the rest of their surroundings. A temporary area out of time that will trap their souls in a parallel dimension. It'll let them figure out how to calm Jeongguk's overwhelmed soul down while making sure that if anything happens or goes wrong, it will not affect the world around them. 

However, the second Yoongi cups his hand, the darkness snaps like a whip. And just like that, the tension is broken as Jimin grabs Jeongguk's hand, rushing them out of the club. The older summoners follow after them, only to curse when the don't see them outside. "Call them," Yoongi says, sending his magic out to feel for Jeongguk or Jimin. 

"They're not answering," Hoseok says, worriedly. "What the hell is happening? That- that was chaos magic, wasn't it?" Sending a nod in Hoseok's direction, Yoongi curses when he too fails to reach them. As if their night couldn't get anymore worse, the sky opens up, releasing a harsh downpour on them. Cursing again, Yoongi grabs Hoseok's hand and rushes them back to his car, driving them to their apartment. Yoongi barely remembers the drive, mind racing with thoughts and questions. Before he knows it, he finds himself settled on the couch, clothes dripping all over the leather and carpet as Hoseok brings a cup of tea over, settling it on the coffee table. "What's going on, Yoongi? Talk to me, babe," Hoseok says quietly, voice steady but his tense frame reflects his worry.

Yoongi sigh, ruffling his hand through his dripping hair in frustration. "Jeongguk's mated," he says, unsure of what to say or where to start.

"How?" Hoseok asks, voice still quiet and calm. Focusing on his voice, Yoongi holds onto the calm, willing it into his tremulous mind so he can organize some, any of his thoughts. "Regardless of our status, we're still humans. Humans don't mate, especially with hellions. It's physically possible."

"You don't believe Jeongguk?" Yoongi asks.

"I believe that's what he thinks but it's not possible. There's no way. Even if his soul attempted a mating, he should have died. Oh god, Yoon, he could have died! How could he be so careless?! I-I thought lord Taehyung promised to treat him right! To keep him safe the last we met!" Yoongi watches for a second with sad eyes as Hoseok paces around the living, letting the panic he couldn't show at the news in front of the youngsters flow freely. "H-he could be dead, oh god, what if he's dying now? That was definitely Lord Taehyung's magic, I think? I couldn't feel much but was so strong, I could barely stop myself from releasing my magic in public."

"Hoseok, breathe, love," Yoongi says calming, getting up and grabbing the frightened man's hands. He soothingly strokes his thumbs over the body knuckles, keeping eye contact until the panic fades from those gorgeous eyes. "Feeling better?" He asks, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I," Yoongi starts, leading Hoseok to the couch. "I believe him. I believe Jeongguk did mate-well his soul."

"But it's not possible, Yoon," Hoseok says, confused.

"I know but think about it," Yoongi insists, doing his best to keep the worry from his mind. "This isn't an ordinary hellion. This is _the_ Chaos. From the way Jeongguk described everything and from the way that darkness seemed to seep into him, rather than overtake him, tells me that there's more going on than the deal him and lord Taehyung agreed on. You saw the way his eyes changed. They've established some sort of soul connection but with the way the color kept shifting indicates the soul bond is incomplete."  
  
"He rejected him," Hoseok says slowly, frown morphing into fear. "Shit, if he did mate- I believe you if you think so- if he did mate Chaos, then oh god. He rejected him. But he didn't look sick to me. 

Yoongi nods, letting the pensive silence sit as he thinks. "I think- mind you, this is just a theory, but I think that because Jeongguk's human, the bond may not be complete. Or that because of the strength difference between hellionic and human souls, majority of the bond and mating effects are possibly one-sided for now. If that's true, then for now Jeongguk should be safe from soul sickness."

"But what about the dark magic, that didn't look good to me. And with the way things looked, I just know something bad is about to happen. And Jimin can't- he's not going to take this well. You know that."

"I know but we can take care of Jimin. It's Jeongguk I'm worried about. For now it didn't look like the magic wanted to harm him but I don't know how long that will last. The second Lord Taehyung's soul deteriorates to dangerous level, even the imbalance of the bond or partial block or whatever the hell's going between the souls, isn't going to be enough o protect his own soul from the damage. I truly doubt Jeongguk would survive it. Due to the imbalance, Lord Taehyung's soul might just consume him accidently in self-preservation. Or intentionally, I honestly don't know."

"There's got to be something we can do," Hoseok says, voice full of pain at the thought of losing the youngest member of their family. "I can't lose him, Yoon. I know you and Jimin are the same. It would kill us all."

"Oh baby," Yoongi says, pulling Hoseok close and wrapping his arms around the crying man. "We'll figure something out, I promise," he says, pressing soft kisses to his love's eyes, kissing away each tears.  
  
"How?" Hoseok sniffles, pressing into Yoongi's touch and letting his magic go and seek Yoongi's for comfort. "He can't even admit he has feelings for him. If they did mate, then it was a mutual connection- according to their souls anyway." 

"Then that's what needs to happen first," Yoongi says with determination. "One way or another Jeongguk needs to accept the soul bond. It's the only way to stop the soul sickness from spreading from Lord Taehyung's soul to his."

"What if he doesn't actually want to mate him? This isn't like a marriage. It's for ever and more."

"Their souls wouldn't have mated unless their entire existence craved it, Seok. You know this. There's no other way a soul bond can happen."

"There's no way _this_ could happen either," he says with a pout.

"About that," Yoongi says, leaning back so he's laying down with Hoseok's lean body draped over his. "If you think about it, I guess it's not a completely farfetched hypothesis to say that because of the two involved, it's possible."

"What?" Hoseok asks, sitting up in confusion. "How is that not absolutely crazy?"

"What is he?" Yoongi asks.

"What?"

"What is he? Lord Taehyung?"

"A hellion?" Yoongi shakes his head. "An incubus?" Hoseok tries again, only to have the blonde shake his head again. "Yoongi, just tell me al-oh!" Hoseoks says, sitting up suddenly. Yoongi watches from his position as he watches the gears in Hoseok's mind turn, connecting and linking thoughts together, smiling fondly at the way his eyes open wide when he finds his answer. He always did love tutoring the summoner. "B-because he's Chaos, his nature allows them to bond?"

"That's right," Yoongi nods, smiling at the happy expression when Yoongi praises him. "Because of his nature as Chaos, he's most likely about to disrupt the laws of nature. Hell, why the fuck not across realms."

"Huh," Hoseok remarks. "If this didn't involve the potential- no most like incoming because Jeongguk's an idiot- death of our lovely baby, I'd probably be more fascinated."

"That's fair. Don't worry, Seok. I'll do some more research and tomorrow we'll go and talk to the idiot. This mess has gone on long enough and to be honest, I'm partly to blame for this mess."

"Yoon, it's not you fault," Hoseok says, focusing his complete attention on Yoongi. Those pretty eyes, so clear and wise, pierce into him, holding him hostage in his place, unable to squirm or run away from the exposed feeling he gets around the other. Every time he's subjected to that gaze, it's like Hoseok's looking into his soul, reading every fiber and dewy drop, leaving him exposed like a vulnerable nerve. It's terrifying, that one person could hold such power over him, but it's one of the million thigs he loves about him. There's no other Yoongi could ever be this vulnerable for, no one he wants to see him for everything and all that he his. 

"It is my fault." And it is. He was the one who didn't realize that Jeongguk didn't summon a regular hellion. Hell, he and Jimin shouldn't have even been summoning in their inebriated states, not to mention they almost they them all. He also didn't do anything the second time, unable to do more than stare in awe at the living myth. "I failed to protect him, Seok," Yoongi says, voice think with anger and self-frustrations. "He's mine and I couldn't protect him."

"Oh love, it's not. It's truly not your fault. Jeongguk's a fucking adult- maybe a shitty and overly muscly one, but an adult nonetheless," Hoseok says, straddling Yoongi's hips and bending down to press comforting kisses to his cheeks, red with anger. "While, yes we probably we a bit too lax about the situation, it's not like we knew any better. Even the High council doesn't know how to control Chaos, let alone a bunch of summoners like us. I believe in you, Yoon," Hoseok whispers, barely brushing their lips together as he talks. He slides his fingers through the bleached strands and tugs lightly until Yoongi gets the message to sit up a bit, allowing Hoseok to slide closer until their chests are pressed together. "Are you going to ask the council for help?" Yoongi hums, placing his large hands on strong thighs, gently kneading the muscle as makes his way up Hoseok's lean body. Hoseok keeps his hands tangled in his hair and lets out soft hitches of his breath, making Yoongi give a low, amused laugh at how frustrated he's making himself by denying both of them a kiss. 

The heat from the club stars simmering again, sparking the previously cooled embers when the elder takes in the way the body under his hands presses into his touches, silently asking for more while its owner continues to tease. Warm fingers thumb at sharp hipbones before making their way up and under the suddenly annoying shirt. Without looking away from Hoseok's pliant face, he slowly undoes each of Hoseok's buttons, making sure to brush his fingers over the cool skin. Each slow and deliberate caress causes another sweet hitch in Hoseok's breathe as he attempts to sit still in Yoongi's lap. "I can't," he starts, pleased at the way he can feel Hoseok hardening against his stomach just from such fleeting touches. 

"C-can't what?" Hoseok asks, letting Yoongi push the now open shirt off his shoulders. He shivers at the sudden cold air hitting his naked skin, or is it because of the slow trailing for long fingers up his side. He arches his back enticingly and tugs on the blonde strands, drawing Yoongi's attention to his chest. His breath catches at the intense way those dark eyes roam over his naked torso and even after the countless times they've done this, Hoseok can't stop the blushing heat from rising along with the sudden need to cover himself up. It's not that he's insecure about his body, he can easily admit that as a summoner, he's incredibly fit- they have to be, but they're something in the way Yoongi looks at him, as if he can see past all the layers of tissues, blood, and bone, and look straight into his naked soul with burning lust. 

"I can't tell the council," he says quietly, eyes still tracing each line of muscle and dip with his fingers. Unable to resist, Hoseok releases a soft moan when his sensitive spots are brushed over, feeling goosebumps litter his skin. The fingers trace an agonizingly light touch to his collarbones, skimming over the skin there with barely there pressure before starting another path down. Those large hands spread wide over his ribcage, cupping them warmly as thumbs slowly slide their way up his chest, once again. 

The touches are maddening but every time Hoseok presses into them, needing to feel more than the teasing caresses, the pressure backs off. His breaths come in soft pants, heart racing in anticipation and frustration. He craves the warmth of Yoongi's heat and with the playful arousal from the club returning, he needs more, wants more. Wants to press their lips together, pry open his lover's mouth and taste every each of him. Wants to roll his hips down and push against the hardness forming beneath him. "Yoongi, please," Hoseok pants, throwing his head back when Yoongi noses the skin of his jaw. It's incredibly frustrating how much control the other maintains while Hoseok is slowly becoming a desperate mess in his arms, just from gentle caresses. And yet, the anticipation has his stomach clenching and his trapped cock twinge with arousal with every light brush over his sweet spot. And yet, Yoongi hasn't even kissed him yet! He knows he started it, and knows that it's better to let the man do what he wants, to let him lead the pace when he's thinking hard like this. _It helps me concentrate and sort my thoughts_ , Yoongi had told him one day after returning all stressed out and frustrated from his council training. And so Hoseok lets him tease and explore his body, letting him arrange his thoughtsalong the planes of his body, whisper his worries into his skin, and reach his conclusions from the reverberating moans of their bodies sliding together. 

"No, I can't tell them, not yet," he whispers, finally pressing his lips to Hoseok's skin. His lips are chapped, as they always are, and they drag along the sensitive skin of his neck and down to his collarbones. A sharp sting has his body jerking and a gasp leaving his bitten lips but it's quickly soothes by the hot press of his tongue, lapping and sucking apologetically to alleviate the sting. "It'll be very difficult to have them believe me," He whispers, drawing a wet trail of kisses down Hoseok's chest. "And I can't bring Jeongguk with me since right now it looks like he's been tainted."

"D-did it really- ahh, look that bad?" Hoseok fights to keep his body still, locks his muscles and forces his mind clear, wanting to help find a solution. It's unfair and difficult when all the wants to do is push the other back and suck on his tongue and ride him until he passes out, but he shakes his head, as if to physically wave away the haze of arousal and desire. This isn't about him, this is about Yoongi. As the next in line to take over the council, Yoongi is able to better sense other magicks and hellions around them, his sense scarily more advanced than those of a normal summoner. A prodigy, they call him, and everyone knows a great many things can be expected. However, Hoseok knows the truth. How the immense pressure runs him ragged, how the overpowering strength of his magic leaves him exhausted at the end of the day as he has to actively stop it from overflowing. His training is getting better and he's gaining more control every day and Hoseok has no doubt Yoongi will be able to succeed, but it's difficult when his magic is so reckless. Yes, he's one of the strongest, the top 1% of the 1%, a sure in for the next council leader, but with the immense power comes his difficulties in containing it. Human souls are weak and are only able to vessel something of equal or weaker strength, hence why Jeongguk's soul is switching back and forth between his rose gold and the red wickedness of Chaos. For Yoongi, his magic is too reckless. Even now, Hoseok can feel it bubbling, craving to be released completely, but he can also feel the binding seal holding it buzz, absorbing the excess energy and transferring it to his necklace. All summoners have a talisman- a stone or crystal medium by which to channel their magic through. However, Yoongi's is spelled to also siphon away the excess energy so it doesn't leak out into the physical world, becoming a beacon for power starved hellions. At that thought, Hoseok's body grows rigid. "Shit, Yoon, Jeongguk's not going to be able to contain it."

Yoongi hums against his skin, breath warm as he hovers over his right nipple, watching intently as it pebbles enticingly. It has a moan catching in his throat but the sudden worry breaks it down, instead causing his pitch to rise with panic. "Shh, I've got you," Yoongi mutters, soothingly stroking Hoseok's back. 

"He's going to attract a lot of attention, Yoongi. We have to do something."

"I was thinking the same thing. All the more reason to avoid going to the council just yet. Relax for me." Taking a deep breath, Hoseok focuses on the loving touches and wet press of lips on his body as the cold panic is slowly replaced by the warmth of arousal. He exhales loudly, letting it take away the tension from his muscles until he's once again pliant in Yoongi's hands. "If we take him now, they'll try to rip it out of him and it will most likely kill it. It looked like the darkness was consuming him but with the way his soul was reacting, I think it was trying to embrace it." The warm breath returns to his chest and Hoseok stutters out a moan, cock twitching when Yoongi swirls his tongue around his areola. So close but so far. "If his soul is trying to establish a connection with Lord Taehyung, then it needs to happen. He's the only one who can take it back and even out the power imbalance inside Jeongguk's soul before his soul tears itself apart trying to stand equally with the darkness."

"How-damn it Yoongi! How are they gonna do that?" Hoseok pants, letting out a frustrated moan when the tip of his tongue barely passes over the hardens nub, seeming like Yoongi's going to wrap his lips around him, only to have him bite down gently on his pec above. 

He tugs harshly at the blonde strands but Yoongi just laughs lowly, sending shivers down his spine. "Really it's the most cliché thing ever and I almost want to rip my tongue out for saying it but Jeongguk has to let himself love. Accept his feelings and prove to Chaos he's serious about the bond."

"I like your tongue," Hoseok pants, body jerking when he finally receives a much needed wet pass in approval. "Please," he begs, not caring at the desperation coating his words when all he wants in that mouth to land.

"I know you do," Yoongi replies cheekily. "Hmm, that's the only thing I can think of, without going to the council for help. If they get a hold of Jeongguk I feel that it won't end well. As much as having and understanding Chaos is always a priority of the high council, I can't let them torture Gguk for it, even if it means we never find a way to harness that raw power."

"He's doesn't have much time," Hoseok says, spreading his legs further on the couch so he can roll his hips properly. The movements have his cockhead rubbing against the inside of his jeans and he moans softly in pleasure, channelling his frustration at the lack of Yoongi's mouth into his aggressive movements. Rolling his eyes at his fiancé's impatience, Yoongi deftly opens Hoseok's pants, depriving him of anything to grind into. "Damn it Yoon," Hoseok breathe, eyes narrowing dangerously but Yoongi just sends him a sweet smile as he presses his thumbs down on the pebbled nubs. The reaction is immediate. It's barely anything but after the continuous teasing, the pressure is more than welcome. 

"No he doesn't," Yoongi agrees, eyes never leaving Hoseok's chest as he thumbs his nipples, rolling the buds with the pads of his thumb. The sensation is conflicting at best. One thumb moves somewhat smoothly due to the dampness of Yoongi's mouth, while the other seems to catch on each ridge and callous on the dry thumb. It sends heat coursing through him, bring him completely to full mast. "With the timeline he provided, it won't be long before the soul sickness transfers through the bond, and I don't think we'll be able to help him once it sets in." A wet heat replaces the dry friction while the other hand pinches and rolls. Hoseok gasps out a curse at finally getting that sharp mouth on him. Yoongi's lips mould around the bud and Hoseok keens at the sudden hard suction. Nimble fingers play his chest like a string, pulling breathless moans and gasps as each harsh motion sends painful pleasure radiating out. 

"If- if I-shit that feels good. Is t-there any point in a-asking you to come to b-bed? He asks, voice breaking when Yoongi switches sides to abuse the other nipple, tugging and biting down gently on the sensitive skin. "Shit, don't stop," he asks, wrapping his arms completely around Yoongi's head and curling his body in, cradling Yoongi's face to his chest, encouraging him to keep up the pleasurable assault. Yoongi hums a yes, sending vibrations through his bud straight to his twitching arousal. "Please," he says again, almost crying out with relief when too rough fabric of their clothes fall from their skin. It's pleasurable heat and ecstasy when their hard lengths rub against each other, the heads catching. 

"Thank you," Yoongi says, trailing one hand down to wrap around their hot lengths, gently kneading them together. It's like a damn breaks, breathless moan after moan fall from Hoseok's lips at the delicious friction as they roll their hips together. He feels like he's going crazy, his mind fuzzy with pleasure and it almost too much after all the teasing but Yoongi never stops. His mouth continues to nip and suck and flick each sore and puffy nipple, sending electric heat to his groin and all he can do his hold on and ask for more.  
  
"Oh," Hoseok moans, body curling in when Yoongi twists his hand around their heads just right. "I-I need you, Yoon," he pants, desperately thrusting into the tight grip. It's good, so damn good, but it's not enough. It feels like he's run a marathon, body infused with heat and pleasure but he still wants more. Needs more. Needs to feel the heavy weight of his lover on his, pressing his hands into the leather as Hoseok fames him between his thighs, encouraging him to thrust in and out, giving and taking so much pleasure he feels like he might explode with it. Wants to feel the cool silk of their magicks writhing between them as Yoongi takes him to a new highwhen blonde summoner finally figures out a problem, writing it on Hoseok's body like a map with his cock. "Yoongi." 

"Fuck," Yoongi curses, flipping them over while fumbling between the couch cushions for the bottle he knows Hoseok leaves there to annoy him. They barely hear the cap open over their laboured breathing and unable to resist the panting mess of his fiancé, he ducks his head, taking a puffy nipple back into his mouth, pressing hard with his tongue before curling around it and rolling it, eliciting a delicious ache that has Hoseok's body crave more. There's a wet press between his cheeks and without prompting, Hoseok spreads his legs, fingers digging into the backs of his thighs, needing something to hold onto while Yoongi takes over his senses. The lube is cold, making him flinch but he quickly sink into the sensation, enjoying the contrast to his overheating body and burning chest. "Shit, you're perfect," Yoongi mumbles, pulling his mouth off to roughly claim Hoseok's mouth. "So fucking perfect." Unable to say anything, Hoseok just moans into the sloppy kiss, doing his best to keep up with Yoongi's tongue as he man presses two fingers into him. The ache is barely noticeable due to his desperation and he wordlessly begs the blonde to give him more, to take the simmering heat inside him and turn it into a raging inferno. 

"Fuck me, please," Hoseok says, body shaking with need when Yoongi returns to his abused chest. "God, I need you. I'm ready, I'm ready!"

"So impatient," Yoongi says with amusement, only to pout when Hoseok smacks him on the head without any force.

"Shut up and fuck me, Yoon," Hoseok all but growls, absolutely done with any forms of teasing. 

"You're wish is my command, love." Without another word, Yoongi presses in slowly, making sure Hoseok's face is scrunched from pleasure and not pain before rocking back and forth, thrusting in and out. He lets the sensations of the tight heat around his arousal wash over him and calm the turmoil in his mind and soul. It's perfect, being wrapped up in Hoseok like this, seeing the way the man goes pliant under his touch but still holds the spark that attracted him in the first place. He lets his magic go, trusting it to find Hoseok's and make the moment even more complete. Hoseok thinks Yoongi's gaining control over his magic, but he's wrong. It's not Yoongi his magic answers to, it's Hoseok. His soul submits completely under his gaze, it's reckless inferno tamed to a dancing flame that pulses in time with each thrust, demanding Yoongi to do better, work harder to make sure their love stays in continuous ecstasy. 

Giving up his tightly coiled control, Yoongi pushes Hoseok's thighs back before pressing his body down, knowing how much he loves the weight on his, helping ground him as his hips pick up speed, thrusting in hard, making sure to find his sweet spot with each plunge. Soft moans and breathless gasps fills his ears, like the sweetest melody that have his soul trembling as it wraps around its complementing orange. The both shudder and cry out at the intense sensation when their magicks collide before surrendering everything to them, letting them lead the vigorous dance towards the impending edge, where they're pushed over with twin moans and wet heat. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Next time! 
> 
> Remember to leave comments. Sorry for those waiting for Jeongguk to get his shit together, but Yoongi and Hoseok needed to get this out.


	29. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back! Sorry it's been so long but school and life have been a bit insane but i'm finally back with another update!  
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! <3 Happy readings! For those who may not have noticed but my username has changed to Roresa so you might want to update any links to my old username as they are no longer valid.

The morning after a disastrous evening filled with regrettable intimacy and churning stomachs to fuzzy, pounding headaches, is generally how one expects to wake up. Not with a sharp pain piercing through one's sternum, feeling like his soul is splitting apart. It wakes Jeongguk up with a scream, throwing him off the couch he fell asleep on. It takes the summoner a couple moments to completely wake up and for the pain to fade as quickly as it came, looking around in a daze, unsure of where he is until distasteful memories from the previous night return. He still doesn't understand what happened and it scares him. It's almost as if something dark and ruthless overcame him, seeping into his very pores and tainting everything with suggestive whispers. It was as if he was high on the most exquisite ride filled with reckless and overwhelming _need_ for something. At first he tried to fight against the invasion, startling at the dark purple waves pouring out of his soul. But the seduction was too much and oh, so sweet. The despair and feelings of worthlessness plaguing him were overtaken by complete elation. God, he's never felt so powerful and capable that it would have been terrifying if not for the way his magic embraced the darkness. Even now he can feel the remnants of its influence on his soul, pulsing like a signal. Each pulse sends a wave of heat rippling painfully out of his chest towards the soul brand on his neck. Immediately, Jeongguk calls on his magic to dispel the pain, only to find it unresponsive and sluggish. He calls again, heart racing when the rose gold just shudders in the darkness's grasp, completely unyielding to the call of its vessel. Panicking, Jeongguk attempts to force the gold away from the darkness, only to yelp in pain when the action causes the mark to burn hotly.

 

"Jeongguk?" Jimin's voice barely penetrates the haze caused by the heat.

 

"Minnie…" Jeongguk gasps, slapping a palm over the burning skin, only to rip his hand away when the touch sends painful electrical shocks radiating out.

 

"Kook?!" Jimin rushes over with wide eyes, dropping to his knees beside Jeongguk. The purple and brown magic swirls around the summoners, responding to Jimin's panic but all it does it hover uncertainly, like Jimin's hands, unsure of where to touch without causing the younger more pain. "What's wrong? What's happening?"

 

"H-hot," Jeongguk pants, dragging his body to sit up properly and lean against the couch. "Fuck it hurts," he whimpers, feeling his cock throb in arousal, only to bite his lip hard against the bubbling yelp when the pulses of arousal turn into shooting pain that makes his body twitch reflexively. It literally feels like his insides are melting, electricity surging through his body and leaving his insides a charred, black mess. "S-shit! What do I do?" Jimin says, panicking. Unable to respond, Jeongguk continues to writhe against the couch, sweat drenching every inch of skin. The cords in his neck strain against his skin, as if trying to rip out away from the pain. "Fucking hellions," He curses, bringing his pendant up to trembling lips. He can barely see anything through his tears but calling on his magic for strength, he wraps it around Jeongguk's body before thrusting it into his soul, prodding and searching for the source of his agony. It's like treading through a pitch black night. The darkness so strong it makes your skin crawl, completely silent he can almost hear the thrum of his magic as it attempts to navigate towards Jeongguk's soul. "Where are you?" An ache builds in his knees from where he's sitting on the hard floor but he pushes it out of mind, gritting his teeth in panic when he finds nothing in the dark pool. Still Jimin pushes on, ignoring his trembling muscles. It feels like he's pushing against a massive concrete wall, one he knows he shouldn't break down but seeing Jeongguk in pain wipes away all thoughts of caution. His magic meets a soft resistance, barely noticeable but it makes his magic freeze in its search. The pressure increases gently, something horrible in Jeongguk's soul searching and feeling him out. Jimin holds his breath, muscles locked tight as pure fear creeps up his fingertips. His magic tries to shift away from the feeling but in less than a heartbeat, the darkness lashes out, coiling around his magic, rendering it immobile. Jimin's breath comes out in wheezing pants as his body locks down in fear as the darkness slithers up his magic, throbbing and seductively gliding like oil through the link connecting the two bodies. The contact sends his skin crawling and yet he can't pull away, eyes growing hazy as his heart slowly fills with wickedness. Echoes of his desire for the writhing summoner before him build, seductive voices stacking and amplifying until they are screaming, making his ears ring and head fuzzy.

 

 _Come closer_ , it goads, _take what you want, what you deserve._

 

Black slowly filters through Jimin's irises, eating up the bright light in his eyes similar to the way it invades his soul, turning the brown and purple into a murky pool waiting for the right moment to rot the summoner from the inside out. "I-I want it," Jimin whispers, body moving against his will even as the awake portion of his soul screams at him to stop, to wake up and regain his senses.

 

 _Yes_ , the darkness hisses, gleefully tightening its clench around his soul. _It's all yours to take._

 

"Mine…to take," he whispers, leaning over Jeongguk's pained body. He places a clammy hand on Jeongguk's bare waist, fingers digging in slightly before loosening. His hand glides smoothly up the wet torso, hands gentle but possessive as they span over his rib cage, taking note of heaving chest under his touch.

 

Jimin hesitates, a slow sense of unease lapping at the corners of his mind but the darkness is quick to step in, always pushing and encouraging. Without closing his eyes, the summoner leans down, lips barely ghosting over the shining chest, pressing down to lay a kiss on Jeongguk’s sternum.

 

 _Yes! Claim him, just let go and fall. The body’s ripe for your taking._ Wicked contentment settles through his bones, encouraging him to move his mouth lazily, tasting the fear pouring off the body beneath his.

 

‘ _Why is he scared?’_ Jimin pauses in his ministrations, watching as his love convulses away from where they skin touches. He’s sweating so much more now, making his hands slip from his rib cage. An irrational part of Jimin grows irritated, black eyes narrowing as he digs in fingers into the flesh more, trying to anchor the writhing body still and pliant. He leans down again to press another kiss higher up, eyeing the thick cords pulsing on Jeongguks’s neck but something stops him. He feels the darkness’s confusion echoing his own.

 

_Try again. You’re the only one who can love him the best, the most. No one else._

 

“No one else,” he mumbles, feeling light headed at the cackling void swirling inside him. He can feel his desire for the other summoner, but something feels odd about it. There's a heavy pulse inside Jimin, rendering him immobile when he leans down again, like someone knocking heavily on a door. The darkness inside grows irritated but Jimin ignores it when a scar on Jeongguk’s neck catches his attention. A flash of recognition sparks but the darkness is quick to push it out of the way. The insane urge to touch it sends his body into shivers. Something telling him to replace it with his own but that heavy feeling protests. It pushes against his chest, trying to break out of his ribs as Jimin eyes flash brown again, but only for a moment. The darkness is quick to tamper down on Jimin’s soul, forcing it to stay quiet as it seductively pushes Jimin to continue. Unable to resist, Jimin presses his lips to the thin white lines, only to jerk away when loud scream pierces his ear drums. Jeongguk's body thrashes against his, throwing him off to the side where he smacks his head against the glass coffee table. The impact and pain is enough to pull Jimin from his trace as he cradles the back of his head, wincing at the newly forming bump. The sudden stun is enough for the brown and purple magic to slip out from beneath the darkness, rushing forward and manifesting before Jimin to avoid the black grasp.

 

 _Wake up!_ Jimin's magic pushes against his chest, wrapping forcefully around the arm cradling his head to get him moving. _Must act now! Push it out!_

 

"Fuck, ouch, push what away?" His head hurts but the sudden nausea is worse as the haze over his eyes clears, the black returning to their soft brown. He's completely confused. The last thing he remembers is waking up in a panic due to Jeongguk's yelling.

 

"M-Minnie," a weak voice calls, and it takes Jimin a second to realize he didn't imagine it. Fear quickly freezes his motions and he scrambles up from where he's laying, wincing at the throbbing pain the fast movement causes.

 

"Jeongguk! Where's Jeongguk?! What happened?" He looks around, finally focusing his desperation when he finds the younger's prone body on the ground. "Shit, Jeongguk!" He crawls over, headache forgotten in favor of his heart pounding in panic. He goes to touch the other but his magic is quick to stop him, wrapped around his wrist in a cool ribbon, gentle but strong as steel.

 

 _No touch,_ it says, bubbling worriedly and on high alert. The anxiety from his magic fills his soul, causing the pit of worry to grow into a clenching fist.

 

"What the fuck is happening?" Jimin cries out, tears welling at how overwhelmed he is glancing between the two. "Show me, please?" He begs his magic, relaxing his hand in the vice grip until he can gently stroke the cool coil. The magic shudders under his touch, pushing its yearning to cuddle and keep them both safe through his soul. Jimin holds onto the radiating feelings, letting it build his strength until the tears stop clouding his vision. His soul's right, he needs to focus and help safe Jeongguk from whatever's hurting him. "It'll be alright," he coos, sending gentle thoughts to calm his magic enough to respond to his request. "Just show me what happened so we can figure out how to help him, hmm?" His magic bubbles uncertainly but with another gentle smile, it complies. Jimin clenches his jaw as the most recent events flash through his mind, showing him how the darkness invaded him, taking over his soul while trying to drown his magic. His heart hurts when he realizes that once again Jeongguk is in pain but it quickly turns into fury. Once again that fucking hellion is responsible for all the terrible things happening to them. Even from a different realm the bastard still finds way to ruin Jimin's life. "Oh, Kook, we'll fix this, don't worry."

 

However, with his focus on Jeongguk and his magic's attention split between Jimin's well-being and protecting both summoners, Jimin's soul is once again left vulnerable. With no warning, the darkness slams into Jimin's lithe body once again, attempting to overtake his soul completely. "No!" Jimin yells, sending his magic in to hold the darkness off. "Not this time, you bastard." Moving quickly, Jimin reinstates his defenses around his soul, solidifying parts of his magic as a fortress inside his soul and expanding it out to push the invader out. From the other side, he switches from the defensive to offense. Bringing the pendent up to his lips, he mutters a counter spell, while simultaneously sending a distress call to Yoongi, hoping his magic's not too far away to hear the call. The darkness fights back, each movement turning more violent as its anger at being denied grows. Poisonous claws leave behind bloody gashes as it's pushed out of his body, and Jimin only has a split second of relief before it's attacking once again with twice the strength.

 

The plus side of the current situation is that the darkness is no longer inside his soul. The soul is a fragile and delicate thing. Strong and resilient but fragile, allowing it to be influenced by outside magic through direct contact. However, for that reason, when magic is internalized, it is always in its most gentle form and essentially at low power to prevent tearing the soul and physical vessel apart by the seams. However, the downside to that is once soul magic manifests, it is at least twice as strong, making it more difficult to defeat outside its vessel. In a normal battle, Jimin would focus his defense on the manifested portion of the magic and his attacks on the vessel itself but since the incubus isn't in the human realm that he knows of, he hopes he can keep it at bay until Yoongi receives his message.

 

The parring continues. Each blow radiating a small heat waves as the magics mix but it's going on too long. Jimin is barely hanging on, one arm bloody and numb by his side from an ill times swipe from the darkness. Thin knives slab and slash through the air as his magic dodges out of the way but even it's growing tired as Jimin's soul dims with the blood loss. As strong as it started off, protecting both Jimin and Jeongguk from oncoming attacks while dispensing enough energy to cut through the thickness of the attacking magic is leaving it drained. Jimin's magic has always been more focused on defense rather than offense. This continual battle's been going on for almost 10 minutes and after the initial invasion, it's growing exhausted at an alarming rate. "Shit, where are you Yoongi?" Jimin's growing frantic, he's lost the use of one arm and his strength is waning fast. The darkness lunges again, managing to slip past his magic, heading straight for Jimin's heart. Jimin mentally screams at his body to move, for his feet to lift even an inch but it refuses. Fearful tears fall continuously as he closes his eyes and calls to his tattered magic. He hugs his soul tightly, pressing a loving kiss against the dim color, burying his face into the cool silk and desperately prays everything will end quickly.

 

"No!" A loud voice rings through the space and then everything falls silent. Everything is still and for a moment Jimin wonder's if he's dead, a small wave of relief at the lack of pain accompanying him but then he picks up on the loud stuttering breaths. At first he thinks it's coming from him, that maybe he's having a delayed panic attack but then he realizes that one probably wouldn't have a panic attack if they were dead. So, does that mean he's alive? Cautiously, he peels one eye open, blinking to clear some lingering tears from his vision only to see a sweaty, toned body standing before him. "J-Jeongguk?" He asks in disbelief. He glances over to where he last saw the summoner laying in agony, only to find an empty space. He looks back towards the panting male, standing with arms spread wide before panic sets him in motion. "M-move! Get away from it!" Making sure his magic is alright, he releases it and staggers to his feet, trying to push himself in front of Jeongguk, but the younger doesn't move. Even though he's physically exhausted from the pain, Jeongguk's body is still hard as a rock, making it difficult for Jimin to move him without a full on tackle. He's almost prepared to tackle him down but Jeongguk stops him with a weary smile.

 

"Stop, it's alright, Minnie."

 

"It's not alright Jeongguk! T-The darkness is going to kill us! It almost killed you!"

 

Jeongguk sends another smile and pulls Jimin into his embrace in an attempt to calm the fretting man. "It's okay, Jimin. Everything's going to be fine. See? We're both alright." The continues saying soothing words and stroking Jimin's hair until the summoner stops struggling.  

"Is it gone?" Jimin sniffles, pulling back enough but refusing to leave his friend's embrace. He remembers how painful it was for Jimin to touch him before but now whatever it was seems to have passed. He tentatively reaches up with his good arm, wanting to touch Jeongguk to make sure he's really okay but before his fingers can make contact, he's blown back against the wall by an invisible force. Coughing and wincing at the pain, Jimin staggers to his feet, ready to call on his magic for defense but Jeongguk beats him to it.

 

"Stop it right now!" He yells, glaring at the greasy black mass. Jimin is about to lung towards him, to pull him to safety but before he can, Jeongguk's magic rushes out and holds him and his magic in place, bubbling soothingly against the struggling body. The second the gold makes contact with Jimin the darkness turns towards him but more of Jeongguk's magic rushes it as Jeongguk steps between them again. "No more," he says sternly, hand outstretched with his palm facing the black. Jimin watches, dumbfounded, as the darkness heads Jeongguk's words. Instead of tearing apart the gold, it seems to curls around it, slithering between the visible strands until they're completely entwined.

 

"W-what is happening right now?" Jimin asks in confusion, shaking his head to make sure he's not imaging the fact that Jeongguk's magic tamed the fucking darkness in a second.

 

"Are you alright?" Jeongguk asks, stepping towards Jimin and cupping his cheek. His thumb strokes across the cut near his jaw. Jimin lets out a soft sigh, tilting his head into the motion and letting out a small smile when Jeongguk lets out a laugh. "My poor Minnie, all beaten up," he says with a pout and Jimin has to close his eyes to avoid the temptation of those pink lips. "I'm sorry you're hurt."

 

"Not your fault, Jeonggukie," Jimin replies but the moment breaks when the darkness breaks away from the gold and lunges towards Jimin again. The purple and brown magic weakly rushes forward in response but Jeongguk reacts faster, stepping right into the incoming path. Jimin's eyes almost bulge out of his head as he watches Jeongguk _embrace_ the darkness. His long arms curl around the black cloud and almost immediately, the greasy black starts to lighten towards a dark, vibrant purple.

 

"Shh, calm down. It's just Jimin, he's not going to hurt you."

 

"Hurt it?!" Jimin scoffs, anger returning as Jeongguk _cuddles_ the things that tried to kill him. "Look at me! It almost killed me! And look at what it did to you!"

 

"It didn't mean to," Jeongguk replies softly, voice calm to avoid riling up the current state the darkness is in. "It was trying to protect me and in turn, our bond in the only way it knew how." Jeongguk hears Jimin scoff and swear but he tunes it out, letting the much needed quiet settle his raging thoughts. He's not going to lie, he was terrified when he woke up. His entire body was in pained agony, sensations switching from electric shocks to ice and fire surging through his veins. The mating mark burned and made him completely hazy. His magic was utterly confused, unable to recognize anything but the growing ache building in his soul as images of Taehyung repeated on a loop through his mind, driving him crazy with rejection. He knows it's not logical to feel like this so intensely, especially when he rejected Taehyung in the first place but the darkness swirling inside him had shown him how to open the bond last night, just enough to project his need for the incubus. Instead his heart was broken. Last night he was too high on the power of chaos flowing through him so he pushed it aside but this morning, this morning he couldn't stop his heart from breaking all over again. It was too much. He finally thought he was getting better, finally able to come to terms with everything, more so the fact that he, a human, a summoner, is fucking mated. _Mated_. Not only is he essentially married before 24 but he's fucking married to the biggest and baddest of all. Can't really blame him for needing time to absorb it all. It's like something out of those silly fanfiction Jimin and Hoseok indulge in. This shit just doesn't happen. He still doesn't understand what actually happening to him, why his teeth and nails grow under Chaos's influence but just when he thought he had something figured out, he was too late. Taehyung had already moved on.

 

The memories were too much to handle and his soul was crumbling under the weight. He can still feel Taehyung's lust and pleasure emanating through their link weakly but it his body just couldn't handle it. And then when Jimin touched him, the darkness inside assumed his body was under attack, that his soul-bond was in danger and retaliated in the only way it knew how. "You were just trying to protect me weren't you?" Jeongguk murmurs as the gold of his soul surrounds them. He can still feel something heavy under his sternum, a physical weight that seems to be stretching the bond thin and tight, making it difficult to breathe. The sudden movement to stop the darkness from killing Jimin is taking a toll on his body. He can feel his muscles tremble under the strain of holding his weight up, limbs wavering. "It didn't mean it Jimin, I promise." He lifts his face from where its buried in the vibrating purple, letting the coolness relive the feverish heat. God, it feels like he's melting. He's so dehydrated from the constant sweating and everything aches as it would when he's down with the flu, only he knows it's much worse. He can feel his soul deteriorating, knows that something's wrong but he doesn't know what exactly is wrong. The aches are getting worse but he forces himself away from the comforting coolness of the magics to face Jimin, only to shrink back at the anger covering his pretty face.

 

"I cannot believe you," he starts, glaring at the purple that coils around Jeongguk's waist. He can see the younger see the younger struggling to remain standing, can see the strain in his muscles but right now it's too much. He almost fucking died and still Jeongguk passed him up.

 

"Jimin, it's not Jeongguk's fault." Yoongi's voice cut through the tension and Jimin's body sags in relief that he's not alone in this weird situation.

 

"Jimin, Jeongguk! What the hell happened?" Hoseok rushes over to Jimin first, letting free the orange to help patch up the damage on Jimin. Yoongi walks forward and after asking for permission, carefully pulls Jeongguk away as much as possible from the gold and purple.

 

"What happened was the Jeongguk's _pet_ tried to kill me after failing to consume me!" Jimin spits, taking all three by surprise at the venom coating the words.

 

"Minnie," Jeongguk starts but Yoongi is quick to interrupt.

 

"Jimin," he says sternly, making sure he has the blonde summoner's attention. "Stop it. It's not Jeongguk's fault, not entirely."

 

"Jeongguk," he turns towards the boy in his arms, amused at how the formidable magic curls around the summoner like a puppy. "How're you feeling?"

 

"Like shit," he replies with a pained laugh that quickly turns into a whimper. Hoseoks moves over to Jeongguk once Jimin's all bandaged up, careful not to disturb the purple cloud around the boy's waist, and gently runs his hand over Jeongguk's face, taking his temperature.

 

"You're burning up, baby." Calling the sunset flame over, Hoseok motions it to wrap around Jeongguk's forehead and around the major heating centers of his body, hoping to cool him down quickly.

 

"Hurts, Yoonie," Jeongguk whines, arching into the cool, silky touch.

 

"You're an idiot," Yoongi sighs, looking over the two reckless summoners, meeting Hoseok's worried gaze. "Do you understand what's happening?"

 

"K-kind of," Jeongguk whispers, closing his eyes in pleasure as Hoseok runs his ringers through his hair as his body finally starts to cool. However, the pain in his body starts to grow the closer to normal temperature his body gets. "We're bonded but Taehyung doesn't want me anymore, not that I blame him, but why does it hurt so much?" Jimin watches Jeongguk struggle to keep his tears at bay as his voice wavers and his heart clenches. But even under his feelings towards the younger, he can't get past the betrayal he feels at seeing Jeongguk wrapped around the very thing that tried to kill him.

 

"That's not it baby," Hoseok says, voice soft and gentle. He looks up at Yoongi to explain, making sure some of his magic is still working to repair the tatters of Jimin's magic.

 

"Gguk, Lord Taehyung is a hellion and a child of sin, therefore, the mating ritual of those on the Hellionic council is the same, even though it's extremely rare due to the countless struggles for power. But since not much is known about his power and probably due to his natural state as Chaos, the incubus was probably able is disrupt and modify the ritual enough for your souls to bind together. However, if you both love each other, then I don't understand why you're getting worse." Yoongi sigh, moving away from the three to pace across the living room. "Do, do you love him, Gguk? Truly?"

 

Jeongguk opens his mouth to answer but pauses. Does he, is that truly how he feels? He knows he wants to be with him, wants to touch him, kiss me, feel his warmth. He wants to tease him, taunt him, let him mess up his space and kitchen. He wants him but does he love him? Can he truly give his heart to such a powerful being? Is he enough? Can he stand beside such a creature? Does he even have the right to?

 

 _We love him, we miss him,_ Jeongguk's magic says, rippling on Jeongguk's chest, settling right above his heart. _We can do this, with Chaos, we can be enough._ Jeongguk can feel the longing in his soul. Can feel the rose gold filling his soul, drawing attention to the constant emptiness he's been feeling in Taehyung's absence, make more prominent after the bonding and for once, he stops all this thoughts. Stops all the doubts and what ifs. He already feels like he's dying so how much worse could it get.

 

"I do," he says, ignoring Jimin's angry outburst, focusing his attention on Yoongi. "But why does it hurt so much?"

 

Yoongi sighs, running a hand through his bleached strands. "I can only hypothesize but since you are not a hellion the bond between you two is skewed more towards Lord Taehyung. The effects and consequences of the soul bond, and the rejection, doesn't affect you as strongly because of your human soul but because of this, Lord Taehyung's soul is picking up the slack. From your initial rejection, his soul is most likely undergoing soul rejection and on top of dealing with the additional responsibilities of the soul bond your human entity is unable to comprehend, the strain is probably bad enough to tear his soul to shreds."

 

At that Jeongguk sits up, ignoring Hoseok's protest as his heart starts to race. The uneasy feeling returns along with the nausea, forcing him to take shallow breaths to avoid being sick. "W-what does that mean?"

 

"It means he's dying, Gguk." Yoongi replies with a pained voice, hating that his friend has to experience this.

 

"N-No!" Jeongguk yells, struggling to stand up with tears overflowing. "B-but I love him! I do! You said t-that would fix it!"

 

"He doesn't know you love him back, Kook." Hoseok says, wrapping his arms around the weeping boy.

 

"Somehow we will have to find a way to let him know." Yoongi says with determination.

 

"What's the fucking point?!" Jimin yells, completely fed up with everything. He doesn't understand any of it, can't and doesn't want to. "Who fucking cares if the bastard dies! Just look at what he's done to me! To us!"

 

"Get your head out of your ass for a second, Jimin." Yoongi growls, doing his best to keep his temper under control. He understands that Jimin is hurting but due to the circumstances it's unavoidable that they have to break Jimin's heart and place Jeongguk's well-being above his. God, he hates himself for it but what choice do they have? "Jeongguk has to find a way to fix this before he gets worse. And, if Chaos dies, then the human realm will be fucked, especially since the Hellionic Council has yet to decide who will take his place. The power must always be contained, especially the power of Chaos. It cannot be allowed to roam free otherwise both realms will be swallowed into the void. And without someone to take control of the free power, the Hellionic realm will fall into a civil war with the free power up for grabs, making it difficult for the zhealians to control them in the future. I'm so sorry Jimin, but there is nothing else we can do."

 

Jimin tears away from Hoseok's magic, stomping to the edge of the couch and drops his head into his hands. Jeongguk watches his best friend's shoulders heave with the force of his breaths, loud, angry pants wheezing past plump lips. Jeongguk knows about Jimin's feelings by now, Chaos had shown him everything, but no matter what he can't reciprocate them. Jimin will always have his heart, will always be loved and treasured but his soul belongs to Taehyung. And that's something Jeongguk isn't willing to sacrifice.

 

"I'll do it," Jeongguk says, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to save him."

 

"And how will do you do that?" Yoongi asks. "I've been trying all morning but I can't reach the other realm and under no circumstances can we alert the High Council about this or Jeongguk will become one of their experiments and test subjects.

 

_I may be of help, sire._

 

"Silas!" Jeongguk gasps against the heavy pressure against his eyes, forceful but oh so welcoming.

 

"Silas?" Hoseok asks in confusion.

 

_I can take you to him sire._

 

"Silas says he can take me to him!" Jeongguk scrambles out of Hoseoks arms, rushing to find his jeans and giving up on his shirt.

 

"And how exactly will that work?" Hoseok asks, watching the youngest run around in disapproval. "Not like you can just walk on in to the Hellionic realm. Humans can't go there."

 

"Silas has got it covered." Jeongguk shrugs, giving a noise of triumph when he finally forces his legs through his jeans. Hoseok opens his mouth in confusion but a small pop is heard, startling all of them to their feet, on alert for the new threat. A puff of green smoke appears in the center of the room, quickly dissipating to reveal Silas in his goat form. Jeongguk has the most outrageous urge to laugh at how alert everyone is against a baby goat but comedic relief aside, Jeongguk's heart skips in excitement. Even though he misses Taehyung terribly, seeing his servant makes things a little better, not much, but enough to pull a smile from Jeongguk. "Can you do it? Take me to him?"

 

"That's not possible, Jeongguk," Yoongi says but Silas interrupts. All three summoners except Jeongguk clutch their heads in pain as an intense pressure builds behind their eyes, but just when they think their head is about to explode, the pressure is gone. They look around in a daze, startling when Silas's voice echoes in their heads.

 

_I can take him safely, master summoner and friends. Please do not worry. With the power of Chaos protecting him and his bond, sire will be safe in his travels._

 

The entire room is silent as they digest the information. This is big, impossible even. Humans can't go to another realm, it's just not physically possible, not even with all the magic in the world. Hell, the High Council has tried and failed over the centuries, trying to replicate the way hellions can enter the human realm while they are trapped here only. But no one has ever come close to succeeding and yet, here is this hellion telling them that Jeongguk can do it.  

"Holy Sh-" Yoongi starts, completely wide eyed and uncomprehending of the actual impact of those words but Hoseok is quick to recover.

 

"Do it," he breathes, stranding up and bowing in greeting and in a plea before the hellion. "Take our Jeongguk to him, please. As fast as you can. There's too much at stake. Lord Taehyung's influence on Jeongguk is starting to draw unwanted attention and I'm afraid of what might happen if we fail to protect him."

 

_Worry not, Zhealiian. I will protect my sire under all circumstances and deliver him safely._

 

"You must go, Jeongguk," Hoseok urges, ignoring his catatonic boyfriend while he processes. "Be safe but find Lord Taehyung and solve this, for all our sakes.

 

Understanding the gravity of the situation, Jeongguk nods, turning to say goodbye to Yoongi, pulling him out of his stupor. "Make sure to observe everything, kiddo. I wanna know everything, assuming you survive and don't die on me."

 

"I won't," Jeongguk says solemnly, knowing he can't promise anything. This is uncharted and unfathomable territory. As much as Jeongguk trusts Silas, he knows that even the hellion doesn't know for certain. But he has to try, even if it's for his own selfish reasons.

 

"Don't go, Kookie," Jimin croaks out, refusing to look up from his hands.

 

"I have to Minnie. I'm going to save him. I have to apologize and fix this mess I've created."

 

"You can't!" Jimin jumps up, grabbing onto Jeongguk's hand, eyes wide open with terror at the thought of losing the younger. Fuck, he can't do this. "Don't do this, please don't do this. You'll die!"

 

"I have to try," Jeongguk says, tears filling his eyes at the thought of never seeing Jimin again. "I love him."

 

"But you don't!" Jimin cries out, shaking his head in refusal. "Choose me! You can't be with a hellion, it's a disaster waiting to happen and that bastard incubus is just using you! I fucking love you! I've loved you longer and the most! Please don't do this." Jeongguk's heart starts to break all over again as he watches Jimin, his strong and perfect Jimin fall apart before him, knowing he's breaking his friend's heart. Guilt pierces through his skin when he thinks that he's sacrificing his friend's happiness for his own. To be honest, if Taehyung hadn't come along when he did and Jeongguk accepted his shift in sexuality sooner, he might have said yes. Given them both a chance at being happy together, but fate had other plans. As it was, minus the pain they're all going through, Jeongguk wouldn't change a thing. His mind is made up and no one and nothing is going to change it.

 

"I'm sorry, Jimin. I love you, more than you know but I have to go. I need to save my mate and myself, hell, all of us are riding on this. Please don't make this any harder." Jimin continues to shake his head and all Jeongguk can do is press a soft kiss to his forehead and cheek in farewell, shaking him off with regretful eyes. "Taehyung's the one I love and the one I want to spent my forever with. I'm not sorry I fell for him, but I'm sorry I hurt you."

 

"Fuck you, Jeongguk," Jimin spits, ripping away from Jeongguk as if his touch burns him. "Fine, sacrifice yourself and betray your friends for a fucking hellion. At least now I know where I stand to you."

 

"Jimin, please don't do this," Jeongguk begs but Jimin turns away, walking out the front door with a slam, leaving behind a suffocating atmosphere. Jeongguk moves to go after him but his body is too weak and he can't muster the strength to move.

 

"Go Jeongguk," Yoongi says, quietly. "We'll take care of him. Do what you need to. You can't afford to waste anymore time." Yoongi and Hoseok both watch him with sad and knowing eyes, sending him their farewell as Jeongguk nods and picks up Silas. "We're ready," Yoongi says, bowing to Silas, who bows back. A sudden guest of wind picks up, a vibrant green growing and cycling around Jeongguk and the hellion until they're completely engulfed by green flames. A low hum vibrates through the air as the fabric between the realms splits open, and with one last look, Jeongguk is suck into the portal, out of the human realm and away from Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that! Remember to leave me a comment on how you felt about the chapter!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Come hang out @R0RESA


	30. We're Not in Kansas Anymore, Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! sorry! It's been crazy with my computer breaking and the microsoft store being dumb. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Read the end notes! :)
> 
> Happy readings! I'm gonna go and sleep now.

A second is all it takes for Hoseok and Yoongi’s worried faces to be replaced with a wall of green. Jeongguk returns the anxious smile that fades as soon as his friends do. Still, he doesn’t look away, a small spark of hope alight in his chest praying this is a bad dream. That this is some ridiculous scenario his brain created due to his constant exhaustion.

 

He vows to do better. To truly get on with his life. To be better towards Jimin, to go back to studying under Yoongi, to stop making Hoseok worry about him. He’ll clean his act up and start sleeping better, away from the one night stands and taking care of himself in general. He truly wants to believe that everything that has happened is a dream, a nightmare. But the soft press of a wet nose between his pecs draws his attention. Silas doesn’t say anything but eye contact with the hellion brings everything crashing down. The aches and pains return, stronger than ever. A throbbing hammer set to smash his muscles into useless pulp. Until he all but collapses into a messy pile. As it is, he’s sure his skeleton is the only reason he’s still standing. If not for the inherent strength and structure of his bones, he would be nothing but a bloody sac of bones and tissue. And fuck, everything hurts 10 times over. Even holding Silas is taking a toll, arms trembling as he does his best not to drop the hellion. His eyes burn from exhaustion and pain, and the searing sense of longing coming from his magic. He feels a small press from his chest, and the soul mark burns. Not with arousal, but need. Right, this is real. The situation with Jimin causes the tears to fall, and fuck, he hates looking so weak but a soft press of something wet on his check startled him out of his thoughts.

 

 _"Sire",_ Silas gently whispers in his mind as he licks up the salty wetness from his cheek. " _Just a little bit longer, then I can take over. We will get you to Master soon."_

 

More tears fall at the comforting rumble and god, he wants to. Wants to find Taehyung. _Needs_ to find him and set things right, not only because they’re both dying, but because he can’t stand knowing it’ll happen before Jeongguk corrects the misunderstanding. A sob breaks from his throat, a horrible cracking croak resembling plaster breaking, and it’s all he can do to bury his face in the small body in his arms. He does his best to stay standing as regret washes over him in a renewed wave of despair that is almost too much for his weak legs to hold up.

 

“I fucked up, Silas,” Jeongguk whispers, hoarsely. “I’ve lost them both. First Taehyung, then Jimin. What do I do, Silas? I can’t lose them both, I don’t know how to live without either of them!” His legs finally collapse, the pain barely registering over the agony spreading like wildfire through his core. The nausea builds steadily, beckoned by his sobbing and ordeal his body’s been through. It’s getting harder to breathe, the dryness of his throat forcing the muscles to move painfully with each word. The gold stutters inside his soul, jarringly moving between various parts of his body, struggling to heal everything at once but it’s concentration is failing, worry and panic at the state of its vessel rendering it much too distracted. He feels it rush inside him, attempting to close the soul bond, trembling with pain when the soul mark flares up in anger. Jeongguk can barely feel it but the rose gold pales as it absorbs everything. While Jeongguk may not be able to feel anything, his magic struggles and writhes as it pulls the pain away from Jeongguk into itself to avoid breaking Jeongguk’s mind.

 

 _‘Move!’_ It calls, begging Jeongguk to lift his head, to move away from this limbo in between the realms. Begs for Jeongguk to go and find their mate, to heal them both. But Jeongguk doesn’t respond, deaf to anything but his dark thoughts. The darkness slowly bubbles, sparking with suspicion as it searches throughout the numb body, looking for whatever is causing Jeongguk’s pain. It searches and searches but it doesn’t understand. Doesn’t understand what is happening. The gold calls to the purple, pleading for its help, its strength but the darkness is unsure, lost as it attempts to find home in the pain. It doesn’t understand why it trembles uneasily, why the gold is trembling and breaking over and over between its sharp claws. Crying out when the gold flows through its grasp, slowly losing its color. The darkness has been sleeping so long but not that it’s finally awake, it doesn’t understand why pain is bad. Why does the boy’s light fade? Why is the rose in the gold fading away? It rumbles in frustration, rolling and twisting around the gold to give it more substance, attempting to pull it away from trying to close the bond, and yet it resists. ‘ _Too painful! Need to close it_!’ The gold cries, struggling to accept the dark and well-meaning touch but it just pours through the gaps like air, unable to hold onto anything. The darkness panics, rolling faster and more aggressively, attempting to expand the constraints of Jeongguk’s soul, so focused on helping the gold it doesn’t realize it’s pushing the bond open more, bringing more hurt and conflicting emotions. The gold screams inside its vessel, with Jeongguk’s mouth echoing the sentiment silently and his throat bleeds with misuse.

 

Dark spots cloud the summoner’s already blurry vision and all Jeongguk wants to do is sleep. The heavy pressure of Silas’s voice pounds behind his eyes and temples, startled concern echoing but god, he’s so sleepy. The soothing pressure in his head does nothing to ease his exhaustion and he almost lets go of the hellion, limbs feeling heavy, his eyelids fluttering shut. He feels his energy levels crashing dangerously low, is so ready to put his mind to sleep and ignore the worried magic pushing against his sternum, but a burst of energy rushes through him. Jeongguk really drops Silas, back arching with a soft gasp as the energy blooms in his chest, brushing against the gold as it expands through his soul, like a purple mist. "Oh," Jeongguk whispers softly as the exhaustion dims only to be replaced with a low buzz under his skin. The gold rolls beneath his chest, rustling in happiness as the darkness caresses its worries away, gently pulsing against the walls of his aching bond. It sends quivering pulses through, attempting to contact the other side but stiffens when it fails. It prods harder, making Jeongguk and his magic wince at the throbbing ache. Immediately, the darkness freezes, rushing and swallowing the gold in its embrace in a panicked apology that has a pained laugh bubble from the summoner's dry throat. Jeongguk watches in amusement and in confusion as the two magicks work together to get Jeongguk's body functioning again. They sweep back and forth, never once out of contact with each other, while they snake along the bond, wrapping around his tearing soul like a comforting blanket.

 

 _'It is only temporary',_ the gold says, nuzzling against the purple. The image has his eyes widen in surprise, his own apprehension at the dauting task before them pushed to the back as he marvels over his current situation. He's still upset and heartbroken about Jimin and Taehyung, but the sight of his rose gold mingling with the darkness, pushing and pulling it towards where it thinks Jeongguks soul needs them the most has him breathless. He can feel how upset the purple is towards him _, for him_ , for hurting him. The thoughts echo through his own magic, but it's quick to push the guilt away, commanding it to help where it can to repair its vessel. It doesn't take long, and soon enough the cotton in his mind fades, welcoming back the heavy pressure behind his temples. Slowly, Silas's soothing vibrations filter through his mind, drawing his attention towards the hellion pushing its front hooves on his thighs.

 

_"Sire, you must push us through. I cannot take my true form in limbo. You must take us over the threshold. You must find the energy to cross over. Only then, can I take over."_

 

"I-I'm trying," Jeongguk croaks, and god, he just wants some water, maybe drink an ocean. "My magic cannot heal my body that quickly. We're both too weak." He spits the words out, his soul lighting up in irritation. The gold flutters wildly, pushing itself to dispel its weakness as soon as possible, dislike radiating out through Jeongguk's chest, like a simmering burn.

 

 _"Trust in Chaos_ ," Silas says, leaning up to rub his wet nose against Jeongguk's sternum _. "Let it in. It will not hurt you. It will protect you for your survival in our Hellionia."_

 

"I can't," Jeongguk says, resisting the cool sense of wickedness laying behind a barely standing wall. "I can't lose control again." Memories of Jimin and all that he's lost reinforce the partition, pushing the darkness away from the red. The darkness startles and hurt rings through his soul but Jeongguk ignores it. His magic isn't in danger from what he's seen, but he doesn't trust chaos not to take over again, to accidently damage him some more. The chaos doesn't say anything, but Jeongguk feels a wave of sadness emerge from the dark pool, shying away from all contact with Jeongguk's soul.

 

 _"It will not harm you again, Sire,"_ Silas coaxes. _"It is yours to command, for you are its other half. Trust in it, believe in it to protect you, as you place your faith in me. And together, we will bring you safely to our Master. But please hurry, Sire. We do not have much time left."_ Jeongguk looks at Silas, and feels around his soul. Everything goes quiet for a moment. The rushing wind from the hellion's magic all but disappears. The magicks inside his soul settle, floating and twitching with withheld emotions. The rose gold slides against Jeongguk's soul, purring and pleading, continuously indicating towards the darkness cowering behind the partition, like a chastised animal. He prods cautiously, recalling the agony that still pulses in the foreground of the soulbond. His shoulders sag in relief and the summoner subtly nods his head. The second his head moves, the darkness surges forwards. Jeongguk falls back in surprise with a hoarse yelp, chest expanding almost painfully as the purple invades his lungs. Automatically, he calls on the gold but once again, it ignores him, squirming in amusement at the disbelief and hint of betrayal caught in his throat.

 

The darkness persists and the exhaustion fades so quickly it leaves his head reeling. A few seconds later, the purple could manifests before him, fluttering nervously, patiently waiting. Jeongguk looks to Silas in confusion but the hellion just tilts his head cutely, staying quiet. ' _Did good'_ , the gold purrs soothingly, prompting Jeongguk. He cautiously extends his hand, slowly moving towards the magic with one eye closed. His hand hovers a millimeter from it and he bites his lip, taking a determined breath before pressing his hand into the cool mist. "G-good boy?" Immediately, the darkness curls around his fingers, shivering in happiness as Jeongguk caresses it. "Good boy," Jeongguk repeats, more certainly, caution giving away to amusement. "Thank you," he mutters, letting a ghost of a smile grace his lips when Silas pushes against his knees with his horns. "Ouch!"

 

 _"We must move, Sire. We are losing time. Chaos will not be able to fix your soul until we find the Master. The human soul is too weak to contain two soul magicks without tearing itself apart. We must hurry."_ Jeongguk's glare fades into grim determination. Right, he's running out of time.

 

"W-what if I don't survive?" He asks, quietly, as he gets to his feet. His vision sways for a moment but the darkness is there steadying him while his soul pulses to clear the dizzy spell.

 

_"Trust us to get you there. Your bond will keep you alive long enough."_

 

Long enough, huh," Jeongguk mutters, taking a calming breath when the cold hands of dread creep up his spine. "Fuck this shit." He picks up Silas, and takes a step forward, refusing to look behind at where comfort and safety lie. "Fuck, lets go make history." With another breath, Jeongguk all but throws himself forward, closing his eyes against the cool feeling of walking through water. The green magic around them swirls faster, leaving them at the eye of the hurricane. Slightly frightened by the sudden force of the gale, Jeongguk barely notices the temperature shift until the body in his arms grows warm. "Silas?" Jeongguk looks down, blinking rapidly to dispel the tears from the cold wind. The warmth cradled to his chest increases, intensifying until an uncomfortable heat licks through his body. He squirms in discomfort, sinking back against the cool silk of chaos but the heat moves with him. Sweat slicks his naked torso, making him shiver due to the wind. "Silas, stop it," Jeongguk says, shaking the sweaty hair out of his eyes. He wants to let go, almost opens his trembling arms to escape the near burning sensation, but then the small body starts to tremble. Jeongguk looks down, wide-eyed, as the brand on Silas's chest starts to glow. A vibrant red spreads along the invisible outline of the blood thorne, Taehyung's symbol. His heart starts racing in panic, watching as the red spreads along Silas's soft coat. Jeongguk swallows hard, stomach churning. It looks like the hellion's chest is bleeding.

 

 _'A beautiful red'_ , the darkness purrs, shifting around Jeongguk's torso in excitement. The cool silk is comforting, protecting him from the cold gust. It slides down his shoulders, gliding over his arms in a way that makes him shiver, the hairs on his arm standing on end. ' _So pretty'_ , it coos. The pleasant sensation continues until it presses a soft kiss to his soul mark, eliciting a sharp and pleasurable shock that travels through his body. With chaos's kiss, both bond marks activate, creating a link between them to the incubus. Jeongguk feels a slight tug in his gut, the sensation feeding into his need to find his mate, but the slight pleasure doesn't last long. As soon as the marks are active, the dampened soul bond snaps open. A rush of emptiness and pain flood through, mounting and stacking up on his side of the bond, forcibly tearing little corners into his healing soul. A deep rumble leaves Silas, the sound much too large for his small body before a fissure forms in front of his eyes. It's not much but he sees red. Lots of red dirt.

 

The green gust slowly splits, opening the entrance to the Hellionic Realm. The wider the entrance opens, the harder the exhaustion returns, the pain almost paralyzing the gold splashing against his ribcage. His breath comes in small pants, lungs constricting when the darkness beckons them forward. Jeongguk struggles, fear grounding his bare feet to the ground until Chaos pushes him forward. The summoner flails, tripping forward and towards the red surroundings, dropping Silas in an attempt to catch his balance. There's a heavy pressure surrounding him, but it's not the soothing kind accompanying the telepath. It's a dominating pressure, something heavy crushing down on him in an attempt to suffocate him. And just as suddenly, the pressure is gone.

 

 _"Are you alright, Sire?"_ A shadow falls over Jeongguk, making him freeze at the sudden presence. He forces his eyes open, only to scramble up and back with a "holy shit!" Acting on reflex, Jeongguk drags his magic to the surface on the defensive. A trembling hand grabs his pendant, bringing it to his lips. His tongue is too thick in his mouth but he forces the spell through. Chapped lips catch on each other as he forces his hand to stop trembling. A deep breath steadies his mind, settling him into battle mode at the lurching figure before him. The _thing_ is massive, with huge curling horns like a ram. Its body is almost as black as the midnight sky, easily twice as tall and wide compared to the summoner. Thick muscles cord perfectly under its skin. The entire being is built like a giant line backer, just pure muscle. Almost as if it was carved from stone, except for its fearsome face. It's difficult for Jeongguk to even look at its face, the piercing blood red eyes and elongated fangs. Fangs long that extend past its chin. Fangs that could snap Jeongguk in half. The beast takes a step forward, but stops once Jeongguk stumbles back in panic. He rushes to manifest his soul, watching as a rose-gold mist forms between them but that's all that happens. The pendent against his lips remains cool and unyielding, rather than warm. He tries again, heart in his throat when he’s unable to do anything other than manifest his soul.

 

 _“Please calm down, Sire.”_ Jeongguk looks around jarringly, igniting the continuous red scenery as he searches desperately for the small body.

 

“Where are you?” Fear closes in tightly around his throat. Shit, what if Silas left him? He won’t survive here alone. He doesn’t even know how to get home!

 

_“Calm yourself, Sire. I will not hurt you.”_

 

“What do you mean you won’t hurt me?” Jeongguk asks, hysteria slowing making his voice rise in pitch. “Where the fuck are you?” The beast takes another step forward but Jeongguk is quick to stumble back, tripping on a root. He falls in the panic, all his Zheal training fleeing his mind. His hands sting from where he’s cut then open but he ignores it, shuffling as far back as possible. The beast follows again, thick thighs corded with muscles, wide as a tree truck flexing with each movement. The blood red eyes pierce through him, intense and unyielding as its jaw flexes. The sunlight reflects off the monstrous fangs, wide enough to easily fill his palms, that taper into wicked sharp points. It's terrifying but something familiar pulls at him. He recognizes the beast from somewhere but can't place from where. All he knows is that even his soul shivers in fearsome awe at the raw power of the hellion before him. It takes another step forward, ground shaking, and Jeongguk's saw drops open. Wide doe eyes slam shut as a pitiful yelp leaves his torn throat at the ridiculousness swaying between its muscular thighs. "Holy fuck," Jeongguk whimpers, feeling weak as he attempts to stand, to run away from any intentions the thing has with him. His legs give out, the gold attempting to help him regain his strength, but Jeongguk can't wait. Turning on his stomach, he steels his mind against the pounding fear and uses his arms to drag move himself away from the monster, from its terrifying girth and length. He's _not_ going to wait around if this thing takes a personal interest in him. He'd rather die. Fuck, he'd probably die anyway.

 

At his thoughts a wave of shame filters through his mind, a regular heavy presence of Silas attempting to retreat and pull away. "N-no," Jeongguk gasps, arms still squirming away on the rough dirt. "Don't leave me, please don't." His voice comes out wet but he's too scared for the tears to fall. He feels another wave of shame and sadness echo in his mind, confusing him of why Silas feels that way. "It's okay, Silas. W-Whatever you're afraid of i-it's okay. Just please don't leave me." Jeongguk's begging but fuck, he's never been this scared. Not even when he first summoned Taehyung, nor the previous near death experiences he's faced during work. But it's terrifying. There's no way a level 4 summoner can defend themselves against such a fearsome hellion. Even the gold knows this, not even attempting to go on offense. Instead it stays vigilant, scouring the area for any possible opening or distraction. The darkness is all but forgotten, Jeongguk barely registering it unwrapping around him to greet the hellion.

 

 _"I am not leaving you, Sire. However, you are scared. Terrified of me. I do not wish you any distress. My sincerest apologies."_ The pressure in his mind is light, almost tentative when Silas speaks, and the emotions behind the words give him pause.

 

"What?" Jeongguk stops, hearing the words in confusion. "I'm not scared of you, rather the massive beast behind me!" He forces himself to turn around, cautiously looking up at the hellion, forcibly ignoring the length still hanging in plain view. "What the fuck?" Jeongguk hisses, eyes narrowed when he sees the purple magic flirting around the hellions horns. A small pang of betrayal smarts in his chest and just as quickly, the darkness rushes back, pulling the gold completely out of Jeongguk's soul to mingle into. They both curl into his chest, the cool press comforting for the summoner and the magicks as the darkness apologies to them.

 

 _"Please do not fear me, Sire. I will protect you, even if it's with my last breath."_ The beast moves closer and Jeongguk tries to scramble away again, but the purple holds him in place. It takes a moment for the words to make sense, even longer for Jeongguk to connect the cute goat with his fearsome hellion.

 

"What the fuck?" He whines, desperately, having difficulty making the connections between the two. "What the actual fuck?!" His voice is borderline hysterical, a wet laugh of disbelief replacing the adrenaline lacing this arteries. "S-Silas? 

The hellion doesn't say anything. Instead the beast bows its head, the massive ram horns catching the light, making the textured bone seem harsher and rougher. Jeongguk watches with his mouth agape when it kneels before him, a thick forearm resting on its raised knee, head tilted in submission. A rush of _something_ wicked and heady bubbles in his stomach. A dark sense of complete elation that comes with understanding the power one holds.

 

 _'So powerful, and yours for the taking'_ , the darkness whispers seductively into his ears before dragging the gold towards the prone figure. Jeongguk watches with bated breath as the purple and gold entwine and wrap around the exposed neck. The beast doesn't move, eyes never wavering, not even when the chain tightens slightly around the vulnerable neck, the colors contrasting wonderfully against the midnight skin. The chain tightens even more and that same sense of wickedness from the club slowly sinks in again, the dark desire to embrace the purple tsunami building inside him. Heat builds in his lower stomach, eliciting the same itch he's been feeling since the incubus first showed up. The purple slowly unwinds from the gold, slithering towards Jeongguk with a wicked elegance. Hypnotized, he barely reacts to the silky presence, too focused on the way the gold chain continues to tighten around the hellion's neck and yet, it still remains stiff as a statue. If anything, it tilts his head back further, leaving itself completely at the mercy of Jeongguk's soul. The sense of power is almost intoxicating, heady as the darkness whispers of everything Jeongguk could do to the vulnerable hellion, to know that he's in control of this massive being. A small spark of pain filters through his mind through the heavy presence of Silas as it gets harder for the hellion to breathe. Immediately, something hot rushes out of his soul, rushing towards the beast. The red mist wraps around the chain, shivering and curling between each link, gently forcing them to break. A wave of relief echoes in his head, pulling him out of his daze. Jeongguk's magic doesn't seem much better. It shifts groggily, slightly confused as the wicked high starts to faze.

 

 _'Stop it',_ the red says, writhing angrily at the darkness. The purple wraps itself tighter around Jeongguk, barely peaking out under the disapproval emitting from the red. Jeongguk's head hurts, the suddenness of another voice in his head making his skull feel too small. Two voices he can handle, but his human brain can only withstand so much invasion before it thinks it's going insane. And four is pushing it, even for him. A migraine starts to form as the red continues to chastise the purple for its action, leaving it reprimanded like a disciplined pet _. 'Silas will not hurt you,'_ red whispers, floating up to caress Jeongguk's temples, shivering in pleasure at the soft moan it rouses _. 'Let him help. We mustn't waste anymore time_.'

 

Caution radiates softly through the heavy pressure and Jeongguk turns to Silas with watering eyes. "I-I'm so sorry, Silas. I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear. I-" Jeongguk pauses to wipe the wetness away, carefully stepping towards the kneeling hellion. "I'm sorry, let me fix it." He raises his pendant with one hand, muttering in hellionic to stimulate his magic's healing properties. A burst of rose gold flashes in his irises, but the color stutters as his magic struggles to listen. "It's not working," he groans in frustration. "Why isn't it working?" He tries again and again, ignoring Silas when he claims he's alright. He's not. Jeongguk can feel the irritation lingering around his neck, how sore his windpipe is from the crushing pressure mere seconds ago. And yet, there's something stopping his spells from working.

 

 _'Human spells have no place in our realm, pretty'_ , the red says, carefully prying away the gold fluttering worriedly around Silas. The red bubbles and glows, getting deeper as it sears into the brand on the hellion's chest, removing his pain. Jeongguk didn't notice it before due to the darkness of his skin, but now that he sees Taehyung's crest, the symbol of Chaos claiming the beast, Jeongguk feels a rush of calm and relief loosen the tense muscles.

 

"So I'm completely powerless?" Jeongguk asks, slightly worried.

 

 _'Yes, but we and Silas will protect you. I will guide you to where you desire. Worry not, our pretty pet. We will keep you safe_.' The purple floats towards Jeongguk, pushing into his relaxed palm in agreement.

 

Jeongguk looks up again at the hellion, taking in the careful and gentle look in his eyes. A total contrast to the rest of his appearance. It makes something uneasy click in his mind, a question burning at the tip of his tongue, desperate to leave even though Jeongguk knows he'll come to regret asking. "Silas", Jeongguk starts, making sure to avoid looking at any intimate areas. "What-what exactly are you?" The red and purple start swirling around in pride, dancing and caressing the air around the hellion as Silas straightens his shoulders, heading raising to meet Jeongguk's with a determined gaze that leaves him breathless.

 

 _"My name is Silas, Sire. Silas of the ohsehth clan, servant of Master Taehyung, Lord of Chaos, at your service_." Jeongguk startles at the formal and prideful tone, eyes bulging as the hellion's clan name registers. The second it does, his stomach drops, heart racing and palms sweaty because, holy shit! They're real! His head reels from the information. This particular clan of hellions has always been a myth. Something that existed in the Hellionic realm eons ago as the _ghuardhians_ of the gate, the birth place of the 7. The ones who were known for the savageness of their attacks, and desperate bloodlust at those lessor than the ones in their service. The stories say that it was almost impossible to claim an _ohsehth_ due to their power. Only the council members were strong enough to control them, but even then. Jeongguk's never heard of a case where any being on the Hellionic council has managed to subdue one into submission. They were beasts of legends and here is one standing before him. _Yoongi would die to hear this,_ the gold flutters in amusement. Jeongguk gapes, blushing and spluttering apologies when memories of how he treated the guardian resurface. "I c-cuddled you," Jeongguk states, weakly, legs giving out in disbelief and complete embarrassment. "I pet you and cuddled you."

 

 _"It is alright. I enjoy your touch, Sire. But we must hurry. We must leave now. Chaos's influence on your human soul is going to attract others to us. We must move swiftly."_ The thought of more terrifying hellions breaks Jeongguk from his daze. _"If I may?"_ Before Jeongguk can think of an answer, the hellion has him gathered in a strong arm, easily curling him into the broad chest as if he weighed nothing. Jeongguk releases a startled yelp, spluttering out protests at the idea of a _ghuardhian_ bowing to him, let alone carrying him.

 

" _G-ghuardhian_ _! I- I can walk! Please put me down, t-this is beneath you!_ " He says in hellionic, words laced with the utmost respect as he struggles in Silas's arms, ignoring the slight fear of how hard the muscles feel against him. Of how easily the hellion could pulverize him with such little effort. He wracks his brain for any information on how he's supposed to act in such a situation. Anything to tell him how he should be speaking to such a being but they're not supposed to be real. He's only heard of them in books and fairy tales during his younger training years.

 

 _"No need for formalities, Sire. Please continue to speak comfortably and in English, if you prefer."_ He replies, carefully securing the human in his arms before walking forward. _"I do quite enjoy your pets and cuddles, as you called them. I hope they will continue, even in this form. If it pleases Sire to do so."_ All Jeongguk can do is nod dumbly, opening his arms to cradle the three magicks, eyes focused on the sharp fangs located above his head. He tries to look at the scenery around him, needing a moment to collect his thoughts, but the hellion speeds up. Thick legs moving faster and faster until their surrounding are a blur of red. It remind Jeongguk of traveling through a lake of blood, the wind screaming in agony in his ears, making him flinch until the purple cocoons his ears and the gold away from it. Each powerful lung sends them forward a few meters at a time and yet, Jeongguk barely feels them moving. The shock of everything starts to give way to exhaustion, the soft rocking beckoning the warms hands of sleep. They grip him gently, soothing up his spine and settling warmth in his belly.

 

 _'Sleep, pretty'_ , the red whispers, caressing Jeongguk's lips, pressing a soft, lingering touch that makes them part in a longing sigh. ' _Save your energy, you will need it'._ Jeongguk's mind goes blank and he settles further into Silas's embrace, letting the darkness of sleep take over in a gentle wave. He dreams of buttery sugar and cinnamon as they race across the bleeding earth, unaware of the spotlight the blood moon places on them. Of the target she creates on the sweet soul for her amusement as they grow closer to their destination.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might not be what many of you expected to happen, but worry not. I felt that it was a necessary since the reactions and emotions are pretty important to me. Also, many of you were wondering why chapter 10 was so focused on Silas, and now you know :)  
> But fear not, dear readers! As a thank you to you for waiting so patiently for me to update, I'll be posting another chapter later today.
> 
> Up next: Jeongguk and Taehyung finally meet. How do you think their reunion will go? Let me know on the comments or on twitter @R0RESA with the #WTFDidIDo
> 
> See you in a bit!


	31. Search for the Damsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the long wait! I deleted and rewrote this so many times that it was ridiculous! But hopefully, you'll be as pleased with this update as I am. 
> 
> Warnings: There is blood and gore in this during the fight scene, FYI. I don't think it's too bad but let me know if you want me to flag it within the chapter.   
> There is also some blood drinking at the end but nothing graphic. 
> 
> Happy readings!

It’s soft, Jeongguk’s surroundings. Soft and sweet, reminding him of content cuddles in soft sheets. There’s a pleasant buzz rolling under his skin, sending low sparks of arousal through his nerves. The pleasant sensations pull a soft sigh, one that is quickly swallowed by a cool, wet press. His lips part as the silent request, his tongue peaking out for a taste. But there's nothing there. Just a cool sensation on the sensitive muscle, a tease of what he really wants. The warmth from each ghosting caress has him shifting, yearning for something more tangible. A firm and deliberate pressure. Five points he can lose his bearings to as they slide over his naked torso. Jeongguk's soul shifts restlessly, searching with sleep heavy motions in the deepest crevasses between the bones and tissue. Sparks light up, feeding the pleasurable burn under his skin until he's writhing against the hard, but silky, floor he's laying upon _. Can you feel it? Feel my desire?_ Asks the swirling need crawling up his ribs.

 

 _'Yes_ ,' his mind supplies, legs scissoring uncomfortably in his jeans as his length fills. It's a slow process, nothing rushed nor hectic. Soft, like a gentle but all consuming tidal wave of need that continues to build, searing deep into his bones until it's all he can focus on. Another cool press slips into his jeans while another glides over his torso, oh so close to where he needs it. His soul strains, forcing Jeongguk's back to arch to get what it wants. The rose gold jerks at the cool wrap slithering around his hot length, keening when it squeezes in time with each rolling wave. It's escalating now, the slight desperation for the complete pleasure available between his legs, if only it would stop teasing. He attempts to roll his hips into the touch, breaths coming quickly when the cool pressure causes goosebumps erupt across his arms, pebbling the twin peaks on his chest _._

 

 _'Want more,'_ the gold whispers, stretching out and filling Jeongguk's aching soul, almost as if to present itself for another.  It's lewd and sends something hot and naughty through him. The sensation causes his toes to curl in anticipation. His mouth waters, teeth aching to bite into something. To pierce into the softness and feel it give under his strong jaws until his claim is established. More of that cool sensation fills his mouth, the false taste of something exotic and homely. An interesting contradiction that fuels the burning need. His ass hurts too, a throbbing, phantom ache between his cheeks requiring attention for relief. Arching against the ungiving surface, Jeongguk spreads his legs even more, hoping the cool silk will move on from squeezing his length, rolling his hips in an attempt to urge it towards where he wants it. Needs it. A wet glide passes over his chest, over his pebbled nipple, gently placing soft kisses that cause his breath to hitch before wrapping around the delicate bud and tugging. There's no build up, just a harsh twist of the softest silk that has Jeongguk waking up with a panting moan, vision filled with various shades of red as he arches into the gorgeous feeling.

 

However, with no notice, everything stops. All pleasurable sensations cease, slowly but quickly dimming until Jeongguk is left with the hot coals of irritation and a racing heart. There's slight pain laced in and it isn't until the growing sense of unease builds to unbearable levels that the summoner wakes completely with furrowed brows. Disorientation and blurry eyes impair his movements, but the gold is quick to get into gear. The irritation builds under his skin, making his body flush with a prickling warmth that leaves him more frustrated than before. But there's little time to focus on the unpleasant awakening. The uneasy atmosphere has his metaphorical hackles raised. A hiss leaves his healed throat, startling him at the nasty sound. "The hell-fuck," Jeongguk curses at the sharp pain in his tongue, grimacing at the taste of iron filling his mouth. He makes to bring a hand up to check how much he's bleeding but freezes mid motion. He blinks a few times, just to make sure he's not imaging things, presses his wounded tongue against his teeth to feel the pain, making sure he's truly awake and not dreaming. Because if that's true, that he's not sleeping, then it means that there are claws where his fingers should be. Legit lethal looking claws extending from the tips of blackened fingers where his short nails should be. He moves his fingers, pulse thundering, as he watches them move at his will. The other hand looks exactly the same, with the same charred finger tips with built in knives.  It feels almost natural to have the extra extensions but it does little to calm the panic gripping his stomach. "S-Silas?" Jeongguk tries to say, but the words come out muffled and pained when his bottom lip scrapes against something sharp. Blood wells and spills from the deep cut, and Jeongguk flinches, bringing his hand up to his mouth reflexively. The panic grows when his char-colored fingers brush against something hard and smooth. He pushes on it and feels a pressure in his gums. It only makes his heart beat faster, breaths leaving fast and short as his finger traces it up to the root, wincing at the soreness of his gum, and back down to the sharp tip that rests just below his swollen bottom lip. He has _fangs_! "The fuck?" He mumbles, tears welling and spilling from fear. _Why do I have claws? And fangs? Legit fangs! What the fuck? Did Taehyung actually turn me into a hellion?! Is that even possible?! Am I not human anymore?!_

 

 _"You are still human, Sire,"_ Silas's voice states, ever calm in Jeongguk's tremulous mind. The heavy pressure is safe and comforting, something he clings to with everything he has before he has a mental breakdown _._

 

 _Help me_ , he calls to his magic, hoping it will fix whatever is happening, whatever this transformation means. Instead, it just heals the cuts in Jeongguk's mouth now that it has regained its strength somewhat. "No, please," he begs, tears falling relentlessly and the horror continues to build. He recalls, Jimin's words, the slight fear in his pretty eyes the night before. Of how scared the smaller summoner was, of his appearance, of _what_ Jeongguk has become. "I-I'm a monster. N-no, this isn't possible." Shaking his head, Jeongguk grips one of his fangs with his _claws_ and tugs. Hard. Nails dig into the gummy flesh. A wet warmth coats his hands, blood and spit dripping down as he tries to dig them out, remove the hellionish features.

 

 _"Sire!"_ The alarmed voice rings harshly in his mind but Jeongguk ignores it, pushing down the pain and switching to the other side when the left fang doesn't budge. The other side hurts even more and his tears are falling so fast his vision is completely blurred. Loud sobs and pained cries fill the quiet, and god, it hurts so bad. And yet he doesn't stop. He ignores the voices yelling in his head, one voice, two, then three. The gold rushes up to heal the wounds, stopping the blood flow and closing the open flesh, only for Jeongguk to cut into them again.

 

 _'Stop it, pet! Do not fight it!'_ The red screams, bubbling in its own panic at the frenzied state of its human.

 

 _"You are not turning into a hellion, Sire,"_ Silas says, voice pleading and calm once again in hopes of getting through to the panicked human. _"You are still human. Not a monster, but my sire. Master's one and true mate. Please let go, sire. Trust in me. In us, and let go!"_ The last of it is said with complete authority. One Jeongguk has never been the target of. The immense pressure in his mind almost paralyzes him, with authority bending his will to obey the formidable creature. Silas shifts Jeongguk so he's holding the summoner with one hand around his waist. The other hand comes up to pull Jeongguk's arms away from his mouth but the hysterical summoner curls in on himself, making it impossible for Silas to complete his task without hurting the human.

 

With the red in panic mode, and the gold frantically healing each wound before Jeongguk permanently damages his mouth, the darkness moves in. It understands it's the last option. That something is wrong with its transformation and only it can stop it. At the same time, it's confused. Its boy looks so pretty, with his fire kissed fingers and pearly fangs digging into the plump flesh. But more importantly, its boy is in pain and while it feeds on the pain of others, relishes in it, this doesn't feel right. This pain isn't fulfilling or pleasurable. It doesn't leave it trembling and quivering, desperate for more. Rather, it makes the purple flinch, curling in on itself in pain and unease. The feeling is foreign and confusing, making it bubble anxiously. It feels irritation build underneath, feels it spread through each molecule, but not at the boy. Never at its boy. No, the irritation is at the pain and panic the human feels. It doesn't like it. Hates the way the tears burn where land. Despises the way the golden soul is crying out in upset, leaving it rolling like an angry hurricane of confusion. Moving quickly, the darkness invades the human's soul once again, slithering between the frantic strains of red and gold. It moves around the hellion's fist, waiting for an opening and striking quickly. It doesn't provide Jeongguk with any warning. Purple ropes of silk wrap around each wrist and tug, hard. The grasp is gentle as not to bruise its boy, but the force is sudden enough that Jeongguk is unprepared. Without warning, his hands are ripped away from his mouth and placed in a purple bind. The limbs are frozen and Jeongguk struggles, hysterical and in fear, kicking and wetly screaming his already sore throat raw. The gold and red move quickly: the red soothing and comforting the boy, while the gold fixes the damage. While the magicks control the situation, Silas crouches in defense, nostrils flaring as he scents the air.

 

 _'You're not a hellion, pretty,'_ the red coos, curling up with the other two magicks once they're certain he won't try to harm himself again.

 

"W-what am I?" Jeongguk whispers, voice hoarse once again. His eyes burn and a pounding headache is creeping up slowly.

 

 _'Still a human. Humans cannot survive in the Hellionia. The pressure and physical properties are not made to sustain pure souls. In order for you to survive and exist here, the power of Chaos opened the bond between you and us. It used the lust that fuels our existence and transferred some properties of your mate. Like a mimic, you are temporary a human with hellion attributes while you are in Hellionia. There is no other way for you to exist in this realm. So please stop. Do not hurt yourself anymore.'_ The red begs, curling into the summoners chest, almost as if needing as much contact as possible, red wisps fluttering nervously over his body before entangling with the gold and purple.

Jeongguk is quiet as Taehyung's magic explains the situation. It makes sense, he supposes, and it's an immense relief to know that he's not part hellion or something insane like that. Still, this transformation is still terrifying. A dull ache pulses in his gums, as if his teeth are still growing. Oh god, _he has fangs!_ With careful movements, his tongue moves, extending out to slowly trace over each sharp point, testing it's strength and give, cautious not to cut himself again. He slides the wet muscle over and around, leaving his dry lips wet. A ripple moves through the air before him and Jeongguk looks down curiously, mindlessly continuing his exploring while the red and purple shift restlessly in his arms. The red shivers, sliding back and forth across his chest, leaving it pleasantly cool, like cool water running over his chest. The darkness still has his wrists bound, and Jeongguk gasps when it tightens, not enough to hurt. Just enough to feel the pressure as it slowly creeps closer. Both magicks tremble and roil against his chest, making the air electric with Jeongguk's confusion and something else. He doesn't realize he's still caressing his fangs obscenely until the darkness snaps, wrapping around the red before plunging into Jeongguk's mouth.

 

Jeongguk gasps in surprise, scared at the sudden movement. The emotion is quick to fade, however, when the magicks wrap around his tongue, stroking it seductively. Shivers erupt when the cool silk glides around his fangs, caressing the sensitive skin of his pallet, exploring and licking every inch of his mouth with fever. Wickedness pulls at his gut, just a tiny tug that has his pelvis rocking forward minutely, rolling his body as the magicks are. The gold slides down from his shoulders to his still bound wrists, twining between his fingers, providing him some stability as the other two steal his very breath from his lungs. A light floaty feeling fills his head, a warm need making him feel better, stronger. He doesn't think about how odd this seems. Just focuses on how much he needs this, wants this.

 

' _Give in,'_ the darkness whispers, slithering down until it can lick at his charred fingers, sucking them into the purple haze like a mouth would. It licks and sucks around each tip, stroking the gold each time. Pleasure radiates straight to his gut, fueling the wicked pull with each gentle lap. The red continues to plunder his mouth and all Jeongguk can think is _yes_. It's an odd sensation, attempting to move his tongue against the cool silk but fuck, his body's so heated that it feels like a drink of cool water.

 

 _'Pretty baby, such a pretty pet_ ,' the red coos when Jeongguk arches his body to get closer, to receive more contact. Confusion pulses through the bond, distracting him until he realizes that it's not coming from him. The wicked pull builds, twisting and pulsing inside him to do it. ' _Show him what he is missing,_ ' the gold coos, the rose darkening into a gorgeous red-gold with each pulse. With a smirk, Jeongguk lets go. He brings forth images of their time together. Of wet mouths and sharp teeth tracing the path the gold follows. Of slick muscles and sugary cinnamon coating his tongue, like the red pulsing his throat, making his mouth water for something heavier and more heady pulsing around his tongue. Of a touch teasing his nipples until they ache, begging for sharp teeth to bit and abuse as the purple sends shots of pleasure to his groin with each cool tug and twist. The arousal builds with each ministration, the three magicks playing his body perfectly, pulling soft gasps and sighs as Jeongguk pushes everything through the bond, each thought of yearning need laced with filthy images of shaking thighs and slick cries. The bond pulses, confusion quickly morphing into surprise, then lust. The force of the emotion forces Jeongguk's eyes open with a gasp. His body trembles uncontrollably, a needy moan ripping from his chest at the pure _want_ surging through. But there's a lace of something dark, coating each wicked thought with a sharp current of anger and _jealousy?_ Jeongguk lets the arousal build, no longer focused on pleasuring himself, but rather to frustrate the hellion he's seeking, forcing him to feel the same sense of yearning and frustration as Jeongguk toys with him, letting the darkness guide his thoughts. It hisses in his ears, voice greedy to see more, to see them both unravel as it rakes sharp claws over the bond, stroking it and fueling each throb until Jeongguk thinks they both might go crazy. His stomach clenches repeatedly as the magicks glide and roll, consuming him in the softest pleasure. It builds slowly, but intensely, his orgasm reaching higher and hotter as the three shift within each other.

 

The heat is almost unbearable and Jeongguk has just enough sense to feel shame at writhing in Silas's hold, for grinding against him as the magicks wreck havoc on his mind. But he's harshly pulled to the surface just before he crests when a terrible scream pierces the pleasurable haze. It's startling, to be yanked out of such a safe space into one of panic in a blink of an eye. Panic and confusion filter through both sides of the bond but Jeongguk is no longer pay attention. The arousal fades fast, leaving behind a pounding heart in a chest that clenches with each earth shattering step. Something's coming, something big if the way the ground shakes with each step is any indication. The red and gold move into the defensive immediately, leaving the darkness to coil around the human in protection. "Silas?" Jeongguk inquires quietly, voice barely audible over the menacing growl reverberating through the _ghuardhian_.

 

_"Remain silent, Sire. They have exceptional hearing."_

 

Jeongguk wants to ask more, but fear tightens her grip on his tongue. Instead he grips his pendant tightly, doing his best to ignore the emotions coming through the bond. The shaking intensifies, a thundering sound, like a herd of something. Closing his eyes, Jeongguk reaches inside his soul, caressing his magic in a silent conversation. It rolls under his touch, spreading out from his soul to set each nerve into the offense. One, two. _There are two sets of footprints_ , Jeongguk thinks, gold huffing in pride when an amused but impressed impression filters through from Silas. Smirking, Jeongguk opens his eyes, taking a brief moment to actually take in his surroundings.

 

The scenery is beautifully terrifying, resembling a grotesque painting created in the shades of pain. Gnarly bruised trucks give way to dripping red leaves, it reminds Jeongguk of a bleeding organ, pulsing and fighting to function through its wounds. The landscape rises and sinks like festering puss, sandy hills and valleys swelling as if to burst like a boil. It's warm, unnaturally so but there seems to be a pattern. The sky lightens into hues of pink that fade into cool purple as the sun sets. Upon closer inspection, Jeongguk's eyes widen in confusion. There's not sun, and they he can clearly see the light fading, the reds and pinks slowly bruising into purples. And yet, the glowing spheres in the sky never waver.

 

 _'The blood moon and her mistresses lord over the land,'_ the red answers to his unspoken question. _'She feeds on the agony of the lesser, letting herself gorge as her children die to satisfy her.'_ The words are spoken in such reverence, a sense of longing and love filtering through the red and purple that chills the human.

 

 _That sounds terrifying_ , Jeongguk thinks, pulling his magic closer to his chest in comfort.

 

 _"Prepare yourself, sire. No matter what, do not move from my hands. And keep your soul safe inside. They must not see it."_ There's no time to think about Silas's words before the twisted trunks before them tremble violently. Hastily, Jeongguk shoves his magic deep inside his soul, making sure no trace of its presence remains out in the open. His fingers only just wrap around his pendant when two _monsters_ erupt into the clearing.

 

 _Mrhtung_ , Jeongguk thinks, barely withholding a gasp. There is no other word to describe the two creatures before them. Fear tears into him, hooks sinking deep and dragging disgust with her to the surface at the hellions. They are horrible. Skin an infected yellow, speckled with disease. It festers and oozes through open pores in a stained white. They must be 8 feet tall at least, bottom jaw missing, mouth a mangled mess of teeth and shredded tongue. It flickers out, six different bloody pieces tasting the air. A mangled hand reaches out at the same time, a sickeningly wet sound that sends unpleasant shivers through him. It doesn't make any other sound, but the smell is next to hit Jeongguk. He recoils almost violently, pressing into Silas' chest and burying his face into the red.  Jeongguk's seen these hellions before, read about them in one of Yoongi's books. They're the lowest of all hellions, the lowest class abandoned by all others, shunned and pushed to the edge of the world, out of sight and out of mind. Jeongguk remembers feeling pity for them when he was younger. Sitting in Yoongi's lap as the elder told him about them:

 

_"There's nothing to pity, Gguk. They are the dammed in a place crawling with the unsavory. Their nature is one even too ugly for hellions to bear."_

 

_"It's not their fault, Yoonie! It's their nature!"_

 

_"Do you know how one becomes a mrhtung, little one?" Little Jeongguk shakes his head, eyes wide as he clings to Yoongi's wrist. They commit the worst sin in a realm full of sin. They consume their mates, tear them limb from limb during the act of mating. Devouring not only their mate, but also the souls of their offspring before it creates a physical form. They feast on the souls of their own flesh and blood with little regard other than their hunger for power. Originally, they resemble other hellions, look no different from the others you see in this book. However, the hash consequence of their actions sends them into an insatiable thirst. Raping, breeding, and eating is all they know. The more they indulge, the more they resemble their souls, a shredded, grotesque, disgusting creature. Not alive but unable to die as it lives in agony for eternity."_

 

Another violent shiver shakes through him and Jeongguk closes his eyes, unable to continue looking at the dammed as he remembers Yoongi's words. _"Prepare yourself, Sire."_ It's the only warning Jeongguk gets before they're moving. The _mrhtungs_ lungs first, hands outstretched towards Silas but the hellion is quick to sidestep them. Jeongguk digs his claws into the dark skin, holding on for dear life as the three hellions clash, breaking apart and coming together repeatedly. The sounds are horrible, a disgusting wet squelch ringing in his ears. The gold pushes against his walls, struggling to stay hidden with the rush of adrenaline flooding through his veins, but Jeongguk holds it down. Transmitting soothing thoughts and gripping the pendant tightly for strength. But it's too much. The red and purple rushing the second _mrhtung_ , swarming it and pushing into its soul, trying to burst through its ribcage while Silas holds the other one back, arm holding Jeongguk staying as far as possible from the mangled hands. But it's too hard and Silas is struggling, attention diverted to keeping it away from its sire over destroying it. Thinking fast, Jeongguk forces his fingers to loosen, ignoring the guilt at the dark blood the movement draws from the _ohsehth_ 's arm. He jumps of out the steely arms, quickly moving a safe distance away.

 

 _"Sire!"_ Silas falters in his defense, getting pushed back a few feet as he attempts to get back to Jeongguk.

 

 _Focus, Silas!_ Jeongguk yells, feeling the heavy pressure jolt at the authority in his voice. Jeongguk doesn't think about it, acting on instinct, ignoring the formalities and possible consequences for his tone towards the _ghuradhian_. _You cannot protect me like this. Focus and destroy it before it gets to me_.

 

 _"As you wish, sire."_ An approving feeling coats the heavy pressure in his mind and Jeongguk feels his magic puff up in pride, happy the hellion is proud of them. Taking another step back, the human watches with wide eyes and a thundering heart as they two beasts go at it. It's violent and messy, grisly as Silas quite literally destroys it. Mutilating it further as he rips its body apart, dislocating its head from its body with his clawed hands. To his left, the darkness is in a similar position. The red holds it captive, growing darker and darker as it does _something_ to its sickly soul while the darkness rips it apart from the inside. The darkness swirls in palpable glee as it churns through bone and tissue, darkening the already red ground even more. Nausea bubbles up, burning his throat as Jeongguk tries to hold back, silently glad he can't see all the blood as it blends into the land.

 

Another wet sound ha his head snapping behind him, his body freezing as another _mrhtung_ crawls towards him. _S-Silas!_ Jeongguk thinks but a quick glance back shows the hellion still occupied. Jeongguk stares in disbelief as the headless monster continues fighting, even if its head crush beyond repair. Another glance shows the other two magicks also similarly engaged. Fuck, what the hell can he do?! There's no way the can destroy this thing! Panicking, Jeongguk calls upon his magic, reaching deep into his soul to pull it forward, regardless of Silas's previous warning. It's already got its sights set on him so hiding is of no use anymore.

 

A warm hum fills him, flowing through his veins as he gets in touch with the deepest recesses of his soul, coaxing the rose-gold forward until his soul reflects in his eyes. The monster's mouth releases wet gurgles, pulling its twisted body forward. Jeongguk focuses on his breathing, eyes staring at the hellion, gaze unflinching, as he slows his thoughts in time with his heart beat. Warm air turns cool as a rose gold wind grows, surrounding him. He feels the same warmth of his magic as he brings his pendant to his lips. However, the second the words fall from his lips, the sensation fades. It turns to confusion as the gold struggles to respond. _Hear me_ , Jeongguk says, but the gold trembles in confusion. _I cannot access you,_ the gold replies back, scared as to why it can't access its vessel to release its power.

 

_"Sire! Human magic will not work here."_

 

"Well fuck! What the fuck am I supposed to do?!" Jeongguk screams, running out of reach as the monster reacts to his voice, struggling harder against the ground. He checks in with Silas again but he's still occupied by another two that appeared out of nowhere, drawn by the scent of Jeongguk's soul.

 

 _"We must finish and move quickly,"_ Silas echoes, growling as he crushes another one between his fangs. _"Your soul is drawing others to you the more it tears open."_

 

"Well, shit," Jeongguk mutters, freaking out as he dodges another mangled hand, barely resisting the urge to puke at the way the skin melts off the fingers, leaving bloody smears along the ground.

 

 _'Let me,'_ the darkness coos, suddenly appearing beside him as his back hit a tree. He wants to keep running but something tells him to avoid going to the forest, lest more of them come out.

 

"Where were you?" Jeongguk demands, voice shaking with fear as the hellion continues getting closer.

 

 _'Use me, let me guide you,'_ it says, sliding up around his shoulder, caressing his arms down to tangle with his fingers around his pendant. _'This is of no use here.'_

 

"I can't use soul magic any other way," Jeongguk whines, ignoring how childlike he sounds as he attempts to move further back.

 

 _'You need not a medium. Find yourself, the influence of your mate. Feel it and embrace it.'_ Instead of arguing like he wants to, Jeongguk shuts his eyes, forcing the panic back to focus on that small seed of darkness settled deep inside him. It winks at him, piercing purple gaze filling his chest as it unfurls inside him. It rumbles, moving faster through his system, like a virus, infecting every cell in a way that leaves his skin tingling. His gums ache again as his fang extend, now two inches long, upper lip peeling back in a snarl at the building rage inside him. _'Yes, feel it. Give in_.' A heavy sense of wickedness unleashes inside him, making him pant in pleasure. God, it reminds him of the club, of the addicting heat surrounding him, of the mischief tainting his mind, urging him to take and take, to gorge himself on his emotions. Red filters into his eyes, tainting the rose-gold until they shine with a bloody undertone. Without another thought, Jeongguk extends his hand, watching curiously as the red-gold winds around his hand, swirling faster until it creates a small gust of wind.

 

"Release and tear," Jeongguk whispers in Hellionic, shooting forward towards the melting hellion. Sharp claws as hard as diamonds tear through muscle, leaving threads and ribbons in its wake. IT lets out a wet gurgle of pain that feeds the darkness within it. A slippery hand grabs his throat but his magic is quick to act, snapping the bone and piercing through it like a skewer. The second it loosens its hold, Jeongguk twists away, only to dive in and sink his teeth into the rotting neck. A rancid taste floods his mouth, bringing Jeongguk out of his bloodlust long enough to feel bile build up again, but the darkness is quick to sooth it away, almost caressing his hair lovingly as his teeth wreck havoc on the prone form along with his magic. Hot warmth covers his face as he continues tearing and biting, satisfied growls escaping from snarled lips. The heat builds under his skin as the gold swirls faster and faster in its vessel, finally bursting forward at Jeongguk's will, causing the body under his to explode. The act is violent, blood and guts coating every inch of the human's body, showering him in hot pleasure as he lets the blood bathe over him, not even trying to move out of the way.

 

Trembling fingers twitch against his side as the gold crashes in sick satisfaction, rolling with the red and purple in his soul. The high makes him gasp, mind reeling with anticipation of something. He needs more, wants more. Needs something else to hurt, to bleed, to taint with the wicked darkness coating his insides.

 

It's silent, nothing but Jeongguk laboring breaths filling the space between his ears. A warm finger trails down his slick back, moving to wrap around his waist in an enticing manner. It curls around his front, palm splayed wide, ignoring the gunk he's covered in as it pulls him back against a hard chest. The skin to skin contact is addicting and he arches back into it, needing more as the pleasure quickly turns into agony. "H-hurts," he whines, desperately clinging to the dark high as the purple fades from his soul.

 

 _"Did so good, Sire,"_ Silas praises, gently picking Jeongguk up as if a child, cradling him close with comforting strokes on his strained back. _"You did well. But we must get to the castle quickly. Using the power of Chaos has hastened the deterioration of your soul. We must hurry. It is not much further."_

 

Unable to say anything, Jeongguk weakly throws his arms around the hellion's thick neck, trusting the magicks to hold him in place as he buries his face into Silas, gritting his teeth against the pain. Without waiting for Jeongguk's response, Silas takes off again, moving faster than before as he races away into the distance. The landscape grows dark quickly, their path illuminated only by the blood moon. There are black scorch marks lining the earth, ones they follow swiftly. It's night now, nothing but bloody purple hues that bring the nausea back with a vengeance.

 

"S-Silas, p-put me down. I-I'm gon-" Struggling, Jeongguk breaks free of his hold just in time to collapse on his hands and knees, retching upon the cold stone. It burns, similar to the images in his mind when he thinks of what he did, but the red is there to sooth his thoughts. Reminding him that things are harsher here, more instinctive and animalistic than in the human realm.

 

_'You live because you embraced your hellionic traits. You must remember that you are the mate of Chaos, there is a certain atmosphere to be held with that honor.'_

 

"Honor my ass," Jeongguk coughs, grimacing at the foul taste in his mouth, but the gold is quick to clean it out. It goes to clean him of the bloody remains but a startling moan fills the air, shifting their attention. "Holy shit," Jeongguk gasps, eyes wide as he takes in the massive stairs leading to the entrance to the castle. It was imposing, the gate gleaming a pearl white under the moon's gaze, and fuck, is it made of bones? An uneasy awe release a stuttered breath as his eyes take in everything. The stairs are wide and long, which makes sense if hellions like Silas are to walk up them. The moon makes it seem as if all the surfaces of the castle are shining, beckoning him forward to touch. Silas lifts him up again as Jeongguk reaches out in fascination at the familiar flowers lining the staircase. He reaches out, wanting to touch their velvety petals, heart pounding when he recognizes them as the symbol entwined with his crest. Taehyung's symbol, the blood thornes. He reaches out more, fingers almost grazing the petals before the red jumps in, gently pulling the charred fingers away.

 

 _'Careful, they will bleed you dry if given the chance."_ Nodding wide eyed, Jeongguk holds his hands to his chest to resist the temptation. The agony in his soul is worse, and Jeongguk feels his magic suffering. The darkness has the gold wrapped in a soft cocoon, attempting to keep it calm and comfortable against the pain. The bond throbs with what seems like lust but it hurts too much to recognize to fully. The pain too strong as another piece of his soul tears off. Jeongguk curls into himself, attempting to breathe through it. The red flutters around him nervously as Silas sets him down carefully.

 

_"We have arrived, Sire."_

 

Arrived indeed, Jeongguk thinks bitterly as the lust becomes more noticeable through the bond. It pulses and swirls, attempting to pull Jeongguk into it, but the pain it more overwhelming, making it easy to brush off.

 

Load moans continue to filter through the closed, steel doors. The air is thick with tension and Jeongguk's jaw clenches at the thought of Taehyung enjoying himself while Jeongguk's struggling so much. "Let's go." He gets to the doors, looming over him, and pushes. He pushes again but it refuses to budge. Irritation builds parallel to desperation. He's so close, his fucking mate is just on the other side. Fuck, if Jeongguk's going to be stopped by a fucking door. Beckoning the darkness forward, Jeongguk doesn't pay attention to how it reacts to him, or how he knows how to command it. Instead he focuses on building its energy in his core. The air turns static, the lusty sounds muffled when he turns around, walking away until he's a few feet away. Ignoring the useless pendant around his neck, he raises both arms, fingers splayed with his thumb and index touching, forming a triangle. Focusing on the gathering storm behind his sternum, he coaxes it to travel through him, along his arms and fingers to the center of the triangle. A small spark forms, a blue-purple light sparking and growing, encompassing the space around it. It sucks in the surrounding air, strangling all the available oxygen but Jeongguk doesn't panic. Knows the darkness will keep him and Silas safe. "Step back," is the only warning he provides Silas before releasing the condensed energy. It flies from his fingers straight into the steel, spreading along it like spidering veins. Satisfaction builds as the darkness eats away the metal, melting the edges before shattering the metal into thousands of razor sharp pieces.

 

The moans turn into screams of panic that feed his high, distracting him from the soul pain. He holds onto the high, rather feel the wickedness take over than hurt anymore. The gold continues to lay dormant, burrowed into the purple, barely responding due to the damage. It cries out to him and the red is quick to respond, plunging into his soul with a gasp, feeding it in any way possible. Trusting it to keep his soul safe, Jeongguk turns his attention to the party he seems to have interrupted. Silas stays close to him, but always a few paces back. A silent guard as Jeongguk steps over the threshold and into the middle of the ballroom. He wrinkles his nose at the smothering scent of sex suffocating the room. There are hellions of all walks in various compromising positions under twinkling lights of the chandeliers. Soft furniture litters the floor in an artful mess, providing nothing more than additional surfaces to fuck on. Above the hellions, Jeongguk's anger falters at the sight of almost a hundred magicks mingling. It's overwhelming but beautiful to see so many shades and souls mingling in such an intimate way, but right now they are all frozen, waiting for their hellions to react.  His gaze flirts around the room as he walks towards the center, ignoring curious but cautious eyes. He feels the want rolling over him and it makes his skin crawl.

 

 _"It is a game of dominance, Sire. Do not give away anything. You must not show any form of weakness or submission."_ Jeongguk sends a soft thanks to Silas, but keep his outward appearance stoic. Unmoving. He calls upon the darkness in his soul, coaxing it to the surface as a short and fat hellion steps in his path.

 

"Move," he says in hellionic, voice quiet but it reverberates with power. The bond is quiet and at this point Jeongguk's not even sure what he's doing but it's too late. He's in too deep and there's no way for him to back out of the situation. "And what do you have here? I see no invitation on you." The hellion's voice is grating, like nails on a chalkboard and it takes everything in Jeongguk not to react to the voice. He doesn't answer, red-ish gold eyes fixed on the hellion as a blue and green hellion flank his either sides. One _grhtui_ and two _loijiks_. Low level hellions he won't have a hard time with. He walks right up to them, squaring off. They're all naked and Jeongguk does his best to ignore the glistening wetness coating their bodies, refusing to look away.

 

"Move," Jeongguk repeats, voice still quiet and empty. The hellion tilts his head, assessing the summoner as the other two cycle around him, around to Silas, who to his credit, remains still as the caress him wherever they can reach.

 

"Such a big beast," the green one purrs.

 

"Lend him to us," the blue continues, licking her lips.

 

A wave of possessiveness bursts from the pit of his stomach at them, for trying to claim what is his. "No, he is mine." Soft murmurs erupt at his blatant refusal and Jeongguk lets his smirk show, pleased at the growing anger on the hellion's face.

 

"Why not?" He asks, pressing his greasy body against Jeongguk, trailing a hand appreciatively over his hard muscles with a lusty gaze. Each touch feels repulsive, and all it takes is for that hand to trail downwards to grope his crotch for Jeongguk to snap. It's like he's watching in slow motion. His left hand snaps up, grabbing the vile creature, digging his claws into it just to see it struggle. The _grhtui_ s eyes widen comically, almost bugling out of head as Jeongguk squeezes. It’s like he's watching a movie, seeing his body move as if in third person. He watches with bated breath as the darkness builds at the fingertips of his free hand. The whole room freezes with sick anticipation as he brings his fingers up, digging them into the screaming hellion as the darkness invades through his vulnerable eyes, quickly burning him from the inside as it flows through his nervous system, like an all consuming fire.

 

Jeongguk snaps back into his body, feeling none of the horror he expected. Instead a wave of satisfaction bleeds through at the thought of taking his place over these filthy beings. Carelessly tossing the _grhtui_ aside to wither away in agony, he glances behind him at the _lorjiks_ still touching Silas. Bringing his dripping hand to his mouth, Jeongguk drags his tongue up one finger, letting the dripping darkness coat his taste buds in a tasteless silk, never losing eye contact from the two hellions as he draws out his most innocent expression, knowing how gruesome it looks with his red-stained body. "He's mine only." The possessiveness laces each word thickly, and a shudder goes around the room, some from fear at the dark tone, and others in jealously, envying that the tone doesn't belong in their favor. With bowing apologies from fumbling lips, Jeongguk shifts his attention back to the front, curious at the mass of bodies at the center of the room. They're still moving, lost in ecstasy, ignorant to the situation around them. The wickedness burns through him hotly, anger at being ignored pulling his upper lip back in displeasure.

 

Letting curiosity get the best of him, the summoner moves forward, ignoring the way the hellions move out of his way. The wet sounds of pleasure and lust crescendo and ebb, following with the rocking motions of all the bodies as the orgy continues. Jeongguk watches for a moment before boredom wins. He turns around to leave, only to pause at a familiar hoarse moan. His heart stutters, façade dropping into one of surprise as he registers the sound. The familiar way it drags the scent of buttery sugar and cinnamon from the depths it was previously buried. The ache in his soul intensifies, the soul mark on his neck burning hotly as it recognizes the proximately of his mate. He whips back around, eyes searching the tangled web of bodies and limbs, until he spots him. Jeongguk stops breathing, body paralyzed as he finally takes in his mate. The gold in his chest struggles against the red, aching and crying to be released, calling to the incubus for his attention, for his touch. He's as perfect as Jeongguk remembers. Golden skin glistening as he writhes. Pretty pink mouth open wide as another swallows his moans while another tugs on his wings and red cock. The scent his mate is overwhelming in his arousal and Jeongguk feels himself reacting. Body heating with arousal and…

 

And hatred. The red hot emotion sears through him. Hatred for the mess his soul's in, the hatred towards these _whores_ who think they have the right to touch what belongs to him. The darkness curls around him, seducing him into action. Although, with how jealousy floods his veins, it doesn't take much for Jeongguk to act. Letting the darkness take over completely, Jeongguk releases a menacing snarl as he forces the darkness into the fray. Knowing it won't hurt the incubus, Jeongguk slashes and slaughters, playing no heed to the screams other than to fuel his rage. _Mine, my mate, mine_ , he chants, blind to anything but making sure nothing touches that golden skin except for him.

 

He hears a small "What the fuck?" but it's quickly lost in the storm in his mind. The bond overflows with so many emotions, anger, disbelief, panic, but most importantly, yearning. It feels like a matter of seconds until the room is silent. Jeongguk's pained panting is the only sound in the room, accompanied by the slick sound of blood dripping from his hands and the furniture. His ears are buzzing, the room thick with tension. A quiet "get out" reaches his ears, barely a whisper that grows and grow, getting louder with the rising tension. "Get out, get out, GET OUT!" Jeongguk screams, lashing out with the darkness as the guests scramble away, those too slow unfortunate enough to come in contact with the darkness and die.

 

The buzzing in his head grows unbearable, causing Jeongguk's knees to give out. He cries out for Silas, hands clutching his hair and tugging harshly, almost ripping it out as the agony returns. Something catches him and his stomach convulses at the heady scent of sugary butter and cinnamon accosting his nose. The arms around him are strong and steady, body warm and comforting. A deep voice rumbles in his ears, soft lips pressing against his soul mark. Unthinking, Jeongguk digs his claws into a slim waist, digging in until the body around his winces. "Mine," he growls, nosing the delicious skin on the flawless neck, giving into the tingling in his gums. Without warning, Jeongguk bites down, fangs sinking deep into the muscle. That delicious taste floods his mouth, one he thought would be a memory in the darkest part of his mind. He moans in relief, drinking it down like a starved man, shuddering at the arousal filling his length. The gold and red writhe against each other while the darkness gets to work. Morphing the lust and arousal until it can weave it into the tears in Jeongguk's soul, repairing it quickly as Jeongguk takes from his mate.

 

A large warm hand cards through his dirty hair, uncaring of the filth covering their bodies as Jeongguk bites down harder, feeling the hand shift to the back of his neck, urging him to stake his claim. After what seems an eternity, Jeongguk pulls back, eyes blurry and mind hazy. He feels like he's floating away, eyes fluttering shut as he slumps into that strong chest. Something soft curls around his body, dark and warm like a soft blanket, before he's hoisted up. Jeongguk's too far gone to do much than whine softly, wanting nothing more than to sleep for the next ten years. The agony has faded but he still feels like he went for a ride in a blender and lost. A deep voice murmurs to him against but he's too far under to understand the words. The bond pulses with continuous disbelief and all Jeongguk remembers in a pair of wide blue eyes, linked with long lashes, dripping wet onto his face.

 

"Y-you found me, pet. Heaven and hell, you came back to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unit next time! :)


	32. Honey, I'm Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, thanks for your patience lovelies! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It was pretty difficult to write since I've been away from writing for so long, but what can you do. Life happens. But here's a longer chapter as requested by some. 
> 
> Happy readings!
> 
> PS: Make sure to check out my twitter for updates and information, etc. @R0RESA

Disbelief. That's the only emotion rippling through the incubus as he stands in the doorway to his room, leaning against the frame, arms folded across his chest. Blue eyes stare unblinkingly at the creature in the bed, barely flinching at the suffocating grip his tail has on his bare thigh. The muscle squeezes and releases at even intervals, barely allowing blood to circulate before harshly cutting it off once again, leaving behind spectacular marks he knows will bruise without his magic's healing. It hurts, but the pain barely filters through the shock freezing him in place. He barely blinks, afraid the mirage before him will disappear the second his eyes close.

 

Curious, but cautiously, the incubus drags his eyes along the body, noting the charred finger tips and sharp points glistening in the natural light between plush lips. The gunk and blood has been magicked away, leaving miles of gorgeous skin peaking out almost indecently, tangled in the sheets.

 

The blood moon caresses the flesh lovingly, leaving a slight pink tint behind.

 

Taehyung’s teeth ache to bite and mark the unblemished skin, but it may also be because his feeding was interrupted. Yeah, that's probably it. It's definitely not because his heart rate picks up at the resemblance to his pet because, there’s no way in heaven and hell that Jeongguk’s before him.

 

Taehyung’s wings unfurl, the leathery appendages spreading wide in cautious interest as his chest expands with a deep inhale, scenting the air around the creature. Stepping closer, he searches for any trace of charcoal, a hint of deception that will allow him the release he was previously denied. Granted, not necessarily in the way he'd like, but right now it's better than nothing. But try as he might, there’s nothing to find. Only the muted scent of wine and chocolates and cinnamon with a slightly delicious heaviness to it that pulls at Taehyung’s soul.

 

Uncomfortable prickles spark in his abdomen; the start of his hunger pangs. He's been getting better, truly, under Namjoon and Seokjin's watch, but it's not enough. It's never enough to satisfy Chaos. It's a painful process, starving oneself but Taehyung will not have a repeat of what happened last time, cannot let it happen. He'd rather hurt himself than let Chaos invade his soul completely again, thankful each day it remains sleeping deep among its shattered cage.

 

 

“Silas,” Taehyung mutters, not ready for the look-alike to awake, even though every inch of him itches to shake it from its slumber and demand some answers.

 

The _ohsehth_  gently lifts his head from where it’s tucked under the creatures chin, small body curled in a cradle of limbs.

 

A flare of anger flickers deep in his chest before the incubus smothers it, stopping the nasty voice telling him he's been replaced. But if this is his mate, his pet, then isn't it a valid question?

 

When the creature first collapsed in Taehyung's arms, Silas was the one to gather them both and bring them away from the gory mess, cleaning them both up before tucking the look-alike into bed, settling down in his smaller form beside the body. Taehyung wanted to trade places with Silas, wanting to be close, to touch and scent after the spectacular scene at his party. But even unconscious, the creature cried out for his beast, refusing to settle until the small body was pressed against his.

 

The memory makes the previous ugly and dark _something_ simmer deep in his gut, swirling unpleasantly but he pushes it down, focusing on figuring out the mirage before him. He's fine. There's no need to kill his bonded even though the always present darkness pulses with the need to destroy something. Maybe if he keeps repeating himself, the darkness will stop encouraging that thought.

 

“Is this real? Am I dreaming?" If so, he doesn't think he wants to wake up. Even if it’s an imposter, Taehyung desperately wants to turn a blind eye. Wants to keep it regardless because underneath the darkness and lust, there’s pain.

 

Agonizing and sharp.

 

Like something’s ripping his flesh from the bones with blunt teeth. Digging in until the vessels rupture and spill. It hurts, both heart and soul, like something's missing. The incubus has never experienced it before meeting Jeongguk and it only feels worse now, especially after all these months alone. It feeds a desperate longing to touch the body before him, to make sure it’s his mate, to feel rough finger trail over his skin and his wings, melting away the ice he has steadily build around is heart and soul.

 

He wants to believe in the throbbing soul mark, feeling the skin pinch tightly against the deep teeth marks encasing the crest. It hurts. So he does it again. And again, tiling his head like a repeating tick, relishing in the sensations it brings: the way the skin throbs from the assault of sharp teeth.

 

 _“It is real, Sire.”_ The _ohsehth_ makes to get up but the arms around him tighten, a hand gently pulling the hellion back down, practically smothering him, but it doesn't seem like he minds. If anything, Silas radiates contentment from his position, a low purr rumbling from his tiny chest betraying his otherwise blank expression.

 

Taehyung closes his eyes, forcing the urge to rip them apart down. He's fine. A low unpleasant growl slips into the space between them, trembling behind his sternum and slipping past clenched teeth like water moving through metal bars. The urge builds again, fueled by the repairing of his soul by the darkness, the purple bubbling almost gleefully in anticipation. It would be a pity to lose such a new bonded servant, especially one as talented and pretty as Silas. He can control this, but he might need the hellion to move away first.

 

If Silas catches his building volatile emotions, which the incubus knows he does, he doesn't show it. The voice in his mind remains pleasant and steady. Familiar and calming as always, uncaring of the danger he's in. " _Calm yourself, Sire. Look up and see the truth of his presence._ " The reply is short and everything Taehyung wants to believe in but his mind is slow to process its meaning. Instead, he opens eyes he doesn't remember closing, shifting his attention up.

 

Keeping the bed in his periphery, he focuses on the sea of red and gold fabrics accented by the lazy magicks floating in the hollow of the drapes. His breath catches, displaying a hint of a smile at the sight of their magicks, proving to him that he's not imaging it.

 

The rose gold is really here, curled up and content with his soul, vibrating loud enough to send a low hum through the quiet space.

 

The hum increases in intensity, making his soul pulses healthily, slowly regaining its strength as the darkness weaves threads of red and gold through the patchwork. A flood of warmth fills his chest, thawing the cold emptiness that's barely kept at bay with his limited feeding over what feels like half a human year. The realization hits him with a jolt, forcing his tail to release its grip with a snap, leaving the bruised flesh tingling painfully.

 

“How?” Taehyung all but whispers, knees feeling weak. His hands tremble, scared the creature- _Jeongguk_ , his magic coos, will disappear if he speaks any louder or twitches a muscle. “What happened? What happened to _him_?” His tongue feels like it's moving too slow for his mind to keep up with, body moving towards the bed without thought, desperate to be closer because heaven and hell, it's his mate! He's actually here! Even with feelings of love and happiness radiating between their magicks, Taehyung is still having trouble wrapping his head around this scenario.

"How is any of this even possible?!" Impatience laces his voice, making it sharper but Silas doesn't flinch, ruby eyes glued to wide bruised blues, completely calm and unwavering.

 

The steadiness helps, and Taehyung shakes his head to focus, taking a steading breath to center himself. It's difficult with the way his body is trembling with restraint. The pull on his soul intensifies, making the incubus bite his lip to stop a pathetic whine from erupting at the heat coursing through him. It calls to him, tempting him. No, it's more like a violent shove towards the bed. Without his permission his bare feet start moving, bringing him closer and increasing the heat flooding through him. God, it feels like he's melting, the organs being liquified inside a meatsuit.

 

Instead of replying, the hellion’s green magic floats away from where it’s wrapped around Jeongguks fingers. A discontent whimper leaves him, a familiar soft and needy sound sending the darkness inside whirling like mad, as if triggered by the soft sound.

 

The red and gold react in kind, feeling their vessels reacting to one another as they thrust and split together, feedings traces of hunger through the soul bond. It makes things worse, the heat becoming blistering, but he forces himself to focus on Silas with purple eyes never leaving his pet.

 

The green pauses before him, asking for permission. “ _Let me show you, Sire.”_ Clenching his jaw against the low levels of pleasure radiating through his soul, he nods. In a flash, the green pierces his chest, squirming straight into his soul.

 

Taehyung stifles a gasp, lashes fluttering over flashing purple as his bonded's magic spreads, connecting their souls directly. The Chaos symbol on the hellion's chest lights up, outlined in a blood red that draws the darkness to it curiously. However, Taehyung is quick to distract it, refocusing its attention back on repairing his soul. But the distraction is enough to break his mental hold.

 

Unable to resist any longer, he gives in to the sensations. Heavy lids flutter closed as a prickling heat builds behind his sternum. It's a confusing mix of sensations: cold ice pins and soft, warm feathers trailing inside his chest cavity as the heat decreases until it's so cold it burns through his joint bond with the _ohsehth_. The incubus's body freezes as a myriad of emotions slam into his soul, mind fighting to make sense of the images assaulting his brain, all centered around his pet. 

 

Worry and sorrow at the toll his actions and mating has on his mate.

 

Disappointment at the denial of their potential.

 

Hope at the reluctant but definite acknowledgement of the bond.

 

Elation when he accepts the darkness.

 

Anger at anothers hands on what’s his.

 

Agony as his pain and fear.

 

Surprise and awe at his transformation and acceptance.

 

Lust and pride at the way he slaughters and maims.

 

But under all that. Under every overshadowing, overstimulating tsunami of emotion crashing into him, Taehyung feels the one he himself questioned. Despite his pleading and bitter words, Taehyung finally feels it. Burrowed deep but pulsing strongly, stronger than the loneliness or lust.

 

Love and acceptance. Of himself, but more so them. The acceptance is grudgingly present, easily overridden by the immense about of doubt and insecurities, but it's there. His pet feels it, despite being a stubborn bastard, it’s there.

 

The darkness latches onto it, searing it into the soul bond in a way that’s impossible to deny, weaving the emotions into both their souls so tightly that it becomes a network of impenetrable steel, holding the each atom together permanently. It keeps going, the purple writhing inside Taehyung seductively in a way that leaves him light-headed. Violent purple eyes flutter open yet remain unseeing, vision covered in red and gold satin as the magicks thrust into their souls, barely allowing the green room to move out of the way.

 

A loud moan echoes in the otherwise silent room, but Taehyung couldn't tell say where it came from, unable to think of anything but the blistering yearning and need he feels. Hot arousal runs across his limbs, relaxing and tensing his body until a sharp pain causes him to recoil in surprise. _Shit, it hurts_. It feels like it did before, only much worse.

 

The darkness and the magicks swirl around him, feeling like they're stirring his insides into mush as unfathomable hunger erupts from him. It feels like his stomach is eating itself, acid digesting all the flesh until it's nothing but a steaming mess of tissue and fluids.

 

Another stabbing pain hits his abdomen, doubling him over. He attempts to scream against the pain, but his throat is completely dry, parched like a desert, effectively muting his release.

 

Almost gleefully, the darkness, now finished with the soul repairs, builds, growing darker and tainting each corner of his heart with Chaos. _No_ , Taehyung thinks weakly, unable to get a grip on the bubbling fear as purple stains red.

 

A wicked laugh echoes around the room, the sound laced with the prettiest melody that seems to drive the red and rose gold crazier within him. They join the purple of Chaos, goading and taunting it until they too are lost in a bruising cloud. Another wave of pain hits him, leaving him winded and Taehyung succumbs, falling to the ground, wings fretting uselessly as he clutches his stomach, as if attempting to hold the flesh together with his arms. Eyes flicker between purple and blue, never staying for more than a second as they attempt to focus their watery vision of the bed.

 

He kneels there gasping, watching in confusion as Silas gets up and walks to the edge of the mattress, red eyes betraying nothing but empty curiosity as he tilts his head, watching his master succumb to the pain. Through wet eyes, Taehyung catches movement on the bed. Silas looks over his shoulder before charred fingers wrap around his waist, lifting his tiny body up.

 

"J-Je-" Taehyung starts but the red is quick to steal his breath away when another wave stabs through him. His heart pounds in his ears even harder when he sees soft pouty lips come to focus. Flashing eyes trail up as Jeongguk gets off the bed, sitting on the floor in front of the incubus, gently placing Silas on his lap with a gentle kiss between his horns.

 

Relief cuts through the pain momentarily when Jeongguk focuses his attention on him. He didn't expect the summoner to wake up so soon, but here he is. Taehyung opens his mouth, attempting to push the words clogging his throat through but finds nothing but frustration. Abandoning his efforts, he focuses on his soul link, on his neck and the soothing pulsing of their soul-mark to shift his attention from the pain to something useful. Gritting his teeth but refusing to close his eyes, Taehyung maintains eye contact with those piercing reddish gold eyes dancing with something that makes him shift uneasily. Clearing his head with a forceful shake that leaves him feeling dizzy, Taehyung sends his thoughts and feelings through their bond, hoping Jeongguks is open and functioning now that their souls have been repaired. He watches the summoners face closely, searching for anything but Jeongguk just sits there, unmoving and watching him struggle. He keeps at it, holding nothing back as he forces the pain through the bond, feeling the mark on his neck burn hot. It feels like being branded, but he barely feels it under the worst hunger withdrawal he's ever felt. He grits his teeth hard enough to crack and forces his body to uncurl from its fetal position. Dark wings flutter almost uselessly but together with his tail, they provide his drenched body enough force to straighten out. His insides feel like they're being stretched past their limit but he continues, barely holding back a pained cry. 

 

The whirlwind in his soul slows to a dull crash, slowly growing black as Chaos opens its eyes, assessing the sudden situation. It yawns, stretching out kinks from sleeping curled behind his sternum, forcing Taehyung's body to extend completely with a cry. Blinking the sleep away, it flows from its hollow, gliding across each nerve and muscle, leaving a cold heat of relief behind that Taehyung clings too.

 

Claws fully extended, Taehyung manages to reach forward and dig them through  the plush carpet and into the stone below. Using what remains of his strength, the incubus drags himself forward, slowly and painfully closing the few inches between him and the summoner. He's close. So close the tips of his hair tickle Jeongguk's thigh. Mind dizzy, Taehyung stops. Body twitching as Chaos urges its other half forward but it's too much. The heat renders his muscles liquid, sapping the last of his energy until all that remains is just enough to stay awake.

 

He's on the verge of passing out, anticipating the bliss of darkness that would swallow him whole, taking him away from the Chaos within, when a freezing touch jerks his fluttering eyes open.

 

The laugh from before reaches his ears, cutting through the dizziness and making his heart pick up.  "Look at you," the voice says, barely loud enough to hear over the ringing in his ears but somehow, it's enough to get his pulse racing and have him inhaling sharply at the sound, returning awareness as oxygen rushes his brain. _Jeongguk_ , his dazed mind supplies.

 

A gentle touch runs over his head, stroking his damp hair off his face. He whines, gaining strength enough to squirm closer until his face is pressed against the hard muscle of Jeongguk's thigh.

 

That glorious scent of dark wine and chocolates with a hint of dusky cinnamon floods his nose on each breath, clogging his sinuses and settling heavily at the back of his throat with each greedy pull of air. Each breath is like a burst of energy, filling his lungs to their capacity, and then some, because heaven and hell, it's intoxicating.

 

The hand stroking his hair slips down, caressing down to fit between his cheek and the carpet, carefully lifting his head and slipping something soft and hard underneath. Once content with the incubus's head on his thigh, Jeongguk returns to stroking his head.

 

His blood sings at the increased contact, the magicks inside responding with renewed vigor now that his senses start returning slowly. Pathetic sounds escape his dry lips, drool dripping down and pooling on the thigh beneath him. It's messy and probably disgusting but he refuses to close his mouth, unwilling to let any chance to taking in the heady scent pass. "M-mate," he whispers, closing his eyes in content. The happiness at this new reality pushes the pain back, making it secondary to this moment, the one he's been dying for in these past months.

 

The word triggers something in the body surrounding his because the next thing he knows is a sharp pain shooting across his scalp. Eyes opening in shock at the sudden movement, Taehyung whines in discomfort only to lose his breath once again.

 

 _Our pet_ , the red coos, curling around the purple as they thrust into the gold, sending so many sensations through his fried nerves, he deciphers none except nausea.

 

"Hmmm," Jeongguk replies, voice soft and melodic. "Such a messy incubus. Are you hungry Mr. Chaotic? Did I disrupt your feeding time?" The fingers stroking his head tangle between dark locks before Taehyung's head is jerked up sharply. Whines quickly turn into soft whimpers, breath coming quickly at the sweet face staring back at him.

 

The words barely register. He's much too distracted. His memories were nowhere near close to remembering the beauty that is the summoner before him. The large doe eyes, flashing with a reddish gold, plush lips twisted in a small smirk that had his fangs peaking out. His hair is longer, his hazy mind notes, dark strands falling into his eyes and curling around his ears. _Such a pretty creature,_ Chaos shudders from within, causing Taehyung to jolt in fear.

 

No, he cannot let Chaos near his boy. No matter what. Taking a deep breath, Taehyung tries to get away from the summoner's grasp, to get his arms beneath his body and support himself but it's like balancing on the wet strings. The panic sends another wave of pain through him and he face plants into Jeongguk's lap. He hears the summoner chuckle lowly at the mess in his lap but Taehyung can barely feel anything other than the fear of holding Chaos at bay.

 

But it's failing.  It rises from between Taehyung's fingers as he attempts to push it back down into the hollow it slithered from. Chaos laughs at his attempts to hold it down, pushing past his hands like water flowing between metal bars, utterly unbothered by its other half's attempts. Amused even that it would try. _Do no resist me for we are one and the same._ The incubus shudders, mind and body so overwhelmed and exhausted from the recent events that his body betrays him. His soul opens wide, the red surging towards the abyss faster than Taehyung's slow mind can react.

 

His mind screams at him but he's exhausted. _Give in, let go my love_. Something resembling his favorite sound trickles through his ears and regardless of his previous efforts, Taehyung is powerless to against it.

 

Darkness stains the magicks rushing inside him. The body around him jerks with a soft gasp, the fingers tangled in Taehyung's hair tightening, sending shooting pain through his nerves. It has a direct connection to the receptors in his gut, making it churn more harshly when the delectable scent intensifies before waning to a manageable level. But the damage is done. All he can think about it food. His hunger nearly consuming him, invading every cell and thought. His mouth waters, saliva dripping down his chin like a rabid dog.

 

"Ah," Taehyung pants, attempting to voice his need because he's truly scared that he'll die from the pain and the heat, hell the heat.

 

Something hard slips between his parted lips, swirling in the saliva pooling on his tongue. Automatically, his tongue wraps around it, pulling it in further, sucking hard through a desperate moan at the teasing taste of sustenance. His stomach convulses, hands moving with unknown strength to grip a forearm desperately, scared it might leave and heaven and hell, he's _starving_.

 

"Hungry, aren't you," Jeongguk murmurs, watching the incubus with curious eyes, ridiculously composed while Taehyung breaks. Something soft passes through the blank front, something warm Taehyung latches onto with all his might because he's so hungry and it hurts and he needs something _, anything_ to ground him before he goes berserk and falls into his base instinct. _"_ It's my fault your starving. I did ruin your meal after all."

 

 

The summoner cocks his head, thoughtfully looking at the way wet lips shove further down on his finger, the way spit coast the rest of his hand, dripping down his wrist. There's a heavy sensation building in his stomach, pulling uncomfortably as he watches his mate struggle against the onslaught of bodily needs, each one pulling his mind to the limit in their tug-of-war.

 

He's not completely unaffected. In fact, he is feeling every single sensation coursing through the incubus, feels them screaming through the soul bond, everything completely transparent between the two. But he also feels the fear lacing each emotion and need and that, that terrible emotion pulls at Jeongguk's chest. It pushes the darkness coating his soul to the side, the gold slowing down its seductive dance to empathize with its love's vessel.

 

Jeongguk's memories are hazy from the confrontation in the ballroom, mind struggling to remember the events after finding Taehyung in a web of bodies. He recalls his emotions with perfect clarity: the hurt, the anger, the killer rage and a sick satisfaction. But the actual events escape him. Doesn't remember how he ended up in the bed, completely spotless and cuddled with Silas, but his body feels off. Weird, almost as if he's having an out of body experience. Expect he's still here. Calling the shots from within. He's in control, and yet he's not. From the red and purple, he understands their souls are repaired and their bond is healing and strong as can be. And yet, there's this uneasy restlessness radiating through the link, unsure of which side it's coming from.

 

However, one thing he does know for certain is that his mate is starving. Can see it in the desperate actions as the incubus clings to him with minimal energy. The way his skin feels rough to the touch. The way the sharpness of the bones cuts through beneath the flesh. The way his scent is muted and stale, like baked goods left out in the open much too long.

 

There's a sense of indifference budding inside, making it difficult to bring up any sort of emotion to the surface at a detectable level, but at the purple's prompting, he follows logic. And right now, logic says he needs to feed his mate and return him to his former glory.

 

"Let's feed you, hmm?" Another pained moan of agreement pulls something inside him, something cold and heavy and eager. "Silas, prepare something for him." The hellion nods in understanding before sending a chord of green whizzing past them and out the door. There's a moment of bated breath, the silence filled with wet, sucking noises as the incubus's agony increasing. He knows he should be panicking, hell, he normally would be panicking right now. Any normal person would but all he can think about it seeing the hellion feed. What he looks like when he's not feeding off of Jeongguk. When's he's lost in savoring the tastes around him.

 

 _Want to see?_ A wicked voice curls around his ear, blowing softly against the sensitive flesh. Pure glee and interest buzzes through the soul bond, sending a shudder through Jeongguk's body. He tenses, unsure of where it came from, preparing to find the intruder but the purple is there to sooth his unease. It swims through the bond until it reaches the summoner, caressing and settling the feelings until only eagerness remains.

 

The red and gold follow, dancing so prettily with the purple that it holds Jeongguk entranced, sending heat licking along the edges of his soul.

 

 _"It is done, Sire."_ Silas's voice pulls him out of his daze, ears muffled as if coming out of water. Shaking his head, Jeongguk nods his understanding. He makes to move away but freezes at the pained cry that leaves the incubus. The movement of his body causes Taehyung's body to shift, resulting the return of the shooting pain through his abdomen. Steeling himself, knowing there's no other way to move the incubus, Jeongguk swiftly untangles himself from him, moving away and ignoring the panicked moans.

 

"Bring him." Silas nods and quickly changes into his original form. Similar to the first time, Jeongguk feels a thrill of fear race through him before the darkness soothes it away. Still, he moves out of the way as the massive hellion picks up his mate, cradling him as one would a child. The contrast between their bodies is amazing and it leaves Jeongguk breathless. Visions stutter through his mind like a broken reel but he's quick to force them away reluctantly. There will be time to discuss everything once Taehyung is restored. Nodding, Jeongguk motions for Silas to lead the way.

 

It takes no time at all to reach the ballroom, completely spotless except for the return of some of the previous guests. Jealously fills him, a wave of wicked possessiveness returning when he recognizes some of them from before, he memories returning slowly. He bares his fangs, remembering the slick sensation of them slicing, of the warmth coating his tongue distastefully. The dark creeps slowly, layered with a soft laugh, the sound ancient and sparking. It makes his gums tingle, the voice in his head urging him forward, to step out into the light.

 

He takes a step forward, charred fingers flexing. An amused smirk decorating his face at the nervous confusion surrounding the visitors, smile widening when he realizes they can sense his intentions but are unable to see him. He takes another step forward, wanting to see their expressions when they recognize him but Silas is quick to step in.

 

 _"Sire, it would be better for you to stay here."_ Jeongguk's eyes flash, amusement replaced with sharp annoyance at the interruption. He snarls at the hellion and turns his attention back to the vulnerable gaggle. Fuck, it'd be so _easy_ to pounce on them, on display for him like pigs at the slaughter house. But his attention is diverted again.

 

Silas steps right in front of him, blocking his view of the other hellions, unmoving under his glare. _"For master Taehyung, you must stay hidden."_

 

"Why?" Jeongguk snarls, lips curling in disgust at the thought of hiding from such simple prey.

 

 _"They are terrified of you, Sire,"_ Silas replies, unwavering under his increasing agitation. _They cannot help master if they are fearing for their lives."_

 

Jeongguk rolls his eyes, a snappy retort ready on his tongue but a distressed sound draws his attention to the body his the hellion's arms. "K-kook… H-hurts."

 

"T-Taehyung?" It's like a heavy fog is lifted from his mind at the sound. The agitation quickly fades into the background. The annoyance and need to hurt is still there, but like a magnet, it's pulled away from the forefront of his mind, thoughts immediately replaced by the hurting body before him. It's like his vision is clearing, the weird daze receding until Taehyung is all he sees.

_He's hurting. Must feed_ , the gold whispers, gently moving to the surface of his soul, the words laced with a worry that is transmitted to his brain. "R-right. Feed Taehyung. Stay hidden. I-I can do that," he says, nodding to Silas. But as the hellion moves away from him into the ballroom, the feelings return, forcing Jeongguk to hold onto the banister.

 

It's for Taehyung's good. Just a few moments. He just needs to feed enough to get his senses back and then Jeongguk can kill them. Yes, that'll work. They can feed his mate, let him gorge on them in preparation for Jeongguk and then the summoner can rip them apart. Tear them to shreds.

 

_But we won't kill them just yet, no, not yet sweet darling. We'll leave them alive long enough to reclaim what is ours. They will all know where and to whom the incubus belongs to, just as you belong to me, don’t you, my sweetest darling._

 

"Yes," the human mutters, eyes glazed a dark bronze as he watches with building irritation as filth descends upon his mate, soft moans ebbing and rising as the scent of cinnamon infused buttery sugar trickles into the air.

 

 _Soon, love, soon._ The cool whisper sends goosebumps down Jeongguk's arms, the breath tickling the sensitive spot under his ear. It makes him gasp in anticipation, eyes hooded and dark as he tilts his head, shuddering at the wet, silky sensation that rubs against it.

 

"Soon," he whispers back, surrendering as he watches the bodies start to writhe.

 

 _"Soon, soon, SOon, SOON,"_ the magicks echo, their voices growing until they echo through the white noise of his mind, the wicked laugher echoing in the surrounding air, unheard to any but him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? The next chapter will definitely be updated sooner cause yay i have time and school's not killing me any more~! :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Until next time lovelies <3


	33. Back off, Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I finally updated! Thanks so much for your patience. I finally graduated! My condensed program finally ended at the end of July and after a successful job interview, I am official employed using both my degrees! Which means, this month will be full of updates. Like lots, so please anticipate! 
> 
>  
> 
> happy readings! 
> 
> IMPORTANT: I had some suggestions to do a live (maybe on twitter or youtube or something) where you lovely readers could come and chat with me about my fics, inspirations about characters, plot details, future/ current projects, etc. If you're interested, let me know below and follow me on twitter @R0RESA. Under my pinned tweet, leave a reply as to what time works best and if enough people are interested I'll set one up for after Aug 15th.

So hungry. Stomach acid bubbles, a gurgling protest that burns through him. He can barely breathe, gut clenching and cramping painfully with each inhale. The hunger pangs come in waves, each rolling crest triggered by that lovely scent. The heaviness of sweet wine and melted chocolate sprinkled with cinnamon teasing his senses. It wraps around him, coating his skin with the warmth of his mate. Hell, just thinking about the summoner sends a delicious heat build in his stomach, fighting with the hunger until the push and pull becomes violent, sending pain radiating out. He feels so weak and delirious, body ready to pass into unconsciousness. Expect then he won't eb able to see Jeongguk. Wants to keep his human in sight always. Metaphorically anyway. He just got him back but he's so dizzy. But over all the overwhelming sensations, he's happy and relieved. Even through the hunger and pain he can eel the strength of their soul bond. Warmth and love pulsing steady and strong. It allows him to relax a bit, loosening the tense muscles to lessen the cramps as his surroundings move and change.

 

Voices murmur softly around him while he's cradled into a familiar hard chest. He's so close to falling asleep, ready to escape the hunger into unconsciousness when the red jerks inside him, pulling at the edges of his soul, trying to move him in a certain direction. It distracts his thoughts, pulling him away from the comforting warmth into his body. It draws his awareness to his surroundings, stomach churning at the wonderful sense of food. Lethargic blue eyes flutter open, greedily searching for the various food items present for his consumption. God, his mouth waters at the thought, stomach clenching in anticipation.

 

He blinks.

 

Hazy eyes take in the high ceilings and plush fabrics of red, blues, and purples.

 

He blinks.

 

The ceiling seems further away, body laying on something soft. So soft the tense muscles spasm painfully against the wonderful sense of relief.

 

He blinks.

 

Blurred silhouettes flicker beside him slowing focusing into coherence. Horns, claws, teeth, feathers. So many pretty little things ready and waiting for him.

 

Their voices are soft. A gentle scratch of nails on a chalkboard that causes his back to arch with uncomfortable goosebumps. He shoves his head further into the fabric under him. Restlessness builds like a budding storm. The enticing scents calling to him, forcing his lips to curl off his teeth in a hungry snarl, fangs flashing wickedly in the golden light, dripping with his venom. It practically drools from the corners of his lips with every needy pant, limbs and appendages shifting with each unpleasant ache as he searches for what his gut wants. What it needs.. His thoughts grow foggy but he clings to the presence of his soul surging comfortably within him, the red rubbing against the pulsing connection.

 

_'Feed. You've been starved for much too long. Let go and put on a show. Our pet watches.'_

 

The thought of Jeongguk spurs him into action, desperately searching for his fading scent. _Mate, mate. Wanna feed…_ Heaven and hell, it's been what feels like an eternity since he's smelled that glorious scent, let alone feed on his mate. Gorging himself stupid on delicious moans and his addicting taste, letting their very souls meld into ecstasy. Hot hands sooth across his naked skin, caressing soothingly before pinning the thrashing appendages in place, preventing him writhing off the cushions in search for his mate. Loving whispers echo around him, an undercurrent of barely restrained lust sneaking into his thoughts. The hands tighten, grip bruising. A hot flash of irritation burns through him, sending the soul bond prickling before it's suddenly muted. Like a blanket of calm fuzz being thrown over it's ripping cascade.

 

 _"Feed, Sire,"_ Silas echoes in his mind, voice loving and gentle. The accompanying heavy pressure, so familiar, calms his movements, relaxing his muscles even as his mind rebels, still filled with the need to feel that particular food craving under his tongue.

 

"Take what we offer, Master." Hard and soft bodies press against his, blunt digits weaving between his fingers over the back of his hand. The bulbous tips rub against his palm, scratching and sending a needy pulse through his arm. Heaven and hell, those fingers are so wide. They'd stretch him open so wide. So quick that he knows he'll feel the burn right until the end until the hunger completely takes over.

 

A sensation of curiosity bubbles out from under the lusty blanket at the same time something wet and slimy touches his chin. A light and sweet taste reaching his tongue. A smoky caramel with an undertone of bloodlust that pierces through the painful haze, causing him to break. The hunger roars inside him in a tidal wave. With a  growl his hands wrench out of their holds, snapping up to the face near his. Clawed fingers dig into textured skin, digging in painfully to hold the head in place when it shifts back in panic. Blue eyes snap open, list and hunger darkening them into deep pools of violet. The rage in his head grows, drowning out every other thought as he watches fear and anticipation fight for dominance across the _zeridthi_ ’s face, yellow eyes wide open slits as they flicker across his face. Blood the color of muddy rust drips in sluggish movements from the smooth, hairless skin under his claws, but instead of pulling away in fear, she moves in closer. Pressing into the rough grasp and drawing a need moan that falls from split lips.

 

“L-let us feel you, Master. Please,” the voices beg, sending a rush of wicked power billowing his chest. He loves this, loves the power he has over his hellions, loves the way the sacrifices themselves for his pleasure. In the back of his buzzing mind, the incubus notes that it’s not the taste he desires. That this isn’t his pet, but the hunger is too much. Heaven and hell, he wants his mate here more than anything. Feels the need to stay close, to chain them together physically with chaotic binds so they can never part again but no matter how desperately he searches for the haunting scent of his summoner, his soul doesn’t sense him anywhere nearby.

 

The tiny bit of longing is enough to pull Taehyung to the surface and he glances around, finally taking in his guests. Golds, greens, and yellows flutter around their vessels, manifesting into silky pools shifting restlessly around their group, taunting him like delicacies at a buffet. With a smirk he sends his magic towards them, eyes flashing with hunger when the vessels gasps, eyelids fluttering with arousal when the red thrusts into them. The purple joins in, hovering impatiently before the incubus, asking for permission with caution. He removes one hand from the _zeridthi_ , pulling her closer with the other hand to suckle at his nipple when she whines in protests, soothing the desperate ache his pheromones cause them both. She straddles his thighs, curling her body until she can comfortably nurse at his chest. Rough lips wrap around the bud, sucking gently and rubbing occasionally with the tip of her tongue, sending warmth radiating out from the point of caress. Hot wet burns his skin, coating his lower half as her slick drips like a faucet as he holds he immobile in that position, enjoying the contrasting sensations. He reaches out with the unoccupied hand, the dark rust coating his fingertips as they stretch towards the shifting purple before them. He can practically feel the coolness against his overheated skin, but before he touches, it recoils. The rumbling cloud shrinking and turning into itself. Uncertainty filters through him and immediately, a flicker of disapproval runs through his soul from his magic. He stares in confusion, head tilting until long brown strands fall over one deep blue eye.

 

“Speak to me, pretty,” he croaks, clearing away the hoarseness away with his magic. “Why do you move away from me?” The darkness shifts again, and the lust clears slightly, giving way to surprise at the reluctance so unusual to the purple of Chaos. It glides backwards and forwards, inching closer but unsure of how close is too close. Longing and suspicion flood through his soul and Taehyung’s chest aches with disappointment at the images projected by the darkness: the dismissive attitudes and irritation at its nature and actions. An emotion akin to hatred brewed from fear of the unknown of his own true strength and power and the constantly loosing battle for control of his own emotions and soul. Sadness crashes against his soul, sending a searing sense of doubt and a desire to belong and be accepted shaking him to the core. Heaven and hell, it hurts, drowning out the physical pain of his own body by the blatant lack of worth and confusion the darkness feels echoed from its vessel. He _hates_ himself. Has never felt so disappointed and self-directed anger at himself for once again hurting his soul. Because at the end of the day, that’s what the darkness is, isn’t it? That’s what Chaos has been telling him. The other half of his red. The one who tirelessly kept him connected with his mate across dimensions. Kept him safe. Make him strong and beautiful with his hellionic traits and capabilities so he can protect himself. The one who’s been silently fixing the shredded soul bond, even when it was practically starved of the delicious wickedness it craves. It ripples before him, lashing out gently. Hell, so damn gently even in its overwhelming hurt and anger against the offered fingers, manifesting into the shape of lethal sharp teeth. The ache grows worse, the wet suck on his chest no longer soothing, easily overshadowed by sadness and regret that wet his eyes. The teeth bite at the digits, melting into soft mist each time they try to sink into the flesh. The sleepy eyes of Chaos open slow, peering and waiting with interest at the interaction. Curious to see how its vessel will react to the magic of its true nature.

 

Feeling and overwhelming urge to wreck havoc on the bodies shifting around him as they slowly take pleasure from each other, Taehyung freezes. Fear sparks at the additional alert presence inside his soul and his gut reaction is to pull the darkness inside him. Shove the purple deep inside him and lock it away for a while, until Chaos goes back to sleep between the rubble of its shattered lockbox. As if anticipating his response, the darkness thrashes around his hand before pulling away, slowly sliding away as cool, wet silk. Hurt crawls up his arm from their point of contact, painful electrifying shocks that race straight to his heart. Chaos scoffs and turns away, arms opening wide for the purple to crawl into and hide away from its vessel until the trembling fades. The red rushes around him in anger, forgetting its jealousy towards the purple for a moment. A lump clogs Taehyung’s throat and prevents him from swallowing the tears down. Arousal fades into shame and he pulls the mouth away from his chest, sending the hellion into the arms of another, ignoring their sweet, pleading tones.

 

“Oh pretty, I’m sorry.” He really is. Sure, he’s still terrified of Chaos filling every available space with the darkness, taking over every thought and emotion. The power is so sweet and alluring and with previous experience in taking him so deep it was almost impossible from him to swim back to the surface. But the seduction isn’t its fault. He sees that, feels it. It’s a reckless type of power, a magic never before contained. It has a habit of corrupting and torturing for its amusement, but it means well. Every fearful action was done with the intent of protecting Jeongguk and him from death. TO keep them alive using its instincts. And are those instincts that much different form his? A child of sin who feeds and leaves its food desperate and broken with need. Strung out and incapable of functioning just because he is unable to resist the call of food. The call of _his_ nature from birth? “You’re just trying to help in the only way you know how, huh. I’m so sorry it took so long, pretty. But I see it now.” He shuffles forward, ignoring their audience as he tangles his hands into the purple mist, shoving his face into the cloud, shivering at the cool press against his face hot with tears. “Thank you,” he whispers, lips rubbing softly, sending all his feelings shooting through his chest, letting it fill up his soul so there are no barriers or withheld truths between them. “Thank you for protecting my mate.”

 

The darkness swarms around him, wrapping around his head in a suffocating grip that has his guests gasping warily, unsure of the inner turmoil their master faces. The cloud grows dense and heavy but, he forces his tense muscles to relax, forcefully dropping his wings to their lowest point while he takes a breath deep as possible, effectively submitting to the darkness. Taking the startling shift, it clogs his throat and nose, and panic flairs red hot inside him. The muscles twitch, heart pounding through his chest as his fight or flight instinct comes to life, sparking and burning through trembling limbs. Chaos focuses its entire attention towards them, a sharp gaze watching. A wicked smirk grows, razor sharp teeth shining with a pleased him. It vibrates through him, a heavy purr that shakes his soul from all sides: outside and within.

 

His vision grows spotty, but he doesn’t move. Refuses to shift in case the darkness takes offense. _Shh, it’s okay. I know you’re angry. I’m so sorry, pretty. To you and my soul._ The thought sends a breathless laugh stuttering through his chest, burning a subdued path through the dizziness and he rolls his eyes at how dense he’s been. _I guess you’re both a part of my soul, huh. Even the big scary guy_. At the acknowledgment, Chaos winks and runs a black tongue over the blades protruding from its maw. A mischievous shot of desire runs through him and Taehyung breathlessly smirks at the antics. _You and I need to figure out how to exist together. I still don’t feel comfortable with the dark, raw power of your nature but it seems my mate is fond of you and I don’t want to tear my soul apart again. Not ever again._ Taehyung directs his thoughts at Chaos, eyes narrowing when it shifts in surprise. _Yeah, I know all about you invading my pet, corrupting him and pushing him into the arms of another._ A possessive growl rumbles in his chest, the sound muffled by the darkness but after a moment Chaos nods. A tentative agreement. Their surroundings grow more electric and Taehyung’s eyes narrow in suspicion when the black tongue prods at a now strong soul thread. It laves at the thick silvery string, slathering it with desire that burns with an icy heat at the direct contact as it vibrates between his and Jeongguk’s soul. The red swarms inside him, waving between the luminescent threads, puffing up in displeasure when Chaos winks at it, curling its tongue to stimulate the threads surrounding his magic. Well, one of them. At the silent afterthought, the suffocating hold around his face lessens, the mist clearing from his nose and lungs. He takes in greedy pulls of air, gasping partly from the lack of oxygen and also from the heady shot of need and anticipation coming from his mate in hiding. Once he’s caught his breath and his pulse settles into a more appropriate rhythm, he pulls back, shaking his head fondly at the way Chaos taunts the red. It chases the magic through the dark crevasses of their home, licking it into a shuddering mess before it shakes it off and runs away once again.

 

It’s a weird feeling. This fragile sense of comradery echoing from all sides: his and Jeongguks. The way the red reluctantly hides behind the darkness to escape Chaos. It’s cute. The way it trembles and shivers, shifting uneasily. But rather than sensing fear, there’s cautious curiosity and a startling anticipation that lights up his soul whenever Chaos gets too close. It never quiet reaches, the purple accepting Taehyung’s apologies to join the play, curling around the red, teasing and content. From Jeongguk’s side of the bond, curling heat pulses dark and heavy in time with the way the magicks dance within the walls of their vessel. The sensation surges with wicked intent, desire not only for bodies and magicks sliding against rough and smooth textures, but for the darkness to touch, for Chaos of caresses. To claim and comfort, stirring them both up until they’re a sticky, wet mess. It’s definitely an interesting feeling. A bit frightening that his fragile human is so welcoming towards his natures. Craves it even. And shit, the desire is completely reciprocated, all parties involved desperate to see more. _Feel_ more.

 

Taehyung turns his attention back to the darkness, shivering at the delightful sounds around him, muffled and needy in a way that has his only arousal burning, length and hole starting to drip.  “Why does he life you so, hmm?” he asks, leaning back on one hand, slightly arching and shifting his legs so his growing erection brushes teasingly against his thighs. “What did you do to gain such trust and desire from my mate?” At the question the darkness moves away, allowing Chaos to swarm the red, shaking up every molecule with sweet pleasure until it goes limp in its grasp. Taehyung gasps and the enticing scent of cinnamon and buttery sugar saturating the air. Heat pools in his groin and Taehyung releases a soft moan, feeling his hole drip and wet his ass, making his cheeks slide against each other tantalizingly when his legs scissor to relieve the growing ache. The darkness deepens in color, misty purple darkening into a bruising violet that’s reflected in Taehyung’s eyes. He tilts his head in question, long fingers reaching towards the pulsing magic. The darkness ripples when a sharp nail scratches against its cloud. The cool silk bulges out and parts slowly, like a parting purple sea and Taehyung’s breath catches, heart skipping a beat. Surrounded in a violet satin is a kernel of surprise. A gorgeous golden nugget rippling so sweetly, the color of Jeongguk’s soul growing into a blushing rose-gold, almost a rustic bronze gold.

 

 _‘Our mate,”_ the darkness corrects shyly, ducking and almost attempting to hide behind the pretty magic. Heaven and hell, it’s so beautiful. So warm and lovely. Just as he remembers it, but even his memories terribly pale in comparison. Chaos slithers towards them and wraps around the darkness. A menacing hand slides out and waits patiently for the red and purple to wrap around a crooked finger before it glides along his pet’s soul, stirring it up into a deep red sprinkled with gold heavily. The change in color sends a shot of lust boiling through his veins, melting his muscles until only the bones in body support him. _Fuck_ , it feels like an eternity since he’s seen his lovely, seen that gorgeous color. The color of his pet’s arousal. Coupled with the heady scent of his mate and the erotic way the magicks rub against each other and him, Taehyung breaks.

 

Unable to hold off the hunger and overbearing need to suck, to bite and fill his belly, he collapses against the cushions and finally lets go. He _needs_ to fuck and feed until his belly swells and his body grows too heavy for his wings to support. There’s flicker of doubt brewing around wine and cinnamon-y chocolates. Taehyung turns his head, forces his eyes to focus past the writhing bodies to other parts of the ballroom but he just can’t pinpoint where his mate’s scent or the sudden foreign sense of doubt is coming from. His brows furrow but before he can move off the cushions, Chaos slithers around to face him, staring him right in the eye. Its eyes are like a void. Deep and endless. A deep longing stirs, making the heated arousal unpleasant. His stomach growls painfully and Taehyung can’t do anything but pant through parted lips. The black split tongue still hanging past the sharp blades extends further, sliding away from the jagged maw, moving forward until it flicks against Taehyung’s bottom lip. Shocks run through him, eyes widening with a erotic gasp when the flesh pulses and aches, sending pleasure directly zinging to his twitching cock. His own tongue slips out to prod at the tingling flesh, digging a fang into the tissue, but Chaos moves in swiftly, striking like a snake. It replaces his fang and his tongue is forces back into his mouth before he regains his senses and fights back, the hot cavern becoming a battle ground for the dueling muscles. Two split tongues slide and writhe against each other, wet and messy with venom dripping down his chin. Each thrust pull shim deep down, base instinct bubbling and growing until it completely takes over. Letting go completely, Taehyung signals to his guests and from there on, the incubus is lost.

 

Tight, wet, heat, and pleasure is all the knows. It echoes through every molecule of his very being, replacing everything that makes him Taehyung burned out and replaced with a starving being whose existence is nothing more than fuck and be fucked. A wet mouth latches back onto his chest, lips mouthing at his sensitive spots, tonguing over his erect nipples and dipping into his bellybutton. A calloused hand wraps around his length, another stroking the available edge of his wing and Taehyung cries out, hips arching away from the intense pleasure. It’s sudden and borderline painful. Like rubbing his cock raw against sandpaper but his hunger wins over the harsh treatment. The magicks thrust and roll into a thundering cloud of sexual energy and Taehyung starts to feed. Sharp little teeth abuse his nipples until they’re red and puffy. The edge of the cliff comes too fast. It rushes toward him at the speed of light, consuming everything but Taehyung’s powerless to stop it, body frozen in desperation. Burnt caramel and smoky campfire coat his tongue and throat, making it difficult to scream when his abdomen cramps from eating too much way too quickly and from the speeding orgasm. The rough hand tightens around him, sliding up his length until it rests just under the crown before viciously corkscrewing repeatedly over the same damn sensitive spot. It’s too much and his thoughts are hazy. Hell, he can’t tell which side is up or down. His body trembles, thighs shaking hard enough to dislodge the hellion mouthing at his balls, but it’s nothing compared to the sudden intrusion next. Thick, blunt fingers – two the width of four easily, slam into his wet hole, impatience and his hormones stealing all coherent thought and action. Leaving behind nothing but the need to fuck and fuck until either his body breaks or his guests break. The fingers don’t thrust. They sit and rotate, attempting to coax more slick out, but it’s too much. Along with he intense burn of the textured hand on his arousal, Taehyung comes with a scream, back bending so far that his muscles cramp painfully even as his stomach settles with the large amount of food he eats when everyone climaxes repeatedly until his influence.

 

The fingers pulls out and a soft mouth replaces the rough hand, suckling gently in apology until his muscles loosen up from the assault. To distract himself, Taehyung gasps in a deep breath and turns his head to the left, mouthing at the hanging sac by his face, moaning breathlessly at the way the heavy arousal slaps against his cheek. Blurry eyes open and another bout of need burns through him, this time out of his need to fuck for fun rather than sustenance, when he watches the _erdiw_ suck his blunt fingers off, climaxing over his face at his taste. His legs shift, parting like water with two hands on his thighs to make room for a body between him. Anticipation flutters in his stomach, the need to feel that glorious sensation coursing through him as his body slicks even more at the thought of getting something thick and hard just where he wants it. Something smooth and hot rubs against the sensitive flesh, making Taehyung’s hips twitch, chasing after the sensation for something more than the teasing rub as the _erdiw_ coats his length. The blunt head stops at the center of the puckered muscle, gently pressing into to make his tight rim part. It sends sparks through his rim, back bowing in an attempt to have the hellion move faster, to penetrate him and stir him up until he’s a moaning mess, more than now. It’s a stretch and dull pulses of pain radiate up to his lower back but before the bulbous length can pierce him, the hellion is ripped away.

 

A distorted snarl fills the room and without thought, the lusty haze fades immediately, replaced with fear at the _erdiw_ ’s head is torn clean off of his body. It falls to the ground with a sickening thud and then the pillows Taehyung is laying on are dragged away from the frozen guests, bodies still locks in each other. He’s pulled a fair distance away. Far enough that the hellions would need to completely separate and walk a few meters over, but close enough that they can smell his venom and come, completely subdued by his seductive pheromones. He makes to sit up not that he’s stopped moving, but he’s quickly pinned down on his back. Instinctively, he struggles against the hold, twisting his wrists to escape but the sudden overwhelming smell of wine and chocolates flood his senses and his body falls limp, fight draining out of him it be replaced with the sole focus of fucking his mate. Of thrusting and biting into the one create he’s been desperately and pathetically pinning after for the last few months. “Pet, _heaven and hell_ , you smell divine,” he murmurs, immediately forgetting his guests.

 

“Mine,” Jeongguk growls. Taehyung finally looks up, opening eyes he didn’t know he closed as he savored the smell, breath lost as he gazes upon his soulmate’s face. Hell, he’s barely recognizable. Fury turns his delicate features sharp and heavy. Pretty pink lips curled around bared fangs, spit dripping from where he’s almost foaming at the mouth in anger dripping onto Taehyung’s cheek.

 

“Yes pet,” Taehyung placates. “All yours. But I needed to feed. Thank you for the meal.” He goes to press a much needed kiss of gratitude to those peeled lips, but the red-gold eyes only darken in color.

 

            “Mine only. I will slaughter those who touch you. Only I can and will touch you.”

 

            “Kook…”

 

“NO!” Jeongguk roars, slamming the hands holding Taehyung’s wrists into the pillow, tightening their grip until it hurts. ”You don’t get to be a slut anymore, Mr. Chaotic.” The words are harsh and laced with anger. Taehyung’s mouth opens to reply, his own irritation at being talked down by his mate, but then a sense of wickedness pulses across the bond. An evil smirk graces the summoner’s lips, barely present other than a fleeting twitch of his lips, but before Taehyung knows it, his hands are bound in red and gold. The incubus struggles against the restraints, but the gold tightens around his wrists and Taehyung curses Jeongguk’s memory. Knowing that he’d never push away the gold in any circumstance, not even to free himself. With his hands bound, Jeongguk gets off his mate and settles down on a chair Taehyung didn’t notice. He leans back into the seat and crosses one leg over the other, hands spread wide and resting on the heavy armrests. Charred fingers tap mockingly against the heavy material of the chair. Fuck, he’s a vision. A king sitting on his throne, eyes hard and a burning golden red that betrays how turned on he is. Taehyung feels his body respond, hole flexing against the wave of slick gushing down his thighs, coating every inch of the room in his arousal. He makes to stand up, eyes locked on the hard bugle sitting and waiting, the human’s length already dripping. It makes Taehyung’s jaw tingle, mouth desperate to taste his mate on his tongue once again. To seem him shatter under his hands, his tongue. To tear him apart by the seams only to put him back together with his lips, wanting to see their marks light up like a firecracker. He goes to get up, but Jeongguk smirks. ”I don’t think so, Mr. Chaotic,” he taunts, waving a finger back and forth as if he was a child. It sparks the irritation to life, annoyed at his mate’s disrespect at his status. His wings flutter, going to spread wide but the darkness is there to bind them together, immobilizing them carefully, leaving his tail to lash out in aggression. “Slutty little incubi don’t get to take control. They don’t get to sit on their knees and slide their hands up these thick thighs,” he says, hands demonstrating his spoken words. “They don’t get to lick and wrap pretty lips around my cock, swallowing it down until I feed you the delicious milk you’ve been craving.” Taehyung swallow with difficult, eyes blown as his body jerks at the words. _When the fuck did my pet become so filthy?_ He’s dripping, pillows destroyed and still he maintains his outer expression. But Jeongguk sees through it. With a wave of his finger, the darkness wraps around Taehyung’s body and deposits him to Jeongguk, laid out over his lap on his stomach. _Oh hell no_ , Taehyung thinks, gritting his teeth as he writhes against Jeongguk’s hard body, trying to failingly ignore the way his cock rubs against Jeongguk’s thighs, occasionally sliding against the human’s length.

 

“There’s nowhere to escape, baby. Now,” Jeongguk says, snapping his finger and suddenly, Taehyung’s completely immobilized. Chaos grins wickedly as it spreads through him, traveling along his nerves, freezing the larger muscle groups, preventing him from escaping. A hand gently smooths over the curve of his hip, a sharp claw tracing through the slick coating his cheeks and thighs. ”They’re going to watch. They’re going to see who exactly you belong to, my dear Mr. Chaotic. And then,” Jeongguk’s voice drops and Taehyung feels a small bout of fear creep in. Shit, he’s never heard Jeongguk like this. So… deep and dark, each tone laced with bloodlust and wicked obsession. In response to his fear, the rose-gold caresses his inner wrists around which it’s wrapped, saying _‘It’s okay._ ” Taehyung takes a deep breath and reels in the unfamiliarity, letting curiosity get the best of him. “And then… I’ll fuck you, break you apart while they watch. And when there’s nothing left of you but a sloppy, trembling mess, and my rage is sated, I’m going to kill them. Kill them all for touching you, because only I can touch my mate.” A dark rumble vibrates in Taehyung’s soul, Chaos laughing gleefully, so full of excitement and anticipation that it tumbles from Jeongguk’s lips. So manic and fuck, if the threat and dark promise doesn’t make Taehyung come on the spot, covering Jeongguk’s waist with his release with a choked off moan. _Fuck. He’s so fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> Until next time! The next update will be much faster than this one<3


	34. Sharing Is Not Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This was really hard to write but that's what happens when you haven't written for a few weeks. It feels good to get back into it! I start my job tomorrow and I'm so excited for it! 
> 
> I'm also excited for your thoughts on this chapter, so remember to leave a comment!  
> Happy readings!

Delicious electric shocks flood through Taehyung's body when his release rushes through him. It comes so suddenly, surging and ebbing with every syllable Jeongguk speaks, leaving him breathless on his mate's lap. But as the rush fades away, confusion takes its place at his current situation. He's unsure of how to respond to this newfound authority. One that's not his own and out of his control. He feels it in how he’s situated across the chair. The way a sharp nail traces patterns through the slick coating his damp cheeks, sending goosebumps erupting across his sensitive skin. This feels different. Nothing like the first time Jeongguk bound him in the human realm. Then, all he felt was lust and want. His mate’s desire for their pleasure, their connection. Now, he senses wickedness with an undercurrent of possessive rage. It leaves him feeling uneasy, seeing the way the darkness spirals through the summoner’s soul, coaxing and fueling the wicked emotions and pushing them through the bond. The darkness rolls around him, sliding and stroking the red of his soul. Chaos emerges from its resting spot and cuddles up to his soul, nestled in a dark purple cloud with narrowed eyes. Gnarled fingers stroke the darkness and red, drawing them into its embrace, almost as if anticipating the chains of Taehyung’s fear to wrap around its neck and choke it back into its nest. And for a second, he almost does. He’s terrified that he’ll lose control and hurt his mate, harm him physically and emotionally. That he’ll be consumed into a flood of Chaos’s desires until there’s nothing left but a hollow husk, like when their bond was on the verge of destroying them both and extinguishing their souls. But before the thought progresses and takes a coherent form, Jeongguk’s magic pierces through his sternum, causing him to bow in at the sharp pressure. It’s frustrated and angry. A reddish-gold ball of fire spitting through him. It’s startling. The magic’s never stood against him, always such a sweet and delicious thing he adores with his entire being. The same sweet thing that dares him to finish that thought.

 

_Don’t be so mean. You must not. You promised to try. To become one with your nature instead of attempting to taint it, for it is a losing battle. Please do not fight. We don’t like it. It hurts us. Trust it. Trust us. Trust it **with** us._

The gold finishes, voice fading in a receding echo tinged with anger that leaves Taehyung’s eyes wet and chest tight. He think about arguing but at the core, he knows Jeongguk’s soul is right. He did say he would try. That he would stop thinking the worst of the darkness within, but even now, just moments after the interaction, what has he done to show it? And that’s the true test isn’t it. A true testament of his intentions by allowing the interactions between the darkness and his pet, trusting that the darkness and Chaos will share his mate’s best interests at their very core.

 

The darkness untangles from the other magicks and curls around his heart, pulsing rhythmically with the muscle in a subdued plea. _Trust me. Trust us. We love our pretty human. Always want our pretty human. Will protect him with everything and give him everything his soul desires._ The darkness bares all and there’s an intense moment of suspense where Taehyung and Chaos hold eyes contact. Blue vs. violet. Red vs. purple. Incubus vs. entropy. And it all depends on him. He can sense the desperation Chaos feels with the need to touch the other end of its soul bond. To caress and feel its pet protected and pleasured until he’s a boneless, pretty mess. With a naughty smirk, it sends a flood of images to Taehyung’s brain, overloading his mating brand with scorching heat.

 

“Oh,” he gasps, wings fluttering in their binds and hands twitch with need as he watches his mate embrace each cool caress and glide as he curls up in Silas’s grasp during their journey. Heaven and hell, he’s beautiful in his pleasure. Sweet pink mouth parted around his soul as both the red and purple taste their fill, clouding his senses until all that remains is heady arousal. But more than that, Chaos pulls him into the memories further, dragging him through the pretty haze to the deeper connection the three share. And there, Taehyung finally sees it and it leaves him dumbfounded. There’s no malice behind each thrust. Instead, each tweak and glide is a calculated curiosity to see how far the summoner can be pushed to the edge of sanity, until nothing but sparks light the edges on fire. It’s all so much different from what he imagined. The magicks inside his chest ripple knowingly, rubbing against each other as if rolling their eyes at the ridiculousness of their incubus. It’s a weird sensation. Being on the receiving end of their souls’ disapproval. Embarrassing. But if that’s the case. If Chaos is fully smitten by Jeongguk, then the rage and wicked possessiveness is coming from his mate and his feelings are being amplified by the darkness. A game. It’s a game.

 

Well damn.

 

Obviously, he’s been reading this all wrong and he needs to talk to Jeongguk, but there’s a more pressing matter nagging at him. A more immediate situation. He understands what their souls want, what they need from him and Jeongguk, but it still doesn’t explain the sudden shift in power. He knows his power transferred over to Jeongguk after they mated, and with the soul bond healed and stronger than ever, the summoner must be overwhelmed with the strength and source flooding through his cells. But his pet seems to have forgotten who’s in charge. It just won’t do. No, this won’t do at all. With a wink, Chaos pulls back from the memories and return to cuddling with the magicks, rumbling gleefully as it riles them up, the souls purring and rolling into one another curious, but content.

 

It’s a lot to take in. It’s been an overwhelming day and his mind buzzes with new revelations. So, he takes a moment. A long pause to catch his breath. To suck in the much-needed air after loosing it in a sudden, but pleasurable rush. He breathes in deeply. Pulls it deep into his lungs, needing as much oxygen as possible to go to his buzzing brain. He holds the air for a couple long seconds, then releases it in a steady rush, letting the motion calm his mind from the things he’s learned and the discussion they desperately need to have, if only for the moment. Neither of them are in the right mind to deal with it right now. Soon. His body collapses in his binds, the gold still curled gently, but firmly around his wrists. Tense muscles relax as the red hones in on the sexual energy still cycling through the room. His stomach is full, bordering on uncomfortable, but his thirst is insatiable. It’s been so long since he’s entertained and let go without worry of Chaos running lose and destroying his guests, and even longer since he’s had his mate. The goosebumps slowly fade as his body warms, feeling energized and eager to reset their statuses as lust coats the walls of the hall.

 

With a soft sigh, he mentally smacks himself for being a fearful idiot. His head falls forward, forehead resting on the arm of the chair, sweaty skin pressed against Jeongguk’s forearm. Every deep breath clears his head and carries a thick wave of dark wine and cinnamon chocolates. A delicious desert his mouth waters for. He wants to taste it. To run his lips and tongue over the flesh, to dig in sharp teeth along the large vein visible on the summoner’s wrist. Thick and blue under the pale skin, it draws his focus to the way the blood rushes through the vessel. It wouldn’t take much. Just a bit of pressure and his fangs would pierce the delicate barrier. It would only hurt for a second. Barely a moment of discomfort before his nectar pours into the wound. Flowing into his body, mixing with the oxygen poor blood as it travels straight into his pet’s heart.

 

A wave of possessiveness crawls through him, through the bond, echoing on both sides in impatient anticipation reflected only in the movement of his wings. The appendages curl and flex, almost as if attempting to create a cocoon around the chair unsuccessfully, needing to stretch to their full length to demonstrate his dominance over his silly human. They flutter in their binds and Taehyung sighs softly in pleasure when the cool heat of Chaos rubs against the leathery flesh. _Such teasing restrictions_ , the red coos.

 

There’s a sense of desperation lacing the teasing way the red of his soul glides between the red-gold and purple, always moving and continuously touching the other two thirds of their whole. It thrusts into the magicks, as if trying to imprint its presence on them in every molecule. _‘Calm, my love,’_ Taehyung murmurs, but he understands. Feels it echoed in the way his lips refuse to part from the flesh under him, the wicked urge to mark his mate completely from the inside, then the out. It would be perfect. After the trauma he’s been through, _they’ve_ been through, there’s this underlying fear that this is all still a dream. A terrible nightmare within which he’s trapped. But with every pleasurable surge inside him as all three magicks push and pull seductively against each other, riling themselves up into a dizzying splatter of color, that uncertainty fades further and further away, until he knows it’s not a dream. That this is real. That the enticing scent of wine and chocolates tainted with the spice of jealousy and smoky bloodlust is real. More than knowing, he feels it. The knowledge vibrates through the brand on the base of his neck and through the direct connection of their bond to Jeongguk until the human flinches with a gasp, and then back to Taehyung. A two-way highway, an open road to their emotions. He feels his pet’s displeasure towards him. The wicked, barely restrained urge to slaughter his guests for touching him, until the silk fabrics and chandeliers drip and the iron replaces the taste of lust on his tongue. And Taehyung get its. Heave and hell, he understands completely. He’s a spoilt child, like his pet. One that refuses to share and always takes more than he needs. Like his summoner, always greedy for more and more. Insatiable in most areas. Especially regarding his beautiful mate. A hiss escapes his mouth as his gums throb in pleasurable pain, anticipating the way the arm under his lips would twitch and jerk. Each layer of strong muscle convulsing as the nectar sears through his circulatory system, giving life and energy to each cell, powering his pet’s heart. He’d be forever one in every possible way with his human, eternally impressing his essence in every molecule, every movement, every breath.

_Claim him,_ Chaos whispers in his ear, flicking the shell of his ear with his wicked tongue. The darkness rumbles inside him, coaxing energy back into his heavy body, clearing the buzzing in his mind. The red unfurls against his skin, unwrapping the red-gold binds from his wrists. With a teasing lick of his lips Taehyung shifts and supports his upper body of his arms, bracing himself against strong thighs, lifting his torso, then his hips until he can sit upright on the opposite chair arm, legs extended across Jeongguk’s lap. A warm hand settles on his skin, long, charred fingers wrapping around one of his ankles.

 

The touch feels hot and heavy on his skin, making Taehyung hum contently. “You’ve been naughty, pet.,” Taehyung purrs. “Barging in unannounced. Robbing me of my supper and then threatening my beloved guests, who’ve done nothing wrong.”

 

“They touched you,” Jeongguk snarls, eyes flashing towards the hellions cowering under the murderous intent wafting off him in wicked waves. The grip on his ankle tightens as anger and jealousy surge through the bond, the emotions intense enough to rock the incubus in his current position. “Mine!”

 

“They service me, Kookie. And yet, you were disrespectful. Towards them and towards me. With each word, darkness builds inside him. Red and purple churning in a vicious cycle, fueling the overwhelming emotions from the past 24 hours into anger. How dare this human think to challenge him. To control him. To dictate his actions. “No, it is you who has been naughty. So _very_ bad. You seem to forget who I am, Summoner Jeon Jeongguk.” Taehyung draws himself to his full height, sitting a head taller than his mate. With a flick of his tail, he snaps off the restricting binds and sets his wings free, letting his rightful authority spread through him and seep into the bond. The red follows and tangles around Jeongguk’s soul in an expression of gentle dominance within a purple cocoon. The scent of buttery sugar radiates out of him in full force, the cinnamon practically choking their senses. Purple clouds the vibrant blues of his irises as the darkness and his soul combine, spreading the heat through his core until it manifests above them in a heavy near-black cloud reigning above them all. All moving bodies freeze, and fear saturates the air in response to Taehyung and Jeongguk’s agitation. Chaos grins from its resting place, settled and watching, like a barely restrained animal. Sharp, bladed teeth bared in glee as its essence feeds on the emotions overtaking the vessels of his guest, stirring and riling them up until they can barely think straight, feeding on their fear.

 

“I remember just fine, _incubus_ ,” Jeongguk grits out, eyes flashing with red streaks, defiance loud and clear in his tone. The rumble in Taehyung’s chest grows, erupting from his throat in a snarl. In the blink of an eye, the incubus wraps a hand around the summoner’s neck, squeezing slightly in amusement when he feels how tense the muscles are and the way the skin vibrates with his own growl at the threat. The prominent blood vessels pulse with his mate’s heartbeat and the anger on his pet’s pretty face sends his heat racing with anticipation at the threat of violence.

 

“Watch your tone, _pet_. I don’t take orders from you.” Jeongguk’s lips peal off his teeth, displaying the wicked sharp tips as they elongate past the plush bottom lip. Thrilled at the challenge, Taehyung’s smile is more teeth than lips in response. Memories of their last confrontation, the more pleasant one than their parting, come to mind. Of the power and arousal as the human submitted to his whim in every which way, adhering to _his_ designs. Lust returns, heating the blood under his skin. Squeezing his hand tighter, Taehyung bites his lip and arches his back, pushing his chest out as his wings spread wide in dominance. He feels himself slick, adding to the sticky mess on Jeongguk’s lap, and his mouth waters for hunger of a different sort. “Remember your place, Kookie.”

 

“You should remember your place!” Jeongguk snarls, ripping Taehyung’s hand away from his throat. Taehyung is stunned for a few seconds, completely unexpecting of the action or sudden aggression, but it’s long enough for Jeongguk to take control. With a twist of his wrist and a harsh shove, Jeongguk and his soul unseat the incubus until he’s half hanging off the chair. Taehyung gives a panicked shout and lashes out the second he gets his bearings.

 

“Jeongguk, what the hell do you think you’re doing?! Let me go!”  


“Shut _UP!_ ” He screams and for a hot second, Taehyung’s body freezes at the rage washing over him from his tone and from the bond. Their magicks wrap around his body, twining around each limb and his torso. The red does the same from the inside. Slithering and sliding between each larger muscle group, completely immobilizing him from the inside and out. It sends a thrill of unease through him, making him sweat and his heart race. Blood rushes to his head as his entire weight is balanced on his chest with his arms stretched before him. His legs are spread wide, knees resting on either side of Jeongguk’s thighs at the edge of the chair, spread as far as possible.

 

“You need to remember your place, Mr. Chaotic,” Jeongguk grits out as he roughly positions the incubus in the vulnerable position, spread out like a feast before him. So vulnerable and exposed. All for his viewing pleasure. Taehyung’s body trembles in fear and anticipation as he struggles to make himself comfortable, to move _something_. Satisfaction bleeds through the bond and he can sense the menacing smirk his human wears. “It’s you who needs to be punished. You’ve been so, _so_ naughty. Strutting around this tight ass of yours.” A rough hand slaps down on his left cheeks, pulling a startled ‘ah’ from the prone incubus. The flesh tingles and Taehyung’s head grows dizzy from being face down but all he can do is cry out and whip his tail at the rough scratch of claws against the wet flesh. “I bet you spread your legs for anything thing, didn’t you? Exposing your intimates and growing fat on their obsession for you. Turning into a slut while your mate struggled to make his way to you.”

 

“I need to feed! I was dying but I didn’t want to starve and hasten the process, you-“

 

“You don’t need to touch to feed!” Jeongguk screams, the force of his emotions rattling the glittering chandeliers. His hand snaps out and grabs the base of Taehyung’s tail, yanking on it roughly when it lashes out at his touch.   


“Motherfu-!”

 

“Shut up!” The words are punctuated with another harsh pull that has Taehyung’s hips pushing up, leaving his hands clenching and unclenching furiously on the satin pillow he’s resting on. “Slutty incubi who can easily feed off the lust coating the air, don’t get to make demands.” A wicked giggle reaches his ears, a sound so sweet and unfitting for their current situation, a sound he’s missed immensely like a missing limb, that his body relaxes in his position. The dizziness settles a little as the sound washes over him like a familiar hug, warming him and loosening his tense muscles into putty in Jeongguk’s grasp.

 

“Don’t you want me, Tae? Why didn’t you wait for me?” And just like that, the loving contentment morphs into guilt, heavy enough to suffocate him when the uncertain and sad tone replaces the raging one. The red churns unhappily, distraught at his previous actions even though he technically didn’t do anything wrong. Still, his emotional state overrides his thought processing, rendering him a puppet to Jeongguk’s emotional manipulation. And just like that, the atmosphere changes once again, leaving Taehyung with whiplash. “I’ll punish you. Stake my claim before your _guests_ , taking everything that is rightfully mine.” Jeongguk says, tightening his fingers on Taehyung’s tail with one hand. His words send a shot of arousal straight through his core, and all he can do is whimper pitifully with need and fearful anticipation.

 

There’s a moment of suspense and Taehyung holds his breath, waiting. All senses focus on the human behind him, prepared for any shift in position. Until he’s not. He doesn’t know what happened, brain not quite registering the sound until a flash of painful pleasure ricochets through him. A sharp cry is ripped from Taehyung’s throat and both mates freeze. Jeongguk searches through the bond for any sense of unwanted pain or fear and instead finds a white slate of fuzzy pleasure that slowly grows pink with embarrassment and humiliation and lust. It takes a moment for Taehyung to understand what happened, mortification and a wicked sense of need rolling through when he realizes that _Jeongguk just slapped me!_ With a gleeful smile Jeongguk stabilizes his grip on Taehyung’s tail and quickly, but gently knocks one of Taehyung’s knees off the chair until his sweet pink hole is exposed completely. It glistens so prettily and without warning, he brings two fingers down firmly on the sensitive flesh. Again, and again, ignoring the way slick flies up at each impact. Beneath him, Taehyung wails, mind reeling as he screams bloody murder into the pillow, muffled and desperate “fuck, you fucker” echo around the room with each slap. And all eh can do it take it as Jeongguk rains his punishment and glee down on Taehyung. The human watches in amazement as the pink slowly becomes a delicious red as obscene _slap, slap, slap_ ’s fill every space between their ears. Pain and pleasure fueled by the humiliation of the act and the complete vulnerability he feels at Jeongguk’s disposal feeds on an endless loop that turns the heat inside him into a raging inferno that threatens to consume. And he’s powerless to stop it. It swirls inside him, with each hoarse cry and the edge rushes at him from thin air. Before Taehyung can pull his next breath to curse Jeongguk out, his cock erupts violently beneath him over Jeongguk’s knees. Taehyung’s orgasm tears through him, leaving his insides shredded in the aftermath as his muscles spasm in response to Jeongguk lovingly rubbing the abused area with the same fucking fingers, soothing the heat by blowing cool air over it.

 

“So good for me, Tae,” Jeongguk coos as Taehyung slowly comes back to himself, collecting the scattered pieces of his mind. “Such a good incubus. So pretty Chaos. So pretty and good for me. Someone liked that a lot, didn’t he?” Taehyung doesn’t respond, feeling the mortification and euphoria from his release fade with his rising anger at being dominated by a mere human.

 

“Fuck you, _pet_ ,” he spits out, pleased at the uncertain pause showing in the bond. For a moment, neither of them speak. Each feeling out the other through the bond as Jeongguk’s fingers continue their soothing rub over the sensitive flesh. For a second Jeongguk thinks he’s gone too far, breaking out of his headspace to scour every inch of their connection for a hint that he did something wrong, that he pushed too far. However, there’s not distress or fear. Instead he finds the pink of embarrassment curling around Taehyung’s emotions like a cloud of cotton candy and hints of darkness rippling in irritation. Not at his actions, but rather the newly changed power dynamics of their relationship. _Someone’s ego is bruised,_ Jeongguk thinks with a smirk, rolling his eyes at the arrogance rolling off the incubus.

 

Sharp teeth bite down on Taehyung’s right ass cheek, right at the swell at the bottom. They dig in, harshly bruising the skin until he yells out in pain, certain the flesh is going to shred under Jeongguk’s fangs. Heaven and hell, it fucking _hurts_ , the pain a sharp shock that yanks him out of the irritated funk, but the constant tension on his tail mixes pleasure with the pain. His eyes water and his body attempts to recoil from the abuse when Jeongguk worries the flesh between his jaws, but all he can do is take it and let the tears fall from pretty blue eyes, lips digging into his bottom lip to prevent any more sounds from escaping. After what seems like an eternity, he breaks with another sharp shot of pain. A sob of Jeongguk’s name rips out of his throat and immediately the teeth back off. Wet whimpers of relief are muffled into the fabric between his teeth, his pulse pounding in his head in time with the throbbing pain of his cheek.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Tae. It’ll all be alright. Such a good mate, taking his punishment so well. Pretty mate. So, fucking pretty.” Jeongguk’s words wash over him, a balm to the guilt scratching against the walls of his chest. A warm palm rubs and kneads his cheek, careful to massage around the bruised flesh until the shock of pain turns into small waves of relief and pleasure. But more than the loving touches, it’s the vocalization of that word. That one particular word that has his heart stuttering and breath catching.

_Mates_ , the red coos, rolling in a lusty cloud of purples and golds gleefully, easily accepting of the punishment to its vessel, pushing away the anger at his submission.

 

“M-mate…” he snuffles, relaxing his fingers from their death grip. He takes a deep breath but immediately chokes on it when his cheeks are parted. The soothing fingers leaves and cold air washes over his slick hole. “W-what? Kook-ah!” There’s no preamble. No warning other than a quiet huff of amusement before something soft, but sturdy presses against the vulnerable stinging place between his cheeks. He doesn’t breathe, heart slipping all over the place. The shock of the sudden action has electricity firing through the hypersensitive nerves all the way to his fingers as Jeongguk’s tongue licks at the slick coating his ass. The summoner pulls back, releasing an obscene groan at the sweet taste that goes straight to Taehyung’s growing length.

 

“Fuck,” Jeongguk gasps, eyes fluttering shut in bliss at the taste. His jaw tingles painfully and saliva pools in his mouth. Taehyung bites his lip hard enough for the skin to split. Warm iron tickles his tongue and the small prick of pain is enough to gather his sense long enough to release a torrent of his pheromones towards Jeongguk, hoping to exert his dominance over the summoner in anyway. The air grows suffocating and the scent is so overwhelming that the other hellions succumb immediately. Screams fills the room, rough voices hollering their pleasure so loud the chorus reaches every corner of his domain. In their mind, Jeongguk and Taehyung feel and hear Silas’s startled gasp before a menacing growl shakes through their minds. It rattles through them: a mental force that leaves them both dizzy and panting, echoing the lust taking over the _ghuardhian_ ’s mental faculties. Jeongguk’s body responds in kind to Taehyung’s assault with a burst of his own lust. It wraps around Chaos’s fingers as it stirs it around in Jeongguk’s’ soul, saturating the darkness and red with streaks of rose-gold until the entire room is an overflowing pit of desire. Taking power from the incubus’s pheromones, the red attempts to surge against Jeongguk’s soul, crashing upon its walls with endless tsunamis in an attempt to displace the summoner’s control. To make him submit. But with the power of Chaos running through him and the darkness now permanently woven through his soul, reinforcing its very integrity, the pheromones do little to debilitate his senses. Unable to derail his plans, all is does is make him even more insatiable. Even more determined to see his godly mate bend to his will and his body.

 

As punishment for Taehyung’s actions, Jeongguk gives in to his need and fits his lips around the source of that delicious taste, thrusting his tongue in with pointed aggression. One hand holds open his asscheeks, claws digging into the flesh when they start to slip on the evidence of Taehyung’s arousal. The muscles around his tongue convulse as he forces his way in, slurping indecently as slick pours out of his mate, filling his mouth and running down his throat and straight into his stomach, filling him up as he eats his fill. Beneath him, Taehyung chokes and sobs, mind delirious as Jeongguk fucks him incoherent with his tongue. Licking and sucking with a sharp hint of teeth against the rim that has his heart stopping briefly before it restarts its jackhammering in his chest. His cock twitches and leaks, completely ruining the fabric beneath him, the tip teasingly rubbing against Jeongguk’s shin. The contact light as a feather and so torturous it wracks his desperation and frustration to the max.

 

After an eternity, Jeongguk finally lifts his face from that delicious hole to take in massive heaping breaths, watching with blown eyes how his hole opens and closes, as if begging for more. “So delicious, mate,” Jeongguk states, voice rough. His eyes glass over, drunk off Taehyung’s taste as his venom works its magic through his system, heating every molecule until his blood boils. His length lays weeping, practically soaking wet from how turned on he feels. It twitches in time with Taehyung’s hole, as if replying to the begging muscles, promising its sweet penetration in due time.

 

“J-Jeongguk, please,” Taehyung mumbles, voice hoarse and head reeling. “Untie me.”

 

Jeongguk’s hand wraps from around his tail, gently stroking it from base to tip in apology for tugging it so harshly, enjoying the way Taehyung’s muscles ripple out from the base of his tailbone through his back, keening at the touch. “Sensitive…” He runs a calming hand up his back, soothingly stroking the quivering until the muscles settle under the golden skin. Still he continues the motions. Using the moment to calm both of them physically and mentally, sending soothing and loving emotions through the bond. The slick coating the bottom half of Jeongguk’s face is starting to dry, all sticky and tacky, but Jeongguk pays it no mind, focusing on calming the overwhelmed incubus until they stop drowning in the pheromones. God, Taehyung’s skin is so soft. Softer than he remembers. So smooth and unblemished, warmth emitting from within the sweaty layers. Jeongguk swipes a hand down his face, collecting some of the slick so it doesn’t block his nose and bends down until his lips rest at the small of his back. He presses delicate kisses on the skin, enjoying the way their bond lights up in pleasure at the action and Taehyung’s body releases some of its tension.

 

The kisses slowly grow hungry. Lips parting and tongue coming into play, licking at the sweat gathered in the perfect dip of his mate’s spine. “K-kook?” Taehyung asks quietly. The deep sound sends a flair of wicked heat surging through him suddenly and Jeongguk changes his plan a bit. “hmm, not yet pet. I want to see something.” His hands return to Taehyung’s ass, firming palming the cheeks. He continues his kisses and spreads his legs further apart to better stabilize the incubus. “Let’s see how sensitive you really are, Mr. Chaotic.” Moving swiftly, Jeongguk spreads Taehyung open with one hand and simultaneously drags a hand roughly from the base of the whip-like tail, taking hold of the arrow head. Taehyung’s startled yelp mixes with the wet sounds of the other hellions and his entire body tenses long enough for Jeongguk to carefully, but quickly shove the tip of Taehyung’s tail into his hole. The intrusion is sudden, and the muscles tighten in resistance but Jeongguk persists, placing his index and middle finger on either side, under the arrow and pushing in it in a long glide.

 

“Fuck!” Taehyung screams, deep voice higher than Jeongguk’s every heard as the head finally slips in. “Heaven and hell! W-What the fuck?!” Jeongguk watches, completely mesmerized and feverish with lust and awe as he watches as the rim closes around the tail, immediately sucking it in and massaging the sensitive tip. The soul bond crackles with a dangerous hum and Jeongguk hisses out at the mating brand burns white hot against his neck. It steals his breath and without thought, the human wraps his hand around the tail and pulls it out until he meets resistance before pressing it back in. At that Taehyung practically screeches, eyes completely blown purple and fangs extended fully. The pleasure rocketeers through Taehyung’s body, echoing straight through the bond until it crashes into Jeongguk’s, almost throwing him off the chair. Jeongguk’s back arches and his head knocks painfully against the edge of the chair, but he barely feels it, too focused on the way the sensations flood over him, setting his body on fire.

 

“F-fucking hell,” He gasps, crying out at the intense sensation. It feels as if its his ass being plundered. As if it’s his hole stretched wide instead of the girth Taehyung’s rim flutters around. He can feel each and every inch of that fucking tail as his hand mindlessly thrusts it in and out. And he’s lost. They both are. With their minds preparing to melt into oblivion, Jeongguk loses control of their magicks and Taehyung’s binds fade away as the magicks convulse against one another, overdosing on the intense high conducting through their vessels. With a mind of its own, the tail takes over, sliding through Jeongguk’s slack fist, leaving behind copious amount of slick, as it wriggles and pushes against the sensitive walls. Searching and prodding until it finds its target. Mercilessly, it attacks Taehyung’s sweet spot, flicking and rubbing against the spongy tissue, and Jeongguk cries out with Taehyung. Their voices a rough duet supported by screeching and grunting harmonies as the heat pools in their groins.

 

“M-my tail,” Taehyung wails, full on sobbing at how fucking sensitive and heightened everything feels. His hole is still red from the spanking, the nerves extra receptive to all stimulation and his tail head has always been an erogenous zone. Something he’s never thought twice about when taken into a warm and willing mouth. Paired together, it’s damn near lethal and Taehyung’s body writhes and arches, shifting his hips and scissoring his legs restlessly. It’s too much! Or is it not enough. Heaven and hell, he can barely feel his body, unaware of the cries for “stop!” and “more!” tumbling from his lips. The tail continues to thrust into Taehyung’s body, Jeongguk’s hand nothing more than a support as it corkscrews inside him, rubbing and stirring up his insides into a disastrous mess that matches his shattered mind. “G-gonna come, heave and hell, gon-gonna- Kook!” The tail head flicks against his prostate with vengeance and the heat pooling in Taehyung’s gut bursts, spreading through him like wildfire as anther orgasm rushes through him. His back arches painfully and fuck, he needs his tail out _now_ because it’s too much. Hypersensitivity in a way he’s never felt before when the ass clamps around his tail, trapping the thrashing muscle in an endless cycle of climaxes. And for the first time, Taehyung thinks he understands what his victims might feel like. As he fucks them into oblivion, taking every drop left in their bodies to fill his stomach to the brim while the light in their souls’ flicker and fade as they surrender their lives to the ultimate pleasure.

 

Taehyung’s release sears Jeongguk’s skin and the visual and the bombardment of the visuals, the sounds, the smells, everything is too much for him and with a yell, the coil in Jeongguk’s gut snaps, covering Taehyung’s ass with thick white stripes, completely untouched. It blanks his mind, leaving him twitching and moaning as the pleasure rebounds between them in a continuous loop. Mindlessly moving and feeling satisfied but needy, Jeongguk slides of the chair, pulling Taehyung’s legs with him until they’re a mess of sweaty limbs and slick. With pleasure still coursing through them, Jeongguk finds his ground, using the darkness as support since their souls are writhing uncontrollably within each other, and flips Taehyung over on the soaked pillows. “T-Tae.” With fumbling hands, he spreads Taehyung’s legs and kneels between them, almost immediately slipping as the pillows shift on the slippery ground under him. He wraps one hand around himself, feeling another spurt of cum slide down onto his hand, slicking his length. With a whimper, he holds himself up long enough to pull Taehyung’s tail free and replace it with the thick girth of his cock, satisfying the desperate need inside them both for the physically connection.

 

“Holy _fucking fuck,_ Tae,” Jeongguk cries, ears ringing when Taehyung’s hole sucks him in all the way to the base. Taehyung arches his back, his insides oversensitive and legs curling around him as much as possible with Jeongguk’s collapsed weight pressing on his thighs, spreading his hips wide with his hips, flush against his slick ass.

 

“Kookie,” Taehyung moans, whipping his head to the side and desperately pulling air into his deprived lungs as they both still, attempting to steer the stormy pleasure threatening to capsize and drown them.

 

“I-It’s too m-much, Tae,” Jeongguk cries, tears falling from his eyes into Taehyung’s chest as the reddish tinge slowly fades, leaving behind gorgeous golden irises that Taehyung missed like his own wings. They’re overwhelmed, the sudden loss of chaotic power surging through him leaving the summoner lost and panicked in a lusty haze. His hips stutter and they both hiss, minds telling them to stop and rest while their bodies rebel, urging them to keep going. To thrust and slide and fuck, fuck, fuck until there’s nothing left to give and take. Jeongguk keeps moving, burying his face into Taehyung’s chest as he sobs through each thrust. “I can-can’t stop!” Sharp teeth bite into his chest and Taehyung flinches, his brain immediately turning the pain into pleasure as their bodies move in tandem. It hurts in a way that makes Taehyung want more, need more, but when a sour tone sneaks into Jeongguk’s rich wine and chocolate scent, the incubus forces his mind to slow down and gather itself. He watches it happen. Sees the way each shattered shard finds its way back home, guided by his mate’s panicked cries until he can place a thought together properly, pushing aside his own desires.

 

“Shh, baby. It’s alright, pet. I know it hurts. But it feels good, no? Felt good to control me, to claim me.” Jeongguk shakes his head, hips rolling into him in shallow thrusts that are more frustrating and teasing than pleasing but Taehyung pushes it aside, focusing on running his fingers through Jeongguk’s damp locks. “It’s okay, pet. I know you wanted to. It feels good. To stake a claim. To want to let the world know that your mate is off limits. That I’m yours and yours alone. It feels good to know that any soul that sees me will know to whom I belong, doesn’t it?” Jeongguk starts to shake his head but Taehyung gently cups his jaw, tugging his face up so gold eyes meet blue. “It’s okay, Jeonggukie. I promise.” At that the summoner slowly nods his head and Taehyung gives a pleased hum, stroking his mate’s lovely face, memorizing every detail, committing it to memory even though he doesn’t have to now.

 

“It’s… it’s a lot, Tae, but it-it’s not enough.” Desperation creeps into his eyes, darkening the shimmering color but Taehyung moves in, shifting forward to press his lips against Jeongguk’s, moving them wetly against each other until his human relaxes into the touch. Jeongguk’s hips continue their movement and when Taehyung shift back, Jeongguk follows, chasing his lips and capturing them while he props himself up on shaking arms.

 

“It’s okay, lovely. Let go and take me completely. One more time,” his whispers between wet presses and gentle lip bites. “One more time, make me come, Jeongguk. If you can.” The teasing challenge has the summoner pausing, hips stuttering to a stop and pulling out, leaving Taehyung achingly empty. He doesn’t like it. His skin still feels too sensitive but the press of Jeongguk’s skin against his, the weight of his body and scent wrapping around him makes the pin pricks pleasurable and addicting in the best way. “Come on. Stake your claim once more before our darling guests.” At his words, Jeongguk’s head snaps up and immediately lust returns with a vengeance. A few meters away the hellions are a pile of limbs, every body part either thrusting or clinging in some form, desperately seeking their next high even though it’s been reach multiple times from the heady smell saturating the room. But that’s not what has his cock jerking, the leaking tip tapping against Taehyung’s winking hole. No, rather it’s the mountain of a hellion in the middle of the mass, destroying its victim with his tongue as one rides his face. Another rides his hand while two more suck him off, their coloring and hellion attributes so pretty against Silas’s constricting midnight skin. Jeongguk whimpers at the performance but the final blow is when Silas glances up. Ruby eyes meet molten gold and a pleased, prideful hum echoes through his mind. _Fuck_ , _you get off on this!_ Jeongguk yelling internally and Silas’s deep laugh reverberates through him in amusement.

 

_“Play, sire. Let us play.”_

 

Motherfucker. Jeongguk shakes his head is disbelief as those red orbs vanish under thick lids.

 

“Pay attention to me, pet.” Taehyung leans up and flicks his tongue out, dragging the forked muscle over Jeongguk’s bottom lip and chin, groaning at the heady taste of himself on his mate’s skin. “Fuck me, darling. Show me what you’ve got.”

 

Jeongguk snaps his gaze towards the grinning incubus, blue eyes twinkling in mischief. “Fuck you,” he mutters, no heat behind his words as he leans goes to suck on Taehyung’s tongue before sitting back on his knees. Taehyung just huffs in amusement at his glare but it’s Jeongguk’s turn to smirk when the incubus chokes on it. Without warning, Jeongguk pushes Taehyung’s thighs back, licking his lips at the gaping muscle before slamming home. And that’s exactly what it feels like. A perfect harmony and frequency for their souls to resonate at as their bodies twitch and thrust against one another. Rough curses are tossed into the air and Taehyung arches his back, shifting until the most deliciously painful pleasure courses through his core with every rough thrust of Jeongguk’s cock. It pushes through, parting Taehyung’s inner muscles so perfectly, as to mould his insides to the shape of Jeongguk. To imprint the way his mate takes him so perfectly. So beautifully as the head smashes into his sweet spot, abusing every pleasurable spot possible: the inside with his cock and the outside with sharp teeth attacking his nipples. “Shit, gonna co-me soon,” Jeongguk pants, wrapping swollen lips around a hard bud and sucking until Taehyung cries out. Fingers dig into the floor beneath them, leaving cracked stone in 10 distinct points as the heat and fuzziness returns, clouding Taehyung’s senses until his body vibrates like a tuning fork of pleasure.

“Me too,” Taehyung pants, feeling the heat boil in his gut. His cock rubs against Jeongguk’s chest, the slit continuously stimulated against the valley of his abs. The sensation grows and grows, leaving his skin prickling uncomfortably as he tries to push his hypersensitive body into one more crash. To find the strength to jump off the cliff once more, only this time, holding onto his mate.

 

“Fuck, you’re squeezing me so damn tight!” At the words, Taehyung rolls his hips in tight circles, crying out with wet eyes as Jeongguk slamming into him with vigor, the force of each thrust against his prostate shoving him off the pillows.  “Shit, shit, _shit!_ Oh fuck, I’m coming, Tae!” Taehyung clenches his ass a hard as possible and Jeongguk’s hips stutter. They buck wildly, forcing their way through the tightness before he comes with a shout. Head thrown back, back arched, Jeongguk continues his pace, continuously abusing that one spot, not only with his cockhead, but also coating it with each spurt of his release, staking his claim on the inside as well. “Mine…” Taehyung comes with a yell of Jeongguk’s name at the sensation of Jeongguk’s scorching release filling him to the brim and the claiming brand zipping through their bond. The hellions before them climax together with a burst of Taehyung’s pheromones as everyone rides the ultimate high for a long as possible. Taehyung erupts across his stomach, pushing his chest out in a silent plea and Jeongguk delivers. Lips latch onto the left bud, while slick fingers wrap around the right, squeezing and twisting the nubs until their red matches the red of his swollen hole as Jeongguk’s cock grinds into him, constantly putting deliciously overwhelming pressure in Taehyung’s most sensitive spot, driving him crazy with oversensitivity. He takes everything, and Taehyung gives is all up freely until his body twitches and trembles, painful sobs leaving his parted lips. With a soft cry, Jeongguk pulls out and rolls off, all but collapsing on the ground, shivering at the sudden cold against his heated skin.

 

“Holy shit,” Jeongguk gasps, mind whirling too much to comprehend what just happened. He glances over, meeting Taehyung’s wide blue eyes before they both erupt into breathless giggles. He doesn’t get it and tries to stop it, but it bubbles in his chest, pushing and expanding like hot air until the only way to go is up and out of his sore throat, overflowing from swollen lips like a ridiculous fountain. Euphoria radiates through the bond, settling across the mates like a warm blanket as their magics curl up into each other, cradled in the darkness as it watches over them like a watch dog. With a breathless sigh, Jeongguk finally gets his breathing under control and presses a lingering kiss on Taehyung’s shoulder, only moving away once he receives a happy hum in response. He sends a sweet smile his way and Jeongguk reciprocates, shifting his head to stare, taking in the flushed skin and healthy glow of Taehyung. God, he’s so beautiful. _All ours,_ his soul purrs before settling for a nap, tugging at his body to do the same and reset. With a pouty sigh, Jeongguk takes quick stock of his body, happy when nothing actually hurts. With a deep breath, he pushes himself up and gets his legs under him. He stands slowly, but not slowly enough because his trembling legs give out, muscles weak from the overwhelming sex and light headed from reallocation of his blood supply. _Oh shit_. He braces himself for impact, knowing Taehyung’s too drained to act fast enough but instead of cold, his face presses against something warm. Confused, Jeongguk glances up only to meet Silas’s face, eyes soft and fond as they gaze upon the messes that are him and Taehyung.

 

 _“I’ve got you, sire._ ”

 

“T-thanks,” Jeongguk stutters, desperately trying to keep the blood from flooding his cheeks while he avoids not thinking about the way the _ghuardhian_ looks wrecking bodies and having them sing out in pleasure. A puff of air washes over Jeongguk’s head and an amused feeling ripples through his mind. Silas no doubt knowing exactly what Jeongguk’s trying to avoid but failing. The embarrassment quickly fades into concern when Taehyung shifts behind him with a loud groan. A flash of discomfort flickers in the bond Jeongguk is quick to rush to Taehyung’s side, hands fretting over the various marks he left, always hovering but never touching. He’s mortified at the finger shaped bruises, and the way he lost control, giving in to Chaos’s seductive tongue. “Fuck, Tae. I’m so sorry! Shit, are you okay? Of course you’re not. Fuck, I’m so sorry!”

 

“It’s okay, Kookie,” Taehyung replies with a gentle smile.

 

“Of course it’s not! Look at what I did to you! Fuck!” The summoner argues, doe eyes wide and dark again, slowly filling with panic. God, he’s never been violent during sex. But all these bruises and marks look deep and terrifying. Reds and blues marring soft golden flesh.

 

“Jeongguk!” Taehyung barks, startling Jeongguk out of his spiraling thoughts. He shifts and gingerly stands, letting his wings support his weight since his legs are useless for the moment. He tugs Jeongguk up with him and laces their fingers together, holding them tightly. “Listen to me now,” he starts, voice firm, leaving no room for an argument. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m not a human. You can’t hurt me in a way I don’t want you to. Okay?”

 

“Tae,” Jeongguk starts uncertainly. “Are you sure? Those look like they hurt.”

 

Taehyung smiles and releases his hands to cup his face, running his thumbs soothingly across his cheekbones and holding his gaze. “I promise, pet. In fact, I loved it. It was perfect. I’d definitely be up for a repeat performance.” Taehyung releases Jeongguk with a wink and a lick of his forked tongue against his nose. With a squeak, the uncertain and previously dominant summoner disappears, replaced by a shy boy as he hides behind his bonded. Silas rumbles in amusement as Jeongguk takes refuge in his presence, burying his face into the soft by hard skin of the hellion’s stomach, desperately trying to ignore the presence of something so much larger and more interesting so close to his groin. With a calming presence in his mind, Silas wraps a thick arm around Jeongguk’s naked body, providing some warmth he didn’t realize he needed to stop the shivering. He holds on tight as he’s lifted and cradled in the crook of his elbow, Taehyung mirroring his position on the other side. Jeongguk flushes at the situation, heart racing and face pink as he buries his face back into the hellion’s chest, refusing to make eye contact with Taehyung. In a matter of moments, the trio reach Taehyung’s bedroom and Silas places them both in bed, letting Taehyung clean them off with his magic while he changes into his smaller hellionic form. With a sign, Taehyung and Jeongguk sink into the bed, both releasing twin moans of relief at the softness against their sore bodies. Immediately, Jeongguk turns on his side and shoves his face into Taehyung’s chest, breathing in the sweet smell of buttery sugar, the cinnamon more pronounced that before, but he likes it. Warm arms wrap around him, pulling him flush until their bodies touch form head to toe. The bed dips a little as Silas jumps up, circling and roaming around until he finds a comfortable spot behind Jeongguk’s knees. Jeongguk huffs a laugh that morph into a yawn, spurred on by the heavy happiness and content filling his chest. God, he missed this. Never realized how much he needed this, craved this until he almost lost it. There are still some hesitations lurking around though. Things he can’t just push under the table, as much as he wants to. After the ordeal and near-death experiences, him -and Taehyung- have faced, it’s not sustainable to retreat. He can’t raise his solitary island flag around anymore, because that’s just it. He’s not solitary anymore. He’s bound, for eternity. He’s mated, and his soul is no longer is own. No matter what, he can’t run from this. He doesn’t want to run anymore. It’s too exhausting and painful. He’s fucking over hurting.

 

“You’re thinking too loud, pet.” Taehyung mumbles against his hair, voice slow and smooth like honey, slightly charred at the edges from screaming himself hoarse. The thought sends a shot of pride and smugness through him for making the infamous and dangerous Chaos beg for him. But it’s fleeting. The importance of his next words sending a bout of fear and unease through him.

 

“Tae…. We need to talk.”

 

There’s a pause. “…Yes, pet” Taehyung replies with a resigned sign. “That we must. But this has been a traumatic and overwhelming experience for you and me. We are healed but now we must regain our strength. Everything else can wait until tomorrow. For now, I need you here. In my bed and in my arms.” A soft kiss lingers on his head and Jeongguk tilts his face up, pressing their lips together in slow but deep kisses. Each slide of their lips communicates his desire to be as close a possible, to stay right here, in the comfort and safety of his mate’s arms, holding on tight to make sure he doesn’t fade. Understanding and reciprocating, Taehyung holds their lips together, eyes unblinking as they stare into Jeongguk’s, asking to believe in him. In us. They fall asleep like that. Lips brushing against one another with each breath, limbs entwined, wrapped around each other tightly, as if to ensure they won’t be separated, even in their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?
> 
> Remember to leave a comment and follow me on twitter @R0RESA for updates or to just chat :)
> 
> Until next time! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me / or come chill with me on twitter: @R0RESA


End file.
